(Lady Oscar) Versailles no Bara-Época de cambios
by Milagros Vargas1
Summary: Durante la batalla de la toma de la Bastilla, la comandante Oscar aún herida sigue luchando, después de la perdida de una de las personas más importantes de su vida, pero tras la caída, ella resulta gravemente herida, más no fallecida, uno de sus soldados, Alain y Rosalie que le deben la vida a Oscar, no pueden permitir la anhelada muerte de la moribunda comandante.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01**

_La petición incumplida._

_ Sí… por esa persona yo hubiera dado todo… ¿Cómo acceder a lo que me pedía? La muerte se vuelve una alternativa tan seductora cuando se ha perdido todo lo que se ama. Yo también quería la muerte, y la peor de todas las locuras, al perder a las únicas personas que sintieron el frío de la noche y el hambre más insoportable a mi lado. Quién hubiese imaginado el rumbo de mi vida cuando le conocí… En ninguna de las ocasiones anteriores se me dio la egoísta oportunidad de escoger por ellas ¿Por qué ahora? El corazón roto de mi hermana fue bastante motivo para perecer. Descubrirla suspendida por una cuerda, gastada de sostener el peso de su cuerpo, inerte y helado por haber sido desmerecida. Por un maldito aristócrata. La desechó simplemente porque no era hija de comerciantes, ¡¿De qué sirve el titulo?! ¡El titulo no va siempre de la mano con el poder monetario de un verdadero burgués! Con la muerte de Diane, el rencor se acrecentó incontrolablemente, perdí la cabeza. Luego de eso me vi envuelto en la penumbra de la habitación, desconocía los días y las horas transcurridas. Hacerle compañía… sólo pensaba en eso. Que tan sola estaría Diane mientras su hermano se mantenía ausente, en lo que vendría a ser una catástrofe para su plan de una felicidad futura, lo contenta que estaba, lo emocionada se le denotaba en la mirada, reía con mayor frecuencia, había jurado proteger su felicidad, pero como todo lo demás fui un incapaz… y como tal, más de una vida valiosa se apagó por mi inacción. Poco después mi madre la seguiría en la agonía, hasta que la casa quedó deshabitada en su totalidad, entonces recordé que tenía alguien más que esperaba por mí, además de mis compañeros, esa persona tenia fe en mí. Sus ojos penetrantes y altivos, la apostura con la cual infundía valor a sus hombres, como un efecto de extraña y cómica imitación, porque como mis compañeros, también caería domado de su honradez y bravura, mi rebeldía infantil para ella se tornó en admiración disimulada, enajenado por ella, como todos los que la conocieron. Sin duda, semejante sentimiento sería fatal para todo aquel decidido de amarla en todo momento y lugar, así sea… un campo de batalla. ¿Fue la bala o el amor lo que estalló en su pecho? ¿André, sabías que esto sucedería? ¿Aún cuando todos te dijimos que serías una carga para el comandante? Fuiste tan estúpido en ocultárselo al comandante, y nosotros igual por encubrirte. Sus ojos diáfanos fijos en los tuyos que por un milagro, por misericordia, por tu vida de peón de los nobles, se maravillaron con observar su belleza inquietante una vez más. Esa belleza que se mofa del género femenino y masculino. André, has sufrido el destino de alguien que se enamora tercamente de un soldado, si no pudiste entender su naturaleza, era evidente que esto sucedería. Ella es una bala como todos nosotros, atinaría o no al blanco señalado, no es una mujer, no había cabida para los sentimientos. No podía dejarla morir. Por eso te ruego me perdones por no gastar otra bala… a ella. _

14 de julio de 1789, París.

Los gritos y llantos recorrían a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad de Paris, el derramamiento de sangre y esos sonidos lamentables no disminuían el ánimo del pueblo, por llegar a como dé lugar a tomar el bastión que enorgullecía al régimen de su majestad el rey Luis XVI. Antes tranquilo de que sus tropas no le defraudarían en suprimir dicha refriega, ahora contaba los minutos transcurridos, aguardando el desenlace de lo que en otro momento no hubiese sido preocupante…. Perder la Bastilla. El aroma de la pólvora empleada en los cañones, para equipararse al bando monárquico, una marea iracunda, era demasiado para la cantidad de soldados al resguardo de la fortaleza. Los intrépidos ataques de la guardia francesa, considerados traidores por recordar sus orígenes, arremetían contra sus antiguos aliados.

— ¡Coraje! ¡Eso es! ¡Sigan avanzando y revienten las puertas! —Dijo Oscar, sin atreverse a dar un paso en retroceso, ahora que habían alcanzado un punto de quiebre no estaría dispuesta a flaquear, sus ojos rojos, su voz áspera, rota de tanto gritar por sobre el escándalo que reinaba, sus cabellos rubios enmarañados, levemente cenicientos por el polvo que se levantaba a su alrededor, las horas de pie, sosteniendo su espada, al frente de sus tropas y del peligro, con un sol calcinante, tanto que ella como sus soldados poco a poco iban deshidratándose. Su reciente perdida la tenía en un estado de adrenalina, obsesionada con acabar con lo empezado, su deber para con su gente, siquiera detenerse a pensar en lo perdido la ahogaba, pelear no bastaría, ni la haría volver al pasado, a cada que se volvía miraba a mujeres, hombres, niños y ancianos llorando con una fuerza similar a la propia, al final todos habían perdido a alguien, no obstante, tuvieron una ventaja a diferencia de ella… disfrutaron los años, los meses y los días a esos familiares, con el conocimiento de su importancia, Oscar sabía que André era importante, lo que no sabía era de lo poco que duraría la noticia de hacerlo sentirse correspondido. El pensamiento de la carga de su muerte y de que no estaba más en este mundo la mortificaba. Debido a ese sentimiento la entrega a la batalla que mostraba era desconcertante para los ciudadanos que defendía pujantemente, Sin embargo, no se daba cuenta de que esa aparente entrega sería considerada como un gravísimo error para sus hombres, no ocultarse, que su figura estuviera a la completa visión del adversario.

— ¡Mira allá! — Señaló un soldado sobre los muros de la fortaleza— ¡Apunta al comandante! ¡Si nos deshacemos de él los otros caerán de inmediato! ¡Deprisa ahora que está desprotegido!

— ¡No escaparás traidor! ¡Ahora morirás! —Su compañero airado apuntaba a su objetivo, luego de presionar el gatillo se oyó la fuerte detonación a unos metros del segundo al mando de la tropa.

Un calor y ardor agudo se acrecentó en el brazo de la cabeza del regimiento, la bala era el fin de un dolor que creía no iba a terminarse, de todas formas las descargas no se detuvieron contra el cuerpo tambaleante, ni hubo tiempo de alcanzar a ver de dónde provenía esa bala, de ahí una segunda descarga.

— ¡Comandante! —Gritó Alain fuera de sí, una corriente atravesó su pecho, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente apreciaron como el cuerpo de Oscar se empapaba de sangre, la guerrera azulada se teñía de la sangre que manaba copiosamente, otra bala en un lugar estratégico significaría el fin para ella.

— ¿¡Qué diablos están esperando?! ¡Ya la tenemos! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! —Ordenó el comandante a la protección de la fortaleza, se sostenía impotente sobre la muralla de piedra.

— ¡E… eso intento comandante! —Contestó casi tartamudeando el soldado que había disparado a la primera, preparaba tembloroso su fusil para otra descarga. A su lado otros apuntaban al blanco desesperados por cumplir la orden.

"_¡No, no puedes morir! ¿¡Te irás?! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡No pienso dejarte ir! ¡Mis amigos…! ¡¿Y ahora tú…?!"_

— ¡Oscar! —Dijo Alain con la voz rota, verla temblar en ese instante de impactar la bala lo asaltó de un pánico espantoso, no faltaría para que el siguiente punto fuese el pecho, moriría del mismo modo que la última perdida del regimiento, sofocada por el dolor de la bala que cortaría su respiración, drenándole la vida. Entonces el siguiente disparo se oyó detonar. Estiraba cuanto le fue posible sus extremidades, haciendo grandes zancadas, hasta que antes de que la bala alcanzara el pecho la cubrió con su brazo. Entonces ambos rodaron por el suelo polvoriento, si, la bala encestó, pero en un punto que no significaría de vida o muerte, una pierna. Adolorido la arrastró consigo tras uno de los cañones.

"_André… Mi André, pronto estaré contigo, espérame, enseguida iré… no demoraré… no quedará mucho para estar de nuevo entre tus brazos. ¿Cómo pude involucrarte en esto? Inocente de todo lo que pasa… te veía con una expresión que delataba que algo te mantenía intranquilo. Pero mayor era mi temor al futuro que estaba por perderse. Se hubiese perdido de no haber hecho nada. Lo sabía… algo se perdería, No era el futuro de la patria francesa, eras tú… esa bala tenía mi nombre, tenía escrito mi nombre, así como todo lo que estuviese reservado para mí, un día seria tuyo también, eso era lo que tratabas de hacerme ver con tus acciones y modo de proceder. Mi corazón fue lo que estalló cuando esa bala dio de lleno en tu pecho. Dios mío… me has matado, la sangre que ahora se escurre por mis heridas no me mató, me mataste al matarlo a él. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste señor?! Partí consciente de que por ser la cabeza me cortarían del cuerpo, y a sabiendas de mi punto débil diste de todos modos en la ubicación de mi corazón"._

— ¡Comandante!

— ¡Alain, tu brazo! —Exclamó uno de los soldados que se aproximaba a Alain, que cargaba el cuerpo sangrante de la comandante.

— ¡Estaré bien! —Respondió alterado, para luego reparar en la mujer que respiraba dificulta por la pérdida de sangre y el ardor en sus heridas.

—No… no se detengan… …si… sigan disparando…. Un esfuerzo más y la Bastilla caerá. — Dijo Oscar dificulta, jadeó presa de un dolor incesante— ¡Sigan! —todavía inquietos de ver a su cabecilla mojado de sangre prosiguieron con su tarea de obedecer órdenes, así vinieran de una mujer que luchaba por conservar sus sentidos.

No muy lejos, minutos antes, una jovencita diligentemente ayudaba a trasladar a los heridos de la batalla, con pocos insumos atendían las heridas profundas de los afectados, muy pocos eran capaces de sobrevivir las hemorragias, unos morían por las infecciones causadas por el ambiente de podredumbre, los cuerpos se acumulaban al pasar las horas, más todavía por el calor que adelantaba la descomposición de los cuerpos, en medio del ataque muy difícilmente todos recibieron una santa sepultura. Acumularon a toda la gente que fuese lo bastante adecuada para servir de ayudante de cirujano, entre esos aquellos que tuviesen habilidad con cuchillos para de ese modo extraer balas de lugares no tan comprometedores para la vida de los heridos, en medio de las cirugías carpinteros colaboraban con aserrín, para la absorción de la sangre bajo la mesa donde trabajase el médico. Los heridos incrementaban con los minutos, un hombre gritaba mientras que dos le sostenían para que le fuese realizada una amputación. La jovencita con expresión nauseabunda aparta la vista.

— ¡Resista hombre! ¡De no cortársela lo siguiente que verá será la tumba! —Cesar apretaba los brazos del herido.

— ¡No! ¡Se los suplico! ¡No me la corten! ¡Antes la muerte que irme incompleto! ¡Maldita sea la corona! ¡Malditos sean los nobles! ¡Me hicieron un remedo de lo que alguna vez fui! ¡Me quieren lisiado estos malnacidos!—Vociferó el herido, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, rojos, producto de su largo llanto, se agitaba en brazos de quienes lo contenían. — ¡Mátenme! ¡Os lo ruego! ¡¿Qué será de mí?!

— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? ¿La gente que te ama? ¡No puedes abandonarlos! ¡Debes poseer un motivo para vivir! ¡Por lo menos uno!—Le dijo Rosalie, su garganta ahora se contraía ante el sufriente, el hecho de alzar su voz para el futuro invalido le era difícil.

— ¡Barnabé Devaux! ¡Nadie me espera en casa! ¡Señorita lo he perdido todo! ¡Mi hijo apenas hacia unos siete meses murió de hambre! ¡Y mi mujer al no aguantar la existencia murió siguiendo a mi hijo! ¡Lo he perdido todo! ¡¿Qué mujer va a amar a un hombre que jamás estará a su altura, ni la verá a los ojos?! ¡Un brazo podría tolerarlo, una pierna jamás!

La joven palideció, turbada lo veía llorar. ¿Qué podía decirle? Mentiría de hablarle de una vida acomodada y de un futuro amor y una familia. En su caso tuvo suerte de hallar la compañía de su cónyuge, una de las pocas personas con las cuales pudo desahogarse sin sentirse presionada u obligada de sonreír, entendía la histeria de este hombre, su nombre, Devaux, quería decir, valor, pero muy pocos pueden seguir desde las cenizas de su existencia. El hombre se descontroló cuando a su lado el médico limpiaba una cierra húmeda de sangre. Al no soportarlo se apartó automáticamente de la escena, salió del interior del callejón donde daban atención a los necesitados de una cirugía. Agobiada fijó su vista al deplorable espectáculo, París envuelta en un absoluto caos. — ¡Bernard!—posó su mano en su frente pálida y sudorosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal Rosalie? —Bernard por su parte con un fusil en mano protegía la entrada del callejón, oyó que Rosalie lo llamaba, se acercó para lentamente colocar su mano en el hombro de su joven esposa. —Si es la sangre y el ambiente, puedes continuar trayendo a los heridos, no tienes por qué quedarte a ver, hay mucha gente necesitada de atención médica.

—Perdóname…—Contestó amarga y fatigosamente. —No es la sangre… tampoco la pestilencia ni los cuerpos. No resisto su grito de dolor por ver como ante sus ojos le quitan su libertad, y orgullo. ¿Qué será de ese hombre terminado todo? No hay familia que vele por él…—su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la empatía que le transmitía el herido.

—Rosalie… Te aseguro que ese hombre, terminada esta época de miseria, se deleitará de la Francia que todo ciudadano ha anhelado con el alma. Nadie dice que un hijo nace entre risas, la madre en el momento de dar a luz tiene una lucha con su dolor, para traer a su hijo al mundo. Lo mismo nos ocurre. —El periodista se mostró comprensivo del sacrificio psicológico de su esposa. — En la nueva Francia trabajaremos para que haya espacio y atención para los necesitados y discapacitados.

—Precisan de mí para encontrar ayuda…—dijo ausente. De pronto su cuerpo se estremeció cuando escuchó como alguien estridentemente gritaba "¡Oscar!". Se llevó una mano al pecho, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

"_¿¡Señor Oscar?! ¡¿Fue herida?! ¡Lo que menos deseo es verte empapada en sangre! ¡Te lo pido por lo que más quieras mantente con vida!"_

Raudamente siguió los gritos, se adentró entre la neblina de polvo, a su alrededor caballos caían casi estáticos por las balas que atinaban a sus cabezas, esquivaba a las bestias que se precipitaban pesadamente en el suelo con sus jinetes. Hizo lo posible por evadir los peligros del campo, a sus espaldas su esposo la perseguía sobresaltado, la llamaba angustiado de su seguridad, y sin embargo, la joven no hacía caso a razones, corría expuesta a los peligros del campo de batalla. Atenta a las voces e ignorando los disparos y estallidos que se suscitaban, buscaba esa voz que había pronunciado el nombre del señor Oscar, su concentración estaba exclusivamente dirigida a encontrar al convaleciente comandante. Entonces posteriormente logró distinguir a un soldado que caminaba algo tambaleante con una melena rubia que colgaba de su hombro, además de unas piernas que se asomaban por su brazo, era a quien buscaba.

— ¿Señor Oscar? —Se acercó hasta que pudo verlos frente a frente— ¡¿Señor Oscar?! —Se acercó a tocar las heridas de la mujer, le costaba reconocer su uniforme por el despojo en que fue convertido— ¡Sea fuerte señor Oscar! ¡Soy yo, Rosalie! ¡Por allá atienden a los heridos!

— Por… favor… Dé… déjenme ir… ¡Ahora!

— ¡No! ¡Resista! ¡Ya casi llegamos señor Oscar! ¡Pronto, por aquí!

— ¡Comandante!

—Me espera André… me está esperando… Dé… déjenme ir…—Suplicó Oscar entre lágrimas, un alivio para su tormento era que permitiesen que su cuerpo fuese vaciándose en su totalidad de sangre.

Alain y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada que expresaba el mismo sentimiento, confusión. ¿Cómo reaccionar a esa petición? Las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos delataban el nivel de sufrimiento, un sufrimiento mutuo, alguien que les había dado un motivo para seguir adelante, desfallecía en los brazos de su segundo al mando, sus mejillas perdían su típico rubor para irse extinguiendo, adoptando un tono pálido y brilloso producto del sudor.

— ¡¿Señor Oscar me oye?! ¡No se mueva, ahora detendremos la hemorragia!—Respondió Rosalie, consternada buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo lo bastante amplio para detener el sangrado, empezó a amarrarlo en el brazo herido un pedazo de la venda improvisada.

Oírla pedirles que dejasen ir su alma, provocó en Alain una necesidad de mirar el ambiente en donde se le esperaría como tumba, para un soldado que cumplió su propósito. Los caballos descomponiéndose sobre los cuerpos de sus jinetes aplastados, los cadáveres de sus compañeros, sus amigos, cada uno dio su vida por el otro, siendo arrastrados por suerte de la línea de fuego, sin embargo, no siempre se tendría esa fortuna, de tratarse de un bosque, una llanura, pradera, o pantano donde se hubiese llevado a cabo el conflicto, sus cuerpos se quedarían donde perecieron, sin retornar a su hogar. Oscar era un soldado, su belleza desaparecería sin pena ni gloria, bajo el agua, u oculta entre matorrales, en este caso en una neblina de polvo y humo.

_ "Un soldado es una bala, nada más que eso… Nadie recuerda a una bala, ¿Cómo una bala va a ser guardada para la posteridad? ¿Ella merece esto? ¿André crees que ella merece esto? ¡¿Desaparecerá en esta neblina para que puedas llevártela?! ¡Aún hay tiempo! ¡Puedo salvarla! ¡Diane y madre se han marchado a un sitio apartado de mí! ¡Un paraíso libre de armas! ¡El paraíso no es sitio para una bala!"_

De pronto, sorpresivamente una bandera se alzó en lo alto de la fortaleza, a sus espaldas la gente vitoreaba a lo que parecía ser el final de la cruenta batalla, se estremecieron asombrados de la victoria del pueblo, que se creía sin posibilidades de aniquilar la represión, las calles de París y los barrios obreros ahora estaban seguros del ataque de los cañones, una vieja amenaza para la clase obrera. — ¡Comandante allá en lo alto de la torre de la Bastilla! ¡Una bandera blanca! —Señaló Alain al borde del asombro—Esto lo ha logrado también usted… todos nosotros… con el pueblo…

—Finalmente ha caído… oh, pueblo francés magnifico y valiente… Liberté… fraternité… Estos son los nobles ideales… que formarán los cimientos de la humanidad por siempre… vive la France… Oh, Francia…—Alain indiferente miraba como los ojos de Oscar iban cerrándose, inmediatamente después de esto la envuelve en sus brazos para cargarla a costa de su propia herida sin tratar. Echa un quejido debido al roce de la tela. Camina con pasos largos, apremiado de salvar a su comandante.

—Tú… tú… ¿Tú no te negarás a ayudarme a salvarla? —Dijo Rosalie trémula. Caminando al mismo ritmo que el insólito soldado, casi trotando.

— ¡Que esto quede entre nosotros niña! ¡La responsabilidad de su vida es mía! ¡Herir su vanidad será mi culpa, no tuya! ¡El primero en entenderla y el primero en traicionar su confianza!

— ¡Yo también iba a salvarla! ¡Pensé lo mismo! ¡Del mismo modo estaba dispuesta a salvarla!

—Te noté insegura, ibas a obedecer, le trataste el brazo ¡¿Pero qué sucede con el que falta?!

— ¡No! —Le dijo Rosalie en un grito ahogado. — ¡La conozco desde mi adolescencia! ¡Sin embargo, estaba por tratarla! ¡A ti no he visto nunca! —Enjuga sus lágrimas.

— ¡Como si una niña pudiese entendernos a nosotros los soldados! —Contestó Alain sarcástico. — El comandante es un soldado antes que mujer, ella deseaba morir en batalla, quería morir terminado su propósito, no partiría hasta concluirlo…

—Soy Rosalie… Rosalie Chatelet.

— ¿Chatelet? —Pestañeó—Me suena de algún sitio ese nombre… hmmm…

—No me dijiste tu nombre…

—Alain de Soissons.

Bernard gritaba a pulmón limpio, buscando a su esposa, preguntaba por ella pero no tenía señales de su rastro, secó su frente sudorosa con un pañuelo. — ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿A dónde fue?! —Cuando se vuelve a sus espaldas, divisa a una mujer, era ella, que se aproximaba con un hombre, no lograba distinguir bien a su acompañante. —Debe ser ella trayendo heridos…—Hasta que se percató de que era un hombre que llevaba en brazos a su principal rival amoroso. — ¡¿Oscar?!

— ¡Bernard! ¡Es urgente! ¡Está muy mal! ¡Ha perdido sangre!

—Si lo sé… lo complicado es conseguir un médico que este libre. —Dijo Bernard descompuesto por la imagen, jamás había visto a Oscar así, pálida, como una especie de muñeca de cera. — ¡Acompáñenme! ¡Le debo la vida a Oscar! ¡No la dejaremos morir!

Bernard tomó a la convaleciente de los brazos de Alain, el soldado algo inseguro entregó a la mujer, la trasladó al lugar donde atendían a los heridos, hombres y mujeres lloraban desconsolados, pero hubo un hombre que estaba sonriente, que sentado miraba un cadáver cubierto por una manta polvorienta, pasa sus dedos por entre las hebras de sus cabellos algo acalorado, de pestañas oscuras y largas, inusuales para cualquiera, de labios pequeños, ojos castaños e inciertos, su expresión de perfidia contrastaba con la de los sufrientes. Belleza andrógina que acrecentaba la frialdad que ostentaba. Fijó interesado su vista en su pariente, recostando a una mujer sobre una mesa amplia. Mueble perteneciente al dueño de una taberna, que colaboraba con la causa revolucionaria.

— ¿Doctor que sucedió?

— Otra pérdida, señor Chatelet, no le presté importancia. ¿Qué me trae? —Dijo el médico con disposición.

— ¿Perdida? No hable con eufemismos doctor… era previsible que ese hombre quería morir…— Saint Just burlonamente alzaba sus brazos de un modo casi teatral, dando pasos similares a una especie de baile. —pidió descansar en el seno del Dios de los nobles, y de los reyes, evidentemente merecía morir…

— ¡¿Florelle?! —Exclamó Bernard estupefacto, acabado de acomodar a la mujer, da una zancada para pescar al joven por la chaqueta. —Más tarde hablaremos de esto…No estoy seguro de lo que pensará Robespierre de ti por lo que hiciste. —Finalizó entre dientes. Empujó a Saint Just a la esquina donde lo habían relegado.

—Sálvela doctor…— Alain a las espaldas de ellos presionaba su brazo tratando de mitigar el sangrado.

—La salvaré, pero usted también precisa de atención. —Reparó en la herida del muchacho.

—Lo sé… pero antes… antes prométame que hará lo que sea por curarla, no son heridas de muerte, no obstante, la mano en como sea tratada es necesaria para su sanación. —Alain aún debilitado se resistía al dolor que lo aquejaba.

— ¡Muchacho no tienes por qué decirme como hacer mi trabajo!—Dijo el médico disgustado, mientras se ocupaba de abrir el uniforme ensangrentado, para proceder a retirar las balas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando siente como el joven impertinente se desplomaba como una pirámide de naipes. — ¡Por Dios! ¡Hagan algo con él!

— ¡Alain! ¡Bernard, ayúdame con él! —Exclamó Rosalie alarmada, se dispusieron con la ayuda de dos hombres a levantarlo, para trasladarlo como a la comandante a otra mesa de operaciones. Bernard levantaba una lámpara de aceite para iluminar de mejor modo la herida de Alain, otro médico se ofreció a atenderlo. Rosalie por su parte hizo lo mismo pero para con las heridas de Oscar.

_ "Comandante… no muera… esto no puede ser su final… esta otra persona, a la cual quiero, cuya felicidad era lo primordial, si muere… si muere no habrá nadie que tome su lugar en el mundo... ese día yo entendí lo que era amar a alguien, aunque este lejos de un sueño, ya el hecho de que viva es una bendición… si uno de los dos debe vivir, por favor, escógela a ella... Oh, señor… a ella"._

Tras la toma de la prisión de la Bastilla. El pueblo decapitó al comandante que estaba a su cargo, el marqués Bernard de Launay. Terminada su ejecución fueron liberados de su encierro, cuatro presos políticos de la fortaleza. Regresando la multitud a lo que vendría a ser el ayuntamiento, oficina del alcalde, Jacques de Flesselles, el pueblo lo acusó de traidor, para después recibir un balazo en la cabeza, seguidamente de eso, su cabeza fue decapitada para ser exhibida en la ciudad, clavada en una pica. Esto se convirtió en una costumbre muy habitual en la población parisina, el nacimiento del paseo de los decapitados por las calles de la ciudad durante la revolución.

—Hmmm…—murmuro Alain, sus párpados se abrían con dificultad, al abrirlos advirtió que no se hallaba en su casa, ni tampoco en las carracas del cuartel de la guardia francesa. —Mi cabeza… yo… yo... ¡A… arg…!— Apretó su brazo enfermo, se vio con el torso vendado casi a la mitad, traía puesta una camisa que al parecer no era suya.

— ¡Bernard, ven rápido! ¡Alain, ha despertado! ¡Por fin ha abierto sus ojos!

— ¡Alain! —Lo llamó Bernard al entrar a la habitación, contento de la noticia.

— ¡Ustedes…!

—Quédate ahí… aún no puedes moverte, iré por un poco de agua. ¡Bernard vigílalo! —Le pidió Rosalie para después retirarse a la sala de la casa, mientras Alain intentaba levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasó con los oficiales de la guardia francesa…? ¿Mis amigos? ¡¿François Armand?! ¡¿Jules?! ¡¿Jean?!¡¿Michel?! —La única respuesta de parte de Bernard fue silencio, acompañada de una amarga mirada. —Y… ¡¿El comandante?! ¡Es cierto! ¡¿Qué hay del comandante?! —Paranoico arrastra sus piernas a la orilla del colchón.

— ¿Ella? No tienes de que preocuparte, Oscar se encuentra bien…—Esboza una sonrisa para transmitirle calma al hombre. —Aunque no es momento de que te muevas de la cama. —Tomó sus hombros induciéndolo a recostarse. —Está en la otra habitación, recuperándose de una fuerte fiebre al igual que tú… Te has recuperado un poco más rápido que ella, no obstante, es comprensible, después de todo recibió dos heridas más, gracias a ti, según me contaron, hubiese recibido un serio balazo en su vientre, evitaste que eso sucediera, lograste que fuera en su pierna.

—Comandante… está bien… que alivio…— Alain entre lágrimas se llevó una mano a su rostro conteniendo el llanto.

—Por cierto te afeité la barba, en cualquier caso descansa hasta que puedas moverte, Rosalie va hacerte algo para comer. —Acabada la charla, Bernard se retira un segundo, dejando a solas a uno de sus huéspedes.

Contra las reglas y limitaciones impuestas por Bernard y Rosalie, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Tambaleante se sostenía de los muebles y muros que hubiese a su paso, en el pasillo vio al fondo una puerta abierta, que se asomaba un resplandor mañanero, iluminando en gran manera el camino. La luz lo llamaba, sentía imperativo llegar a esa puerta, al acercarse un viento refrescante hizo que sus cabellos se agitaran, ya en el umbral, se asomó, y lo que halló compensó el dolor experimentado por las pérdidas de sus compañeros. Oscar dormida junto a la ventana que proporcionaba a la casa de ventilación. Silencioso, procurando no despertarla se acercó a su lecho, había recuperado el rubor en sus mejillas, su cabello rubio como el oro reflejaba la luz vespertina de la mañana, sus parpados cerrados, adornados por frondosas pestañas oscuras, sus labios encendidos al igual que en tiempos pasados, sólo la sangre hacia que esa vitalidad y salud estuviera presente. Haberla cargado y empaparse de su sangre era algo que no toleraba, una tortura en vista y tacto. ¿Qué pasaría si le hubiese permitido exhalar su último aliento? No se lo hubiese perdonado nunca. Con su brazo sano arrastró una silla a sus espaldas, se sentó por el simple gusto de apreciarla, verla dormitar. Ésta vestía del mismo modo, una camisa blanca, probablemente facilitada por Bernard, miró a su alrededor, entonces hubo una cosa que despertó su interés, el uniforme de la comandante, doblado en una pequeña mesa, al parecer Rosalie en sus ratos libres se propuso a zurcirlo, posiblemente aguardando a cuando Oscar despertase, para entregarle su ropa en buenas condiciones. Después bajó la mirada, justo al lado de la cama las botas de su ex oficial al mando. Se veían gastadas, quizás estarían en esas condiciones por las horas transcurridas en la batalla para tomar la Bastilla. De la nada escucha un quejido, casi asustándolo, lo hizo agitar su silla, seguido de eso con los nervios crispados volvió a reparar en la mujer que dormía frente a él.

—Ahhh…—Oscar emitió un quejido de incomodidad, su pecho se ensanchó, dando una gran bocanada de aire, para luego exhalar satisfactoriamente, esa tremenda muestra de que sus pulmones estaban en perfectas condiciones lo llenó de una dicha indescriptible. Inesperadamente los párpados de la mujer fueron abriéndose perezosamente. El sueño de pisar los parajes de Dios había terminado, sus ojos no estarían sellados nuevamente, al abrirse el hombre vislumbró las pupilas de un brillante azul zafiro. Oscar giró su cabeza hacia Alain, lo distinguía ya correctamente, a pesar de permanecer con los parpados entreabiertos. Al notarse observado por ella éste se enderezó en la silla. — ¿Alain…?—De pronto bruscamente dichos ojos se abren en su totalidad, iracundos, dominados por una ira feroz, clavó con determinación su vista en su ex segundo al mando. — ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Atemorizado se levantó precipitadamente, tirando al suelo la silla, su cuerpo paralizado, la mirada rabiosa lo había arrinconado, intento tragar saliva, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía, su cuerpo se tensó ante el poderío de su comandante, había roto una petición, ¿Una promesa? No… una orden, era una orden. No hay marcha atrás, pagaría muy caro la decisión que hizo a expensas de ella.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

_La desolación de la comandante._

Los días transcurridos para Rosalíe diferían mucho de los de Bernard, hasta los momentos no le había comunicado de que le habían privado a Oscar de su intento desesperado de finalizar sus horas de suplicio, no tenía idea de que habiendo perdido a un ser amado Oscar caería en el suicidio. Viéndose en la necesidad de seguir en la muerte a quien no pudo proteger, aún con la esperanza de salvarse no era capaz de seguir viéndole color a la vida, murmurando suplicas, llamando a André entre lágrimas, añorando los bellos y magníficos años juntos, debido a que en espíritu se sentía unida a André, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que estaba lejos de pensar en que un día pudiese faltarle. A donde se le viera ahí se encontraba André, Incluso el día en que Rosalie la conoció, en un arrebato de desesperación y hambre se interpuso en el coche que transportaba a Oscar y compañía, sentado junto ella sin falta estaba André. Cómicamente para alimentar a la niña en desgracia pidió una moneda de oro a su acompañante, descuidada de que en todo momento y lugar era necesario tener a la mano dinero, y André comprensivo del carácter indiferente de Oscar traía dinero para ambos, asumiendo su trabajo de secundarla eficientemente. En esto pensaba la jovencita mientras se ocupaba de preparar la comida para su esposo y huéspedes, temblaba de simplemente imaginar cuando llegase el momento de enfrentar a Oscar. Haberla desobedecido, con la complicidad de Alain, se sentía responsable de un asesinato. ¡¿Un asesinato?! Cómplice de darle un día más de vida a la persona que les entregó un motivo suficiente para seguir adelante. Se sentía identificada con Alain, más bien no había conocido a alguien con un dolor semejante al suyo, su madre y hermana habían muerto, en la recuperación de su huésped, Bernard, típico de su sentido como periodista, indagó en la vida de Alain, no muy distinta al pasado trágico de Rosalie, era normal que se entendiesen en lo mucho que significaba Oscar para ellos. Muchas veces Rosalie lloraba a escondidas o en silencio, por sentirse con las manos atadas respecto a consolar a Oscar, herida como nunca antes, ayudarla a superar la perdida de alguien tan elemental, ellos estuvieron huérfanos en espíritu hasta que se vieron con el apoyo de la comandante. Entonces oye unos gritos en el piso de arriba, sin querer había roto uno de los platos, Bernard por su parte trabajaba en la mesa, escuchar los gritos y el plato lo arrancaron de su ensimismamiento, por reflejo inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Esa voz?! —Dijo Bernard aturdido, volteó a mirar a Rosalie que salía tan perturbada como él de la cocina.

— ¡Es…! ¡Es el señor Oscar! ¡Ha despertado! —Dijo Rosalie, no sabía que sentimiento adoptar, la alegría de escucharla, o la desazón de enfrentar su indignación. Ambos subieron las escaleras con los nervios crispados, corrieron en dirección a la habitación de Oscar, cuando entraron la vieron en sus cabales, acorralando a Alain que tal y como ella se recuperaba de sus heridas.

— ¡Señor Oscar! —La joven forzó a su boca esbozar una sonrisa, se acercaba lentamente a la cama, se vuelve para fijarse espantada en Alain con una mejilla golpeada, Oscar le había abofeteado. —Alain… tu mejilla…

— ¡¿Por qué, Rosalie?! ¡¿Por qué?! —La increpó la mujer con la voz rota, sus ojos sin esperar mucho de estar abiertos habían comenzado a verter lágrimas. — ¿Me fuerzan a vivir sin él…? Sin André… Mi André… Mi pecho libre de ser blanco perfecto de la muerte… ¿Cómo Dios pudo faltar a mi petición? ¿Cuantas veces no rogué porqué el fusil que lo mató no terminase lo empezado? Al matarlo a él me aniquiló a mí en más de una forma.

—Señor Oscar… yo… nosotros…— Rosalie cohibida le era difícil mirar a Oscar así de privada.

— ¡Lo único que les rogaba era que me dejasen ir con él….! ¡André murió solo! ¡Hasta en la muerte seguiríamos al otro! ¡Murió por mi culpa!—Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, de entre sus dedos se escurrían las lágrimas. — Era lo que me correspondía, la única manera de verlo y oír su voz…

"_¿Rosalie y Alain evitaron que Oscar se suicidara? Ya veo… Entonces el llanto que presencié luego de la muerte de André, era lo que Oscar haría próximamente de la toma de la Bastilla. Moriría dispuesta a seguir los pasos de André". _

Bernard se mantuvo en silencio, escrutaba las expresiones y posturas de Alain y Rosalie, reparaba en Alain especialmente que no decía palabra, apenas su rostro se mostraba tenso, sudoroso, lo notaba apretar cuanto le fuese posible sus puños, conteniéndose de tal vez llorar como ella, no era sencillo enfrentar como tu ser más querido te amonestaba de no dejarle morir.

—Co-… comandante, un soldado no puede interponer sus sentimientos en su deber… —Dijo Alain, con un tono de voz apagado, su rostro empalidecido no le ayudaba en la situación de tomar el control de las cosas. —Su deber de comandante es sobrevivir…—Le costó enormemente corresponder a la potente mirada de Oscar. No era la persona que había conocido, André en parte se pudiese decir que se la llevó consigo, dejando a una mujer trastornada e impotente.

—Al diablo… un oficial también es humano. —Musitó Oscar melancólicamente.

—Señor Oscar… Nos-… nosotros sabemos el tipo de dolor que le embarga, sin… sin embargo, entiéndanos… muchos han muerto, mu-… muchos se han sacrificado, usted tenía esperanza de seguir con vida. —Respondió Rosalie tartamudeando, intimidada de las reacciones explosivas de Oscar.

"_Señor Oscar… ¿Cómo puedo hacerle ver que si dejase de existir esto hubiese colmado las desdichas que he vivido? Mamá, Jean, las muertes y humillaciones, las vejaciones, ¿Ahora usted? Me desgarra."_

—Muchos han muerto en la labor de libertar a un país oprimido, inclusive vidas de las cuales no necesariamente pasarán a la historia, muchos subsisten en el olvido… el recuerdo de ellos termina incrustado en las almas de los que supieron de sus vidas. André no tenía nada que ver en la contienda, él iba por mí, no por Francia, al contrario de lo que la gente que le vio morir opine, de eso estoy segura, sé de sus defectos y virtudes, entre esos es que su causa era yo… Y la mía era defender al pueblo. De todas maneras asustado de que algo terrible ocurriera me siguió a costa de todo, por eso les había pedido que me dejasen ir con él… Mi objetivo era imitar a André. La vida terminó con su muerte. —Reparó a las afueras de la ventana, oía los gritos del pueblo, París al parecer seguía convulsionada. — Fuera… quiero estar sola.

Estos sin oponerse, ni hacer alguna objeción se retiraron en silencio, Alain a diferencia de Rosalie y Bernard pensaba permanecer a su lado, Rosalie sujetó el brazo de Alain para inducirlo a retirarse, y dejar a solas a la comandante, tal vez el silencio y el encierro la ayudasen a superar su luto. —Alain… ven con nosotros, también precisas de descanso, abajo te espera un plato de comida. —Le susurró Rosalie, tratando de que Oscar no la oyese, éste asiente ligeramente para luego retirarse con la señora de la casa. Mientras tanto Oscar seguía con la vista fija en los límites del cielo, las nubes moteadas por efecto de la luz, las aves sobrevolaban en lo alto, quien sabe si mucho más cerca de lo que ella pudiese estar de André.

"_La mitad de mi corazón sigue hecha trizas desde que me dejaste atrás… ¿La voluntad de Dios es que yo siga viviendo sin ti a mi lado? Te vi en mis sueños, por un momento pude verte, toque tus cabellos, tus ojos que más que los míos ven la lejanía y la grandeza del universo que nos rodeaba. Te oí decir mi nombre en los jardines de Dios, el Edén, debías estar allí... fuiste fiel y leal a mí del mismo modo que Antígona a Edipo, su padre ciego caído en desgracia, estaba tan ciega, tan ciega de lo que pasaba respecto a la angustia en la que estuviste sumido. André, ¿André, me oyes? Perdóname… Francia me ha perdido… Me ha perdido al yo perderte a ti."_

En su habitación Alain se estuvo sentado, quieto, se apretaba las rodillas con sus manos con frustración, sus dientes se comprimían, se resistía a las ganas de llorar. De la nada oye el grito de un hombre, una voz de tono extremadamente grave, muy rasposa en el fondo, prácticamente desgastada, y de todos modos estridente en la lejanía, por curiosidad se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, daba vista a un callejón relativamente oscuro, al alzar su vista delante suyo, la ventana de un vecino que al igual que él había asomado la cabeza. Un hombre de aspecto fornido y colosal conversaba abierta y desvergonzadamente con otro hombre, algo inquieto por su interlocutor, que hablaba con soltura y fuerza, como si estuviesen puertas adentro de su casa, o quién sabe si al resguardó de un monasterio, sitiado de muros de piedra. Alain detalló su aspecto, no era para nada agraciado este hombre, en cierto modo provocaba repugnancia, frente amplia, ojos pequeños, labios generosos, su barbilla partida prácticamente desaparecida por la papada, un rostro de forma cuadrada, sin embargo, esa contextura de su cuerpo era musculosa, de enfrentarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería alguien de temer. Estos hombres discutían de cosas irrelevantes, pero curiosamente terminada las risas entre compañeros el grandulón había terminado por callarse, hasta que le oyó mencionar "club de los Cordeliers" dicho club estaba al progreso del radicalismo parisino, estos hombres eran al parecer miembros de ese grupo radical, que probablemente se le consideraría una amenaza para aquellos que simpatizasen con los girondinos, el grupo moderado de la época.

—Danton, veámonos en el lugar de siempre, sé que eres precavido, pero de todos modos este barrio así sea silencioso y solitario, con frecuencia pasan soldados de la guardia parisina. —Dijo el joven acompañante de aquel robusto hombre.

"_Danton, Sí, me parecía haber visto en algún sitio a este hombre, difícilmente semejante voz y aspecto saldrían desapercibidos."_

—No te preocupes, que a la próxima tendré mayor cuidado, entre otras cosas tengo citas urgentes que atender, y la guardia parisina no está lo suficientemente bien equipada como para que tengan las agallas de agarrarme. —Dijo el grandulón, su expresión confiada y tono bromista disimulaban una ligera preocupación. Acabada la charla los ve retirarse en direcciones opuestas.

—La guardia parisina…—Murmuró Alain, al tiempo que regresaba al interior de la habitación, de allí bajó las escaleras al encuentro de Rosalie y Bernard. El señor de la casa trabajaba en la mesa, sostenía su cabeza sobre el dorso, con rostro rígido leía para distraer su mente del revuelo en su casa. —Bernard, cuéntame de la guardia parisina.

— ¿Guardia parisina? ¿Te refieres a la guardia nacional? ¿Vas a unirte? Debido a la toma de la Bastilla el rey dio la orden de nombrar al marqués de Lafayette como comandante en jefe de la Guardia Nacional. Si te unes me temo que estarás nuevamente al servicio de los nobles…

—No estoy interesado de entrar, no obstante, no puedo renegar mis bases de soldado, es curioso que diga esto, no tiene ni el mínimo de sentido, además al contrario de lo que sintiera el comandante, tomó parte en la guardia real, y en la guardia francesa por servir de algún modo al pueblo.

—Entonces eres similar a Oscar… Eres un chico extraño, Alain. —Respondió Bernard mientras rascaba su cabeza, estirando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

—El comandante sigue trastornado y confundido, lo entiendo, del mismo modo también padecí de una locura insoportable, días encerrado, no deseaba aceptar la perdida de Diane. —Dijo Alain con suficiencia, un poco más repuesto que hacía unos instantes.

— ¿El comandante? Querrás decir **"La"** comandante ¿O es que te cuesta afrontar que bajo esas ropas hay una mujer?

—Por los momentos recordar eso le causa aflicción, y los soldados por no vernos vulnerados, necesitamos separarnos de aquello que nos hace débiles.

"_Hacerte recordar eso te causa dolor, así que por los momentos te trataré de un modo que no te haga sufrir, por ahora eres el comandante."_

—Terminada mi recuperación me integraré a la guardia nacional, no sirvo para otro propósito, ser un oficial es mi destino.

— ¿Que diría Oscar si te viese seguir sus pasos? —Bernard esbozó una sonrisa algo burlona, al tiempo que le miraba sosteniendo su mejilla sobre su dorso.

—Alain no nací para que me siguieras, nací al igual que tú por ejercer mi libre albedrio… Eso hubiese dicho el comandante.

Rosalie los escuchaba desde la cocina, su mirada se mantenía fuera de ese espacio, a duras penas escuchaba la charla de Alain y Bernard, ocupada revolviendo una cuchara en la cacerola, con unos ingredientes que por suerte y por ayuda de amistades pudieron conseguir, no hacía mucho una familia había sacrificado la última gallina que les quedaba, entregándoles a sus amistades algunas piezas del animal, Rosalie y Bernard tuvieron la suerte de ganar las patas, que ahora se cocían haciendo un consomé para la sopa, que anteriormente hubiese sido agua.

"_Hablamos de ella como si estuviese muerta. En efecto, el señor Oscar que conozco habría pronunciado esas palabras, André prácticamente se la ha llevado con él. Sea mujer, sea hombre, sea quien fuese, así es el señor Oscar que amo profundamente. Bernard no comprende a que se refería Alain, pero yo sí… Debo hallar la manera de revivirla."_

— ¡Alain! ¡Bernard! —Exclamó alegremente con la cacerola en sus manos. — ¡La sopa está lista! ¡Ayúdenme a preparar la mesa! — Colocó la cacerola en la mesa, en el centro de la pequeña sala. — ¡El señor Oscar estará hambrienta! ¡Le llevare su comida! —Emitió una risita levemente nerviosa. Ambos hombres se miraron inquietos. ¿Aceptará el alimento? Rosalie se dispone a llevar en una charola la comida, sube las escaleras con aprensión, insegura de si Oscar comería por el bien de su salud. Al acceder a la recamara la encuentra recostada en la cama, apegada a la ventana, mirar el cielo le dejaba una especie de consuelo, imaginando los lugares perfectos y maravillosos del reino de Dios, concibiendo a las aves como mensajeras de su amargura, prestas a transportar sus lágrimas y lamentos a la persona que creyó ser su sombra. Se percató de una lágrima, que bajaba errante por la roja mejilla de la comandante. —Señor Oscar, le he… le he traído comida, debe comer, necesita alimentarse. —Oscar no contestaba, se encontraba ausente, ni había oído que Rosalie le hablaba. —Está delicioso, procuramos que tuviese un sabor agradable, yo estoy acostumbrada, pero es diferente de alguien que no come del mismo modo que nosotros.

—No deseo comer… Rosalie, por favor, déjame. —Murmuró.

—Señor Oscar, por favor, necesita comer. André… no querría verla demacrada en salud. Y una familia ha hecho el sacrificio de regalar su última gallina a sus amigos, muchos mueren de hambre, considere el sacrificio, coma, se lo ruego… No tiene idea de lo que sentí cuando tropecé débil, y con anemia con su carruaje, sin nada que llevarle a mi mamá. ¿Lo recuerda? Usted y André me ayudaron. —Dijo con la voz quebrada, sus ojos estaban tentados de llorar. — ¡Se lo imploro! ¡Coma!

—Rosalie… —Repitió el nombre de la joven con pesadumbre.

"_Los días, sean dos o tres, comiendo escasamente, en este caso simplemente nada… Acusarte de llorar de algo tan insoportable hubiese sido lo más cínico que haya dicho. André ¿Qué se sentirá esa desesperación por el alimento? En ninguno de los años de nuestra tierna infancia nos ha faltado algo tan fundamental, la moneda que me prestaste no era una gran deuda de la que preocuparme, sin embargo, para otra persona fue la prolongación de su vida. André… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sigue el dolor, quiero cerrar los ojos y no despertar, que al abrirlos pueda verte, que me reconfortes como acostumbrabas, ahora estoy en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte, tus ojos relucientes como el roció, ese día, cuando moriste, jamás me habías mirado como lo hiciste esa última vez, quiero verte mirarme con esa intensidad y pasión, parecida al día que moriste, de todas maneras Dios me encadenó a la vida, que es el vacío que ahora siento, deseo extinguirme, estoy por apagar la llama del espíritu que conociste, estoy obligada a sobrevivir otro día sin ti…"_

—Está bien Rosalie… comeré la sopa. —Accedió al sentirse derrotada, no era inmune a las lágrimas de la dulce niña, que para su vida era una brisa fragante de primavera. La jovencita por no presionarla se retiró, aguardando a que terminara, por si la presión de sentirse vigilada la indujese a no probar bocado.

No pasaron muchos días para que Alain por causa de su carácter indómito, saliera a espaldas de sus anfitriones y nuevos amigos a recorrer las calles. Habrían sucedido muchísimas cosas importantes en los días de su inconsciencia, lo que veía no auguraba que las cosas fuesen a mejorar, la hambruna continuaba creciendo en gran medida, los vagabundos no se reducían. En su recorrido estuvo presente como un comerciante era atracado por varias personas. Hambrientos desconocían de la piedad, de estos humanos quedaban los estragos del odio ponzoñoso y el hambre, convirtiéndoles en seres primitivos, capaces de cualquier artimaña y barbaridad por la subsistencia. Mirarlos causaba pena y asco en lo que los habían convertido los nobles. El burgués aprovechando la distracción por las piezas de su ropa, corre despavorido, escapando cuán lejos le fue posible de los famélicos. Unos rasgaban la chaqueta rebuscando en su interior un objeto de valor, de pronto el grupo de gente se trastornó por algo en especial.

— ¡Oro! ¡Miren! ¡Botones de oro! —Contempló fascinado por la diminuta pieza del traje, ahora hecho andrajos.

— ¡¿Que dijiste?! ¡¿Oro?! —Exclamó una mujer andrajosa que tras de Alain a unos pasos buscaba comida de los basureros, en las afueras de los locales de comerciantes— ¡Fuera de mi camino! —En el intento por robar el oro embistió a Alain, que por evitar una horrible caída se sostuvo del muro del callejón. — ¡Dámelo! ¡No sabes el infierno que he vivido!

— ¡Lo encontré yo vieja bruja!

— ¡¿Así?! —En el intento por arrebatárselo la mujer muerde el dedo pulgar del hombre, el filo puntiagudo de sus dientes rotos abrieron una herida en su mano. — ¡Ahora es mío!

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita seas vieja! ¡Mi… mi mano…!—Gritó el hombre sumido en cólera, de la rabia por la herida abierta, toma una botella no lejos del basurero, de un movimiento veloz la estrella en la nuca de la vieja pordiosera, el golpe al instante de impactar terminó con la miserable vida de la pobre mujer, su cuerpo inerte y sin vida frente a los atónitos ojos de Alain, hacia unos instantes se hallaba con vida, la escena retorcida acortó el ritmo de su respiración.

— ¡La has matado! —Exclamaron los vagabundos al unísono, de todos modos ese instante de sensibilidad no duraría lo suficiente, posteriormente antes de que llegasen más testigos recogieron las piezas del traje y todo lo que se le considerase valioso, no prestaron atención al joven de ropas maltratadas que retrocedía atemorizado.

— ¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a decir nada de lo ocurrido! —Le advirtió el asesino, esperando que de algún modo no fuese delatada su fechoría. — ¡Era una anciana lunática! ¡No es de importancia! ¡¿Oíste bien?! —Alain asintió mecánicamente, sus ojos se dirigían despectivos al asesino de la mujer.

"_En eso nos han convertido, en criaturas rastreras, distintas a esa persona. ¿Comparar la infancia desgraciada e inmunda que he pasado con esos cabellos tan brillantes como esos botones de oro? Si bien ya ni debería impresionarme estos escenarios, no es la primera vez que he visto esto..."_

Ya a solas se vuelve a mirar lo que fue una vez una indefensa mujer, quizás sin una familia, desventurada viviría de las sobras de otros, compasivo se arrodilló a cerrar sus párpados cansados de días de tormento.

"_¡Alain…! ¡¿Que has hecho?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de mi pena?! ¡No tenía objeto la extensión de mi vida sin André en ella! ¡No me entienden! ¡¿Cómo van a entenderme?! ¡A partir de hoy han mancillado mi voluntad! ¡Ustedes! ¡Tu voluntad y la de Rosalie sobre la mía!" _

Rememorar los gritos de Oscar, después de descubrirse viva laceraba su moral, una mujer joven anhelando la muerte contra una anciana rebajándose por vivir, eran paradojas irónicas, difícil explicar esas realidades, una opuesta de la otra. Tampoco podía cuestionar los motivos de Oscar, para ella el amor era inherente, normal en un ser humano, sin él es un alma que espera impaciente el momento de que su cuerpo expire. Pensaba eso de camino de vuelta a la casa de los Chatelet, acercándose a la entrada advirtió a un hombre hablando en el umbral con Bernard, aparentemente un mensajero, que le entregaba una carta que Bernard leía con rostro disconforme, frunciendo el entrecejo, Rosalie al contrario se le notaba turbación, de lo que podía estar seguro era que no se trataba de Oscar, sin embargo optó por seguir por otro camino, regresaría luego, de cualquier forma averiguaría el malestar de su amigo. Hizo un rodeo por un local que alguna vez fuera una panadería, el dueño recientemente había sido asesinado por descubrirse mezclando la harina del pan con aserrín, un modo despreciable de ahorrar la escasa harina que llegaba al establecimiento, a causa de la grave crisis de los cereales, como resultado su pan era demasiado fibroso y duro para los niños del barrio, muchos fallecidos casi instantáneamente después de padecer un dolor estomacal insoportable, por la harina improvisada. Justo al lado de los vestigios de la panadería estaba una herrería, el herrero fundía y reciclaba todo lo encontrado delante de la Bastilla, unos traían las herraduras de los caballos muertos en acción, otros armas y utensilios que habían sido usados como tal, un muchacho bajaba de una carreta con una enorme caja de madera, en dicha caja consiguió distinguir muchas armas apiladas, unas cuantas rotas, pero una en particular llamó su atención.

"_¡La… la espada del comandante!"_

— ¿Arnaud, que traes ahí? —Vio a un hombre grande y corpulento llamar al muchacho, se secaba su frente sudorosa con un paño sucio de hollín, saliendo del interior de la herrería, acercándose al joven que hechizado se sentó en la carreta a apreciar la tan garbosa espada. — ¡Que pieza! ¿Se puede saber dónde la encontraste?

—La hallé frente a la Bastilla señor… ¿A quién habrá pertenecido? ¡Brilla como una joya!

—Es una espada hecha para un noble aristócrata. ¡Su dueño estará pudriéndose quién sabe si bajo un puente! —Dijo un trabajador que bajaba del carretón las espadas y herraduras que sin duda se derretirían en el fogón. — ¡Si perteneció a un noble, debe ser la primera en el fuego!

—No, me gustaría quedármela. ¡La encontré yo…!

— ¡Muchacho estúpido de nada te servirá! ¡Lo recomendable es derretirla para sacar un buen dinero de ella!

—Hmmm… ¡No espera Ciprien! —Dijo el dueño de la herrería, toma la espada delicado de su aprendiz — ¡Creo que la empuñadura está hecha de oro!

— ¡Entonces no podemos derretirla! —La sujetó nuevamente de las manos de su patrón, la desenvainó al tiempo que jugueteaba pasándosela de mano en mano.

—Al contrario muchacho. ¿De qué sirve conservar el metal de la hoja? ¡Podemos hacernos del oro de la empuñadura! —Insistió Ciprien mientras brutalmente le arrebataba a Arnaud la delgada espada de sus manos. Por el acto abusivo Alain se propuso a recuperar la espada, un objeto tan importante que incluso en una oportunidad casi cortaba su garganta, emparejada por su propia espada, además de herirle un brazo, una forma realmente inusual de tomarle cariño a un objeto.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Exclamó Alain plantándose frente a los tres hombres. —Esa espada no les pertenece. ¿Además no están muy grandes para pelearse por un juguete? ¡Esa espada no está acostumbrada a estar en las manos de indignos!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es tuya? ¿Qué es lo que te hace merecedor y diferente de nosotros? No tienes aspecto de ser rico de cuna muchacho, lo más viable para está espada es darle de comer a los hambrientos.

— ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Yo dueño de esa espada tan lujosa?! Una escoria de mi posición antes la hubiese vendido como ustedes… les entiendo, tuve amigos que junto conmigo vendieron sus espadas por otro día de comida. —Mencionó Alain nostálgico. —De cualquier modo esa espada tiene un valor superior al monetario, necesito que me la entreguen. ¡Su dueño lo crean o no está vivo!

— ¡Lo que nos dices nos da pie a no entregártela!

— ¡Si se los estoy diciendo es que su dueño sigue con vida! ¡No tienen ningún derecho!

— Si sigue todavía con vida que venga por la espada. ¡No somos ingenuos!

— ¡Pruébalo!

—No tengo modo de probárselos, sin embargo, esa espada me conoce, ya me ha herido una vez, les aseguro que su filo es de temer, claro, si está en las manos adecuadas. —Contestó Alain socarronamente.

—Arnaud, es tu espada. ¿Te molestaría si hago callar a este insolente?

—No, Ciprien lo callaré yo… jamás he tenido nada de lo cual vanagloriarme, una espada tan reluciente como una corona era una simple ilusión para alguien de mi calaña. —Sujetó la empuñadura de las manos de Ciprian. —Soy el hijo de un soldado caído en desgracia, mi padre murió de lepra, él alucinaría si ve a su hijo con una espada tan brillante como el carro de Apolo.

— ¡Escoge tu arma bellaco! — Gritó Ciprien al tiempo que arrojaba a los pies de Alain un grupo de espadas, la mayoría gastadas, y rotas a la mitad.

— ¡Escogeré esta! —Dijo Alain después de seleccionar una espada que estuviese en condiciones para enfrentar a la de su comandante.

"_¡Necesito recuperarla! ¡El lugar donde pertenece es a las manos y la cintura del comandante! ¡Les demostraré a estos necios que tengo talento además de valentía!"_

— ¡Pronto verás hablador! ¡El hijo de ese soldado muerto por la lepra sabe defenderse! —Ambos se habían puesto en posición de combate.

—Me recuerdas lo pedante que fui alguna vez… con unas buenas bofetadas me quitaron lo hablador. —Desenvainó la espada corriente, los hombres no imaginaron que en verdad iba a luchar por una simple espada, ¿Exponer su vida por un objeto? ¿Qué tan indispensable era para impulsarle a disputársela con desconocidos? No dudarían en matarlo. ¿Más importante que su supervivencia? Los hombres se apartaron de los contendientes, pendientes de los movimientos de Arnaud y Alain, por supuesto no sabían nada de las reglas de la esgrima, no obstante, contaban con Arnaud para debatirse por ella. Ciprien lentamente se dirigía disimuladamente al interior del establecimiento, aprovechando la distracción del momento. Alain aguardaba a que su rival comenzase la pelea, pero el tan esperado ataque demoró en venir, debido a que por lo general habría sido el joven en comenzar la pelea, por ser el retador.

—Bien… me parece que no sabes absolutamente nada del tema chico, el soldado muerto por la lepra tiene un hijo muy indeciso, además de descuidado. ¡Para hacértelo sencillo comenzaré yo...! —Dio una rápida estocada a su contendiente, el muchacho un poco desorientado se vio tomado por sorpresa de la agilidad de Alain, por unos centímetros hubiese sido atravesado por la hoja gastada.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡No esperaste a que estuviese preparado! —Dijo al tiempo que torpemente esquivaba la hoja, la espada de oro por su parte apenas y era sujetada, pero no empleada en su defensa. Entonces finalmente consigue equilibrar su cuerpo al de su contrincante, da un paso sorpresivo mientras la punta de la hoja buscaba agujerear a Alain.

— ¡No te dejes vencer chico! ¡Este farsante lo que busca es confundirte! ¡Recuerda lo enseñado por tu padre! —Le habló su patrón, que por amplificar su voz ahuecaba las manos en torno a su boca.

— ¡Me he propuesto a recuperar la espada y no me iré sin ella! —La espada en su mano daba choques estridentes contra la espada de Oscar. Le costaba admitirlo pero el chico rápidamente se recuperaba del lamentable comienzo del duelo.

"_¡Esto no está prosiguiendo con buen pie, debo recuperarme! ¡¿El mejor espadachín de la guardia francesa derrotado por un mozo?!"_

Arnaud hacia retroceder a Alain de forma alarmante. ¿Los días postrado en una cama le quitaron habilidad? ¿Cómo sería posible que no luchase como antes? Repentinamente Arnaud consigue en un intento por cortar un brazo rasgar parte de la tela de la manga de Alain, las ventajas aumentaban al pasar los minutos.

"_Se queja mucho del que yo sea una mujer pero… ¡¿Hay alguno entre ustedes que sea tan fuerte como yo…?!"_

Perder bajo un jovencito incluso se vería ofensivo para Oscar, que una vez se vio en apuros por Alain, no sería capaz de verla a los ojos si tuviese la osadía de ser vencido estúpidamente, más aun cuando hacia el intento de recuperar un bien valioso para él y la comandante, la primera vez que se vio derrotado y puesto en cintura por ella. Frunce su rostro decidido a concluir el duelo.

"_¡¿Yo que una vez te puse en aprietos vencido por este mozo?! ¡Ambos sabemos que de ser derrotado te derrotarían a ti también!"_

Esquivó hábilmente la espada de oro que esta vez iba dirigida a su estómago, Arnaud sorprendido perdió parte de su concentración, el sudor se escurría de su frente a sus parpados agotado, ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría? Entonces ocurre lo que Alain esperaba, el chico se vio distraído por una gota salada que se coló en su ojo, instintivamente su mano acaba por traicionarlo, enjugándose el ojo, gracias a ese tremendo error Alain consigue desequilibrarlo, y de una estocada a su brazo lo induce a caerse en la caja donde habían apilado las armas obtenidas frente a la Bastilla.

— ¡Se acabó! —Alain tan agotado como Arnaud apuntaba con la hoja de su espada directamente al pecho del mozo. Se inclina a recoger del suelo la espada de oro y jade. —Soy el vencedor… y por ser el vencedor, reclamo mi premio. —A pesar de mirar en distintos ángulos la espada no dejaba la guardia baja.

— ¡¿Que vas a hacer?! ¡Me heriste! ¡¿Te marcharás sin cumplir de matarme?! —Arnaud desplomado en la caja de madera apretaba su brazo con un corte casi perfecto, anormal viniendo de una espada gastada.

—No voy a matarte chico, mi propósito no era ese…—Mantenía la vista fija en el muchacho. Su patrón por otra parte observaba perplejo, muy cobarde como para enfrentar a un experto duelista.

— ¿Tan fácil piensas irte? —Dijo Ciprien que emergía del interior del local, sujetaba algo con un tono anaranjado, a medida que se acercaba Alain distinguía con mejor claridad, una espada con la hoja al rojo vivo, al parecer aprovechando los minutos que Arnaud entretenía a Alain calentaba una de las espadas en el fogón. —No te dejaré irte sin que tengas contigo un recuerdo de nosotros…

— ¡Vaya… entonces desconfiaba del chico! —Contestó Alain con desconcierto. Trataba de disimular sus nervios crispados por el plan radical y desesperado de Ciprien de conservar el sable.

"_¡¿Pretende atravesarme con ese metal incandescente?!" _

— ¡Sentirás tu carne en brazas ardientes si te niegas a devolvernos la espada! ¡No estoy bromeando!

—Oblígame…—Lo retó Alain que se preparaba para recibir la espada incandescente de Ciprien.

— ¡Te mataré maldito rufián! —En su arranque de cólera corre a atacarlo, movía el sable de maneras precipitadas e imprecisas pero como bien sabia probablemente tuviese un golpe de suerte del cual cuidarse, al igual que Arnaud. Una de las veces la hoja caliente casi quemaba el rostro del muchacho, a tan sólo unos centímetros percibía el nivel de calor, Ciprien no bromeaba al decir que de ser tocado por esa punta parte de su piel se adheriría a la hoja. Cuando la evade nuevamente la hoja dio un golpe estridente contra el muro a las espaldas de Alain, retrocedía cada vez más hasta estar bastante cerca de la bestia de carga, el hombre fuera de sus cabales y de la lógica ataca sin importar el resultado, Alain por reflejo lo evade, seguido de ello se oye un chillido ensordecedor, el caballo relinchando presa de un dolor punzante, Ciprien espantado saca del costado del animal la espada caliente ahora empapada de sangre. —¡No! —Inmediatamente cayó muerto, asesinado por su dueño. — ¡¿Ves lo que me has hecho hacer maldito?! ¡He matado a mi yegua!

—Preocupado porque no me llevase una espada has perdido a la bestia que transportaba los materiales para tu trabajo, ¿Trabajo que te da de comer, no es así?

— ¡Tú…! ¡Te mataré! —Dicho esto se aparta de cuerpo del animal, enloquecido de rabia corre a atacar a Alain, sin embargo, cuando se creía estar cerca de herirlo el muchacho lo sorprende interceptando su espada con la que utilizó para enfrentar a Arnaud, para después hundir la espada de oro en su abdomen. —Ahhh…—Ciprien sin fuerzas cayó a los pies de Alain.

—La espada es mía… te dije que no quería luchar, me obligaste a protegerme por el medio que fuera. —Murmuró Alain ausente, reparó en el herrero que sostenía de ambos brazos al mozo, miraban horrorizados el cadáver de Ciprian. — ¡él gano la muerte, les advierto que si se atreven a seguirme o atacarme los mataré sin contemplaciones! —Entonces con una opresión en el pecho se retiró del sitio, donde reinaba el hambre no existía la moral y la piedad, consciente de ello esto no le hacía sentirse satisfecho, de camino a casa de los Chatelet con un paño limpiaba la espada de Oscar de la sangre, la envainó pendiente de no alarmar a los transeúntes, frente a la casa de Bernard y Rosalie dio varios golpes a la puerta, unos pocos minutos pasaron para que se abriera la puerta de par en par, la pareja Chatelet lo miraban completamente alterados y jadeantes.

— ¡Alain! —Exclamaron al unísono.

— ¡Nos tenías preocupados! ¡¿Qué diablos hacías afuera?! —Dijo Bernard fuera de sus casillas, similar a un padre angustiado.

— ¡No te has recuperado totalmente! ¡Preguntamos a los vecinos pero no hallaban decirnos de tu paradero!—Le explicó Rosalie agitada, entonces repasa el aspecto de Alain, se percató del desgarrón en su manga. — ¡¿Que te ha ocurrido?! ¡Tú brazo! —Espantada revisaba el cuerpo de Alain.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Cómo te hiciste ese jirón?! —Sujetó el brazo de Alain—Que curioso, no tiene nada, falsa alarma Rosalie…—Lo soltó Bernard aliviado.

— ¡¿Cómo te lo hiciste?!

—Luego les explicaré, primero deseo ver a la comandante… —Alain vencido de cansancio dio un suspiro exhausto, entró a la casa para subir las escaleras al piso de arriba, abre la puerta y encuentra a Oscar sentada en su cama sin ningún cambio, viendo hacia la ventana. —Comandante…—La llamó inquieto.

— ¿Alain?—La mujer se volvió a mirarlo— ¿Dónde estuviste? Habías preocupado a Rosalie y a Bernard, no puedo decir que no me preocupases…

"_¿Le preocupe? Si es así, de algún modo conserva a la comandante de antes..."_

—Le traigo esto…—Dijo sonriendo sutilmente, mientras colocaba frente a Oscar la espada que creyó perdida. Está reparó con rostro neutro en el objeto.

—Mi espada…—Murmuró.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

_Tiempos que no volverán._

Rosalie y Bernard estupefactos vieron a Alain subir campante al piso de arriba, sujetando la espada de su ex comandante. Los rechinidos de los escalones de madera avisaron a la rubia de que alguien se aproximaba, hubiera sido muy útil en ese momento el oído desarrollado de André, asombrosamente capaz de diferenciar a la gente por medio de sus pasos, sentido perfeccionado a raíz de una tragedia que se acrecentaba con las horas y los días, lo consideraba una burla para sí misma, que toda tontería o pequeñez se lo recordase, su mente le jugaba sucio, por momentos reía amargamente del estado de patetismo de sus pensamientos. Su cuerpo debilitado por no atreverse a salir de la cama, siquiera para estirar sus extremidades cansadas, atentando contra sus articulaciones. Se aseaba nada más por insistencia de una Rosalie sumamente angustiada. Horas antes en la mañana notó en la mesa una jarra de cristal, en su interior unas rosas blancas de tallo largo y espinoso, sumergidas en agua, un intento infructuoso por hacer la habitación agradable para la estadía de Oscar, flores que al principio hermosas y frescas, con las horas sus pétalos caerían secos sobre la tabla de madera, al final simples flores marchitas. La única vez en la que se atrevió a levantarse, no sin antes sufrir de un entumecimiento en sus caderas, que a su vez daría orden a sus piernas de extenderse y doblarse para cada paso, fue a tocar el ultimo pétalo que subsistía en el tallo, percibía el leve aroma dulce del pétalo en el instante de frotarlo por sus labios, aspiraba el aroma y después exhalaba relajadamente. ¿Esto es la existencia? La vida se esfuma casi tan rápido como una flor arrancada de su tierra, esta reflexión la desencantaba del sentido de estar viva. Disfrutó la rosa mientras la planta moría lentamente, luego de regocijarse del aroma se asomó a la ventana para que el viento se llevase consigo el último pétalo en su mano, una mujer intrigada veía desde su ventana como un hermoso hombre, de largos cabellos dorados se asomaba por la ventana de enfrente. De la ventana Oscar regresó a su puesto en la cama, a reposar de sus heridas que estaban casi por cerrar en su totalidad, era innegable que continuaban siendo dolorosas, aunque no tanto como la herida que sangraba inagotable en el alma, se recuesta con un poco de dificultad, su rostro que hace momentos tenía un semblante sereno había vuelto a su apática expresión. Minutos de que se hubiese levantado escucha unos pasos pesados, repentinamente la puerta se abre lentamente, Alain entró a su habitación.

"_Ha regresado, es un alivio… ¿En dónde estabas Alain?" _

— ¿Alain?—La mujer se volvió a mirarlo. — ¿Dónde estuviste? Habías preocupado a Rosalie y a Bernard, no puedo decir que no me preocupases…—Le reprendió Oscar duramente.

—Le traigo esto…—Dijo Alain esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras colocaba frente a Oscar la espada que creyó perdida. Está fijó su vista con rostro neutro en el objeto.

—Mi espada…—Murmuró Oscar con desconcierto, nuevamente dirige su vista en el hombre. — ¿Por esto estuviste desaparecido un día entero? ¿Por una espada? —Oscar indignada miraba despreciativamente la espada de empuñadura radiante.

—No es una espada ordinaria, comandante…—Alain se mantuvo erguido, decidido a no amilanarse ante las réplicas de Oscar.

— ¿Con no ser ordinaria te refieres al oro? El oro es un metal egoísta, abunda a montones, los humanos se matan, humillan, y engañan por obtenerlo, además de amasarlo en cantidad. Invaden países, destruyen sus vidas y la de otros por él… igualmente Alain veo que no saliste del todo ileso por esta espada. —Crítica señaló el desgarrón a su manga.

— ¡¿Esto?! —Se fijó en su manga. Abrió el desgarrón enseñando su brazo sano de herida alguna. —Es un desliz estúpido, aunque por poco y no vivo para contarlo, ¡Caray en la facha que me han convertido! ¡Trataré de no repetirlo otra vez comandante! ¡Soy una desgracia! ¡Que harapos! —Contestó mientras echaba una risa despreocupada. — ¡Cosas que pasan por escaramuzas tontas!

— ¡Alain…!—Gritó Oscar con frustración. Exasperada estrujaba las sabanas de su cama. Por otra parte la espada reposaba en sus narices. — ¡Estoy hablándote seriamente! ¡Estuviste a punto de perecer! ¡Ese desgarrón es prueba irrefutable del riesgo que corrías! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por una espada que al final no empuñaré! —Tomó la espada que reposaba frente a ella, él con ojos aturdidos la vio arrojarla lejos de su cama.

Alain se estremeció en el instante en que la espada cayó en el suelo, a unos metros de su dueña, paciente se acercó a recogerla, la libró del polvo para entonces volverse a la mujer. — ¿Tiene idea porqué es valiosa esta espada? Porque estuvo en sus manos comandante… con esta espada usted nos educó como soldados, con ella nos dirigió, nos infundió coraje, esta espada me hizo conocer su valía en el esgrima. Es un objeto sí, pero formó parte de su identidad, y de momentos históricos e importantes. —Su rostro al contrario de verse frustrado por ver su esfuerzo despreciado, correspondía pacientemente, exhibiendo una serenidad insólita.

—Alain no vale la pena… compréndelo… no regresaré a ser la persona que conociste. No puedo decir que no estás en lo cierto, esa espada significó mucho en mi carrera, lleva años en mis manos, la tengo conmigo desde… desde mis catorce años, fue un regalo de mi padre el año que fui elegida para proteger a la princesa heredera. Recuerdo con detalle ese día, sí…—Esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica, sus ojos azules perdidos en la distancia, añorando los viejos tiempos, los grandiosos días de su pasado, la época en la que no conocía el dolor que provocaba el amor.

—Ahora que lo sé, no me retracto de lo que hice comandante, su valor sentimental hubiese sido destruido en el fogón de una herrería, con propiedad lo digo… aquellos días, que son recuerdos maravillosos para usted, de ellos no existiría ni un fragmento, de ellos sólo sobrevivió esta espada.

—Puesto que es valiosa, ¿Te desagradaría que te la obsequiara Alain? ¿Qué opinas de mi oferta? —Dobló poco a poco sus piernas para que de ese modo pudiese apoyar sus antebrazos, su tono de voz sonaba inusualmente malicioso.

—No me hace ninguna gracia, ni me interesa, cedérmela no hará cambiar nada, la espada subsistiría conmigo, sin embargo, sin su dueño no tiene razón de ser… dármela no le quitará el sufrimiento que la aqueja, ni revivirá a André, tampoco restaurará aquellos gloriosos días de su adolescencia.

— ¡¿Entonces qué diablos esperan de mí?! ¡¿Cogerla en mis manos y seguir adelante?!

—Sí…—Respondió Alain severamente, sin necesidad de imponer su voz por sobre la de Oscar.

—Señor Oscar, es posible a pesar de que no nos crea…—Dijo Rosalie que ingresaba a la habitación. Había escuchado desde el pasillo la discusión, quizás por temor no se atrevía a entrar a no ser que fuese necesario. —Todavía si el sufrimiento es pesado al borde del colapso, se puede sobrevivir, no es imposible continuar, usted nos ha visto en los escombros de nuestras vidas, nos ha dado ánimos y el aliento necesario, los seres que hemos amado ya no están aquí, sus voces, caricias, atenciones y afectos… en el transcurso del cambio de este país fueron extirpados de nosotros, mamá y Jean, así como descubrir mi nacimiento, que esa asesina fuera la mujer que me dio a luz… cosas que me sofocaron hasta casi acabar conmigo. —Sus ojos por el sentimiento se cristalizaron, tentados de llorar.

—Del mismo modo que yo… un miserable aristócrata desechó a mi querida hermana, simplemente por el choque de las monedas de un comerciante, años siendo vejados y relegados, el título nobiliario no vale nada, no vale al punto de que arrancó de su pecho aquella medalla. ¡¿Lo entiende?! —Gritó Alain impotente, su mano se cerraba con fuerza en torno a la funda de la espada. — ¡Si tuviese la oportunidad liquidaría a ese malnacido! ¡Desde luego la vida no es un paraíso! ¡Ni es sencilla! ¡¿Cuándo lo ha sido?! ¡Para usted tal vez pero para Rosalie y para mí es un castigo tras otro! ¡¿Sabe del hambre?! ¡¿Sabe que se siente?! ¡¿El frio de la noche helándote los huesos mientras estás en vela orando por alimentar a tu familia?! ¡Esa desesperación! ¡El sueño y el hambre son enemigas acérrimas! ¡El hambre da sueño, pero también no se puede dormir por el dolor del cuerpo, después de días sin comer! ¡Las articulaciones duelen después de días de hambruna! ¡Peor en la noche! ¡De pronto un día se ve una luz y cuando te acercas lo suficiente es la continuación del averno! ¡Ese averno en mi vida era la muerte consecutiva de mi hermana y madre! ¡Vivía por ellas...!

—El hambre no es fácil de olvidar señor Oscar… es insoportable… ¿Que mejor manera de aguantarlo que el apoyo y el amor de nuestras familias? Habían veces que Jeanne y yo nos sentábamos alrededor de mamá en su cama, teníamos hambre de eso no hay duda, no obstante, lo soportábamos juntas, llorábamos contra mamá a la vez que nos susurraba palabras cariñosas, muchas veces comíamos papas con sal, o verduras cocidas en agua, el pan era un gusto que rara vez podíamos darnos, desconocíamos de la mantequilla. Un día sólo estuve yo para mamá, Jeanne se había ido… Sin saber qué hacer, revelándome a mi amor propio, me propuse venderme por otro día de alimento, de esa manera supe de usted, y de la casa Jarjayes, ¡Véame bien! ¡He pasado lo indecible y he seguido adelante! ¡Mi madre no querría que yo la siguiera en la muerte! ¡El que te ama te desea vivo y a salvo!

Oscar impresionada no hallaba palabras que contestar, dio un trago incómoda, lo mencionado por ambos era una verdad absoluta, el que no lo padece nunca lo entenderá, ni la descripción es suficiente para saber del dolor y las tribulaciones de una vida de carencias, el dinero era lo único que podía asegurar la felicidad, incluso el amor, que por vivir en la miseria un hombre asesinó mentalmente a una joven, incluso que un familiar añorando una vida fastuosa fue capaz de abandonar a su madre y hermana. Oscar al contrario, la única carencia que había tenido era vivir aislada, siendo formada a imagen y semejanza de su progenitor, según ella no conocía otra amistad que no se tratara de André, entrenaba el tiro, la esgrima, equitación, cazaba, y viajaba exclusivamente en compañía de su padre, mientras André pisaba sus huellas, no más se percató de que su padre era el responsable de su ignorancia, así como el modelo de crianza de su familia, por tallar un heredero que se negara a aceptar la realidad. El general Jarjayes para evitar que su hijo estuviese solo, o se viera en la necesidad de buscar gente fuera de su nivel de vigilancia y comodidad, le consiguió una compañía perfecta, diseñado para satisfacer la soledad de Oscar, positivamente un papel en blanco, ignorante del tipo de educación que se impartía a un señorito de la nobleza, un jovencito que no conociese de nada, de criarse lo harían juntos como dos hermanos, no costaría prepararlo para alcanzar el nivel intelectual de su hija, se le enseñarían las artes que ella dominaba, la etiqueta, la lectura y caligrafía, entre otras cosas costumbres adecuadas para centrar la atención de su hija en él, una buena distracción, debido a que el conde tenía en mente que las cualidades de Oscar la harían exigente, previniendo un potencial aburrimiento, asimismo podría desempeñar otro papel, el de un guardaespaldas conveniente, que de hacer falta diera su vida por el bienestar de su hija, probablemente viviría y respiraría con el propósito de que Oscar estuviera cumpliendo sus funciones segura. André que idealizaba excesivamente a Oscar, demasiado cerca y a la vez lejos, el obstáculo era indudablemente el motivo de traerlo a la casa Jarjayes, gracias a que el muchacho no poseía aspiraciones de tipo alguno, la situación era beneficiosa para los planes de un sólido heredero.

—Entiendo… Ahora lo entiendo… —Respondió Oscar en un susurro casi inaudible, sosteniendo su cabeza fatigada de las reflexiones chocantes para su psiquis. Estaba cabizbaja observando su mano que prensaba la sabana, al extremo de ver los huesos blancos en sus nudillos. De pronto alza su rostro, surcado de lágrimas. —He sido una ingrata… una estúpida… he dicho que lo entiendo, pero ni con la tragedia mi cabeza, diseñada para no percibir lo que ustedes y el pueblo sufren lo captaba, ahora sí… perdónenme… lo lamento, no he conocido otra cosa que no sea la amistad y el amor de André, sin embargo, su perdida no deja de abrumarme.

—André dio su vida para que usted pueda continuar del mismo modo que nosotros comandante…

—El mundo era grande y a la vez pequeño para nosotros señor Oscar, aunque para usted lleno de comodidades era muy cerrado, entendemos lo que quiere decir…

—André dio su vida por la mía, sería ingrato que luego de semejante sacrificio de todas maneras muriera, no valdría nada lo que hizo…—Dijo Oscar entristecidamente.

"_Te amé con todo mi corazón… mi sangre corrió por mis venas con otro sentido gracias a ti. Me hiciste conocer un placer incomparable, el placer de sentirme deseada. Juntos hemos vivido la infancia, la adolescencia, la juventud y la muerte, pero me diste la vida una vez más, vivo por ti. André moriste por amor, del mismo modo que los seres queridos de Alain y Rosalie, tu muerte es un peso equivalente al de ellos. Dicen que los que te aman te desean vivo y a salvo. ¿Me quieres viva? Vaya pregunta… es evidente la respuesta, ese grito desesperado que diste, llamándome, instantes antes de que la bala diese en tu pecho, dio a conocer que mi muerte no estaba en tus planes, tus ojos instantes antes de mi partida a buscar un poco de agua, me transmitieron más de un sentimiento, debió haber sido lo que ellos hablan, me querías viva…"_

—Ciertamente son tiempos que no volverán, debo superarlo, a pesar de lo duro que pueda significar, debo hacerlo…

—Francia le necesita comandante, nos necesita, a nosotros, los que quedamos de la guardia francesa. —Oscar asintió lentamente en respuesta a su ex segundo al mando.

—Les agradezco, por ahora, por favor… déjenme descansar, el día de hoy resultó tortuoso, como una espina extirpada de la carne. —Suspira agotada, para nuevamente acomodarse con ayuda de Rosalie en el colchón. Alain antes de irse notó como Oscar sujetaba la mano de Rosalie, impidiéndole retirarse de la habitación, la jovencita se sentó a su lado, permitiéndole acomodarse en sus piernas. Un consuelo para su malestar, requería de la paz que Rosalie emanaba, por corresponder a la necesidad de la comandante, la jovencita se dispuso a acariciar los largos cabellos rubios de la melena. Él ya tranquilo, sin decir nada y en silencio se retira con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"_Sé cuán duro es, a todo humano le ocurre, a pesar de eso dejarse morir no arregla nada, ya lo he intentado, y de nada funciona, ni funcionará, André no volverá, ni Diane, mucho menos mi madre y la familia de Rosalie…"_

Meditabundo bajaba las escaleras a planta, al igual que él, Bernard estaba ocupado en sus asuntos, quizás había oído la conversación de ellos, pero no quería interferir, así que se ocupó de algo que lo tenía angustiado, hasta intrigado, el futuro del país terminada la toma de la Bastilla. Ese día significó muchísimo para los ánimos de los ciudadanos de París. La modificación de la bandera francesa era una prueba del cambio que ahora se desplegaba, el reconocimiento del rey de la escarapela tricolor, entre muchos sucesos haber asignado al presidente de la Asamblea nacional, Jean Sylvain Bailly como nuevo alcalde de París… la declaración de los derechos del hombre y del ciudadano, cambios que se dieron a raíz de la toma de la Bastilla. El cambio era tan rotundo e inminente que en el interior de la nobleza se alimentaba un pánico terrorífico, con las horas y los días se iba desmantelando el sistema que los había tenido en las mieles del poder por años que parecían interminables para la población, con un rey incapaz de tomar una decisión viable se vieron en la deriva, en la deriva de una época donde sus nombres se serían perseguidos sin piedad, sus lealtades a la corona fueron puestas a prueba en este momento de gran tensión y suspenso. ¿Abandonarían a los reyes? ¿Se quedarían en el navío que hacia aguas en tan despiadado vendaval? Seguros de haber aprovechado lo necesario de la corona, del rey y la reina, más que unas marionetas con corona, eran los cortesanos quienes fueron responsables del desastre que estaba gestándose. Desde la era de Luis XIV, el rey sol, un problema que subsistía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás… lo pagarían dos desgraciados nacidos en el peor momento y lugar, se pagaría con sangre, eso era indudable, por eso escaparían, dejando a un hombre blando de corazón y voluntad afrontarlo solo, junto a una mujer que al principio era garante de la paz de dos enemigos, víctimas de un sistema corrupto e insensible que jamás permitió reformarse. En reuniones a espaldas del mismísimo rey los cortesanos resolvieron escapar, habiéndose hecho con beneficios y agotado casi todos preservarían su pellejo. Algunos con suerte saldrían con la intención de promover una guerra civil en Francia, buscando en las naciones del exterior respaldo para el monarca francés. Estos nobles empeñados en rescatar el reino de Francia fueron denominados como los "Emigrados".

Todos estos acontecimientos dejaban a Bernard en expectación de lo siguiente que se produciría. Inquieto y sin motivación de escribir, para el próximo ejemplar de su periódico, se sentó a ocuparse de una cosa que para él no tenía leve importancia, si bien de todos modos debía contestar, percibió a Alain que bajaban lentamente los crujientes escalones de madera, en planta el muchacho vio encima de la mesa la carta que había visto llegar a las manos de Bernard, pestañeó curioso de su contenido.

— ¿Y… y esa carta? —Dijo Alain mientras miraba a Bernard que escribía en respuesta de la recibida, escribía para luego romperla frustrado, lo cual a los ojos del huésped el periodista se veía cómico, incluso infantil.

— ¡Una carta de Saint Just!

—¿Saint Just? ¿Quién es Saint Just?

—Para mi desgracia un pariente, y para mi alivio lejano.

— ¿Que te ha dicho? Te ves fatal…

—Ese niño mimado ha regresado con su familia en Bieráncourt, me cuenta que recientemente en julio ha sido integrado a la guardia Nacional, al parecer ese idiota espera alcanzar un grado de importancia, tiene interés de aproximarse de algún modo a la población que allí habita. ¿Con ese carácter mordaz y cínico conseguirá ir lejos?

— ¿Lo dudas?

—Puede ayudarlo o llevarlo a la ruina más absoluta, normalmente los cobardes buscan a aquellos que no tienen rienda que los frene. Has visto a Saint Just por si no te acuerdas…

—No me suena de nada ese tipo. ¡¿De qué voy a conocerlo?!

—Es verdad, estabas demasiado distraído, o bien se puede decir encandilado en la misión de salvar a Oscar… —Le recordó malicioso.

—Espera… ¡¿Que insinúas?! —Gritó Alain en estado de alerta.

— ¿Crees que nací ayer? Sientes algo por Oscar…—Dijo Bernard con franqueza, insistiría en su nuevo descubrimiento.

— ¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?! ¿¡Yo enamorado del comandante?! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡No ha hecho otra cosa que no sea causarme problemas! —Señaló su manga, recientemente rasgada.

— ¿Quién te dijo que lo hicieras? —Bernard incrédulo reposaba su mejilla en el dorso de su mano, además de acomodar una pierna sobre de la otra, en un aire muy picaresco.

—Pues yo… yo… ¡hmmm…!— Alain confuso rascaba su cabeza con excesiva fuerza, como si al raspar su cuero cabelludo con las uñas de ambas manos intentara ordenar sus ideas ahora en desorden, a causa de los sentimientos que luchaba por mitigar, o en este caso esconder de la forma más torpe.

—Hasta donde tengo conocimiento ningún hombre da nada a no ser que haya un motivo en particular, no estamos en tiempos de misericordia, lo habrás visto en las horas en las que Rosalie y yo no sabíamos de tu paradero, el estado lamentable de los ciudadanos de París… y sé que es amor porque tus ojos miran a Oscar de una forma muy parecida a la de Rosalie y André… Admiro a Oscar, aunque tenga presente que jamás borraré los años que vivió junto a Rosalie. —Confesó Bernard, ahora pasando a su habitual seriedad. —Tampoco se nos debe escapar, que preferías traernos a Oscar para que recibiera atención médica, en lugar de también preocuparte por ti… —No limitaría sus críticas a los actos irresponsables de Alain.

—Bueno… eso… ¿Tan obvio soy? —El rostro de Alain se había coloreado hasta las orejas de absoluta vergüenza, no pensaba que sus sentimientos y acciones fuesen detectadas y leídas hábilmente por Bernard. — A todo esto. ¿Cómo diablos te has dado cuenta?

—Supongo que debe ser mi instinto de periodista, me gusta indagar en la gente, hasta descubrir la verdad tras la mentira, de no ver lo evidente mi trabajo se hubiese visto truncado. Por otra parte… —Suspira —Me costará llegar a la misma altura que Oscar para mi propia esposa. Sigo pensando que si ella fuese un verdadero hombre, sin meditarlo lo habría desafiado a un duelo… estoy resignado a que antes de mi estuvo Oscar. No estoy en posibilidades de cambiar algo tan tangible en la vida de Rosalie.

—No es fácil olvidar a ese tipo de persona. Asimismo te digo que Rosalie te quiere muchísimo, lo que me pregunto es ¿Pueden convivir dos sentimientos en su corazón al mismo tiempo? ¿Te acostumbraste a compartirla? —Comentó Alain pícaramente, detallaba las expresiones en el rostro de Bernard.

—Decir que me he acostumbrado, no sabría decirte, conozco parte de su pasado, pero nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle sus intimidades con Oscar, lo ocurrido en la casa Jajaryes, vivió un momento muy delicado en los brazos de alguien más, la conocí mucho antes, y eso no me da ventajas, estoy hecho un revoltijo. ¿Apreciar o detestar a una persona a la cual debo mi vida? por momentos caigo en esos pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo el aprecio perdura en mis pensamientos, por esa razón no pienso abandonar a Oscar…—El periodista dio un golpe con el puño cerrado la mesa de madera.

—Si te eligió a ti quiere decir que eres realmente a quien ama…

"_Eres a quien ama porque tal y como yo no tuvo posibilidades de llegar a tiempo. Fue muy tarde… muy tarde… y veo que por el destino disfrazado de casualidad llegaste a tiempo, por un inconveniente no duraste lo suficiente a su lado como lo fue el comandante."_

—Eso espero, me repite cuanto me ama, su cariño es sincero, no lo dudo, lo que lamento es el orden en que se dieron las cosas, de darse del modo correcto ese cariño se duplicaría…—Por la charla Bernard se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo, conversar con alguien y exteriorizar sus sentimientos lo desahogaba enormemente. — ¿Qué hay de ti, Alain?

—A mi nada me detuvo para desafiarla, ni su género, créeme que no fue una bonita experiencia, pero en verdad me merecía esa paliza… y todas las veces que su mano se estrelló contra mi cara y la de mis compañeros. De bravucones y niños nos convirtió en soldados y hombres...—Respondió Alain divertido.

—Pues ya me confirmas mi hipótesis, amas a Oscar, no estás en posición de negarlo. —Afirmó Bernard, tentado de reírse en la cara del muchacho.

—No, no estoy en posición de hacerlo, veo que me atrapaste. —Alain burlón estiraba perezosamente su espalda y brazos. Era muy tarde de negar lo obvio e inevitable, admitir que todas sus acciones radicales y desproporcionadas eran por amor. — Aunque lo sepas, te ruego que no se lo digas… esto es algo que deseo ocultar bajo las rocas más pesadas e inamovibles. Se supone que he madurado, espero que repetirme a mí mismo la mentira de que no siento nada se haga verdad algún día…—De su boca se formó una leve sonrisa, ver las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba, lo inducían a recordar el fuego que ardía en los ojos de Oscar.

"_Enojada, triste, feliz, satisfecha, temerosa… ¿Por qué sus ojos despiden las emociones de un modo tan agudo? Soportar esto de aquí a los años próximos de mi vida, ¿Lograré desaparecer este sentimiento que quema, superando esa espada al rojo vivo?"_

Recuperado y en condiciones físicas estables, Alain cumplió lo dicho de integrarse a la Guardia Nacional, por orden del propio marqués de Lafayette, desde el 14 de julio de 1789 todos los soldados se presentaron a formar parte de esta fuerza, en el proceso de su ingreso notó que habían soldados con falta de preparación, que desconocían sus funciones y que hacer. Unos eran jóvenes de familias acomodadas, otros soldados sobrevivientes de la toma de la Bastilla, adoptando el nuevo uniforme, azul, blanco y rojo a nivel nacional, voluntarios de los medios burgueses y artesanales se presentaron espontáneamente. Previniendo que esta fuerza fuese utilizada para suprimir al pueblo como en tiempos pasados, y como muchas otras, se ideó el 24 de agosto de 1789 un texto inspirado por el arzobispo de Burdeos, Jérome Champion de Cicé. La constitución de la guardia nacional se introdujo en el artículo 12 de la constitución francesa, el 5 de septiembre con la declaración: "La garantía de los derechos del hombre y del ciudadano requiere de una fuerza de orden pública; esta fuerza es por lo tanto instituida para ventaja de todos y no para el beneficio en particular de aquellos a los que es confiada". Esta declaración no contemplaba ninguna organización de la guardia nacional, en una época en la que los municipios de toda Francia ya habían constituido milicias propias que no estaban bajo norma alguna. Alain ingresó vestido de su nuevo uniforme al hogar de los Chatelet, para anunciarles de que se marchaba, echaba de menos la casa de su infancia, casa en la cual nacieron él y su hermana, del mismo modo que el último lugar donde Diane dio su último suspiro.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Ya te vas?! ¡¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien?! —Dijo Rosalie sobresaltada de la noticia, remendaba un vestido que le había sido encargado en su nuevo trabajo, sitio al que pocas mujeres tuvieron la suerte de ingresar, la dueña era una costurera que luchaba por sostener su negocio, el vestido que Rosalie zurcía era una sorpresa ya que actualmente se les contrataba para remendar uniformes, el estado económico del país no consentía que siquiera una tela en buen estado fuese desperdiciada.

—No, no Rosalie déjalo, si ya te sientes bien puedes marcharte Alain. Por cierto, no te queda del todo mal ese uniforme, simplemente espero que ese uniforme no se vea manchado con sangre de inocentes.

—No me iré para siempre, todo lo contrario me verán bastante seguido aquí. Además…—Posó su mano en su estómago. —Por los momentos no tengo deseos de cocinar para mí, podría venir a almorzar y cenar si no les importa.

—Sabía que planeabas decir algo para estropear nuestra aparente desilusión, bien, nuestra puerta estará abierta para ti… y bueno para mí pesar mi mesa también. —Dijo Bernard exhausto de la personalidad levemente oportunista de su amigo.

— ¡¿De qué hablas Bernard?! ¡No vendré sin nada encima! ¡Conmigo tu despensa y bolsillo no llorarán! —De pronto Alain entre risas dio un potente manotazo contra la espalda del periodista.

— ¡Me sentiré contenta de tenerte otra vez con nosotros! —Entonces la jovencita pestañea intrigada, se lleva una mano a su quijada, dando con su dedo índice pequeños y suaves golpes a su mentón. — ¿El señor Oscar lo sabe? ¿Se lo has dicho?

—No, no se lo he dicho, quería decírselo antes de irme. —Le contestó Alain cabizbajo. —Le contaré ahora mismo, de todos creo que sentiré mayor tristeza con el comandante. —Acabada la charla subió los escalones hasta el piso de arriba, buscó la puerta de la habitación de Oscar, que usualmente desde su despertar permanecía cerrada, cuando abre la puerta ve a Oscar leyendo, en silencio, absorta en su lectura ni le había escuchado, que estuviese leyendo era un avance, anteriormente no tenía humor para al menos abrir un libro. —Comandante…

— ¿Alain?—Dijo Oscar mientras cerraba el libro, para entonces prestar atención al visitante. Sus ojos azul zafiro se abrieron de par en par cuando lo vio entrar vestido con un uniforme nuevo para ella. —Ese uniforme…

—Sí, este uniforme es…—De pronto se vio interrumpido por ella.

—El uniforme de la nueva Guardia Nacional…

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? —Dijo Alain impresionado de su suposición.

—Desde la ventana oigo los gritos, quejas y lamentos de la gente, no es de extrañar que por medio de ellos oyera algo sobre esa nueva fuerza, habías dicho que te unirías… Rosalie me lo contó.

—Mi intención con eso era tratar de no abrumarle con nada, mi destino es ser un oficial.

—No te lo cuestiono, Alain, naciste para servir a este país… proteger la revolución del modo que sea necesario, que la sangre que se derramó, las centenares de vidas que se truncaron no se hayan perdido en vano, los nobles ideales siempre estarán en peligro, por lo tanto el pueblo debe permanecer vigilante de que estos ideales no se desvanezcan. Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad, deben estar en los cimientos de la consciencia de la humanidad por siempre. —Las palabras de Oscar demostraban su completo y total respaldo al camino que Alain había elegido, seguir luchando, no desmoronarse, proseguir la labor que se habían propuesto desde aquel día, donde se vislumbraba en el horizonte un futuro diferente para Francia. —Bernard por otra parte me proporcionó ejemplares de su periódico, hace un gran trabajo en su labor de periodista…

—Co-… Comandante. —Se enjuga una lágrima con su muñeca, que se escapaba de su ojo.

—Oh, vamos… ¿No se suponía que la que lloraba era yo? Alain, ya me lo habían dicho, llorar no sirve de nada, No hago nada quedándome aquí. Lo mejor para el pueblo es que sus soldados no los abandonen, el ejército desde el principio debió idearse para la protección de la gente. —Oscar le hablaba serenamente, su voz rota y profunda emitía un siseo agradable. Era joven pero con una madurez envidiable para un anciano, que obtuvo conocimiento sacrificando los años de su vida como juventud. Repentinamente la mujer desliza sus piernas poco a poco bajo las sabanas, hasta alcanzar la orilla de la cama.

— ¡¿Comandante?! —Exclamó Alain estupefacto. Oscar tenía las piernas fuera de la cama, se propuso a levantarse luego de días de dura recuperación, se acercó preocupado de que pudiese perder el equilibrio.

— ¡No me ayudes! —Gritó Oscar, rechazaba la mano que Alain le ofrecía. — ¡Debo hacerlo sola! —Descalza avanzaba en su camino por la habitación, poniendo a prueba su pierna y caderas.

—De acuerdo…— Alain satisfecho asintió obedeciendo de no ayudarla de ninguna forma. Se oyeron pasos aproximarse, Bernard y Rosalie entraron a la habitación, no daban crédito a lo que veían, Oscar estaba caminando, con los minutos adoptaba un paso más natural y no tan pesado.

— ¡Señor Oscar! ¡Está caminando! —Rosalie encantada se volvió a ver emocionada a Bernard, que al igual que ella celebraba la recuperación de Oscar. — ¡¿En serio se siente bien?!

—Basta de llanto… esto no ha acabado, si he sobrevivido debe haber un motivo oculto. Es un hecho, Alain no partirás sin mí… —Le declaró Oscar decididamente, de regresó a la cama se sentó para disponerse a colocarse las botas.

— ¡Déjeme ayudarle! —Rosalie caminó presurosa a ayudarle a colocarse las botas, bien se había recuperado pero no podía abusar de su cuerpo que se acostumbraba a movimientos no tan sutiles.

—Te lo agradezco Rosalie…—Le dijo Oscar un poco más repuesta, no despreció la ayuda de la jovencita.

"_Ha vuelto a ser la persona de antes, la persona que conocí… días con el temor de no oírla nunca jamás llena de confianza y valor"._

—Necesito mi uniforme…

—Bernard, por favor entrégale su uniforme al señor Oscar. —Rosalie contenta ajustaba la bota en el pie de su huésped. —Mucho mejor… uff…—Secaba su frente del sudor producido por el esfuerzo físico, procuró no causarle molestia, o algún dolor, debía acostumbrarse a las botas ajustadas a sus pies.

— ¿Dónde lo dejaste? —A sus espaldas vio el uniforme doblado en la mesa, un uniforme actualmente sin un título en especial, ahora que la guardia francesa no existía Oscar se le consideraría una rebelde, una transgresora, traidora de la nobleza y la corona. Bernard cayó en cuenta que Oscar dejó de ostentar un título nobiliario, no era ni un oficial, tampoco noble. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? ¿Unirse a la guardia Nacional? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía en su intención de acompañar a Alain? Cuando tomó el uniforme se fijó en la jarra con nuevas rosas sumergidas en agua, esta vez de un rojo carmesí. —Oscar, eres apreciada y reconocida por la valentía que ejerciste en la toma de la Bastilla, liderando a las tropas… pero es muy arriesgado que alguien que desafió a su clase se muestre abiertamente.

—Sí, lo sé… Por los momentos no puedo mostrarme, no soy tan ilusa…—Se pone nuevamente de pie, ya erguida se dirige a su ex segundo al mando. —Alain, mi espada... —Extendió su mano, Alain intrigado le entrega la espada que reposaba en el último cajón del guardarropa. —Nadie sabe que Oscar François de Jarjayes sigue con vida. Honran mi muerte, y debe prevalecer así… Por lo tanto…—Desenvainó la espada, esto desconcertó a los presentes, retorció todos y cada uno de los cabellos dorados, uniéndolos en una especie de coleta, para después cortarlos fácilmente con el sable de oro. — que estoy viva quede entre nosotros.

Continuará…

Aviso y curiosidades del fanfic.

Hola, ojalá hayan disfrutado los tres primeros capítulos del mismo modo que yo escribiéndolos, durante el rápido momento de inspiración… nuevamente quiero agradecer a aquellas poquitas personas, que me expresaron que este fanfic valía la pena continuarlo, por medio de sus reviews… un review es el nivel de aceptación de la historia, su nivel de difusión mejor dicho, lo bueno de fanfiction es que es posible comentar sin la molestia de inscribirse, agregar el correo y esas cosas, nombre y todo eso… así sean comentarios de dos líneas se agradece mucho esa consideración, bien que casi nadie es capaz de recordar absolutamente todo en el mismo instante, o a la primera de leerlo, aunque los comentarios donde han descubierto secretos del fic me impresionan, es un placer leerlos, que alguien sea tan asombrosamente detallista y sensitivo, aún así cuando está la facilidad de decir una sola cosa que se pueda recordar de tan largo texto, lo que haya quedado en la mente sobre el fic si lo desean, y si no es posible puede ser una expresión de agrado y placer de dos líneas, no hay que hacerse mucho enredo con eso.

Escribir el fic es una delicia además de un tremendo sacrificio de tiempo e investigación, se investiga no sólo históricamente que es importante, también en cosas respecto a recabar datos de la naturaleza de los personajes, leer minuciosamente el manga de "La Rosa de Versalles", los Gaiden de "Berubara", "La gloria de Napoleón", usar mis dotes de psicoanalista, conocerlos íntimamente, sus deseos, sus tormentos, las míseras felicidades que han tenido, por eso les recuerdo que este Fanfic no tiene ni remotamente parecido o algo que ver con el Anime de Lady Oscar, (En caso de que alguno afirme que los he cambiado en carácter…) ambos con personajes que poseen los mismos nombres pero opuestos como el Jing y el Jang. Me esmeré en imitar a Doña Riyoko Ikeda a todo nivel. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta de su similitud con el manga, por ejemplo que los personajes hablan barroco de la misma manera que en el manga, no me refiero a la etiqueta, que muchas veces se confunde por eso. Una amiga me hizo notar aquello. Ella está preparándose para convertirse en historiadora, también es muy buena en el tema, es a la primera a la que le hago llegar los diálogos, entonces me dijo "Amiga tu no estas siendo romántica, estás hablando barroco" yo y mi inocencia no me percaté de que no era romance empalagoso lo que escribía, sino una forma muy común que tenían en la época barroca de expresar sus sentimientos y deseos sin importar cuál sea… Me aclaró que no es que Ikeda fuese acaramelada, ni sea por algo de romanticismo rosa de los 70, desde los primeros volúmenes del manga los expresó barrocamente, no muy impresionante pero con el avance de los volúmenes se nota la mejoría a la hora de hablar barroco, pongamos de ejemplo a André en el manga comparando a Oscar con Pegaso, el caballo alado de la mitología griega: "Su cabello rubio flameando en el viento… dando órdenes con tanta gracia en su caballo… ¡Y sus ojos tan azules! Esa figura luce como un pegaso volando por los cielos. Su corazón tiembla en las alas del deseo… su cabello flameando, flameando en el viento…" y pongamos otro ejemplo, esta vez con un diálogo de Oscar en el fic:_ "La mitad de mi corazón sigue hecha trizas desde que me dejaste atrás… ¿La voluntad de Dios es que yo siga viviendo sin ti a mi lado? Te vi en mis sueños, por un momento pude verte, toque tus cabellos, tus ojos que más que los míos ven la lejanía y la grandeza del universo que nos rodeaba. Te oí decir mi nombre en los jardines de Dios, el Edén, debías estar allí... Fuiste fiel y leal a mí del mismo modo que Antígona a Edipo, su padre ciego caído en desgracia, estaba tan ciega, tan ciega de lo que pasaba respecto a la angustia en la que estuviste sumido. André, ¿André, me oyes? Perdóname… Francia me ha perdido… Me ha perdido al yo perderte a ti."_ la autora estaba intentando mostrar el nivel de educación y los sentimientos de sus personajes por medio de expresiones y metáforas, sobredimensionaban mucho las cosas, y no se niega lo bello que suena hablar barroco. Mi amiga, que al principio yo era la maestra, es ahora quien me da clases de estos temas, por horas conversamos de la historia de nuestros países, a nuestro estilo loco pero lo hacemos. Entre muchos elementos que adjunte en el fic también se le puede considerar los recuadros o espacios que Ikeda colocaba de cada fecha importante de la revolución francesa, como una explicación sencilla de muchas cosas del tema y sus orígenes, pongamos de ejemplos cuando explicó el origen de la "Marsellesa", los estados generales y los diputados, sin darnos cuenta utilizó una técnica muy agradable para enseñar a los jóvenes sobre historia sin que estos se fastidien del asunto, en mi caso hago uso de esa técnica, decir lo esencial, lo importante, para no ahogar al lector extendiéndolo de más, para asimismo que los personajes no se queden esperando en una cola hasta su aparición. No me tome muchas libertades con el fic, imito lo humanamente posible a la Doña, lo que sí se puede ver de inventado es que me nazca agregar personajes sobresalientes de la época, en este caso "Danton" con una aparición esporádica, con todo y eso Ikeda mencionó su muerte en Eroica, hay que tener eso en cuenta, sin embargo la mujer no tuvo tiempo para mencionar a todo el mundo, apenas las muertes de esos políticos y la de Robespierre, dijo lo ocurrido antes de Napoleón, y de eso no podía faltar Danton, Desmoulins, y Marat Etc. Esto viene de una fan que por cariño y por otros seguidores, del mismo modo no todos hemos tenido a Oscar en la dulce infancia, unos por infancia, otros aunque la conozcamos no tan tempranamente, la amamos por el significado de la trama, sus matices, y sus desventuras, al igual que la resolución de Oscar de seguir pase lo que pase, contra la tormenta que se avecina, ser leal, generoso, bondadoso y valiente. ¡Espero paciente sus mensajes de apoyo, y si conocen a más fans del manga Versailles no bara compártanles este fic! ¡Estaré muy agradecida! ¡Abrazos! ¡Y muchas gracias por seguir Época de cambios!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

_Falsa identidad._

_Reposabas aquí, mientras mis párpados permanecían cerrados de la inhumana realidad… Si tan sólo pudiese describir con palabras el paraje y sus delicias en el cual te vi mis sueños… Estar a tu lado era el destino final que me había propuesto. Hundir mis dedos en tus cabellos negros, fundiéndonos en un abrazo de tan feliz reencuentro. Los años juntos, compartiendo nuestras alegrías no desaparecerían en vano, estábamos y estaríamos unidos como siempre. Cuando falleciste no sabía que sentimiento debía adoptar, estaba pasmada, confundida, furiosa, destrozada, afrontar la vida sin el suave apoyo que me brindabas. Te necesitaba, siempre lo he hecho. No me di cuenta a tiempo del valor de la compañía de a quien decían mi sombra. Muy tarde… Llegue demasiado tarde… Noté lo que sufrías en el último momento, siempre llego tarde para los que amé en mi vida. El primer caso, mi primera experiencia dulce y amarga respecto al amor antes de lo nuestro era Fersen… Fersen ya acobijaba un sentimiento por la reina Antonieta, era imposible que alguien distinto lo ocupase, por supuesto que yo no fui una excepción a esa regla. Ignoraba todo a mí alrededor, entre esos a ti, y lo que ocultabas, nunca me objetabas nada, resistías pero tarde o temprano dicha resistencia tocaría a su fin. Desde niño siempre has sido un llorón, no obstante, te quería como eras… ¿Se te podía llamar así cuando eras víctima de mis juegos? Demasiado rudos y bruscos para un niño tan sensible y tierno. Recuerdo nítidamente la noche que me lo confesaste, confesar el pecado de amarme como si fueses el peor de los criminales. ¿Tan tiránica e insensible me veías para mandar a que matasen a la persona que más amaba bajo mi techo? ¿Por qué no te castigué? es simple… castigarte es castigarme a mí misma, si yo padecía por Fersen tu dolor respecto a la ironía del amor no correspondido era todavía más indignante, me sentía responsable. ¿Era culpa? Quizás… no… Había algo más, debía desentrañar nuestro lazo. Creo que además de preservar mi libertad al no aceptar casarme con Girodelle me negué por ti, si no podías vivir no sería feliz… Sería la más infeliz si me vieses compartiendo mi vida con otro, que eso te trajera sufrimiento, otra decisión que tomé en función de ti, lo normal es que siguiera a mi corazón, que si me amarás me dejases ir, pero una cadena me ataba, por medio de eso supe que un sentimiento estaba naciendo, mi corazón si me guiaba, por susurros suaves e insistentes me conducía, me condujo al tuyo. No aguanté otro día a causa de en lo que te había involucrado, dar tu vida para que mi padre no me ajusticiara. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a reaccionar? Superada por semejante valentía reconocí mis sentimientos. Me seguirías al mismo infierno de ser necesario. _

_Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo, lo prometiste… ¡Temeroso de Dios no me juraste que no harías caso a la muerte! ¿Cómo pudiste faltar a esa promesa? Lo que te mató fue cuando me dijiste que lo harías hasta que la muerte te llamara. ¡¿Por qué lo dijiste?! ¡Las promesas son rotas todos los días! ¡Un juramento difícilmente puede deshonrarse! ¡Envolviéndome en tu calor y aroma nostálgico! ¡Presionando mi cuerpo tembloroso contra el tuyo! ¡Tímido del sentimiento abrumante y tentador que ejercías en mí! ¡Ilusionándome y avivando las pasiones que comenzaban a burbujear en mi pecho por ti! Despertaste mi corazón tan querido por el tuyo. También te amé más que a nadie, a su vez el encanto del amor me hizo notar tu belleza, recuerdo tu figura, mis ojos fueron deslumbrados y tomados por sorpresa, en el instante en que estaba por ingresar a mi despacho con Dagout, los iris de mis ojos adoptaron un destello impropio, contemplar aquel torso poderoso y brazos perfectos, tallados por la naturaleza más sabia… Mis mejillas ardieron por la sangre que se agolpaba en mi rostro, si mis labios que según dijiste son de hielo denso, se secaron sedientos de besar cada rincón del cuerpo que paciente, y en secreto se preservaba para mí… Compararte con los cascos de sátiro, o la fuerza de un titán ha sido la peor comparación que has hecho, haciéndote ver inferior a ellos. Era humana al igual que tú, cuando no conocías que podía agitarme. Si yo te comparara con algo, sería con Alcestis; ella dio su vida debido a la pasión por su esposo, Admeto, entregándose al Hades que con el tiempo reclamaría por él… Acabados de casarse y entregarse en alma y cuerpo fueron separados, entonces Persefone conquistada por el sacrificio de Alcestis, dando su vida por preservar la de Admeto, había bebido el veneno como si se tratase del vino más dulce, intercede para que ambos volviesen a estar juntos como antes. Fui dichosamente tuya, Tuya y de nadie más… tuve un miedo irracional, un miedo jamás experimentado, estaba curiosa de estar bajo la protección de tu cuerpo, y los deleites de la presión de él… Entonces tomaste mi mano, delicado me atrapaste, tratándome como un débil pajarillo, para después abrazarme, con ese abrazo el miedo se fue apaciguando, de ahí un beso ardiente, supe de tus besos hasta antes de darme cuenta de lo que sentía. Los labios que conozco, son cálidos y sensibles, envolvían los míos delicadamente, presionándolos suavemente, de ello supe del lado pacífico y embriagante de la vida, un método glorioso de sumergirme contigo, en las pasiones acumuladas de tus años de silencio… quién hubiese imaginado lo rápido que me fuiste arrancado. Por eso te pareces a Alcestis, al contrario no somos igual de afortunados. André, no regresarás a mis brazos, eso lo sé… _

_De todos modos me hiere, me hiere la culpa, la impotencia. Esto ocurrió porque te dije que sí… De que podías venir conmigo, de pronto como se esperaba no te protegí… te ruego me perdones André, debido a que soy responsable de que murieras esto me perseguirá el resto de mi vida. Por honrar las vidas que se perdieron ese día, tengo que hacer caso a un asunto que sigue pendiente, Francia necesita a sus soldados sobrevivientes, no puedo permitir que este país caiga en el abismo, ¡Permitirlo es inconcebible!_

Los presentes boquiabiertos presenciaron a Oscar cortar sin titubeos, ni vacilaciones su melena leonina, una característica muy conocida de su aspecto e identidad, que la distinguía de cualquier mancebo del ejército, muchísimas veces arrancando el aliento de mujeres y hombres por esa deslumbrante cabellera dorada, tan sublime que en las fantasías de los que la adoraron la concibieron luciendo una preciosa corona de laureles. Entre esos un hombre, que la amó con una resignación demasiado digna para ser cierta. Ahora mismo como todos habría llorado la supuesta muerte de la mujer a la que llamó, "diosa Sílfide", por jamás ser disfrutada ni gozada a plenitud por otro ser viviente, y de serlo no fue suficiente, por ser tan inalcanzable, no tendría conocimiento de que esa ninfa estaría oculta todavía en París, en una vivienda inferior a la cuna que la acobijó en su infancia. Pensaría con triste ironía que la muerte para ella fue un escape de los ojos anhelantes de los mortales, por su naturaleza brillante y translucida, que irradiaba luz por donde quiera que pasara. Vieron a Oscar de pie con un corte irregular por el filo de la espada, de pie erguida, esta vez sin la gloria de sus cabellos, irreconocible para sus amigos y conocidos. Unos pocos mechones cortados cayeron en el cuello de su camisa. Rosalie inquieta se acercó a despejar sus hombros y cuello de su vieja identidad. Por su parte Bernard quedó perplejo de lo que provocó su advertencia.

—Señor Oscar… Su… Su cabello…—Musitó Rosalie sentida, la imagen de su adolescencia, de los largos, brillantes y finos cabellos dorados, que vio por la ventanilla de un carruaje había desaparecido. Los bucles que hace unos instantes decoraban el cuello de la comandante se deshacían en el aire, cayendo al suelo en hebras separadas. Hilos que se perdían independientemente por el suelo.

Alain se estuvo callado, sin embargo que lo estuviera viendo con firmeza no significaba que él no lamentase esto, cambio doloroso y necesario. Meditaba respecto al viejo aspecto de Oscar. De allí Rosalie se dispuso a recortar un poco más, dándole forma a los cabellos de la ex comandante, como se esperaría de la jovencita recortaba mechón que considerara un estorbo, sentada quieta Oscar se fijaba en Alain, correspondía a su mirada, Bernard por su parte recogía los cabellos del suelo, colocándolos en una pequeña bolsa.

"_Los hilos dorados de los destinos han sido cortados… Ese cabello hondeaba tan orgullosamente, semejante a un estandarte. Mis compañeros y yo éramos guiados por la luz que irradiaban las espaldas de la comandante, la aurora que a sus espaldas iluminaba nuestro camino. A ningún oficial se le ha visto ese nivel de nobleza, el dolor que inspira la sangre de inocentes lo mutiló…" _

—Listo, espero que haya quedado a su gusto, señor Oscar…— Con un peine Rosalie acomodaba el peinado de Oscar. Los dedos de la joven se retorcían en los bucles que quedaban en su nuca, libre de melena alguna. La sensación del aire contra su cuello era demasiado anormal para ella, años sin esa libertad que había gozado en la aparentemente lejana infancia. Agotada espiritualmente los años se le hacían distantes.

—Increíble… quedó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, das la impresión de ser un hermoso mozo, un muchacho verdaderamente apuesto. ¿No lo crees así Alain? —Bernard burlón daba leves codazos al tembloroso muchacho.

—Ca-… ¡Cállate! ¡No fastidies!—Alain incómodo se fijó en la nueva imagen de su ex comandante. —Se… Se ve muy bien comandante. —Finalizó tartamudo. Los ojos del sargento se mantuvieron clavados en la inusitada y atrayente imitación de su género, al contrario de sentirse intimidado o quizás insultado experimentaba un intenso estupor. Conocedor de sus sentimientos los controlaba hábilmente, de no hacerlo la persona a la que dedicaba pensamientos tanto dulces como amargos se vería gravemente afectada, por eso aguantaba estoicamente, no iba a repetirse lo que en una ocasión anterior fuese un instante que destacaba en lo desagradable.

—No creí lograr que luciera tan atractivo…—Rosalie encantada colocó las tijeras en la gaveta de la cómoda, para entonces despejar su vestido de los cabellos dorados que tuvo que recortar.

— ¡De aquí muchas damas vendrán a rastras tras de ti!—Agregó Bernard divertido, seguido de ello echó una fuerte carcajada, rodeaba a la nueva adquisición, apreciando el trabajo realizado por su esposa.

—Es verdad, la confundirían… ¡Pensándolo mejor sea con su viejo peinado o nuevo corte el señor Oscar robaba corazones! —Rosalie tan divertida como Bernard se acercó para acomodar uno de los mechones tras la oreja de Oscar.

Dijeron para animarla, que sin importar el cambio radical la apoyarían. Oscar sonreía, sonreía pero esa sonrisa se veía atenuada por algo. —Dicen eso… aunque era un capricho de muchos, exótico por así decirlo. Me miraban a la vez que jamás concebían la vida conyugal con alguien de mi tipo. Hombres y mujeres volubles, unas confundidas por mis maneras y vestimenta y de todos modos comprometidas, otros una fantasía prohibida, creyendo estúpidamente que es sencillo cambiarme, los dos equivocados, de tomarme dejaría insatisfechos a ambos bandos. Ellas por obligación y sentido a sus vidas requerirían de un hijo, lo cual es evidente que no puede ser… los hombres por su parte les costaría acostumbrar a una esposa tan similar a ellos a una vida de servicio y entrega al hogar. Estar en medio de esas vidas no permite tomar ninguna de las dos. Un hijo con André ni en sueños lo abandonaría, ni tampoco lo despreciaría, le daría todo mi amor. Para mi desconsuelo por uno debo sacrificar el otro. Los niños son criaturas tan frágiles que demandan de la vida entera de un ser humano para crecer sanos, los niños que vinieran de mí no serían felices… Niños sin una figura maternal, me verían como otro padre, conociendo a André no le importaría ese lado de mi personalidad, mi modo de ser, aún así no está bien. Tampoco la naturaleza me ayudaría a modificar mi crianza. —Sumida en sus palabras la apenaba la incapacidad de su carácter para cumplir quizá un posible anhelo de André.

"_Haber tenido un hijo contigo, ser un todo y la vida para una criatura, su protector y guardián. Daría mi vida por ese niño, por conservar la suya, e igual forma no bastaría… Las mujeres me calificarían de desnaturalizada. Imposible que sepan de este dolor. Mi cuerpo capaz de dar vida como mantenerla, y mi corazón y carácter imposibilitados para acobijarlo y consolarlo como lo haría una virgen." _

—Soy un soldado y producto del infructuoso intento de un hijo de mi padre, por lo tanto mis hijos no me conocerían como la madre que les debe la naturaleza. —Los ojos de Oscar aunque decididos se habían abrillantado, probablemente retenía las lágrimas, de ese lado débil que emergía con cada nuevo descubrimiento de sí misma.

—Señor Oscar…— Rosalie apenada entendía lo que quería decir Oscar, de modo a que también era mujer, además de un tanto más abierta en perspectiva. Podía darse una conjetura bastante parecida a la de Oscar; de que la naturaleza no trata igual a todos los seres humanos, muchas veces con preguntas que nunca tendrían su oportuna respuesta. La naturaleza confabula siempre con los seres vivientes. Ni ellos mismos conseguían explicación de dicho modo de ser, aspecto físico, preferencias, gustos, y colores, tampoco Oscar, que a pesar de sentir atracción por un hombre, al contrario de su crianza, eso no era suficientemente fuerte para incitarla a desarrollar algo que dicen es natural en las féminas, una personalidad maternal, una vida doméstica, ¿Qué sucedía con todo lo demás que formaba la femineidad? Oscar carecía de todo aquello que se le pudiese decir de instinto femenino, a duras penas y su sexualidad era sobreviviente de esta confusión, o complot de la naturaleza, que la atracción gatillaba a la fragilidad y sumisión, actuar en total y completa docilidad, el enamoramiento producía este efecto agradable, del tipo que fuera, inclusive en los propios hombres, lo único que compartía con todas las mujeres corrientes. No era una muñeca para no sentir, así mismo estas sensaciones de enamoramiento no la empujaban a la aspiración de una vida hogareña. Suposiciones que la jovencita moldeaba con los días, estudiaba especialmente la naturaleza de la comandante, que no lo dijera no significaba que estas preguntas no recorriesen en algún momento su mente.

—En cualquier caso…—Suspira derrotada. — ya todo está hecho, un escenario de ese tipo hubiese sido descabellado e imposible de mantener. No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Que los niños a mis ojos sean dignos del amor más puro no asegura nada, de todos modos la sociedad no admitiría a gente con mis características como padre o madre. Un adefesio de mi calaña…—Esta vez echó una risa espontanea. Posó su mano en los bucles cortos que adornaban su faz. Darse cuenta de las leyes de la sociedad y sus exigencias, en cuanto estos temas la llenaban de congoja, al tiempo que la divertían.

—El humano al final nunca está contento con nada, comandante…—Añadió Alain burlón. —Si con sus propios compatriotas, compañeros de armas, padres, madres, hermanos, amigos, amantes, líderes, y su prójimo etc. Está muy comprobado lo habitual de atormentarse y perseguirse mutuamente.

"_Yo que era noble no me garantizó una vida placentera, ser de un estatus inferior de la aristocracia. Haber mostrado ese grado de diferencia, después de la repentina muerte de nuestro padre la gente reveló su verdadero ser… Al final la sociedad vive y respira las apariencias, la conveniencia, si mi estatus fuera el de un gran señor, heredero de una casta poderosa, no habría tenido idea de lo hipócrita que es la sociedad." _

—No estamos del todo equivocados, Alain. En efecto, la sociedad es de apariencias, por eso y muchas cosas este país cae en la ruina. He abandonado mi estatus por el grave error que significaría hacer uso de él, mi objetivo es estar al mismo nivel de un ciudadano corriente, ver al pueblo a la cara. —Declaró Oscar resueltamente. Sacudió sus pantalones poniéndose nuevamente de pie. Su cuerpo se mostró mucho más delgado que meses pasados, seguramente por causa de su dura recuperación física y psíquica, sus muslos y brazos ahora menos macizos, debía recobrarse con horas de ejercicio. —Mi cabello y uniforme son signos del estatus que ostentaba, me reconocerían a simple vista. La gloria es pasajera, y bien lo sabemos los que fuimos nobles… hoy honran mi sacrificio, mañana seré perseguida por un pasado del cual ni debería avergonzarme, aunque de todos modos mi nombre puede traicionarme.

—Estuviste a las espaldas de la reina, a la protección de la mujer del rey, tu situación es distinta a la de muchos que se opusieron a la tiranía. La Bastilla no es suficiente protección para tu cuello, Oscar… Por un carácter simbólico para la causa será útil tu imagen, y lamento decirlo, muchos agradecerán en silencio que hayas muerto. —Bernard apartaba la vista de los ojos de Oscar, con un sentimiento de decepción y pena, avergonzado de que en la causa circularan seres de ese nivel tan bajo de humanidad.

—Lo sé, Bernard, La persona que fui habría actuado imprudentemente, no habría hecho lo que hice. Ocultar mi identidad, esconder lo que fui por una libertad e igualdad que se construyó con sangre. —Se formó en sus labios una sonrisa amarga. — Decir abiertamente quien soy me pondría en riesgo, lo tonta que he sido, nada es lo mismo, por lo tanto debe ser igual con mi persona, debo por el bien de mi propósito ser alguien más, hacer uso de una falsa identidad.

—Si lo pones así, déjame echarte una mano con eso… —Bernard tranquilamente, y exhibiendo una sonrisa de seguridad posó sus manos en los hombros de la mujer en un aire de camaradería. —Sea lo que vayas a hacer, si tendrás un nuevo nombre, origen y nacimiento es recomendable hacer los tramites adecuados, para limpiarte de toda sospecha. Conozco a alguien que está en la capacidad de producirnos papeles, para la identidad que piensas tomar. Como está la situación y tu cabello, dudo que elijas a una mujer. —Finalizó bromista.

—Ni te imaginas cuánto te lo agradezco, Bernard. —La amarga sonrisa de Oscar acabó por iluminarse como resultado de la alegre y contagiosa expresión del periodista, contenta de tener a la mano amigos tan leales.

—Ni lo menciones, Oscar.

Terminada la charla, Oscar y Alain se pusieron en marcha. El muchacho intrigado se estuvo atento a los planes de su ex comandante. Luego de dar un paso fuera de la vivienda Chatelet como había supuesto, las calles y sus habitantes sumidos en una decadencia indecible. Oscar ahora transitaba por las calles malolientes como un lugareño más. A donde quiera que volteaba, a donde la llevasen sus piernas las calles se mostraban en total abandono, ¿Esto se le podía llamar una ciudad? sus ojos azules abiertos desmesuradamente, con un nudo en la garganta, Alain la acompañaba en esos minutos de duro paseo ¡¿Qué hacían los nobles que no despertaban de su error?! El hambre y la desidia extrema auguraban una próxima hecatombe. La Bastilla no era el final, no, no todavía… era muy lejano el final, la gente en harapos, descalza, sucia, en estado de decaimiento, los vagabundos ya entonces eran quienes figuraban, transitaban con la mirada baja, oscilantes, famélicos, muchas veces vigilando a sus espaldas inquietos, al pendiente de un posible atraco, los pocos alimentos que llevasen eran demasiado invaluables para perderlos, el hecho de mostrarlos te garantizaban la muerte, la angustia por la subsistencia. Ya de pie en medio de la calle oía las maldiciones y murmuraciones de los parisinos, desahogando su ira reprimida con sus conciudadanos. Favorablemente vestida con ropas comunes se mezclaba sin muchos inconvenientes entre la multitud, una simple camisa de lino, chaqueta, y un pañuelo atado en su cuello, los pantalones y botas procedentes de su anterior vestimenta. El desasosiego se leía a simple vista en los rostros de los ciudadanos.

En su recorrido pasaron por lo que podría ser una taberna. Un anciano levantaba su mano en seña de súplica, tirado junto a la entraba luchaba por respirar a causa de la fuerte anemia, sus ojos cansados, tal y como dijo Alain anteriormente luchaban contra el adormecimiento, espantada se detuvo a mirarlo a unos cortos metros, verlo sobrepasaba lo doloroso. Entonces un hombre salió de la taberna, era un soldado. Por misericordia le entregó disimuladamente al desgraciado un pedazo de pan mohoso.

— Alain…—Murmuró Oscar luego de un trago amargo, estremecida.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Inquirió Alain que se posaba junto a ella, de pronto se fijó en lo que tenía agitada a Oscar.

— Dijiste que mi espada iba a ser fundida, ¿no es así? —Oscar impotente apretaba sus puños frustrada ante el panorama.

—Exacto, me sentí culpable de quitárselas, pero debía estar con su dueño, no le hallé objeto que la espada fuese reducida a moneda de cambio.

—No culpo a esa gente… Esto es más que terrible… El día en que André y yo fuimos atacados noté el aumento de vagabundos. Cazaban nuestro carruaje con la mirada, ahora es una ciudad de mendigos. París no te reconozco. Los rostros alegres que recibieron con los brazos abiertos la llegada de su majestad en estos momentos enflaquecen lentamente, el hambre está arrasando con la población. —Murmuró turbada. Después levantó la vista, una visión todavía más macabra, de un edificio dos hombres cargaban un cuerpo envuelto en un saco roto. Si bien estuviese cubierto se distaba su estado, la enfermedad lo había consumido, ¿Qué sucedió para que acabara así? Cuando dichos hombres se avecinaban Alain se apresuró a tomar a Oscar del brazo, apartándola del camino. La arrastró a una distancia prudente.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! —Volteó Oscar a mirarlo indignada. El sargento sostenía las muñecas de la ex comandante, inmovilizándola, su espalda contra el pecho de Alain.

—No te acerques a ellos…—Contestó Alain tenso.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Debo saber que ha pasado!

—Es evidente que sucedió, no hace falta pensarlo mucho. Mire… —Señaló a una mujer que salía de la entrada del edificio del cual provino el cadáver, la mujer lloraba inconsolablemente, el estridente lamento era tan fuerte que se extendía por toda la calle. La gente sin compasión de su dolor no detenía su paso para consolarla. Unos hipócritamente miraban, simplemente eso.

— ¡Mi hijo…! ¡Único hijo…! ¡¿Dios mío que te he hecho?! ¡Te llevas a mi marido! ¡Ahora al hijo que él y yo luchamos por proteger! ¡Desdichados todos! ¡Todos y cada uno! ¡Mi hijo muere! ¡Mi juventud! ¡Mi dicha se ha esfumado! ¡El médico come! ¡Todos comemos! ¡Pero de todos, el médico come a cambio de salvar una vida! ¡Era muy tarde!—Arrodillada gritaba su lamento. Su vestido polvoriento y manchado, otra víctima de la miseria. — ¡Zorra sin corazón! ¡Alimaña austriaca! ¡Los hombres de mi vida muertos para que los tuyos se bañen y alimenten de leche y miel! ¡Maldita…! ¡Quiero remojar un pan en tu sangre tan solo una vez…!—la mujer de rostro demacrado, consumido por la zozobra y el hambre.

— ¿Ahora lo ve? Era mejor no acercarse, no sé qué pasó, no obstante, en mi barrio sucedía mucho cuando se intensificaba la pobreza, alguien moría en circunstancias parecidas, no tuvieron forma de atenderlo, diría que es igual a cuando un niño come pan de aserrín, ahora es frecuente, ese muchacho debió ser víctima de la enfermedad, y si sufre de hambre frecuente es presa fácil de su mal. Eso lo mató. —Comentó Alain sombríamente.

—Por… por la pobreza muchos están muriendo. La nefanda situación sigue sin cambiar después de aquel día… — Musitó Oscar trémula. Sus muñecas notaban el sudor que manaba de las palmas de Alain.

"_Si por una muerte claman la sangre de Lady Antonieta, no quiero imaginar en lo mucho que rondarán esos pensamientos por la población. Me aterra el posible destino de los reyes si esto no cambia para bien. ¡Ahhh…! ¡No sé qué pensar…! ¡En la pobreza la vida es insustentable! ¡¿Qué tipo de cuartucho miserable vivirían para agarrar semejante enfermedad?! ¡En la pobreza la vida es sumamente corta!"_

—Alain suéltame…—Le ordenó cabizbaja. —No pienso entrometerme. Me detuviste porque temes por mí, eso lo entiendo, ya pasó lo peor, déjame…—Éste inmediatamente libera las muñecas de la mujer. Continuaron observando la triste escena.

— ¡Esto es culpa de usted también!—Gritó la roñosa madre del fallecido, apuntaba al casero que atendía el edificio. — ¡¿Obligarme a encerrar a mi hijo?! ¡Murió solo sin su madre! ¡Separados por una puerta sellada!

— ¡Era lo más piadoso! ¡Bien podría haberlos echado a la calle! ¡Me hubiese ahorrado esos malos olores! ¡Se demoraron mucho en llevarse el cadáver! ¡Era mejor llevárselo a un pueblo lejos de París! ¡Su destino era predecible! ¡Y como ahora no tiene nada! ¡Le ordeno que se largue! —Contestó despiadado el hombre de mediana edad. Sus cabellos desaparecían de su cabeza, el sol se reflejaba en su calva.

— ¡¿Piensa echarme a la calle?! ¡No tengo ni donde caerme muerta!— La mujer alarmada se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

— ¡Eso no es mi asunto! ¡Debo cuidar a mis huéspedes! ¡No quiero que una peste nazca de mi negocio! ¡Suficiente con su hijo! —A las espaldas del casero un muchacho arrojaba a la calle las pertenencias de la infortunada.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que están haciendo?! ¡Tenga misericordia! ¡No tengo a donde ir! ¡Ni dinero! —Se arrojó a sus pies, arrodillándose temerosa de acabar en la indigencia. Sujetó la pierna del hombre suplicante, su rostro bañado de lágrimas no era lo bastante para ablandar su corazón, al pendiente de sus intereses, pero fue inútil. Sacudió a la mujer de su pierna para nuevamente entrar al edificio dando un portazo.

—Hijo mío… ¿Por qué dejas a la madre que te quiere tanto? Te he prometido encontrar un trabajo, pero partes antes de darme la oportunidad. —Se dispuso a recoger sus pertenencias del suelo empedrado, levantaba sus cosas debilitada, cuando a su lado percibe como alguien se detuvo a verla, sin molestarse de voltear dijo despectiva. —Interesante el espectáculo ¿No? Muy divertido, aunque jamás divertiría a entrometidos. —Inquieta de seguir siendo observada acaba por voltear. — ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué es lo que miras?! ¡¿Quieres ver más acaso?! —Para su desconcierto era una visión distinta a la esperada. A su lado se arrodilló quien creyó otro indiferente de su dolor, un precioso y blanco doncel, de hermosos bucles dorados, labios encendidos, y ojos tan azules como el cielo y mar más distantes. Atónita dijo. —Tú…

—Por favor, quiero ayudarla, vi lo que ocurrió… no permita que su espíritu decaiga. —Le habló Oscar con dulzura a la desafortunada, Alain al contrario las veía estático, conmovido de la compasión de Oscar.

—Un muchacho sano y joven puede decirlo, yo no tengo esa ventaja, alguien tan hermoso debe haber sido ataviado por Dios con la mejor de las suertes. —Respondió con tristeza para luego echar un suspiro.

—No he sido ataviado con la mejor de las suertes, aunque por supuesto en mi infancia lo creía así… Comprendo el dolor que está pasando, por eso…—De su bolsillo sacó una de sus viejas medallas, las cuales horas antes de la Bastilla arrancó de su pecho. —Espero esto tenga el bastante valor para ayudarla. —Agarró la helada y macilenta mano de la mujer, para introducir disimuladamente el medallón en su puño cerrado.

—Oh Mi Dios… Esto…— La mujer fascinada miró la medalla con cautela.

—No diga nada, de decir algo es posible que se lo quiten, gástelo sabiamente, es lo que puedo hacer por usted. Yo por mi parte veré cómo alimentarme, pero su drama era superior al mío…—Ambas se habían puesto de pie, la mujer con la ayuda de Oscar tenía a la mano un saco con todas sus pertenencias.

—No sé en qué modo agradecértelo, mi hijo y Dios en las alturas te enviaron ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

—No, no puedo, porque no creo que nos volvamos a ver, lo lamento. —le dijo Oscar con pesadumbre.

—Bien…Entiendo, no seguiré preguntando, que hayas aparecido es un consuelo de las alturas, en verdad muchísimas gracias, yo… Yo… No sabré el nombre que te han puesto los padres que te trajeron al mundo pero prometo no olvidar esto. —La mujer quebrada y un poco desilusionada se marchó a paso lento. A sus espaldas Alain se acercó, viendo como la mujer se alejaba de su vista. De ahí se retiraron, caminaron para entonces ver a lo lejos un grupo de soldados de las Guardia Nacional aglomerados en la plaza de la Concordia.

—Ni siquiera entiendo, ¿Cómo puede acercarse tanto a una mujer que incluso preguntó el nombre del buen samaritano?

—Oh, no… Esto lo hago porque su sufrimiento me atenazaba. Oírla gritar, clamando por sangre. Me atemorizó su odio, no supo lo que decía. — Acomodó su chaqueta y pañuelo. —Bernard prometió ayudarme con mi nueva identidad. En nuestra vuelta le daré una hoja con la información de cómo deseo llamarme, asimismo mi nacimiento y ciudad de origen, asumo que me tocará inventar una firma por mi nuevo nombre, que por cierto no tengo certeza de que nombre emplear. —Pensativa posaba una mano en su mentón.

—Michel… Michel es un buen nombre, sí… Es un buen nombre, sin mencionar que perteneció a uno de mis amigos. —Comentó Alain divertido y algo nostálgico, parodiando la seriedad de su ex comandante.

— ¿Michel…? Es verdad Michel Verre… ¿Cómo olvidarlos? — Dijo Oscar amena.

—"Aquel que es como Dios" esa mujer comparó a este misterioso joven con una señal de las alturas. Influenciado por Dios, la compasión que vio en sus instantes más tristes, una que nadie se dignó a brindarle. —Le guiñó un ojo pícaro.

—"Aquel que es como Dios" ¿Eh? Suena muy bello…—Contestó Oscar con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Puesto que crees conveniente Michel, un apellido sencillo y digno debiera acompañarle, me gusta Dumont, un apellido de una humilde familia de agricultores en Arras. El apellido señala los montes, colinas, y las montañas más altas, cerca del cielo. —Miró al cielo, se podían apreciar unos nubarrones para una próxima lluvia. El viento se enfriaba más al pasar las horas, indicio de que pronto se presentaría una fuerte llovizna. — Michel… no me extraña que hayas elegido el nombre, no después de lo dicho por Diane.

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo Alain intrigado caminaba siguiendo los pasos de Oscar.

—Ella me contó lo que dijiste de mi nombre. —Se volvió a mirar al muchacho a sus espaldas. —Ahora me doy cuenta de que en ese entonces hablabas de mí con ella.

— ¡Eso…!—Gritó desubicado. De inmediato con la palma se dio un fuerte manotazo en la frente. — ¡Con un demonio! ¡Se suponía que era entre ella y yo…! ¡La idea era que no llegara a sus oídos! ¡Maldición!

—Oscar… Dios y espada en hebreo. Me contó que no era secreto para ti el significado de mi nombre. —Echó una ligera risilla ante la reacción del joven. —Eres bueno seleccionando nombres, Alain.

—No es motivo de risa…—Contestó descompuesto. Tremendamente avergonzado de que su hermana lo hubiese prácticamente delatado. Las mejillas rojas de Alain se le hacían a la mujer un espectáculo digno de risa, quien ignoraba que aquel sentimiento seguía persistiendo en el muchacho.

"_¿Es que para ese momento estarían comenzando a aflorar estos sentimientos? Te gritaba, te desafiaba, hasta me negaba a seguir tus ordenes, me comportaba a mi gusto y placer. Y sin importar mí supuesta rebeldía oía atento y rabioso los cientos de elogios que despedían los labios de mi amigos, iracundo porque no tenía modo de refutarlos, así que optaba por callarlos, a medida que hablaban más fascinante e inquietante te volvías, entonces duplicaba la actitud de mis compañeros poco a poco en mi… me rendí por la rectitud y empatía que tenías por nosotros, ningún comandante que hayamos conocido sufría los pesares de sus hombres, ajenos a los suyos, llorabas nuestra pena y creo que por eso me gustaste." _

—Alain, Lo he decidido… Me uniré a la Guardia Nacional.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se unirá?! ¡¿Acaso ha perdido la razón?!—La increpó sobresaltado, el corazón del muchacho latía desbocado, en su cabeza se formó mil y un suposiciones horripilantes de una mujer siendo rodeada de bestias en estado de celo. Bien sabía que Oscar no era la típica mujer indefensa, pero la superaban en número, sin contar que su identidad estaría en peligro. La confianza no será igual a la de los soldados de la Guardia Francesa, que con el paso del tiempo se había construido una maravillosa amistad.

— ¡No! ¡No he perdido la cabeza! ¡Si eso es lo que estás suponiendo! ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡Es mi decisión! ¡Ya lo has visto, Alain! ¡Francia está desmoronándose en sangre!

—No, es peligroso, no es un sitio para…—Murmuró entre dientes con impotencia. Un sudor frio se presentó. A su mente recuerdos agudos, imágenes nítidas revivían sin mucho esfuerzo, Diane suspendida en el aire, con una cuerda que grababa en su cuello blanco los fibras de la soga, su madre desvaneciéndose en una insufrible fiebre por la tristeza de la perdida, se negaba a comer, sus amigos muertos por cada descarga y estallido en una nube de polvo, por último… Oscar bañada en sangre, respirando entrecortadamente, suplicando descanso. Asaltado por el pánico sujetó los hombros de su ex comandante, arrinconándola contra un muro, alejándose de la vista de los soldados y transeúntes. —para alguien…

— ¿Para una mujer dices? ¿Qué desahoguen sus instintos y perversiones más oscuros conmigo? ¿Qué me amenacen con una vela contra mi cara…?—Esa mención atroz había asestado en la consciencia de Alain. Ella que con palabras directas y descarnadas le recuerde aquella barbaridad que cometió. — ¿Del mismo modo que tú…? Vivirlo una segunda vez no me sorprendería, tampoco pienso permitirme ser tan obvia… Conozco mi puesto en la sociedad Alain, ¿Quién te dijo cuál era?

—Sé cuál es su lugar y también el mío… Pero no conoce a esa gente. Vivir en las mismas carracas, en su ambiente, mis amigos y yo éramos unos niños, jamás le habríamos hecho daño. Al conocerle mejor nos sentimos arrepentidos, ellos eran buenos chicos. Únicamente buscábamos amedrentarle para que de ese modo huyera del cuartel.

—Alain, comprendo lo que sientes, ¿Pero no dijiste antes que Francia necesitaba desesperadamente a sus soldados? ¡Yo también soy un soldado francés! —Afirmó una mano en uno de los antebrazos del sargento, obligándolo a soltarla. Sus ojos cristalinos miraban rabiosos a los ojos oscuros que luchaban por mantener la mirada.

"_Que alguien te toque… Que te pongan la mano encima fuera de mi vigilancia ¡No me lo perdonaría! ¡De la misma manera otras personas que te aman no lo harían!"_

—Francia nos necesita, eso dije… Pero ver a esa gentuza cerca de una mujer me alerta de un peligro, ¡Y qué decir de su pasado! —Se separó para voltear a ver paranoico en la dirección donde se escuchaban un sonido de tambores, sitio en el que se posicionó una tropa de la Guardia Nacional.

—No va a pasarme nada… Verán es al soldado, no a una mujer, ni a la aristócrata que era, además de que uno de mis viejos aliados está vivo. No necesito de tu protección, al contrario de eso me hacía falta tu apoyo. —Le dijo Evidenciando su decepción, e ignorando las razones ocultas de Alain. — Y creo que ya es hora de que te vayas acostumbrando a dejar de llamarme comandante. A partir de ahora seremos colegas, no… serás mi superior.

Las palabras de Oscar eran espantosamente punzantes. Alain palidecido no hallaba que decirle, sus sentimientos lo frenaban para finalmente articular palabras que fuesen convincentes. Inmediatamente después de esto la mujer se da media vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. No comprendía, ¿Cómo no consiguió contradecirla? Contestarle de alguna forma. Antes, mucho antes lo habría hecho, previamente de que la nula lógica del amor lo abordase. Sudoroso y pálido sostuvo su cabeza, nunca se había sentido así… sufría de una jaqueca anormal. Respiraba aceleradamente. Entonces frenético y frustrado dio unas patadas a unas cajas de madera estropeadas, tiradas en plena calle. La saña que empleó acabó por destrozarlas, dejándolas totalmente inservibles, y como no le era suficiente se afirmó contra el muro golpeándolo con las manos empuñadas. Su cuerpo experimentaba un temblor inusual. Apretó sus dientes furioso e impotente, resoplaba y gruñía enojado consigo mismo.

"_¡Maldita sea…! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no le dije nada?! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡¿Acaso soy imbécil?! ¡Antes le hubiera contestado! ¡Arrogante pero lo hubiera hecho! ¡Lo que me hiciste! ¡No soy el que era!_

Se oyeron a sus espaldas unas pisadas que se aproximaban a su dirección, dos talones chocaron sorprendiendo a Alain asaltado por la ira. — ¡Sargento de Soisson! ¡Aquí está, señor! —Era un joven soldado, dio un saludo en respeto a su superior.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que estoy ocupado?! ¡¿O acaso no son capaces de hacer lo más estúpido sin tenerme encima?! ¡Tampoco es que me sienta tan indispensable!

— Pe… pero señor, lo vi solo y pensé…—Respondió el soldado encogido por los gritos del sargento.

— ¡No estaba solo! ¡Si estoy aquí de pie cual pusilánime es porque había una persona conmigo!

— ¿Entonces con quién está? —Nervioso miró en derredor, los transeúntes los esquivaban, ya que se habían detenido en la calle.

—Estuve hablando con una mujer…—Contestó Alain que rascaba frustrado su cabeza.

— ¿Una mujer? ¿Por eso está tan molesto? —Inquirió el obtuso soldado.

—No era una mujer ordinaria, ninguna da un dolor semejante al que ella causa. ¡Además de que como toda mujer, es un endemoniado dolor de cabeza! —Alain extrañamente adolorido percibía desde hacía algún tiempo sensaciones que lo dejaban con la guardia baja.

"_¡Siento la muerte todos los días! ¡Un tormento que raya lo tenebroso! ¡Mi cuerpo está diferente! ¡¿Qué clase de malestar es este?!"_

— ¡Mujeres! ¡Todas las mujeres son iguales, señor! ¡Caprichosas! ¡Manipuladoras! ¡Egoístas! ¡Insensibles! ¡Despreciables! ¡No vale la pena que se quiebre la cabeza por ella!

— ¡¿Qué sabes tú que te crees con derecho de sermonearme?! ¡¿Y a qué demonios viniste?!

— ¡Lamento la insolencia, señor! ¡Discúlpeme! ¡El… el general Lafayette requiere de su presencia! ¡Todos los soldados nos hemos formado! ¡Para sorpresa del general faltaba usted!

— ¡Bien, vámonos! ¡Maldita la hora de mi impotencia! —Exclamó dando una patada a una pequeña piedra, alzando los brazos frustrado.

— ¿Su…Su impotencia? —Repitió el soldado desconcertado. Frunció su rostro por el dudoso y raro comentario de su comandante.

— ¡No es lo que piensas imbécil! ¡No ese tipo de impotencia! ¡¿Eres Idiota?! —Volteó con el rostro totalmente rojo a encarar al muchacho que le seguía de cerca. La cara del sargento mostraba innegables signos de vergüenza. A la perspectiva del jovencito casi estaría emitiendo humo, espantado de ver en riesgo su hombría.

Oscar todavía irascible de su altercado con su ex segundo al mando, regresó por su cuenta a la casa Chatelet después de horas recorriendo las calles, circulando sola, muy orgullosa para recibir atenciones especiales del sargento en servicio. A sus oídos llegó la fuga de los cortesanos, bien en sus días de confinamiento oyó palabras referentes, pero no con el debido detalle, aquellos que habían propiciado principalmente el desastre, que por preservar sus privilegios obstaculizaban todo cambio en el horizonte. Cambios que estúpidamente habría aplacado la marejada que ahora se cernía sobre la monarquía. Parecía que el antiguo régimen se había derrumbado pero… …La nueva Francia seguía teniendo serios problemas. El primero… La gran hambruna que había en París, además, Fueron convocadas nuevamente las tropas para obstaculizar la revolución. El primero de octubre, se celebró una fiesta de lujo ignorando el hambre de los ciudadanos de París. Este comportamiento insensato y desfachatado de la corte… Fue lo suficiente para que los sentimientos encontrados del pueblo explotaran en rabia. Oscar había elegido el peor momento para alistarse, muchos lo habrían visto con esos ojos. Como dijo anteriormente le entregó sus nuevos datos a Bernard para que a su vez fuesen transferidos a las manos que producirían su falsa identidad. En la oficina de reclutamiento, presentó sus papeles a un hombre de rostro y expresión tosca, de ojos ojerosos, peluca algo enmarañada, y una barba que empezaba a nacer de su quijada, al parecer crecería encanecida de sus rudos años de servicio. En su mejilla una cicatriz en línea, se notaba que ese corte de cuchillo que daba casi a su oreja había recibido los puntos de un médico. El estrés mellaba la salud de los soldados. Se notó observada por hombres que salían y entraban alucinados de su beldad, de igual manera rasgos infantiles. Escribió hábilmente la firma del nuevo soldado que inventó, "Michel Dumont" de allí fue conducida por otro joven soldado al lugar donde le sería entregado su uniforme. Suspiraba de las vueltas de la vida, en una piel falsa miraba el panorama que sus antiguos subordinados vivieron. Siempre, desde su nacimiento estaba habituada a vestir y ejercer un aparente papel masculino, sin embargo, ahora era muy diferente, por esos años vivió cómodamente con el conocimiento público de su género, la aristocracia tenía sus ventajas, con un antiguo rey de carácter extravagante abría camino a todo miembro singular de la corte, por extraño que pareciera, según recordaba jamás se vio vejada ni relegada, eso era gracias a las bondades de la nobleza, además del estatus, se le había procurado un trato con mano de seda, en este caso se vería en la obligación de esconder su género, recordaba la actitud misógina de los soldados, de saberse que era una mujer no sería bienvenida, y también del peligro de que estos se enterasen de su pasado como protectora de la reina que tanto repudian. La política es ingrata, quizás en esos instantes la venerarían como patriota por estar supuestamente bajo tierra, haber participado en la toma de la fortaleza de la Bastilla no era excusa. Su padre tuvo razón, la guardia real era un jardín de niños al lado de los rudos y toscos soldados comunes, que enfrentaban labores mucho más duras, Oscar tenía pleno conocimiento de esto, sudaría y padecería las desventajas de un soldado regular, pero lo afrontaría con la cabeza en alto, recordar a sus amados soldados la inspiraba lo suficiente para soportar su puesto en la Guardia Nacional, tristemente ahora Alain quedaba de ese regimiento de amigos, irónicamente los puestos se intercambiarían, acostumbraría a ver su ex segundo al mando como un superior.

Continuará…

Aviso y curiosidades del fanfic.

Un nuevo capítulo, pero ha quedado demostrado que es más complejo de lo que se esperaba, y augura que este fanfic va a ser bastante largo, e incluso he tenido que pedir ayuda a escritores expertos, por eso quiero dar crédito a Dayana Alvarado, o como también se le puede hallar con el nombre de Only D, dueña de fanfics como "¿Qué es el amor?" E "Isabelle", que me ha sido de gran ayuda con el capítulo anterior, pero ahora especialmente con este que toca temas de terreno peligroso para los personajes, es la apertura de futuros problemas, e incluso ha empeorado dramas que yo había planteado, y supo describirme su punto de vista, no muy distinto del mío lo que ha provocado en mi más ideas para el fic, claro, que el terreno que domina Only D es el de personajes con un tono más brutal, sin embargo, fue de mucha ayuda. Los futuros dilemas y torturas mentales de los personajes que verán en los próximos capítulos por venir fueron ideados con mayor crueldad a la idea original, desde luego que no se abandonará jamás la esencia del manga ni sus diálogos.

Esta es la segunda vez que publico este capítulo, gracias a un ligero error que se remedió fácilmente, resulta que la primera vez no era el documento verdadero, poseía gran cantidad de errores, usualmente hago dos documentos al escribir, uno se le puede ver como un borrador para el resultado final, y el último es el definitivo. El primero no me convencía en muchas cosas, por lo que había hecho sutiles cambios en la última versión. Este es desde luego el resultado final, deseo disculparme por tanta, tantísima torpeza, se los agradezco por entender.

Desde el principio de "Época de cambios" aproveché que los personajes citaran palabras referentes al manga, Gaidens, y más adelante Eroica, muchas partes del fic se verán ligadas a los mangas del universo de Berubara, pongamos un ejemplo sencillo con el despertar de Alain en la casa de Bernard y Rosalie, esa parte es casi igual al Gaiden de Alain, es difícil identificar que es ficción de fan y qué es de la Doña Ikeda, por lo que para darle emoción y diversión no señalaré que otra escena es igual, tendrán averiguarlo. En fin, espero que este capítulo los haya librado por un ratito de la horrible y aburrida cotidianidad, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de nuestra telenovela cutre, donde Pedro Pancho José de Montesinos le pide matrimonio a María Ágata Josefina… ¡Digo! ¡Eso es en otro canal! ¡Cuídense! ¡Y coman mucha zanahoria que es buena para la vista! ¡Y vaya que yo necesito mucha! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

_No más que una bala._

En un ambiente no muy distinto al acostumbrado, con gritos y murmullos lejos de un tono de calma y despreocupación, en el pasado siempre se había codeado con hombres, en diferentes niveles y categorías, primeramente caballeros finos y moderados, que eran rigurosos y estrictos, colegas de su clase en otras palabras, que se comportaban con maneras parecidas a las suyas, no obstante seguían siendo enormemente diferentes de un soldado corriente, del mismo modo los primeros soldados a los que tuvo que encabezar, hijos de familias ilustres, con las gracias y privilegios que Alain nunca pudo disfrutar, con derecho de aspirar a grados mucho mayores. Recordó claramente el sentimiento de desprecio que reflejaban los ojos de Alain, en el instante de preguntarle, ¿Cómo un joven con semejantes aptitudes se hallaba en el rango de soldado raso? Si la vida fuese justa disfrutaría las ventajas de un rango superior, de no ser por una ley hecha a medida de las preferencias de la alta nobleza. Tal vez era cosa del destino traerla a la Guardia Francesa, que enfrentaban obligaciones más crueles que el de un soldado de la Guardia Real. Conocer otra cara que desconocía del ejército francés. Consideró las opiniones tanto de su padre como la de Alain no tan disparatadas como en un principio pensaba. Uno miraba a la Guardia francesa de la forma más baja y brutal, un sitio degradante para una frágil mujer como su hija, con la idea de que estos soldados no poseían la conducta que había puertas adentro de Versalles. En el caso del otro su opinión de la Guardia real no era muy prometedora. Soldados de papel, que no tenían otra utilidad además de objetos decorativos. Compararlos era comparar una lija con una pluma. Actualmente las circunstancias la habían conducido a un grupo que no era nada al lado de los anteriores mencionados. Este estaba conformado especialmente de inexpertos, todavía requería pulirse, existían veteranos pero continuaba habiendo defectos en esta nueva Guardia Nacional, estos defectos detectados por el sargento eran también incuestionables para ella. Pensó en su camino a las carracas, guiada por un soldado. Acababan de entregarle su uniforme. Éste concentrado en explicarle las normas, la ubicación de la armería, comedor, enfermería y sala de encuentro. En caso de que tuviese familiares que quisieran visitarle. Era curioso… no hacía falta explicación alguna, a causa de sus años de soldado no le era un secreto la distribución de los cuarteles militares, sin embargo se esperaba que siendo novato aceptara las indicaciones de quienes tuviesen más tiempo de servicio. Saberlo a la perfección y sin siquiera preguntar se podría ver sospechoso. Entonces el muchacho llama su atención, ambos caminaban por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de los soldados.

— ¿Dumont? ¿Me estás escuchando? —Interrumpió el soldado, volviéndose a mirarla.

— ¿Ehh? Disculpa, estaba absorto, te escuché, es sólo que pensaba en la vida que tendré a partir de este momento. — Contestó Oscar al despertar de su cavilación para prestar atención al joven, mostraba a su compañero una sutil sonrisa.

—Sí, no… no te preocupes, es simplemente que me encomendaron guiarte, a… además de hablarte de lo necesario. —Balbuceó el muchacho, nervioso de los gestos simpáticos del novato, el único hombre al parecer con un aspecto singular. Al igual que el joven sus compañeros volteaban disimuladamente intrigados de ver una cara inusual pasar por los rincones del cuartel. —Apropósito, me dio hambre, y creo que… que es la hora de comer, ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo? —tímido dobló el brazo tras su nuca.

—De acuerdo, ¿Dónde es? No recuerdo muy bien la ubicación del comedor, si eres mi guía supongo que es tu deber enseñarme de nuevo el camino.

"_Parece un buen muchacho, no comprendo… ¿Qué te motivó a preocuparte Alain? Sé que no es lo mismo a mis antiguos puestos, asumo que no todos los que conforman este regimiento sean las escorias que dijiste. No adelantaré una opinión, si no lo hice con ustedes no lo haré con ellos. No te lo he dicho, aunque debiste intuirlo ya, que te considero uno de los mejores soldados que haya conocido en mi vida, tenerte y al resto de tus compañeros es la más grande satisfacción que he podido sentir."_

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Al venir a este lugar me contaron que la comida era mala! ¡Para mi sorpresa resultó ser más decente que la basura que abunda en la calle! — Río despreocupado, ella notó que éste rodeaba sus hombros con su brazo, ese simple gesto significaba que le simpatizaba a este joven.

— Sabes mi nombre y apellido… oí tu nombre de pila, no me has contado que sigue de tu nombre, ¿Te has olvidado de los modales?

— ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Soy Pascal Morandé! ¡Estoy a tu completo servicio noble Faetón!

—Faetón, ¿Eh? El hijo de Apolo… —Emitió Oscar una suave risa, sin necesidad de abrir su boca ni enseñar sus dientes. —creo que estás exagerando. No merezco tal elogio, por otra parte debe ser el cabello, el rubio gusta mucho por lo general.

— Desde luego que no… Pareces el hijo del sol. — Susurró Pascal junto a su oído. Tocó un mechón de los cabellos que adornaban la frente de Oscar. — A nuestro alrededor muchos nos miran…— Con disimulo le enseñó la cantidad de soldados que los observaban, encubriendo el anormal interés de alguna forma.

"_Hijo del sol… No puedo negar que siempre lo he creído, y en cierto modo sigo creyéndolo… el astro rey de mi infancia. De pequeña te admiraba e idolatraba. Eras mi guía… el hombre ideal y fiel a sus convicciones. Con nuestros caminos separados respetaste al final el sendero que elegí, la pasión que ardía dentro del pecho de la hija que esculpiste. Mi bien amado padre, no te he olvidado. ¿Sigues en la casa que me vio nacer? ¿Prensando contra tu pecho a la gentil madre que dejé afligida? al marcharme a mi destino he roto más de un corazón, además de a las rozagantes y perfumadas damas que alguna vez me rodearon emocionadas de otra amiga de toda la vida. Niñas dadivosas y tiernas, incapaces de despreciar a su hermana. Muchos corazones unidos al mío por los resplandecientes y cegadores años de la infancia… el último corazón fundido a mis recuerdos a pesar de que no exista el beneficio de un lazo de sangre, la segunda madre que tuve. Abuela, te había prometido regresar, para que oyeras de mi boca las palabras que me pediste repetir, romper mi palabra ha sido lo peor que pude haberte hecho. Te quiero abuela. Siempre lo haré."_

Ingresaron al comedor, buscaron una mesa relativamente apartada, ya que a Oscar no le agradaba figurar a plena vista, para su mala suerte tanto los soldados que entraban, igualmente que los sentados en las mesas, no se detenían de observarla, simulando estar aún en sus actividades y charlas, intento inútil porque el ambiente de tensión la hizo percatarse, siempre echaban un vistazo a lo que creyesen interesante. Uno de ellos la miraba con gran interés, frunciendo el entrecejo, a comparación del resto su mirada se mostraba directa y desvergonzada, un hombre joven, de cabellos rizados castaños cortos, y un bigotillo sobre su labio. Antes de ponerse de pie, separándose de la mesa dio un comentario a los que compartía la misma mesa. Murmuraban tan bajo que era imposible saber que decían.

— Raphael… Crees… ¿Crees que acaso… ese sujeto?

—No estoy seguro Abel. No nos haría daño mirarlo de cerca.

— ¿Vas a hablarle? Pensaran mal de ti, pienso que es mejor ignorarlo.

— ¿Pensar mal cuando de entre todos soy el más seguro de mi hombría? ¿No es de esperarse que en este cuartel habiten hombres y no engendros? El que se atreva a insinuarlo lo aplastaré sin mediar palabra.

— Es una sorpresa que finalmente uno de ellos se dignara a contaminarnos también a nosotros, con el ejército de los nobles era suficiente de crímenes contra la naturaleza. —Acotó Nicolás, otro presente en la mesa.

— Esto no puede ser…— Volteó Abel a mirar a sus demás compañeros. — ¿Van a seguir a Raphael? ¿Juzgar cuándo ni le conocemos sus pecados y virtudes? — Estos asintieron afirmativos, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento corrosivo del cabecilla.

Tras de él le siguieron sus compañeros hasta la mesa donde Oscar y Pascal se habían acomodado. En su avance se detallaba a la perfección su altura, así como la fuerte contextura de su cuerpo.

— ¡Pascal! — Exclamó el grandulón alegremente. — ¿Quién es tu amigo? No debe ser de aquí, primera vez que veo alguien con ese aspecto en este inmundo lugar... —Se inclinó a mirar más de cerca al acompañante de Pascal. Examinándolo atrevido, difícil adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza con semejante aproximación.

— ¡Raphael! hmm… pues es un novato, no hace mucho se unió a nosotros. —El tono de voz de Pascal indicaba que este hombre no era alguien grato de ver. Nervioso contestaba la pregunta del grandulón. Oscar por su parte no rehuía de su mirada, el tamaño no era suficiente razón de temor para ella.

— ¿Tienes un serio problema con mi cara? Con el esfuerzo que se hace para mantener este lugar limpio pides demasiado. Tampoco se ve tan desagradable por lo que he podido observar, está un poco dejado el sitio pero sigue aceptable al lado de otros lugares que me han contado. De haber conocido sitios mejores para que me notaras deberías contárselo a tus amigos.

—En eso tienes razón mozalbete, ¡Que cara de niña! ¡Oh! ¡Quiero decir, colega! —Raphael sarcástico, señalando abiertamente lo que separaba a Oscar del resto de los soldados viriles que se encontraban en el salón comedor. Arrimó una de las sillas a su espalda, después otros soldados se agruparon alrededor de la mesa. — Para conocernos mejor te ofrezco beber conmigo, ¡Espero nos impresiones, deseo no me defraudes y seas buen bebedor, que con una copita no te descompenses! —Cogió una botella de vino y se dispuso a servirle un vaso.

— ¡Je! ¿Cara de niña? Como que tienes mucho tiempo sin ver a una mujer que me confundes con una. ¡Me presumes delicado cuando nunca en la vida me has visto!—Sin inconvenientes Oscar cogió el vaso de vino. — Se agradece la arrogante amabilidad. —Lejos cohibirse reaccionaria a las burlas e indirectas de estos hombres. A su lado Pascal le pasaba un plato. No se volvía a mirar a quienes tenia a sus espaldas, hasta que uno se sostuvo del respaldo de su silla. — ¿Hacen esto con toda cara nueva? ¿O cara supuestamente de niña? Si es así no está funcionando.

"_¿Semejante situación me ocurriría en la Guardia Nacional? En mi pasado cuando servía en la Guardia real mis limitaciones y aspecto nunca me fueron cuestionados, tonta e ingenua… Ahora la realidad me estalla en la cara de una forma tan violenta que me deja sin habla. Alain estaba en lo cierto, de que hay mucho que debo conocer fuera de mi estatus y de los muros que me acobijaban de los prejuicios del hombre. Enfrentar a gente que cuestiona mi cuna, sexo, ahora apariencia. Si hubiese aceptado la propuesta de la reina de convertirme en general no sabría nada de la vida, ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Por siempre perseguida por mi nacimiento y naturaleza!_

— Te presumo delicado por los aires que traes… aparentas no haber sufrido en la vida. ¡Es la primera vez que recibimos a un nuevo integrante de esta manera! ¡El primer compañero de apariencia anormal que tenemos! —Se mofó Raphael, dio un trago a su vaso. — ¡Mi nombre es Raphael Eluchans!

— No, he sufrido así te parezca ridículo, que sea más pequeño y delgado no significa que no pasara por sufrimientos equivalentes a los tuyos… Con ese aspecto por un instante creí hablar con un albañil o herrero. Muy fortachón a decir verdad. Soy Michel Dumont, desciendo de una familia de granjeros.

— Michel Dumont, con tu carita esperaba un apellido de noble estirado como mínimo. Dumont es un apellido demasiado corriente. Esos bucles, piel blanca y ojos tan azules, una razón de sentir pavor… pareces haber reposado en una cuna de las altas esferas, ¡Allí los espantapájaros que ofenden a verdaderos hombres!— Dio un golpe en su pecho con pretensión. — Tan sólo espero estar en el mismo regimiento, para comprobar la hombría que nos cuentas. ¡Un segundo! ¡Si vienes con Morandé seguro que sí!

—Supongo que sí… Nos veremos en los ejercicios para mi mala suerte, por de lo demás les recomiendo que se vayan. —Pasando los minutos la tensión aumentaba, más que bromas eran ofensas francas a su persona. Apretó su puño que descansaba sobre la mesa. — Vuelvan a sus mesas. Dejarán a un lado la comida que no se encuentra en París, ¿No es cierto? No es de extrañar que por la hambruna un intruso se colara al cuartel en busca de alimento. —Afirmó Oscar severamente. Su paciencia alcanzaba un límite. Sin intenciones de empezar un pleito mantendría la distancia con estos soldados, obviamente interesados en hacerla sentirse no bienvenida.

—Bien, tienes razón…—Suspiró. —Muchachos no desperdiciemos la comida y este vino, ¡Que no es el mejor pero al menos es gratis! —Levantó el grandulón su vaso en dedicatoria a los demás soldados, sin protestar estos regresaron a sus respectivas mesas, en caso de Raphael persistente en su provocación se mantuvo sentado.

—Eso también te incluye Eluchans… aborrezco ser vigilado. ¿Qué tanto es lo que me ves? ¿No te dije que te fueras? —Dijo Oscar con hastío, clavando su vista iracunda en el hombre.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé… simplemente deseaba estudiarte unos minutos más. Ínsitas tentación e interés en los débiles de voluntad. —Respondió Raphael socarrón. Descarado sujetó su muñeca. — digas lo que digas, tus finos labios convierten el tono punzante en música, imitando a una prostituta, ¡Muy mala influencia! No me sorprendería que justamente tengas un amante fuera de nuestros muros, vas a convertirnos en pobres victimas de tu juego asqueroso.

"_El día era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, tarde o temprano tropezaría con un canalla... No adivinaba que se me acusaría de sodomita, ¡¿Que cree que hace este malnacido?! ¡De no hacer algo el resto se creerá tamaña calumnia!"_

—Suéltame… —Jaló su brazo con intención de librarse del fuerte agarre del hombre. Sus ojos inmediatamente prendieron en cólera. —Te daré una última oportunidad, sino te apresuras en alejarte de mí vista, ¡Juro que repararás en mi bota pisándote los dientes que te tire!

— ¿Tirar mis dientes? Me gustaría ver como lo haces… mis manos son más duras que las tuyas. —Repentinamente de un tirón la levantó de la silla. — Vamos… grita… ¿A cuál van a creer? ¿A mí o a un libertino? —La sonrisa malévola de Raphael provocó en ella el miedo que al principio no se presentó. Tragó saliva nerviosa.

— ¡¿Que se supone estás haciendo?! ¡Haz lo que te dice, Raphael! ¡Libéralo! —Replicó Pascal, quien al igual que ellos se ponía de pie.

— ¿Mis manos no son tan duras dices? ¿Dudas de mi hombría? Debería probar con algo igual de duro que las tuyas…—Murmuró Oscar, preparada para separarse del matón repentinamente alguien estrelló en la cabeza de Raphael una botella de vino, adelantándose a ella. El hombre empapado de vino y desorientado intentó sentarse en la silla, cuando de pronto Oscar en un impulso travieso la apartó, impidiendo darle un sitio en el cual amortiguar la caída, a causa de ello cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

— ¡¿Raphael?! —Gritaron los soldados horrorizados.

— ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que se atrevió?! —Vociferó Raphael empapado de vino, y herido en la cabeza. Volviéndose buscando rabioso a su atacante, involuntariamente quedó petrificado.

— ¡Yo me atreví! ¡¿Con que abusando de los más débiles, Eh?! —Frente a él un hombre de cabellos y patillas oscuras le recriminaba. Oscar dio un trago hondo, verlo intervenir en sus asuntos la llenó de desconcierto, sus ojos azules al contrario del resto de los soldados espantados de su arranque se mostraron indignados.

. — ¡Sargento! ¡Señor! ¡Yo…! ¡Ahhh…! ¡¿Por qué me ha golpeado?! ¡No he abusado de él! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?! ¡No iba a dañarlo!

— ¿En verdad? Pues con esos ojos nublados de maldad dudo que pretendieras soltarlo, gritaban que los planes iban a más allá… Abusabas de tu fuerza y tamaño. Te quedaste suspendido en 1783, ¿Tanto así te deslumbró esa quema de gente que buscas otro que rostizar? ¡¿No esperabas que un hombre robusto te enfrentara?!

La ley francesa tradicionalmente quemaba a los prescritos en la hoguera como el castigo apropiado para tales actos, es decir para los delitos de pederastia y sodomía. Los jueces en representación de un veredicto y al imponer una pena, podrían citar el Derecho Romano ejemplificado en los códigos de Teodosiano y Justiniano, y que luego fueron confirmados por Carlomagno, las costumbres medievales del derecho consuetudinario, especialmente las reglas morales de Saint -Louis de 1270 y varios siglos de precedente judicial. En la práctica, sin embargo las cortes de ley francesa juzgaron pocas veces de pederastia y sodomía en la edad moderna, y pronunciaron la pena de muerte incluso más raramente. Los hombres ejecutados por sodomía a menudo eran culpables de crímenes capitales. Por ejemplo, cinco de los siete sodomitas quemados en París entre 1714 y 1783 habían cometido blasfemia, violación o asesinato. Las dos excepciones fueron Bruno Lenoir y Jean Diot, estrangulados y quemados por el verdugo públicamente en la Plaza de Gréve, el 6 de julio de 1750.

— ¡Daba una advertencia a este sodomita! ¡Percibía que prontamente ensuciaría el cuartel con su naturaleza pecadora! ¡Usted va a pagar lo que me ha hecho! ¡No pienso dejar que esto se quede así! —Raphael empapado de vino pasaba su mano por su cabeza, gritaba trastornado por el dolor punzante del vino en la herida.

—Sargento, es cierto que Raphael se ha excedido un poco con este extraño sujeto, al contrario usted ha atacado a un oficial desprevenido, ¡Es absolutamente reprochable! ¡Es también objeto de sanción! ¡Haremos que esto se sepa! —Amenazó Abel, confrontando a Alain.

— Que divertido… ¿Crees que temo ser amonestado? ¿Desde cuándo he dado esa idea? ¡¿Para qué temer a una sanción si tras de mi hubo amenaza de muerte por fusilamiento?! —Gritó Alain fuera de sus cabales, al principio burlón por el reclamo de los soldados. Entonces fijó su atención en Raphael. — ¡No más replicas! ¡A la próxima lo reportaré! ¡Debí haberte golpeado con una bayoneta! ¡Largo! ¡Ve a lavarte la cara y que te vea un médico! ¡Este es un cuartel no una guarida de malhechores! ¡Para degenerados que desintegren la disciplina tenemos acosadores! — Impuso su voz por encima de los soldados irritados. Intimidados del ultimátum no prosiguieron sus réplicas. Los soldados y Eluchans no habían sido los únicos en retirarse coléricos del comedor.

"_¡¿Pensaban que permitiría a este mastodonte ponerle un dedo encima?! ¡Imbéciles! ¡He pasado por tantas cosas que el miedo a que algo me pase ha muerto en mí! ¡De tratarse de ella la calma se disipa!" _

Alain sorprendido advirtió a Oscar alejarse presurosa de él, evidente señal de que su disgusto seguía sin disminuir. Desilusionado y con una sensación de fracaso se llevó una mano a su rostro, por otra parte su paciencia para con su antiguo comandante se agotaba. Bien podría cuidarla pero ambos eran vigilados por cientos de ojos, además de que Pascal estaba tras los pasos de su nuevo compañero. El muchacho podría verlos conversar, sólo quedaba esperar a la oportunidad de hallarla sin compañía, fuera de las carracas. Excesivamente complicado lograr un contacto con ella, tratar de explicarse sin que ésta dude de su lealtad. Resultó anormal verla acatar órdenes. En los ejercicios aún con la disposición de ser otro soldado sobresalía a simple vista, abierta con aquellos soldados de corazón puro. Sin intenciones ocultas que la pusieran en alerta, no era algo para quebrarse la cabeza imaginarla en un futuro no muy lejano destacarse, como en un principio la conoció. Escondido la vio en el campo de tiro, enseñándoles a los jóvenes inexpertos, sin pretensiones ni egoísmos procuraba ayudarlos con su desempeño. Los jóvenes encantados saltaban y gritaban en celebración, a cada que una bala asestaba en el blanco. La escena terminó por conmoverlo, induciéndolo a recordar inevitablemente a sus amigos, era posible que Oscar también cayera en el mismo pensamiento, pero… en cierta forma los disparos, las veces que el rifle soltaba una bala retumbaba en su cabeza, trasladándolo al pasado 13 de julio, día que vio caer a sus amigos uno por uno, no hubo de sobrevivientes ni la mitad del regimiento, no más que la comandante y él.

La conmoción en la plaza de las Tullerías, cuando la muchedumbre hambrienta arrojó piedras a las tropas del rey.

— ¡_No se asusten! ¡Concentren el fuego! ¡Muévanse al frente!_ —_La comandante en jefe dando las ordenes a sus soldados, de proteger al pueblo indefenso de las tropas del rey._

— _¡Permanezcan en el lugar! ¡Fuego! ¡Después de todo, es una mujer al mando de las tropas!_ — _Desesperado, en su caballo un comandante de la caballería alemana del príncipe Lambesc apuntaba con su espada al objetivo, espantado de verse traicionado por una ex tropa aliada. Los estallidos y las risotadas de los guardias franceses se entremezclaban en la contienda. Con el enemigo desmoralizado se creyeron con las de ganar._

— _¡Váyanse al infierno, ustedes nobles perros!_

— _¡Prueben mis balas! ¡Malditos perros!_

— _¡Van a ser derrotados enseguida!_ —_Gritaban los guardias franceses por los tiros acertados. Agrupados disparaban sin detenerse, acatando las órdenes de Oscar. La muchedumbre además de vitorear a sus soldados aunaban fuerzas, disminuyendo al bando monárquico._

— _André, ¡Un poco más hacia al este! ¡Oriente!_ —_François Armand le indicaba_ _al más_ _desprovisto del pelotón, estaría indefenso de no recibir auxilio de sus compañeros. Luchando por no ser relegado ni dejado atrás._ — _¡Buen trabajo André! ¡Ahora apunta al oeste! ¡Sigue disparando! ¡Tienes sus espaldas!_ —_La seguridad de sobrevivir hasta el final no duró lo suficiente, pendiente de socorrer a un amigo sería la primera pieza en salir del tablero. Una bala acabó por alcanzarlo._

— _¡Ah! ¡François!_ —_Exclamó horrorizado Jean,_ _corriendo en su ayuda. El cariño_ _mutuo, principal enemigo del pelotón de jóvenes amigos. Incapaces de abandonarse para entonces cumplir la orden, más que soldados humanos con sentimientos, imposible no correr en la ayuda del otro. La siguiente descarga, uno más cayó, las dos primeras muertes no fueron pasadas por alto. _

_Delante de sus ojos atónitos, sin poder hacer nada para protegerlos masacraban a sus hombres a mansalva. _— _¡Jean!_ —_dando un grito estridente Oscar llamó al muchacho, pero era en vano, el daño estaba hecho. Presa de un sentimiento desconsolador_ _distraída por las muertes no se preocupaba de su seguridad como la comandante. _

— ¡Oscar! —_Irónicamente el menos indicado para protegerla se lanzó en su ayuda, su suerte no fue diferente al resto, más que la amistad y el compañerismo era otro sentimiento lo que lo movía a tamaña insensatez, imperdonable para ella y para las funciones de un soldado, aún si anteriormente mencionó lo que significaba el error de que las emociones tengan pleno control de sus acciones, dando como resultado un nulo autocontrol. Los cañones de los rifles del bando contrario se posaron en él, abrieron fuego aprovechándose de su conmoción. Agujereado del pecho su cuerpo cayó pesadamente de la montura, _

— _¡Detente, André! —Le gritó Alain inútilmente, tratando de salvarlo de su error._

— _¡Maldición! ¡Retirada! ¡Retírense a la plaza de armas de Marte, por ahora! —El comandante de la caballería de París llamaba de vuelta a los soldados, el brío de la sangrante Guardia Francesa los había disminuido._

—…_André…—Musitó la mujer en estado de shock. Estática sobre el caballo vio el cuerpo del soldado caer humeante. Después de él los demás caerían, uno tras otro hasta conseguir el propósito que los obligó a luchar, morir hasta lograrlo, y para conseguirlo mucha sangre se derramaría, peones o balas, lo importante era acertar en la misión encomendada._

Escuchar los disparos y la celebración de los jóvenes compañeros de Oscar revivía aquel momento. Glorioso para el pueblo y siniestro para los sacrificados. Aspiró profusamente para entonces exhalar con la misma energía sobrecargada, el corazón le latía desbocado, ¿Era pánico? Si ya nada le asombraba ni debería haber razón para sentir miedo, ¿Por qué lo sentía? hacía poco recibió una amenaza de los soldados. Amenaza que no surtió su efecto. Se afirmó del muro para entonces reparar en la sobreviviente de la muerte del primer regimiento de la vieja guardia francesa. La única que tendría una sensación o conocimiento similar a tal dolor que experimentaba, sin embargo no era así, lo ignoraba completamente, o quién sabe si lo asumía de un modo distinto. A pesar de sus esfuerzos para con ella estos la alejaban cada vez más de él. El orgullo de ambos provenía de dos fuentes opuestas pero con un mismo fin. Sospechó del segundo motivo que lo impulsaba a reaccionar agresivamente con los soldados que pretendieran lastimarla. Se llevó una mano a su frente, húmeda de sudor frio.

"_Lo que siento es lo que la aparta, digo que quiero apoyarla y me interpongo en su camino, ¡No! ¡No es que me interponga! Ser ella es simplemente riesgoso, hizo bien en ocultar su identidad. No es tan fácil esconder lo que es. Por más parecida a un hermoso mozo siempre vendrá un peligro que la delate, ¿Que ocultará las otras cualidades que la hacen mujer? Su belleza… los hombres la ven encantados, intrigados e inseguros, otros con desconfianza y prejuicio. Ninguno de estos sentimientos son beneficiosos para su situación. La cazaran hasta descubrir qué demonios es."_

Antes de que la noche lo alcanzara decidió hacer una visita al hogar de los Chatelet. ¿A quien más recurriría para un consejo? Hasta ahora el periodista se le consideraría la persona indicada para plantearle su dilema. Oscar… una tarea muy embrollada entrever lo que oculta su cabeza, sus ojos tan cristalinos pero sin embargo hondos como las aguas que por los momentos ahoga al que trate de explorarla. El recorrido a caballo a la vivienda de su amigo. El viento frío por la velocidad del caballo lo refrescaron, relajado le ayudaría en el asunto de contarle a Bernard sin rastro de la ira y frustración que arrastraba desde el cuartel. Ya frente a la puerta de entrada dio unos golpes potentes, no esperó mucho para que un hombre de oscura melena le abriese la puerta.

— ¿Alain? ¿No dijiste que vendrías el día de mañana? —Dijo el periodista extrañado de la sorpresa. Se apartó para permitir a su visitante ingresar a la vivienda. — Si has venido a cenar recuerda que Rosalie todavía no ha llegado del taller.

— Pues lo encuentro mejor si Rosalie no está… tengo que hablar contigo, Bernard. —Alain ligeramente tenso se sentó frente al hombre dispuesto a contarle su problema, luego de unos minutos desagradables de relatarle lo sucedido en el día aguardó la respuesta del metódico periodista, que con rostro indescifrable oyó atento, para después de demostrar una supuesta seriedad soltar una repentina y estridente carcajada.

— ¡¿En…En serio eso pasó?! ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! ¡¿No me estas tomando el pelo?! —Dando continuos golpes a la mesa Bernard no soportaba la risa.

— ¡Con un demonio, Bernard! ¡Si te dije que lo hice! ¡La idea era que me ayudaras, no que te rieras en mi cara! ¡Eres un asco como amigo! ¡Debí haberme callado! —Replicó el muchacho, que resoplaba rabioso al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Lo lamento pero…—Se enjuga una lágrima. — pero es increíble lo cabezota y descarado que puedes ser, ¡Reventar una botella en la cabeza de un tipo sin parpadear! ¡Con razón está molesta! ¡Ese arrojo es tu principal encanto y maldición!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡No era necesario que lo estuvieras repitiendo! ¡Está molesta! ¡No! ¡Más que eso! ¡Furiosa! ¡No desea saber absolutamente nada de mí!

— Bien… tomando lo que me contaste, no sabes en que forma aproximarte a Oscar sin que ella se dé a la fuga, ¿No? —El joven soldado asintió avergonzado de su suerte.

— No…—Musitó el joven derrotado, con los brazos cruzados se mecía en la silla sin mirar directamente al periodista quien disfrutaba divertido de su desánimo.

— Un chico como tú por el tiempo de conocerla no entiende mucho del tipo de carácter de una persona como Oscar. En muchas cosas te pareces y no te das cuenta. Ella piensa que si te interpones nunca hará realidad el propósito que se dio a trazar, que para ser precisos es servir nuevamente a su pueblo. No le interesa el precio a pagar, Alain… sin importar los esfuerzos y advertencias el amor a la patria la supera al extremo de esquivar los obstáculos que se presenten. El llamado de "La patria está en apuros" es en excesivo seductor para su moral y sentido. Ya está en el proyecto de ir deshumanizándose, la mujer frágil se está quedando atrás. En lo profundo de su subconsciente, en su lugar emerge el soldado comprometido. Recuerdo un tiempo antes del estallido de la toma de la Bastilla la respuesta que me dio, después de intentar prevenirla de lo que estaría por suceder en este país, algo tan grave que barrería con su vida entera, sus quebrantos, un futuro que la mataría por ser lo que era.

"_No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir… …Pero si algo le pasa a este país… prefiero morir con él." _

— Yo… yo la entiendo, la preocupación es lo que me empuja a lo cometido el día de hoy. No estoy actuando como habitualmente soy… admito que el placer de empaparlo de vino me fascinó. — Emitió Alain una suave risa al tiempo que pasaba su mano por su boca luego de dar un trago de agua.

— Oscar se preocupa por ti aunque te cueste creerlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Lo digo muy en serio. Se apartó para protegerte, es vista desconfiadamente, si te ven defenderla obvio que la conoces de alguna parte. Marcharse es su manera de borrar las sospechas.

— De modo que no está molesta…—Musitó Alain. —Eso me tranquiliza, no obstante deseo limar asperezas con ella, hablarle igual que antes.

— De ser lo que deseas se puede arreglar con algo muy divertido. — Bernard Hizo un gesto llamándole.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Pestañeó Alain inocente de su artimaña.

— ¿Que te parecería emboscar a nuestra amiga? — Se levantó Bernard de la silla, buscó un pequeño cofre que a su vez abría un estuche guardado en el último cajón de su guardarropa. — Como en los viejos tiempos. —En su interior Alain notó una capa negra con un traje que hacia juego, seguidamente de eso le mostró un antifaz. — ¿Lo reconoces? Ojalá no peques de ignorancia.

— ¡Eso…! ¿¡Eso es…?!—Apuntó Alain al antifaz escandalizado.

— ¡Justamente querido amigo!

"_¡Vaya, Vaya! ¡Es casi imposible que no conozca los actos heroicos del caballero negro! ¡El Robín Hood de nuestros días!"_

— No sabía que te gustasen los disfraces de ese tipo. —Dijo finalmente Alain con desgano, fastidiado pasaba un dedo por su oreja.

— ¡Ja! ¡Claro que me gustan los disfraces! —Contestó orgulloso entre carcajadas hasta que entendió el sentido del comentario del sargento, desubicado y frenético arrugó el traje. — ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡No era eso! ¡¿Sabes siquiera quién demonios usaba este traje?!

— ¡Era broma, era broma! ¡No te estreses! ¡Por un segundo creí que me enfrentaba a un gato! ¡Se te esponjó el cabello! — Se mofó Alain que rodeaba al periodista, tomó de sus manos el antifaz negro. — Disculpa, mi intención era vengarme por la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar hace un momento, no sabes lo mal que me sentí, ¿Cómo no conocer al afamado caballero negro? Miren los giros que nos da la vida, y pensar que he tenido a mi lado al mismísimo caballero negro y nada que lo notaba.

— Me has asustado, ¿Tan despierto e informado y no ibas a conocer al caballero negro? Bueno…—Echó un suspiró. — volviendo al tema, te propongo gastarle una broma a Oscar secuestrándola. Entiendo lo que la agobia día con día, pero ya tengo suficiente de esta situación. Es ofensivo que olvide a los amigos que la quieren, debe entender que no es bueno hacer las cosas solo.

— Es como dices, piensa que tiene que hacerlo sola… Me gusta la idea del rapto, aunque quizá no lo tome muy bien. Cuando la conocimos en la Guardia francesa le hicimos algo similar. —Mencionó Alain con pesadumbre. —No puedo decir que me sienta orgulloso de eso, la habré asustado mucho.

— No eres el primero, Alain… Conocí a Oscar por medio de la serie de robos que cometí como el caballero negro, además de que rapté a Rosalie con la intención de atrapar al oficial que estaba encargado de descubrirme, el cual era Oscar. Ciertamente no es algo que debiera ver agradable y de todas maneras lo veo con esos ojos. Por lo que dijiste Oscar estaría más que acostumbrada. —Dio un manotazo al hombro del muchacho. — Antes que nada habrá que hacer una serie de cambios a la vestimenta, no puede ser tan obvio, Oscar reconocería el traje si aún guarda el recuerdo de cómo me veía. Te disfrazaremos un tanto diferente a mí.

— Hacia muchísimo que no me divertía tanto. Tomarme estas molestias por una mujer, y no una mujer ordinaria, de los problemas y dolores que me habría ahorrado de estar enterado de quien era mi nuevo comandante.

— El destino es una cosa misteriosa, también pensaría igual sino fuese porque por Oscar hallé nuevamente a una chiquilla, que se aferraba a mi pecho asfixiada por el sufrimiento.

Se oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse, era la señora de la casa, Rosalie ingresaba agotada, traía consigo un canasto con algunos pocos alimentos cubiertos por una tela, aparentando ser unas prendas dobladas de encargo. Disfrazar la comida ya se había convertido en una costumbre. Se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios cuando vio a su esposo sentado a la mesa acompañado de Alain.

— ¡Alain! ¡Qué alegría! ¡Habías dicho que vendrías mañana! ¿Viniste a cenar? Si es así siento decirte esto, no he traído muchos alimentos el día de hoy como la otra ocasión. —Desenvolvió la comida enrollada en la tela, un poco apenada de no darle una cena lo bastante satisfactoria.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor no te preocupes, Rosalie! ¡Previne esto! ¡Mira! —Se puso de pie para sacar de un bolso de cuero unos alimentos. — Los traje del comedor del cuartel, entiendo que te has sentido fatigada, no iba a comer en una casa ajena sin contribuir. Gracias al puesto que ostento difícilmente sospechan de un sargento en desgracia.

— ¡Dios! ¡¿Alain los robaste?!

— No estoy robando… Un soldado necesita comer, mantengo en mi mente las limitaciones y carencias que sufrí. Para un rendimiento decente tengo que comer. No robo bienes valiosos, mi paga es la comida, me importa un bledo la ropa fina y vivir en un gran palacio.

— Entiendo, gracias por las tantas molestias que te tomas, Alain. —Cogió los alimentos que ambos consiguieron para después depositarlos en la despensa. — Por cierto, Alain, ¿El señor Oscar? ¿Cómo está ella?

— Hmm… Pues… se encuentra bien, con ese temple imposible que no esté bien.

— Ella viene muy de vez en cuando a visitarnos. —La tristeza de Rosalie no era pasada por alto por Bernard. — ¿Ella acaso ignora que no está sola? Queremos apoyarla pero la he notado un poco distante.

— No te angusties, Rosalie, ha tenido unas ligeras dificultades que con la ayuda de Alain logró superar.

— Confió que Alain la apoyará… Entre otras cosas ¿Qué hacían en mi ausencia? —Los miró la joven intrigada, notó una caja en el suelo cerca de los pies de Bernard. — ¿Y esa caja?

— ¿Esto? ¡No es nada importante! ¡Le… le mostraba unas cosas a Alain! ¡Es cierto habíamos quedado en un asunto! —Nervioso Bernard arrimó la caja tras la silla. — ¡Iba a darle unas cosas que me había pedido! —Le entregó la caja a Alain que más que sorpresa se mostraba aturdido.

— Ehm… sí… acordamos… ¿Algo? —Alain nervioso del mismo modo que su amigo trataba de seguirle la corriente.

— ¡Vámonos, Alain! ¡Antes de que se nos haga tarde! ¡Nos vemos, Rosalie! ¡No me esperes! ¡Prepara algo para ti! ¡Buenas noches!—Se despidió dando un rápido beso a la muchacha, tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de detenerlos o replicarles, desconcertada los vio cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

"_¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?"_

Aguardaron a la caída de la noche, interesados de que los soldados se marcharan a descansar, por supuesto era probable que hubiese unos asignados al patrullaje y que Oscar se ofrecería sin siquiera meditarlo. Ya bajo la oscuridad no los detectarían, pendientes de su salida la siguieron por unos minutos, no estaba sola, unos soldados la acompañaban en la marcha.

— ¡Uy! ¡Mi espalda! ¡¿Y a esas porquerías les llaman catres?! ¡Desde qué duermo en una de ellas me siento chueco! — Se quejó Pascal, que estiraba sus brazos y espalda sin detener el paso, a su lado le acompañaban Oscar y otro joven soldado. Un viento frío se presentó, helándoles la piel y agitando sus cabellos, el ambiente se mostraba a tientas de una fuerte llovizna.

"_Este viento avisa de una lluvia torrencial, un clima común para este frío mes de octubre…"_

— Si te hallabas tan cansado podrías haber dimitido por el malestar que te aquejaba. No me opondré a que te marches. Sin embargo te recordaré que no es propio de un soldado cansarse tan pronto, vinimos aquí con el conocimiento de que nuestra tarea es estar alertas para toda emergencia que se presente. — Replicó Oscar. Reparó en los faroles que iluminaban las calles de París. Al pasar por una callejuela un pequeño gatito se asomaba a los botes de basura, prácticamente vacíos. Asustadizo de los humanos se escondió en el interior del basurero.

"_Pobrecillo… ¿Cómo puede haber desperdicios si el pueblo no es capaz ni de arrojar el corazón de una manzana? Para cuando venga el amanecer, el sol iluminará lo que era previsible que sucediera, inclusive para los reyes y emperadores extranjeros, las sobras de la capital de uno de los países más hermosos de Europa. Ahora arruinada y desgastada, cuyo inminente ciclón está por avecinarse." _

— Un trabajo que por cierto podemos realizar Courtois y yo, ¿No es así? — Courtois asintió apoyando la moción. — Por los momentos nada de lo que hemos hecho ha significado difícil, si no se ha hecho un trabajo parecido a una batalla bajo el sol ardiente no conoces de la auténtica fatiga.

— ¡Es asombroso que no estés cansado! ¡Hoy en lo que quedaba de la tarde le enseñaste a los no tan diestros en la puntería!

— ¡En eso tiene razón, Pascal! ¿No estás fatigado, Dumont?

— Imposible, ha sido gratificante. Ojalá haya podido ser de ayuda, es lo único que estaba a mi alcance para los que desconocían del manejo de un arma, sea cual fuera. — La rubia en estado de serenidad le complacía la amabilidad de sus compañeros. Ignoraba que era vigilada persistentemente, ni sus acompañantes percibían que no eran los únicos.

— ¡De acuerdo, me quedo! ¡Sabes eres demasiado persuasivo! ¡Ahora me siento culpable! ¡Qué lata!

— Es vergonzoso que justo en hora de servicio te la pases retozando. Y no soy persuasivo simplemente te dije la cruda verdad de un soldado, realidad que es vivir para la protección del pueblo.

— Opino diferente, Dumont, el soñador aquí eres tú…— Oscar pestañeó tomada por sorpresa por la respuesta de Pascal.

— ¿Así? ¿Y qué es para ti ser un soldado?

— ¿Qué es? Mi familia, mis amigos e inclusive mis vecinos opinan igual… los soldados son piezas de juego para los monarcas. Peones para ser exactos. —El último comentario la hizo palidecer.

— Dime… ¿Todos los soldados piensan igual?

— Todos pensamos igual… ¿Dónde sacaste la idea de que los soldados fueron hechos para defender a su gente?

— No lo sé… ni mi padre lo había mencionado. — Respondió Oscar con amargura.

"_No… ni mi padre lo había mencionado. Él decía que nuestro deber de oficiales era estar al fiel servicio de la corona. Mi amor por Francia se formó en medio de un sueño infantil, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a comprenderlo, Oscar?"_

— Los soldados somos reemplazables para el gobierno, como las municiones, no más qué... —De pronto se vio interrumpido por Oscar.

— ¿No más que balas?

— Sí… no somos más que balas. —Contestó Pascal resignado.

— Siento lo que te dije Pascal, aún si sabes que no recibirás lo suficiente, tienes el suficiente valor y honradez para trabajar con entusiasmo. Tengo mucho camino por delante, todavía quedan por delante cosas por conocer.

"_No más que una bala… ¿Es esto lo que pensaría Alain? A partir de hoy tendré presente la condición cruel de ser prescindible." _

— No te aflijas, es imposible que me ofenda tan fácilmente. Zanjemos este asunto, ¿Te parece? —Tolerante posó su mano en el hombro de Oscar. Caminaron unos cortos minutos hasta que oyeron un sonido que los hizo parar en seco. De la nada un carruaje casi destartalado se detuvo frente a ellos. — ¡¿Qué es esto?! —Del coche un hombre de antifaz negro y capa oscura bajó apuntándoles con un arma. Otro hombre vestido de oscuro conducía el carruaje.

— ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?! — Exclamó Oscar alarmada.

— ¡Silencio! ¡No estamos aquí para responder a tus preguntas Michel Dumont! ¡Harás lo que te ordenemos! ¡Aléjate de ellos!

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo infeliz?! ¡¿No ves que somos tres contra dos?! ¡Y estamos armados! —Pretencioso Pascal confrontaba al hombre de negro.

— ¡Es verdad, estamos armados y no dejaremos solo a nuestro compañero! —De la nada Courtois siente una descarga en su mano, el dolor fue tan potente que el fusil se la había escapado de las manos, sin esperarlo recibió un fulminante latigazo.

— ¡Corrección chico! ¡Estaban armados tres! —Exclamó socarrón el conductor del carruaje, que aún desde la notable distancia dio un golpe certero y perfecto con el látigo.

— ¡Guau! ¡En verdad eres bueno! ¡Con razón no querías que yo usara el látigo! —Dijo impresionado el supuesto cabecilla, que por ese comentario obtuso quitó algo del dramatismo del momento.

— ¡Cállate tonto! ¡Sigamos con lo que estábamos!

— ¡Es ridículo que sienta temor de rendirme ante idiotas! ¿Por qué tengo la extraña impresión de que esto es improvisado? —Oscar detallaba las apariencias de los hombres pero por causa de la oscuridad no era capaz de adivinar sus identidades, sobre todo por las voces, una grave y la otra chillona. —Les reconozco que fueron astutos, aguardaron a que me adentrara en la parte más oscura de la ciudad para atacarme desprevenido. 

— ¡Es como dices! ¡Ahora antes de que adorne la cara de uno de tus compañeros con un hoyo entra al carruaje! —Demandó el cabecilla.

— Si te atreves recibirás un hoyo de mi parte también. —Repentinamente Oscar atacó de improviso, dando un disparó casi rozando la mejilla del cabecilla, incitándolo a arrojar su arma, de allí dio un golpe certero al rostro. — La amenaza no era tan mortal entonces… algo en verdad penoso para un latoso malandrín.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Gritó el conductor, sin que ésta pudiese hacer nada agarró a Courtois enredando el látigo a su cuello, teniéndolo bajo su control, inmovilizándolo apegaba el cañón de una pistola a su cabeza.

— ¡Courtois! ¡Suéltalo! —Distraída se vio sujetada por el cabecilla. Nada más restaba encargarse de Pascal. — De… déjame ir canalla…

— ¡Dumont! ¡Courtois! ¡Suéltenlos o dispararé! ¡No estoy bromeando!

— ¡Yo tampoco estoy bromeando chico! Si no nos dejas ir con quien vinimos a buscar de este escape sólo sobrevivirán dos de tres…—El cabecilla sujetaba a Oscar al punto de inducirla a arrodillarse.

— Courtois…—Murmuró Oscar. — Miserables…

— Contaré hasta tres, sino mi compañero abrirá fuego. Uno…

— ¡¿Qué esperan?! —Gritó el secuaz.

— Dos…—Oscar dando un trago hondo no permitiría que un inocente muriera por su causa.

_¿Acaso saben quién soy? ¿Que soy una ex comandante de la Guardia Real de su majestad? ¿Así como antigua guardaespaldas? _

— ¡Bien! ¡Suéltenlo! ¡Llévenme con ustedes! ¡Entraré voluntariamente! ¡Prometo obedecer pero primero dejen ir a Morandé y Courtois!

— De acuerdo… antes métete al carruaje, ¡Hazlo! —La indujo a ponerse de pie. Como prometió Oscar subió sin oponer resistencia en el coche destartalado.

— ¡Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes chicos! ¡Suerte! —Dijo el conductor al desenrollar el látigo rápidamente del cuello de Courtois y echarlo a los brazos de Pascal, para de ese modo huir sin la molestia de ser perseguidos.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Courtois te encuentras bien?! —Pascal revisaba el cuello y cuerpo entero de su compañero.

— Estoy bien… esos bastardos se llevaron a Dumont. Se sacrificó para que no nos lastimaran.

Ya en el interior del carruaje Oscar intentaba separarse del agarre del hombre, éste por su parte la soltaría en cuanto estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos. Aprovechando los ligeros saltos del coche dio un golpe con el codo en la cara del hombre para entonces propinarle una patada en el abdomen.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Se quejó el cabecilla, con una mano en su rostro y la otra en la barriga.

— ¡Eso es por mis compañeros! ¡Por ese dolor te haré experimentar uno mayor! ¡Conocerás el infierno! — Le propinó airada un puñetazo en la mejilla. Luego de aturdirlo abrió la puerta del coche que seguía en movimiento, para alcanzar el asiento del conductor, arrojarse sería un suicidio por lo que era preferible detenerlo.

— ¡Aguarda! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Espera! —A pesar del potente dolor en su cara y estómago se propuso alcanzarla. Era su primera vez haciendo algo parecido en un coche en movimiento. La vio escalar al techo.

"_Esta mujer… un día no muy lejano va a matarme. No, ¡Por esta condenada idea voy a matarte a ti, Bernard!" _

Bernard que conducía el coche no se percataba de a quien tenía a sus espaldas, cuando volteó sintió la mano de Oscar estrellarse contra su boca. La mujer luchaba por arrancarle el mando de los caballos, hasta que Alain que escalaba el coche la llamó.

— ¡Oscar, detente! ¡Somos nosotros! —La llamó Alain que se arrastraba en el techo por la velocidad a la que iba el coche.

"_¡Esa voz es…! ¡¿Alain?!"_

— ¡Alain! —Exclamó Oscar sorprendida, capaz de reconocer la voz del sargento se detuvo de sacudir al conductor. Reparó en la persona que atacaba, sin chistar le quita el antifaz. — ¡Y también Bernard!

— ¡Ufff! ¡Gracias al cielo te diste cuenta! —Aliviado Bernard pasaba su dorso por su frente. — ¡De no habérsete ocurrido gritarle por poco y ella me mata, Alain!

Unos instantes después de soltarlo Bernard buscó estacionar el carruaje, bajaron todos para aclarar el asunto, Oscar no había hablado en los minutos que tomó detener el coche en un sitio adecuado. Ella que fue la primera en bajar se le notaba signos de molestia en su semblante y movimientos por más que contuviera su rabia. Al afirmar una mano en el coche daba contundentes golpecillos con sus dedos inquieta, de pronto cuando estos terminaron de descender en su lugar dio un golpe enérgico con el puño cerrado al carruaje. Inmediatamente de darse el golpe ambos hombres se estremecieron con los nervios crispados.

— ¡¿Se puede saber que pretendían con esto par de idiotas?! — Contrariada Oscar posó una mano en su faz, ocultando sus ojos con aire embarazoso. — ¡Ahora ni quiero imaginar lo que sentiría Morandé! ¡Y qué decir del pobre de Courtois!

— Debes admitir Oscar que fue un rapto muy bien simulado, es imposible que piensen mal de ti…

— ¡No me importa si se creyó el cuento o no, lo que me interesa saber es cual de ustedes idiotas planeó esto!

— Auch… ¡Qué diablos! ¡Para ser una mujer pegas muy duro! ¡Casi me tiras los dientes! ¡¿No lo hiciste con Eluchans y conmigo sí?!—Protestó Alain parado junto a Bernard, sobaba su cara amoratada.

— ¡Te lo tenías bien merecido, Alain! ¡Crear el escenario pensado más estúpido que haya habido! ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Con un demonio Oscar, estas equivocada! —Exasperado dio un golpe todavía más potente al carruaje estacionado al lado de ellos. — ¡A mí no me mires que este teatro barato lo ideó, Bernard! —Indignado señaló al periodista.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es mi culpa?! ¡Pero si tu viniste a mi casa para pedirme ayuda porque Oscar te hacia la ley del hielo! — Lo increpó Bernard, tratando de salvarse de los golpes y acusaciones de Oscar.

— ¡Sí… fuiste tú! ¡Con la ridiculez de los años mozos del famoso caballero negro! ¡Tan aburrido andas con tu trabajo que se te ocurrió está tontería! ¡Para colmo no he sido el que lo pensó y he recibido los golpes que eran dedicados a ti!

— ¡¿Qué iba a saber?! ¡No imaginaba que se pondría tan reacia, no soy Adivino!

— ¡¿Llevas más años conociéndola en la espalda y no suponías que nos haría pasar un infierno?! ¡Deberías ser adivino y no periodista!

— ¡De ser adivino no me verías escribiendo como un enajenado! ¡Sino estafando incautos por la calle con trucos de quiromancia! —La mujer en silencio los miraba recriminarse, dando un suspiro se dio media vuelta, estresada sentía un leve dolor de cabeza.

"_¡En fin! Supongo que el mal rato que pasaron y echarse mutuamente al cadalso les servirá de escarmiento. Son tal para cual, no me extraña que se hayan vuelto amigos." _

El viento se tornaba todavía más intenso, los árboles que veía a unos metros de ellos eran azotados por el ventarrón, repentinamente empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia. Alain y Bernard, que al igual que ella notaron el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles, las gotas de la lluvia ligera les humedecía poco a poco sus ropas. La lluvia se intensificaba con los minutos. No sabían que en esos instantes en las carracas de la Guardia Nacional pronunciaban sus nombres con ira contenida. Raphael recostado en su catre arrojaba un cuchillo a un blanco dibujado en la pared, en un lado de la habitación donde no tocaba la luz. Soldados dormitaban, los demás jugaban con unas barajas, el hombre por su parte se mantenía concentrado en su blanco. Arrojaba el cuchillo para entonces retirarlo de la pared derruida, sus ojos que expresaban furor clamaban venganza.

"_¡Maldito sodomita, nunca te perdonaré! ¡Nunca les perdonaré, a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Que hayas tenido suerte de que ese bastardo te auxiliara no te salvará de mi ira! ¡Esa humillación que me has hecho pasar la pagarás con sangre y lágrimas!"_

— ¿Raphael? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? —Abel preocupado se acercó al catre de su amigo, aquel único soldado que había abogado por Eluchans, refutando las palabras de Alain. Le hablaba inquieto de su actitud, el sentimiento en los ojos Raphael auguraba que algo oscuro se añejaba en su cabeza.

— No… ya no duele tanto, —Murmuró. — ¡Lo que me duele es el orgullo! —De pronto impulsivo gritó Raphael irascible al instante de arrojar de vuelta el cuchillo hacia el blanco.

— Te han humillado, sé cuánto te duele pero no es motivo para empezar un pleito en el cuartel. Que te calmaras y fueras a la enfermería sin decir nada respecto al tema nos hizo ahorrarnos una sanción.

— ¡Hubiese sido satisfactorio ser sancionado junto a ese degenerado de Dumont! ¡Y para colmo vino el bastardo sargento de Soissons a cubrirle el culo! ¡Un oficial que se conoce como uno de los peores de la vieja Guardia Francesa! —Dijo Raphael que se volteaba a mirar indignado a Abel. Los soldados atentos aún en su juego oían las réplicas de ambos, la discusión tan interesante que el juego y el sueño perdían su encanto.

— ¡Es cierto eso! ¡Es cierto no te lo discuto! ¡¿Entonces que pretendes hacer?! ¡¿Provocar la expulsión de Dumont que es un recién llegado?! ¡¿Te bastará con eso?!— Abel se levantó del catre, sus gestos indicaban su desacuerdo con el grandulón.

— ¿Expulsarlo? ¿Qué ganaría yo con expulsarlo? Con eso se marcharía tranquilo. Es un asunto de moral y deber perseguir y eliminar a esa clase de libertinos. Quiero vengarme… para mí el orgullo es equivalente a la vida, ¡Si del orgullo es que nos conservamos vivos y tenemos propósito! ¿Viste la superioridad que emplea al hablar? Y esa voz… rota y ligeramente aguda es abiertamente afeminada. —Señaló Raphael con perfidia, haciendo cortes a un trozo de cuero.

— El modo que miras la retribución es escalofriante. Dramatizas Raphael, el golpe te afecto el cerebro… tienes a la vista la opción del acoso para obligarlo a que huya, ¿Y deseas lastimarlo?

— Conque así lo ves… pensé que estarías de acuerdo conmigo Abel. Eres de todos nosotros el que opina distinto. —Reparó en los soldados que se ponían de pie de la mesa dejando las barajas. —Muchachos…—Terminada la discusión entre todos los soldados agarraron a Abel desprevenido, tomándolo de los brazos y propinándole golpes a su abdomen y quijada, ya en el piso abatido miró las botas de Eluchans que se posaba frente a él. —Te prevengo Abel… de contar nuestra charla serás el primero de nosotros en morir sin conocer la gloria de la batalla, que el anciano padre que dejaste en casa muera sin un hijo que lo entierre.

— Ca-… canalla. —Masculló Abel entre dientes, al tiempo que su cara era pisada por una bota. Estaría obligado a callar, silenciar sus labios. De decir un extracto lo asesinarían sin piedad. Repentinamente alguien golpea la puerta, los soldados se volvieron cuando esta se abrió para dejar pasar a un soldado, que respiraba dificultoso de sus minutos de tratar de alcanzar lo más pronto a sus compañeros.

— ¡Muchachos, el general Lafayette mandó a llamar a todos y cada uno de los soldados! ¡No van a creerlo! ¡Las mujeres están guiando al pueblo a Versalles! ¡Debemos apoyarlos!—Exclamó el joven soldado entusiasmado.

En las calles de París la lluvia intensa no aplacaría el incendio o infierno que moraba dentro de las viviendas de los ciudadanos. En el pasado 1 de Octubre de 1789… tras el banquete ofrecido a los Guardias del Corps de la Casa militar, un regimiento de Flandes, que acababa de llegar a París, la reina es aplaudida, las escarapelas blancas son enarboladas y las tricolores mancilladas. París está indignada por las manifestaciones realistas, además del banquete ofrecido cuando hasta el pan para el pueblo estaba desaparecido. 5 de Octubre una situación inesperada se suscitaría, a consecuencia de las ofensas ocurridas recientemente, un grupo de 6 mil comuneros iniciaron la marcha a París… bañados de lluvia, barro y suciedad, mandados por el hambre y la ira. Morandé y Courtois persistían en encontrar a su compañero secuestrado, frustrados de no haber podido salvarlo. Pensaban que les faltaba el arrojo de Dumont para enfrentar una verdadera pelea. La lluvia incrementaba la preocupación.

— ¡Michel! ¡Michel Dumont! —Gritaron los soldados al límite de sus energías. Empapados les costaba transitar por la calle, apremiados por la lluvia buscaron refugio bajo un árbol. De la nada se oyeron gritos, un escándalo sin igual, mujeres se aglomeraban junto con el resto de los parisinos, una manifestación al parecer. Espantados de la gran cantidad de gente vieron como las mujeres jalaban sin descanso unos pesados cañones, a pesar de sus pasos resbaladizos. La saña y la adrenalina incrementadas por la rabia.

— ¡Vamos por el panadero y la panadera! ¡Que vengan el rey y la reina a París! ¡Que nos den pan! ¡Pan!—Dijo una de las mujeres que jalaban el enorme y pesado cañón, a su alrededor las demás igualmente desahogaban sus deseos de hacer a los reyes pagar la miseria vivida.

— ¡El aprendiz no va a pasar de lado! ¡Ellos engordando como unos puercos cuando no tenemos pan que llevarnos a la boca! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a decir que comamos costra de pastel?! —Le siguió otra que cargaba a cuestas un hacha. — ¡Ya lo verá! ¡Le cortaré el vientre a esa perra y le sacaré las tripas!

— ¡Esa puta austriaca! ¡Veámosla! ¡Queremos ver la cabeza de la reina en esta guadaña! ¡Que asome la cabeza! —Decían las mujeres vociferando iracundas. Ninguna desarmada, armadas improvisadamente con algún objeto disponible; cuchillos, guadañas, espadas, hachas, un palo corriente o mazo. Despedazar y matar a golpes a los que vivían en el lujo del gran Palacio de Versailles. Oscar en su camino de vuelta observó abrumada la gran ola de gente armada que aumentaba, empapados y cubiertos de lodo proseguían en su marcha. Temblorosa se sentía impotente de que sin importar el rango no fuese capaz de hacer nada. Intrigada no se quedaría mirando inmóvil. Regresó con los dos hombres por un caballo del carruaje.

— ¡Oscar! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Piensas seguir al pueblo?! —Dijo Alain alarmado, Oscar se subió al lomo del animal libre de una silla.

— ¡Aguarda! ¡Este carruaje hemos prometido devolverlo! ¡Es imperativo devolver los caballos ilesos!

— ¡Préstame un caballo! ¡Prometo devolverlo! ¡No se alteren! ¡Quiero ver hasta dónde marchará el pueblo! ¡Dios quiera se calmen! —Les dijo Oscar antes de espolear al caballo y retirarse cabalgando en la llovizna, adelantándose cuanto era posible de la marcha iracunda.

— ¡Aguarda! ¡No vayas sola! ¡Déjame acompañarte, Oscar! ¡Oscar! —Le suplicó Alain, la mujer no hizo caso a sus ruegos, marchándose en el caballo y dejándolos atrás. Muy terca para escuchar razones. De nuevo una sensación de vacío le embargó las entrañas.

"_¡Morirás si interfieres en el huracán! ¡Una época de cambios que aplastará la base del viejo régimen! Los realistas son dueños de su destino. Cualquier alternativa que tomen de no ser la correcta acabará con ellos, los propios para salvarse a sí mismos. Con los banquetes y el despilfarro insolente se predice más errores garrafales e imposibles de remediar Oscar…"_

— Es tan impulsiva…—Musitó impotente. — En la vida me hace caso. Tengo que alcanzarla. — El agua helada y el viento no lo amedrentarían, intrépido rodeó el carruaje para apropiarse de otro caballo.

— ¡¿También tú?! —Dijo Bernard incrédulo.

— ¡No pienso abandonarla cuando el pueblo se encuentra ciego por el rencor! ¡Liquidaran al que se interponga! —Alain se sentó en el lomo del caballo, era peligroso montarlo en una lluvia torrencial y con la piel del animal empapada. — ¡Le acompañaré! ¡Por lo demás regresa a casa a avisar a Rosalie, estará enterada del revuelo en la ciudad! —Puso al caballo en marcha.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ten cuidado, Alain! ¡Recuerda regresarme los caballos! ¡Si los pierdo el dueño me hará dejar mi casa para pagarle por lo que me resta de vida! —Gritó Bernard hasta que el caballo de su amigo desapareció de su vista en la lluvia. Haciendo caso al consejo del sargento decidió regresar a su hogar, suponía la angustia de Rosalie de hallar a la gente salir en marejada de sus casas a encarar a los reyes.

Continuará…

Aviso y curiosidades del fanfic.

¿Cómo Riyoko Ikeda se volvió famosa? Sigan leyendo y comprenderán a donde quiero llevarlos. Espero ser leída por seguidores leales a esta autora incompresible. En mis recorridos por internet e igualmente por las redes sociales esta mujer es muy conocida por un solo trabajo en particular. Un éxito rotundo en el ámbito mundial, tanto que le valió un tremendo reconocimiento del propio gobierno francés, por medio de un trabajo en un momento al parecer crítico de su juventud. Enfrentarse al acostumbrado machismo japonés, que según nos comenta las editoriales subestimaban bastante a sus lectoras, ¿Quién más para saber de mujeres que una? Ikeda va más allá de Versailles no Bara, este manga fue la escuela de la autora, por eso se le considera el mejor. Gracias a él se obligó a mejorar de formas sorprendentes, a pulir su dibujo y narrativa por respeto a sus lectoras, (Aunque hayan unos que no lo entiendan) sin contar el doble esfuerzo de ser más exacta en los sucesos históricos, pero a Ikeda más que la historia le apasiona el drama que nace de los suplicios de un personaje. Amo la historia y como ella la utiliza de escenario para sus trabajos. A lo que quiero referirme es a las torturas y contradicciones de los humanos, los sufrimientos, y otras veces unos causados por tabús de la sociedad. Los mejores mangas de esta mujer no son los históricos, son aquellos que tratan del tema complicado de lo que es la identidad e individualidad de un humano. Berubara trata de la identidad de su protagonista, que no vino a resolver ese fantasma sino casi al final del manga. Pasa igual con el resto de sus hermanas de otros mangas, todas sin excepción atormentadas por el tema de la identidad. "Oniisama e…" "Orpheus no Mado" y "¡Claudine...!" absolutamente todos tocando el tema que era un tabú todavía más fuerte en los 70; travestismo, lesbianismo, homosexualidad y más grave el transgénero. Ya que expongo a Oscar a una situación que jamás había sufrido, que es sentirse perseguida por travestirse, y también con la acusación de ser un sodomita. La maldición de su andrógina belleza y personalidad inusual le sacan factura. Espero les gustara que la sometiera al susto de no vivir con la comodidad de antes.

Este capítulo ha sido hecho gracias a la ayuda de la mano perversa de Only D. Créanme influye mucho en mi maldad para con nuestros pobres e incautos personajes. Por los momentos no se ha visto suficiente, estamos empezando. Me alegra contar con una fan consciente de que las lágrimas en nuestro universo ikediano son indispensables.

Les mando un muy cálido saludo, hasta nuestro próximo capítulo de la novela cutre mexicana-brasilera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

_Sólo me quedas tú._

La lluvia torrencial de la oscura y agitada noche no amainaba, mucho menos el furor y la saña de un pueblo que se creyó engañado por siglos. Sin plenitud difícilmente habría algo que lograse aplacar los pensamientos negativos y maquinaciones de venganza por parte de la plebe hacia los realistas. Más y más personas se sumaban a la marcha sublevada. Mujeres dejaban en casa a sus hijos para tomar armas con el propósito de una satisfacción para sus hogares. Solamente una de ellas observaba mortificada a través de la ventana de su habitación el nefasto panorama. El cristal se empañaba por el calor que manaba de su respiración. Aun con sus pequeños hombros arropados por un chal los temblores en su cuerpo no cesaban. Los llamados de la gente a salir y bajar de sus casas llenaban cada rincón de la vivienda. Sin señales del paradero de su esposo y amigos la embargaba la ansiedad. En planta el sonido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente acabó por estremecerla.

— ¡¿Bernard?! ¡¿Eres tú?! —Emocionada bajó las escaleras algo presurosa. Procuraba que de su mano no se escapara el candelero que iluminaba su camino.

— ¡Rosalie, soy yo! ¡He vuelto de…!— Sin siquiera terminar de explicar su ausencia se vio embestido por la temblorosa joven, arrojando la vela al suelo. A causa de ello ambos se quedaron abrazados a oscuras. Alterada respiraba acelerada por las largas horas de angustia. — Ro… ¿Rosalie? Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada… me estas tocando, ¿No ves que puedo mojarte?

—Lo sé, y no me importa, por favor, no me apartes, deseaba abrazarte. Bernard, la gente salía armada y molesta, hay un infierno allá afuera, temía que te hubiese pasado algo terrible. ¿Cómo has podido irte sin decirme dónde estarías? —En su arrebato se había deslizado el chal de sus hombros, más fuerte fue la necesidad de tocarlo.

— Ya veo, perdóname… siento haberte dado este mal rato. —Considerado retorcía delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos los mechones rubios que nacían de la nuca de la muchacha. Pestañeó al notar el chal de su esposa en el suelo, lo sacudió para entonces acomodarlo nuevamente sobre sus hombros. — Me tengo bien merecido los golpes que me propinaron esta noche. Te asusté por lo estúpido que fui al no decirte adónde iba.

— Lo sospechaba… —Rosalie se separó del hombre para recoger el candelero del suelo y colocarlo en la mesa. Reparó en los ojos verdes del periodista, cruzándose de brazos cambió su expresión de disgusto a una irónica.

— ¿Ahh…? Co-… ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

— Sospechaba lo que te proponías, lo que no sabía era tu paradero. Esa caja que ocultabas de mi contenía tu viejo disfraz del caballero negro. ¡Ibas a sorprender al señor Oscar con Alain! ¡Esos moretones en tu cara seguro vinieron de ella! Soy la única que limpio la casa y ordeno los viejos objetos que guardas dentro del armario, ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta?

— ¡Si sabias que iba a hacer, bien me habrías detenido! ¡Es tu deber de esposa evitar que haga estupideces! ¡No alcanzarías a imaginar lo que nos hizo! ¡¿Para qué enfadarte?!—Bernard exasperado empuñó sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

— Estoy molesta porque mantuviste en secreto tu ubicación. Le recé a Dios para que el señor Oscar te castigara, por supuesto sin alcanzar a lastimarte gravemente. No estaba en mis planes quedarme sin esposo. —Echó una risita. — ¡Y por lo que veo lo hizo estupendamente! ¡La he visto en acción, además de que no cabría duda de que lo lamentarías!—Aplaudió encantada. — ¡No es bueno jugarle bromas a la gente!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me siento traicionado, y para colmo por nadie más que por mi propia esposa! Tenías conocimiento de que me deparaba… ¡¿Y no me detuviste?! ¡Vaya que lo lamenté!—Subió las escaleras indignado a su habitación, tras de él lo seguía la joven, que avanzaba mientras emitía suaves risitas de victoria. Ya dentro volteó a verla con rostro claramente desanimado, prácticamente ser castigado por su mujer sin saberlo era un golpe bajo a su vanidad.

—Estuve muy preocupada… no puedes ni tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo. —La joven expresaba un carácter desmesuradamente meloso para siquiera tomar su enojo como algo serio, no obstante, que admitiera sus deseos oscuros de castigar a su marido demostraban que no era tan inocente y cándida como aparentaba.

—En efecto, no puedo, ni entiendo, ¿Cómo te las ingenias para que no me enfade contigo?

—Porque me quieres...—Contestó tiernamente a la vez que se paraba de puntillas para propinarle un casto beso en la nariz, cosa que funcionó exitosamente en Bernard, pues embaucado por su ternura la cogió de los hombros para conducir esos pequeños y tersos labios que le habían dado ese toquecito agradable, a darle un placer aún más satisfactorio, ella al contrario no se resistió a la caricia, mantuvo sus manos en las que alzaban su cabeza con suavidad.

—No, es imposible enojarse contigo. No creo hayas logrado que alguien se irritara siquiera por dos segundos. —Se separó sonriente de ella para buscar en el guardarropa prendas para su salida. — A tu lado es impensable sentirse solo. No necesito nada más en mi vida. —Bernard sin darse cuenta que lamentaría profundamente aquellas palabras dichas a su esposa, ya que para ella era un puñal a sus sentimientos.

"_¿En verdad no necesitas de nada más, Bernard? ¿Conmigo basta y sobra? ¿Ese beso ardiente no te da una señal de que de nosotros nazca algo más importante? El futuro de la Francia que luchas por construir… Ojalá lo que dijiste no lo sintieras realmente."_

— Debo adivinar que irás a rastrear los pasos de la gente, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó ligeramente tensa, al tiempo que veía al hombre cambiarse de ropa. Iluminaba la habitación esta vez con una lamparilla que había traído del comedor.

— ¡El pueblo se ha propuesto a partir a Versailles! ¡Es imperdonable que no esté presente en la procesión! ¡Tu marido es periodista, Rosalie! ¡Los hechos importantes no pueden estar lejos de mi conocimiento! —Contestó Bernard presuroso, cambió su atuendo por un frac, para luego cubrirlo con un abrigo lo bastante amplio y así protegerlo de la lluvia.

— ¡Déjame ayudarte! —Se acercó para ayudarle diligentemente a colocarse el enorme abrigo. — Desde mucho antes de pisar esta casa supe lo que me exigirías como esposa, comprender las obligaciones y deberes que tienes.

—Me alegra que lo comprendas. —Unos repentinos escalofríos invadieron al hombre. — ¡Santo cielo! ¡Que frío! Con esta lluvia cualquiera se congelaría hasta los huesos. Justo en este momento este mal tiempo debe estar pisándoles los talones a Oscar y Alain. Si partieron a la misma dirección que el pueblo se les haría insoportable la lluvia.

— ¡¿Partir a Versailles?! ¡¿Ellos están allí?! ¡Dios mío, que se encuentren bien! —Exclamó Rosalie estupefacta.

—Seguramente lo están, y estarán vigilando los pasos del pueblo, ¡Iracundo por culpa de ese aberrante banquete! —Bernard se asomó por la ventana, el río de gente no tenía paragón, entonces se acercó a su esposa para tomar amoroso su cabeza y propinarle un beso en la frente. — Ahora me voy, de modo que ni se te ocurra salir de casa. Tardaré así que no te angusties por mí…—Sonrió confiado.

— Bernard, por favor… ten… ten cuidado, no sé qué podría pasar, la gente está tan enfurecida que probablemente cometan actos de violencia, hiriendo a inocentes. Procura no involucrarte, no imagino la vida sin ti a mi lado. —Confesó Rosalie trémula, insegura de la situación, bajaba las escaleras acompañándolo a la puerta.

— Gracias… no imaginas lo satisfactorio que es oírte decir eso. —Respondió complacido, pues aunque escuchar de los labios de Rosalie los sentimientos por su persona lo embargaban de dicha, se sentía en cierta forma inseguro de lo que guardara el corazón de su esposa. Se retiró cubierto por un abrigo y tricornio a la misma dirección que la marcha.

Oscar a caballo era atormentada por las recientes advertencias de Alain, se detuvo al vislumbrar al general Lafayette hablando con el pueblo, y no solamente eso, a la cabeza de aproximadamente treinta mil soldados de la Guardia Nacional.

En ese momento, los soldados de la guardia habían sido invocados por el general para persuadir a la gente y que de algún modo el escándalo no pasara a mayores, por mantener el orden de la situación. Desde su caballo el general conversaba con la plebe encolerizada. Obstaculizando momentáneamente su camino a Versailles. Turbada Oscar reparó en ciudadanos que venían armados con mosquetes. Evitando ser vista por los soldados se bajó de la montura con la intención de mezclarse con la multitud, atenta a lo que próximamente el pueblo haría. La inusitada imagen de la gran cantidad de personas aglomeradas alrededor del marqués y junto al dantesco ejército de soldados era digna de temer.

— ¡Ciudadanos de París! ¡Escúchenme! ¡Les pido encarecidamente que regresen a sus casas! —Habló el general sobre su montura, enfrentando a la masa sin rastro de prepotencia en su voz. De cualquier modo lo menos que deseaba era avivar la cólera de la gente, incitando otro derramamiento de sangre.

— ¡No interfieras! ¡Queremos dejar la podredumbre que nos hacen padecer ustedes los realistas! ¡Te interpongas o no iremos a la madriguera de esa prostituta!—Replicó un hombre que iba armado con su mujer con dos mosquetes, empapado y con las piernas, así como sus zapatos cubiertos de fango.

— ¡Que los reyes nos digan a dónde demonios fue a parar el pan! ¡Aislados en tan bonito palacio es obvio que la comida no habría de faltarles a esos embusteros! ¡Espero que sacándoles las tripas hallemos la comida que no está en París! —Amenazó una de las mujeres, para el asombro del general sostenía una pica en ambas manos.

— ¡Nuestros hijos desfallecen de hambre! ¡El rey tiene que darnos una respuesta! —Acotó otra de las pescaderas que lideraban la marcha.

— Comprendo la rabia que sienten…—El general frunció el entrecejo, de su boca se formó una leve mueca de desagrado, compartía la indignación de la gente. — Si eso es lo que desean, no los detendré para que el rey oiga sus demandas. Al contrario les acompañaremos. Por supuesto esta fuerza está pensada con el fin de resguardar el orden y poner fin al desastre. ¡Iremos todos a Versailles! —Se dirigió a sus hombres. — ¡Soldados! ¡Seguiremos desde atrás la procesión! ¡Estaremos para prestar respaldo al pueblo! ¡No actuaran sin antes recibir una orden! ¡¿Entendido?!

Oscar, a diferencia del pueblo desconfiado, estaba al corriente de las buenas intenciones del general. Recordó ese día que pensó fatídico, cuando le fue ordenado el arresto de los diputados. Forzada sacarlos deshonrosamente si era incluso necesario con la punta de bayoneta del salón de las asambleas. No se sintió arrepentida en lo más mínimo al tomar la resolución de incumplir la orden. Uno de los primeros en defender a los representantes desarmados antes de su llegada a detener a los soldados de la Guardia Real, comandados por el mayor Girodelle, fue el marqués de Lafayette. Le conocía lo suficiente para adivinar su posición entre ambos bandos, entre otras cosas su intención de hacer que la marejada rodee el palacio sin invadirlo. Un hombre que se movía explícitamente en contribuir con los deseos de libertad de su gente, alguien que aborrecía toda clase de autocracia y tiranía. Extraños sentimientos venidos de un noble de cuna, y en este caso de espíritu. Le había admirado en silencio por su anterior emprendimiento de contribuir en la guerra de independencia de los Estados Unidos, tal vez el único aristócrata capaz de comprenderla.

"_Esto podría ser considerado por los cobardes que se ocultan tras la figura de los reyes como un golpe de estado. Tendría que haber alcanzado los oídos del rey, ¡De ser así estarán preparando un plan de contingencia!"_

Con las manos húmedas sostenía firmemente el correaje. El griterío alteraba los nervios del animal al límite de inducirlo a luchar contra ella. Relinchaba trastornado, prensando sus manos, que poco a poco iban enrojeciéndose. Empapada de los pies a la cabeza por la lluvia copiosa se halló algo debilitada, el tricornio encima de su cabeza ya ni protegía sus cabellos del aguacero, la tela del sombrero había absorbido demasiada agua.

— Shhh… cálmate, todo está bien… sé un buen chico. —Evitando alterarlo aún más se dispuso a acariciar el empapado hocico del caballo, tan cansado como ella. —Prometo devolverte con tu dueño, por ahora necesito que me ayudes.

"_Necesito la ventaja de un caballo, pero también le he prometido a Bernard devolverlo ileso."_

— Falta poco para el amanecer, debemos darnos prisa. —Esta vez subir al lomo le fue un tanto más difícil. Supuso que la falta de vitalidad y energía vendría de sus horas activa, por otra parte la alimentación no mejoraba su estado. — Tengo que resistir… sólo un poco más. — Al acomodarse en el animal no tomaba en cuenta de que quizás Alain se encontraba en una distancia no muy lejana de la suya. Yendo tras su rastro.

La marcha comenzó a movilizarse, ahora con la compañía de los guardias nacionales. Oscar cabalgó lo más lejos que le permitieran las energías del caballo. Las gotas nublaban su vista, se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las riendas, esforzándose por no resbalar del lomo. Para su desgracia es divisada por unos soldados que se unieron como el resto de sus compañeros a la manifestación.

— ¡Mira eso de allí! ¡Por allá! ¡¿Lo viste?! — Señaló Nicolás, llamando la atención de Raphael.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Algún espía de los nobles?!—Raphael fijó su vista en la dirección a la que apuntaba Nicolás, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par impactado de lo visto. —Du… ¿Dumont?—Musitó. Corriendo se apartó de la fila, tratando de alcanzar al jinete, seguro de comprobar su identidad paró. El caballo raudo como un vendaval ya casi ni se distinguía en la distancia.

— ¡Raphael! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué viste?! — Se acercó Nicolás que cargaba a sus espaldas una bayoneta.

— El jinete de ese caballo era… era en efecto él… Dumont. —Declaró Raphael con gravedad.

— ¡¿Dumont dices?! ¡¿Ese sodomita?! ¡¿A dónde irá?!

— Por la dirección a la que iba presumo que a Versailles… tendría un compromiso más urgente que nosotros por lo apurado que iba. Ha dejado a un lado a su regimiento, lo normal habría sido que se ubicara con nosotros en la marcha. —Se llevó Raphael una mano a su cara, rascando la barba que comenzaba a crecer por su boca hasta su garganta. De sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Qué te parecería si entre nosotros estuviese un informante de los nobles?

— ¿Un informante? Pues… debiésemos descubrirlo y en consecuencia hacer que reciba su castigo.

— Por la personalidad amanerada y prepotente de Dumont no es un asunto complicado imaginarlo colaborando con los realistas. En muchas formas es alguien merecedor de sospecha, aunque quisiéramos seguirlo no podemos. Después les contaremos a los demás este descubrimiento. —Raphael se percató de que eran vigilados por un superior. Sin poder hacer nada para desligarse de la fila siguieron de muy mala gana la marcha, sin embargo los bucles rubios así como el perfil húmedo de Dumont persistían en sus pensamientos.

En el camino frente a los ojos de Oscar, finalmente se distaba el increíble palacio del rey sol, ¿Hace cuánto no pisaba los terrenos de la residencia de los reyes? La ocasión más cercaba que podía recordar era esa pequeña visita que hizo a la reina. Ambas paseándose por los espaciosos jardines del palacio, rodeadas del espesor de los árboles, confesándose sus opiniones claramente opuestas. Fervientes amigas conocían y respetaban el corazón de la otra. Pensó en la incertidumbre que embargaría a la soberana. La imaginó refugiándose en los brazos de Fersen, único hombre con el poder de enjugar las lágrimas de la desdichada consorte del rey.

A medida que se aproximaba reducía el galope del caballo, terminó deteniéndose a unos metros del palacio. El esfuerzo empleado para llegar había sido en vano. Atónita observó a los guardias que custodiaban el enrejado que daba entrada a Versailles, atrincherados en su interior. El pueblo previniendo un escape por parte de los reyes, adelantándose a la fuga rodeó el palacio completamente, impidiendo la salida e ingreso de todo carruaje que fuera en socorro de los soberanos. No hubo solución, ni los cocheros lograron apartar a la gente de los carruajes predispuestos para el escape. Encerrados sin poder salir tendrían que aguardar dentro del palacio hasta que hubiese certeza de que se aplacara la ira del pueblo.

Desde el caballo podía ver las luces a través de los imponentes ventanales, gritos de pavor se oían en su interior.

"_El pánico se ha esparcido por los rincones Versailles… No hay nada que hacer. Aun si conservara mi viejo puesto me hallaría con la misma ineptitud. Jamás ha sucedido algo parecido en la historia de este país, un pueblo asediando a sus reyes. No me queda otra opción que vigilar esos portones."_

Un sonido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, sentada percibía la respiración del caballo. Exhausto el pobre se sacudió en una repentina tos. Rápidamente se deslizó de su lomo, examinó el estado del animal.

— Si te exijo de más podría matarte. Lo lamento… lo lamento tanto. — Acarició su hocico considerada. — Buscaré un lugar para que descanses…—Miró en derredor, a unos metros se distinguían unos árboles en una colina alta que daban entrada al bosque. — Lo mejor para nosotros será reposar bajo el resguardo de los árboles, de todos modos no podemos seguir mojándonos.

Sentada en la intemperie, a pesar de la lluvia no se marcharía de los límites del palacio, con la espalda contra un árbol denso reposaría siquiera un poco. El caballo por su parte descansaba a su lado, alimentándose de la hierba que crecía en las raíces del árbol. De su cabeza retiró el tricornio calado de agua, lo exprimió divertida del chaparrón que tuvo que aguantar. Ocultos tras los matorrales, y por la opacidad de la noche no serían descubiertos. Con una buena vista del palacio estaría al tanto de las acciones de la gente. Abstraída sus párpados se entrecerraron, los brazos al descuido sobre sus piernas se aflojaron.

— Alain…—Murmuró, cerró sus ojos relajando su semblante. — No me sigas… te lo ruego… no deseo involucrarte. Si muero como resultado de mi obstinación, estoy segura de que seguirás adelante, por los ideales por los que luchamos y derramamos nuestra sangre en la Bastilla.

"_¡Aguarda! ¡No vayas sola! ¡Déjame acompañarte, Oscar! ¡Oscar!"_

— Te pido me perdones… Jamás entenderás que me incitó a arrojarme a esto. Lo que has sufrido, mi intento de salvar a los reyes lo hago porque… —rió apagadamente. — Una amiga muy querida necesita de mí. Que muera sin que yo haya hecho nada al respecto me marcaría al igual que las muertes de aquel día… De todas aquellas almas que me rodearon, de ellos sólo me quedas tú, Alain. —De sus ojos cerrados se escaparon dos lágrimas, bajando errantes por sus mejillas, fundiéndose al agua de lluvia que humedeció su rostro. Temblorosa por el gélido ventarrón que alborotaba las ramas de los árboles y su ropa mojada se abrazó. Sin ser capaz de resistir otro segundo fue adormeciéndose, sucumbiendo al descanso que tanto le reclamaba el cuerpo.

Las horas transcurrieron, y sin nada más que hacer los ocupantes de Versailles optaron por marcharse a dormir. El pueblo mientras tanto continuaba rodeando el palacio junto con el general Lafayette y sus hombres. Gracias a la persuasión del general el paso de la gente fue en la noche… sin causar disturbios. Al día siguiente, 6 de octubre…

El inicio de los disturbios pasaría a ser algo inolvidable para María Antonieta; el alboroto que de la nada se oyó, tan fuerte que alcanzó los oídos de Oscar, arrancándola de su sueño. De prisa se puso de pie, mirando como el pueblo penetraba en el palacio, atacando a los guardias, los portones completamente abiertos, se volvió al caballo a sus espaldas, levantando su espada y fusil.

"_¡Bernard, es una emergencia! ¡Lo siento mucho!"_

— ¡Vamos! ¡Un último esfuerzo! ¡Me llevarás a mi destino! —Demandó Oscar al instante de montarlo. El animal sin el agotamiento del día anterior corrió raudo bajando hacia el palacio. La gente armada irrumpía trastornada en el patio, parte de los guardias habían huido, ahuyentados por la muchedumbre no se quedarían a ser asesinados, otros fieles a su deber luchaban por contener a la gente, pero la cantidad era superior a ellos.

"_¡Este es el camino que he elegido! ¡No importa si muero! ¡No estoy arrepentida en lo absoluto! ¡Ya falta poco! ¡Tan sólo tengo que encontrar las habitaciones de la reina antes que ellos! ¡Si no la alcanzo a tiempo la matarán!"_

Después de unos minutos mientras más se aproximaban, la vía hacia los portones se hizo sinuosa, la gran multitud no dejaba que el caballo avanzara otro paso más. Entre muchas cosas los gritos y disparos aterradores. Preocupada del bienestar del animal bajó de su lomo. — ¡Ya no te necesito! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Largo!— Dando un golpe al animal lo espantó, sacándolo de la escena. Se propuso a atravesar la muchedumbre a pie, pero sin embargo las embestidas y empujones la desorientaban de su camino, más que humanos parecían una jauría, poseídos por los deseos de ser los primeros en invadir los terrenos que anteriormente estaban prohibidos. La violencia de la gente superaba con creces su ímpetu.

— ¡A un lado! ¡Por favor déjenme pasar! ¡Abran paso! —Exigió Oscar, que caminaba mientras era oprimida brutalmente, sin la libertad de levantar un brazo era aplastada u empujada, a la vez arrastrada contra su voluntad. — ¡Ahhh!

"_¡No! ¡No tengo control ni de mis propios pasos! ¡Debo hacer algo! ¡Me cortan incluso la respiración! ¡A este paso me matarán! ¡Me matarán antes de siquiera haber podido hacer nada por ella!"_

Entonces con el paso de la marejada se vio empujada al otro lado de los portones, en el camino le fue arrancado el fusil de su espalda, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban buscó en su cintura. Tragó saliva agotada, hasta que por fin consiguió sacar su pistola, incómoda y con mucho esfuerzo alzó su brazo dirigiendo el cañón al aire, y así dando un disparó la gente acabó por disiparse a su alrededor. Libre de ser aprisionada daba grandes bocanadas de aire, para después exhalar atemorizada. Con el susto de casi morir asfixiada, no se percató de que a sus espaldas un soldado de la guardia suiza estaba por atacarla. Atraído por el disparo, ver a un hombre perteneciente a la guardia nacional abrir fuego era motivo de amenaza.

Una hora antes, Alain a caballo buscaba por doquier algún rastró de Oscar, pero a pesar de las largas horas en vela no tenía señales de ella. Maldecía el hecho de no ser capaz de localizarla debido a la enorme cantidad de gente. Precavido trató de no sobresalir ni llamar en exceso la atención, era probable que fuese reconocido por los soldados de la guardia convocados a la procesión.

"_Me ha dejado atrás a pesar de lo ocurrido… Indiferente de mis ruegos se marchó. Me creyó la mente maestra tras el intento de rapto. Así deben de ser sus sentimientos de ira e indignación cuando me entrometí en su pelea con Eluchans, que todo acontecimiento poco usual en las horas de servicio las crea orquestadas por mí… En verdad jamás la había visto así de furiosa, mejor dicho, no sospeché que su ira la induciría al extremo de golpearme, y todavía siento las marcas de sus nudillos contra mi cara, ¡¿Pero cómo pretende que no reaccione ante su indolencia?! Parece dispuesta a olvidar a quienes estuvieron atados a ella, ¡Sobretodo yo! ¡¿Por qué demonios no aprueba que la ayude?!"_

Todavía vestido con el disfraz que Bernard le entregó, recorría las calles de París a caballo. Divisó a los jóvenes compañeros de Oscar, marchando junto a sus colegas, con la diferencia de que en sus rostros no se distinguían los mismos ánimos del día anterior, deprimidos marchaban.

"_Por sus semblantes debo suponer que no la han visto… tampoco se podría decir que me hallé en condiciones más favorables. ¡Maldición! No la veo en ninguna parte. Pensaba que estaría tras los pasos de la gente, no obstante no es así. A no ser que… ¡¿Será posible?! No veo por qué no sea capaz, después de todo, ¡Está loca! y… desde luego no me quedo atrás en ser un loco temerario. ¡Está en Versalles! ¡Ha ido a pesar del riesgo a rescatar a la reina!"_

— ¡No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente, Oscar! ¡Si quieres que tu segundo al mando abandone la función de secundarte, antes tendrás que matarme! —Exclamó Alain con jactancia. Espoleó su caballo mientras cambiaba de dirección, ahora se adelantaría a la cabeza de la marcha. Convencido de encontrarla en la residencia de los reyes. A causa de la cantidad de gente llenando las calles, trató de buscar distintos atajos que lo condujeran más rápido a su destino, atravesando callejones, saltando y derribando cajas de madera o botes de basura, asimismo sorprendiendo personas que conversaban en esquinas y muros, muchas veces arrojándole maldiciones e insultos.

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! —Gritó alertando a las personas que obstaculizaban su paso. Saliendo de París, habiéndose hecho de artimañas y trucos consiguió llegar al palacio. Boquiabierto detalló la multitud que corrió en marejada en el interior, el escándalo que se formaba en torno a las rejas, mujeres y hombres clamando la sangre de la reina, de pronto un disparo. Sus sentidos se vieron atraídos a la dirección de la detonación.

El estallido de una pistola provocó que al menos un tercio de la muchedumbre se dispersara, hasta que distinguió al dueño del arma. La vio, era imposible no reconocer esos mechones de oro que se asomaban por ese tricornio. Oscar debilitada se hallaba de pie luchando por recuperar el aliento, tambaleante y sudorosa no notó a sus espaldas a un hombre que se acercaba levantando un fusil.

— ¡Maldito rebelde! ¡Traidores guardias nacionales! —Gritó el soldado, pero antes de siquiera reaccionar, la rubia no pudo contrarrestar el ataque. Horrorizado vio al soldado golpearla a traición con la culata.

— ¡Oscar! —La escuchó emitir un grito ahogado en el impacto a su cabeza. Nuevamente el sueño se repetía, la horripilante y sobrecogedora imagen de verla sangrando, agonizar en medio de un caos; Oscar cayó de bruces en el suelo polvoriento, presa de los pies y el peso insoportable de la multitud. Inmediatamente el soldado suizo corrió, seguro de que las brutales pisadas terminarían el trabajo de liquidar al rebelde.

Desesperado bajó de su montura, ya no era importante conservar al caballo. Esquivando con toda su energía a la gente, luchando por alcanzarla, estiró su brazo hacia ella, que, con los minutos, se vería desaparecida en la tierra. La creyó como una delicada flor que se deshacía con cada pisada cruel, los frágiles pétalos se irían desprendiendo, desintegrándola por completo, no sobreviviría ni lo que fuera el corazón de ésta a la que amaba tanto, al costo de dar su vida por ella. Lloroso se arrojó al cuerpo inerte, acarició su nuca, sitio en el cual recibió el golpe más cobarde, la apretó contra su cuerpo, protegiéndola de las agresiones de la muchedumbre.

"_Oscar… no voy a abandonarte, nada va a pasarte… no mientras yo viva. Esta persona, por su felicidad sería capaz de lo que sea, ¡Incluso dar mi vida si es necesario!"_

Continuará…

Aviso y curiosidades del fanfic.

Tan corto este capítulo, y sin embargo tan movido, o como diría Only D, ¡Dinámico! en ningún momento hay paz. Pido disculpas a las personas que me ayudaron con él, soy muy ingeniosa pero de todos modos muy indecisa en los elementos que le he pegado al fic. Doy crédito a uno de mis familiares, que es fan de otras cosas distintas a las mías pero igualmente con conocimiento de que hacen sus autores a la hora de atormentar, ahora le doy su respectivo crédito a Dayana Alvarado por las interesantes y astutas recomendaciones dadas, con su muy grandísima, grandísima paciencia para conmigo. ¡Gracias a mi familiar y Only D!

¡Viva! ¡Hurra! ¡A emborracharse todo el mundo! bueno... los que tengan plata. ¡Está historia avanza con otro capítulo! Nuevamente seguimos adelante con el drama, pero tristemente con bajo presupuesto, - Se oyen gritos de horror.- no se espanten si le ven las costuras a los caballos, o si hay repetición de actores secundarios, o si estamos escasos de iluminación, para la producción del próximo capítulo estamos necesitados de reviews, recuerden los reviews en fanfiction es equivalente al dinero, (Propina) no hay que ser ingrato. Los actores harán huelga sino les damos su paga, ¡Ni se imaginan lo cara que es la actriz que interpreta a Oscar! ¡No estamos en Netflix aunque como se entra no se debe ir sin pagar! ¡Reunamos los reviews necesarios para liberar a Willy! ¡Por actualizaciones relámpago! ¡Por tratar de darle su final y que no se quede a medio camino! ¡Apoyo a los directores y productores aficionados! (Yo)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

_La nobleza del sargento._

En el amanecer turbulento, Versailles finalmente fue invadido, pero la invasión e intenciones de conquista, además de la gran destrucción que dejaban a su paso, no eran por reclamar o hurtar los objetos valiosos que había dentro de sus muros, sino para hallar a una sola persona en especial, alguien que dormitaba inocente del desastre fuera del resguardo de sus habitaciones. Todo aquel que se interpusiera corría el riesgo de ser masacrado, algún escudo humano que protegiera, y en este caso avisara a la reina de sus posibles verdugos. Como se previó… guardias fueron asesinados y para colmo, decapitados; uno a duras penas y empapado de sangre antes de dar su último aliento instó a su cuerpo alcanzar las habitaciones de la soberana, con la suerte de ser escuchado por una de las criadas que espantada apreció el despojo humano en el cual le habían convertido, asimismo contra su desfallecimiento le rogó gritándole "¡Señora, salve a la reina! ¡Quieren asesinarla!" luego inmediatamente la criada hace caso a su advertencia, ella junto con sus compañeras corrieron a despertar y vestir a María Antonieta, aterradas de la venida de los asesinos, que con los minutos hallarían los aposentos de su víctima en el vasto palacio. No se quedarían a esperar a la muerte.

Justo en esos instantes en el patio, el cuerpo de un fallido salvador yacía inerte en el suelo, salvador que, aun con grandes limitaciones, dio todo de sí por ayudar a una amiga, pero sin embargo, la amistad y las intenciones puras no lograron su cometido de socorrer a la indefensa monarca, ahora pisoteadas con indiferencia, por un gentío que no conocía a la triste reina tan profundamente como esta bienhechora la conocía.

Desmayada, y envuelta en el calor de otro cuerpo pisoteado atrozmente en su lugar, en minutos que se percibían eternos, Oscar no despertaba. Que no lo hiciera era preocupante para el sargento que luchaba por resguardarla de la saña del pueblo. Sitiados de una gran cantidad de personas, pues abrazado a ella se resistió a los golpes además del peso bestial. Frunció su rostro y comprimiendo sus dientes aguantó la tentación de gritar. Mirarla a salvo lo sugestionaba a soportar. Negándose a aplastarla tensó su espalda. Procuraba con una mano sostener la rubia cabeza teñida de sangre, impidiendo que cayera nuevamente contra el suelo duro. Irritado miró a su alrededor.

"_Si piensan que permitiré que nos pisoteen hasta la muerte, ¡Están soñando! ¡Me rehusó a morir bajo la bota de alguien!" _

— ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Fuera! ¡No soy tapete de ustedes ni de nadie! ¡El día en que bese la tierra, será cuando me muera! —Arrebatado se esforzó por ponerse de pie, tomándola en brazos. Al enderezarse un dolor agudo en la espalda lo atenazó. Ya parado embistió con fiereza a todos a quienes pretendieran avanzar a costa de arrojar a la mujer de sus brazos. —No podemos quedarnos aquí. ¡Vámonos! ¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡El que se arriesgue a acercarse a mí, juro que lo mato! — La dolencia no hizo más que simplemente incrementar su urgencia de escapar de los terrenos del palacio. Cargándola en sus brazos caminó tambaleante cuán lejos le fuera posible, jadeaba exhausto en el recorrido devuelta a París, repentinamente una punzada se presentó en su brazo. — Demonios… Q… ¿Qué me hicieron? ¡Arg! —Reparó en su brazo, la tela oscura de la manga comenzaba a humedecerse de sangre.

"_Oh no… lo que faltaba… no solamente me han aplastado la espalda, ¡También me hirieron los malnacidos!"_

Bien que sospechó tal vez no tener las energías suficientes para llegar a la casa de los Chatelet, tampoco era recomendable no reposar, rió con ironía ante esta situación tan parecida al día que también la tuvo en brazos, al mismo tiempo tratando de no tomar en cuenta el daño a su propio cuerpo. De improviso escuchó el griterío de la gente, con palabras distintas a las anteriores, llamando a la reina, se dio media vuelta intrigado hacia el enorme palacio a sus espaldas, percatándose de que el pueblo no había consumado el asesinato.

—Está viva… tiene que estarlo… si no, ¿Para qué la nombrarían a gritos? — Reparó en Oscar que seguía inconsciente en sus brazos. Su rostro blanco apegado a la blusa oscura. — De estar despierta, estarías aliviada de que se encuentre bien… además, de que me odiarías por llevarte lejos de la que crees necesitada de ti. —Entonces la voz de un hombre lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡De prisa! ¡Todos a la plaza! ¡Todos a la plaza de mármol! —Gritó vagabundo apenas vestido en harapos pero, increíblemente, armado con un fusil en la espalda. Ahuecando las manos en torno a su boca reunía a la gente, y acompañado por otros que ejercían el mismo rol que él.

Atento observó que la marcha se había entonces trasladado hacia otra dirección, al parecer por los gritos la gente se convocaba a la plaza frente al balcón, donde estarían ubicadas las habitaciones reales. Era posible que la intención de la gente fuera matar a la que pensaban responsable de la maldición que hacía estragos en el país, para de ese modo liberar al rey y a los hijos de su influencia. Los gritos no cesaban, esta vez exigiendo al rey asomarse, querían su presencia, que los enfrentara, llevar a cabo lo dicho al general Lafayette, que oyera sus demandas y quejas.

"_La gente al parecer piensa que ha muerto… No lo creo… con la cantidad de soldados alguno habrá prevenido a la reina del peligro al acecho. Solamente hay una cosa en que nosotros como soldados corrientes compartimos con los que provengan de la nobleza… jamás moriríamos sin cumplir nuestro propósito. Por hoy el propósito de estos soldados es que nadie consiga infligir algún daño a los reyes, y por eso te expusiste a esto, Oscar. Tus raíces, tus principios, los recuerdos que compartes con ella. Incapaz de borrarlos u olvidarlos te marchaste a salvarla a costa de perder la vida. Ahora eres un soldado que lucha por el pueblo, sin embargo, nadie entendería lo que escogiste, sea un lado o el otro a los ojos de todos eres un traidor, en este mundo es casi imposible estar en una posición conciliadora o neutra, eres demasiado idealista e ilusa. Yo por otra parte un tiempo atrás no lo hubiese comprendido. Por las cosas que hemos pasado juntos no puedo juzgarte, ¿Habría razón de que lo hiciera a estas alturas?"_

Entonces, sorprendentemente de los gritos y reclamos se oyeron bramidos de decepción y desconcierto, era cierto… la mujer en cuestión seguía con vida, lo cual acrecentó la indignación de la gente concentrada delante del balcón. María Antonieta de pie en una pieza, sin ningún rasguño junto a su marido. Al probar que sus sospechas de hallar a una mujer que poco le habría interesado su seguridad estaba con bien, decidió proseguir su camino a París con la antigua guardiana de ésta.

"_Tanto así me importa la persona que cargo en brazos que soporto los minutos de pie aquí, para tan sólo comprobar que alguien que me inspiraba un odio tremebundo sigue con vida, ¡Qué idiotez! ¿Quién diría que estoy hecho en casi un pusilánime y todo por ella?"_

— ¿Estaré condenado a perseguirte y ser herido eternamente? Increíble este círculo vicioso. Acepto ese destino si hace falta… lo que sea por evitar que estés adormecida en tu propia sangre. —Jadeó ante el ardor de sus heridas. — Lo lamento, Oscar… Ne-… necesito tumbarme en algún sitio. Soy un estúpido… — Fijó su atención en el cielo despejado. Suspiró exhausto — y de cualquier forma… mi cuerpo no complace mis caprichos, y metidas de pata satisfactoriamente.

"_No puedo llevarte con los Chatelet, caería rendido mucho antes de alcanzar a Rosalie, conociendo a Bernard no estará en casa. Debo hallar un lugar lo suficientemente cercano para que podamos recibir atención médica, sin que esto llegue a oídos de los soldados de la guardia. Tal vez… podría llevarte allí… es el único sitio más cercano y decente que conozco, es ese o un burdel que frecuentaba con mis amigos. Las chicas son simpáticas, nos tratarían con hospitalidad desmedida, sobre todo a ti, un mozalbete tan apuesto. Recuerdo que fue el sitio donde celebré haberme graduado de la academia de oficiales. Lo malo de esto es que de encontrarte en un antro me harías arrepentirme de haber nacido." _

Cayó en cuenta que no faltaba demasiado para París. Un coche de caballos que transportaba a un anciano aristócrata pasó a su lado, escapando de ser visto por el pueblo iracundo, superando el caminar del sargento que era lento y pesado. Soportarse sin contar el sacrificio que significaba cargar con otro cuerpo reducía su energía. Transeúntes se apartaban de su camino inquietos del aspecto maltrecho de ambos, hasta que nota un consuelo, distinguió el letrero de la fachada del local, entonces se dirigió a la parte trasera de la taberna. No deseaba que ambos estuviesen frente a éste, ya que llamarían la atención de la gente. Vencido de cansancio se recostó en el muro frente a la puerta de servicio, donde según recordaba se ubicaría la cocina, desilusionado la encontró cerrada. Apretó sus dientes en el acto de sentarse en un lugar tan incómodo. Con rostro sereno por el gozo de verla con vida acomodó cuidadosamente la cabeza de Oscar en su regazo. No estaba dispuesto a exponer la herida de la ex comandante. Sutilmente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos que adornaban la frente de la que reposaba en sus piernas. No entreveía que pudiese alguna vez tener la oportunidad de tocar los vestigios de aquella melena exorbitante. Anteriormente cuando le conoció, innumerables veces su mente lo traicionaba, aún en los momentos en los que pensaba intolerable su presencia, se preguntaba, ¿Qué se sentirá tocar ese cabello tan centelleante como el oro? nada más se había presentado la oportunidad a cada que la dueña estuviese inconsciente, lo cual consideraba lamentable, si bien ni consciente jamás se atrevió a tocarla, hubo una vez, sólo una vez, en la que la tocó resaltando lo que sería un simple roce, algo irrepetible. Lo guardaría en sus recuerdos eternamente. El día más infausto y más maravilloso… un simple beso. Ella lo olvidaría sin ninguna duda, él en cambio no sabía cómo clasificarlo, si despreciarlo o atesorarlo. Mantuvo su mano sobre los mechones rubios absorto en ese recuerdo.

"_¿En un momento como este y recuerdo ese día? Ha pasado mucho de eso y todavía no lo olvido. Ni yo mismo me conozco, un acto muy ridículo sin embargo muy deseado, de nada me serviría ese beso, un intento infructuoso y patético de desahogo, sus labios jamás respondieron ni responderán a los míos, la razón es que he llegado tarde… André… entiendo lo sentiste, ¡Qué sufrimiento! nunca debí burlarme de ti. Idiota porque no supe que también me maldeciría con este amor no correspondido, que de no lograr superarlo tendré que enfrentarlo estoico, del modo en que tú lo hiciste"._

Exhaló cansado, sus sentidos iban apagándose, sin más, rendido y sometido por las heridas, cerró sus ojos.

Voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, con los minutos se iban haciendo cada vez más cercanas, claras y reconocibles. Las ruedas de los carromatos, carruajes, el ladrido de un perro, asimismo los habitantes o vecinos del barrio hablándose entre gritos, los choques de objetos metálicos sea lo que fuesen su procedencia, agua arrojada desde una ventana, pisadas. Una sensación agradable y cálida arropaba su frente, un tacto, aunque algo áspero era de todas formas placentero, una sensación que transmitía una calma que pensó no sentir otra vez. Relamió sedienta sus labios secos por el sol. En el intento de moverse una dolencia se presentó en la zona de la nuca. — ¡Ahhh! — Se quejó llevándose una mano tras su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par impactada. — Do-… ¿Dónde me encuentro? Creo recordar que estaba en Versailles, y… si… un hombre… un hombre me atacó aprovechándose de mi aturdimiento. —Murmuró.

"_Entre todas esas voces alguien pronunció mi nombre… ¿Quién fue? Ni siquiera antes de perder la conciencia pude darme cuenta de quién me llamaba."_

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de una respiración ajena a la suya. Todavía algo mareada alzó su vista, se halló a la protección de un hombre, su desconcierto de la anterior conjetura era inferior al caer en cuenta de quien la acobijaba. Sus mejillas usualmente pálidas se encendieron tanto como el color atrayente de sus labios.

— ¡Alain! —Logra incorporarse pausadamente por el malestar a su cabeza, para luego arrodillarse frente al hombre. — ¡Alain, despierta! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡Responde!

Agitada lo tomó por ambos hombros, lo advirtió respirar dificultoso, su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, empalidecido. Inconsciente era imposible que la oyese. Cuando sus manos lo acercaron a ella, sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, se percató de otra cosa que agravaba su angustia, un vacío en su estómago se presentó, observó el muro manchado de la sangre que manó de la espalda del sargento. Fue entonces que sacó a relucir lo ocurrido recientemente en Versailles.

— Os-… Oscar…—Musitó contra su pecho. Oírlo nombrarla una vez más la estremeció. El tricornio que anteriormente la protegió de la lluvia era prensado débilmente por la mano del hombre.

—Eras tú el que me llamaba… —Murmuró pasmada. No contuvo las lágrimas, al sostenerlo se manchaba con su sangre, no obstante no era motivo de repulsión para ella. —No quería que me siguieras… ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Alain! —Apretó la tela de la holgada y oscura blusa frustrada.

"_Te negué acompañarme, te ignoré porque sabía que arriesgaba mi vida, mi intención con esta forma de proceder despiadada era no implicar una vida inocente en mis decisiones. ¡Estaba dispuesta a morir! ¡Me mentalicé de que quizás no te vería ni a ti ni a los Chatelet de nuevo! Yéndome sola, e intentando no ser vista por nadie, pero a quien no quería que me alcanzara me encontró, y por eso sigo viva. Siempre lastimo a los que amo. La sangre en tu espalda es la prueba de que me protegiste de morir pisoteada." _

—Esto sin duda es mi culpa. Estás herido por salvarme, no hay excusa para mí. —Llevó su mano a los cabellos oscuros de la nuca del sargento mientras lo apegaba así misma. — Lo que te he hecho. Te debo la vida... perdóname…—A pesar de haber cerrado sus ojos las lágrimas no se detenían. — ¡No morirás, Alain! ¡No voy dejarte morir como un perro!—Delicada lo recostó contra el muro, poniéndose de pie miró en derredor, la calle estaba desolada. — Espera aquí… ¡Buscaré ayuda! ¡No demoraré!

"_Más recuerdos vienen a mi… los gritos de la turba, su mano sosteniéndome, y luego me hallé en su pecho, no podía despertar, pero las sensaciones acogedoras estaban allí." _

El viento la hizo darse cuenta de la sangre que humedecía los cabellos tras su nuca. Bien pudo haber muerto en la estampida pero no fue así. Recordó el terrible aspecto de Alain, de no ser por su auxilio la sangre que impregnaba aquel muro hubiese sido la suya, a causa de ello no era capaz de sentir algo distinto a culpa, remordimiento y… otro sentimiento imposible de identificar. A medida que se alejaba volteaba a mirarlo preocupada, movió su cabeza despejándose de inquietudes. Saliendo del callejón se halló en la fachada del establecimiento, la calle continuaba con poca afluencia de gente, sus ropas manchadas de sangre espantaban a las escasas personas que andaban mucho antes de darle oportunidad de pronunciar palabra. De pronto escuchó voces, una muchacha conversando con un hombre, se aproximaban a la taberna, dándose media vuelta los encaró. Detalló la apariencia de los dos, una preciosa jovencita, supuso que estaría rondando la adolescencia, de piel un poco bronceada, ojos azules, y largos cabellos castaños lisos, a su lado un hombre mediano en altura, de cuerpo larguirucho, cabellos encanecidos ligeramente largos, sujetados por una cinta, de cejas pobladas y nariz aguileña.

— ¿Es usted el dueño de este local?

Desconcertados pararon en seco frente a ella, por mero reflejo e intimidado por este joven guardia nacional impregnado de sangre arrastró a la muchacha a sus espaldas, protegiéndola de él.

— Sí, soy el dueño de esta cantina. —Declaró el hombre de mediana edad, evidentemente desconfiado por las horas de anarquía ocurridas en la ciudad.

—Por favor, necesito que me ayuden, requiero de un médico y una habitación, ¡Es una emergencia!

— ¡¿Una habitación y un médico?! ¡Lo lamento muchacho pero no puedo ayudarte! ¡He caído en mentiras similares y me han robado! ¡Ni loco pienso dejar que se repita el mismo fraude!

— ¡Señor, no es una farsa! ¡Mi amigo se está muriendo! ¡De no ser atendido cuanto antes morirá! ¡Casi lo matan por mi culpa! —Exclamó atemorizada. Cuando el hombre estuvo por contraatacar la joven que le acompañaba lo interrumpió.

— ¡Espera, papá! ¡Me parece que no está mintiéndonos! ¡Sólo míralo está ensangrentado! ¡Por otra parte se ve fatigado! —Interrumpió la jovencita al tiempo que apartaba el brazo que la mantenía atrás del tabernero.

— ¡¿Y qué te dice a ti que esas manchas no sean la sangre de algún animal sacrificado?! ¡Podría ser una trampa!—Dijo el padre suspicaz.

— ¡Papá! — Le reprochó la joven, después se dirigió al soldado maltrecho. — ¡llévanos con tu amigo! —Oscar asintió, conduciéndolos a la parte trasera del establecimiento, de camino al callejón el tabernero se mostró alerta en caso de ser atacados por sorpresa, en cuanto se vieron frente al herido la joven asombrada corrió a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces. — ¡Dios mío! ¡Pero si es Alain! ¡Papá, ya no tienes motivos para dudar! ¡Sabes que él jamás nos lastimaría!

— ¡¿Ustedes le conocen?! ¡¿De dónde?! —Inquirió la rubia con extrañeza.

— El padre de Alain frecuentaba la taberna, nos hablaba de su esposa e hijos… le conocí de pequeña, era un buen hombre. Lo demás… bueno… es un asunto muy personal. —Reparó en el mancebo de cuerpo fornido, sosteniéndolo en brazos. —Estaría muerto seguramente si no te escuchábamos. — Oscar estática la miraba asombrada de descubrir esa parte que Alain nunca le confesó de su pasado.

"_Debo reconocer que eso no lo sabía… sé muchas cosas de Alain, lo único que me permitió saber de él, entre esas tantas cosas la vida que sobrellevaba con su madre y Diane, menos el cómo murió su padre. Algo lo habrá perturbado meses antes de morir."_

— ¡Papá, abre la puerta! ¡Pronto! ¡Tenemos que meterlo! ¡Está sangrando demasiado!

Sin replicar el anciano se dispuso a abrir la puerta de servicio, de este modo entre los tres metieron al sargento en el local, por su altura y peso trasladarlo a una habitación en el piso de arriba conllevó un desafío, Oscar lamentaba no poseer la fuerza necesaria para ayudar correctamente a Alain, su cuerpo al contrario de un hombre estaba limitado de músculos lo suficientemente resistentes para cargar con semejante peso, a duras penas poseía una altura superior al de una mujer común que bien la ayudaba un poco a compensar su fuerza, más que la potencia era su voluntad la que no la detenía en el camino de subirlo.

En el proceso de acostarlo el limpio colchón de la cama acabó manchándose, Alain emitió un aullido de dolor en verdad perturbador, por lo cual Oscar, que no era inmune al resultado de su obstinación, sentía esas heridas e igualmente la sangre del hombre como suyas, sus ojos azul zafiro se cristalizaron tentada de llorar una vez más.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Demonios! —Gritó Oscar impotente, ella y el tabernero fueron librando al hombre poco a poco de la blusa oscura, que con horror notaron que la tela se había adherido a sus heridas. — ¡Despegaré la tela! ¡Sujételo! ¡El médico no querrá esperar a que terminemos de desnudarlo! ¡Hay que acostarlo de bruces!

— ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Traten de no rozar las heridas! —Exclamó la joven, mientras tanto abrió las cortinas iluminando la habitación.

—Esto es serio… les hemos prestado esta habitación, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que el doctor Joubet esté en su consultorio. —Comentó el anciano a la vez que secaba su frente perlada de sudor.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡No me interesa que puerta tenga tocar! ¡No lo dejaré morir! —Reparó trastornada en el anciano. — ¡Dígame donde se encuentra ese doctor Joubet! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea con tal de hallar a alguien que esté en la capacidad de atender a Alain!

— ¡Muchacho si te digo que no estoy seguro! ¡Casi todos han salido de sus viviendas! ¡Es probable que el doctor no esté en casa!

— ¡No lo sabremos a menos que toque a su puerta! —Se expresó decidida, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

— ¿Qué es Alain para ti? —Interfirió la joven que la miraba fijamente a la vez que secaba con un pañuelo el sudor en la frente del sargento. —Te enviaremos a la casa del doctor Joubet, sin embargo dime… ¿Qué eres de Alain? ¿De dónde lo conoces? Nunca te habíamos visto, dices que está herido por tu culpa, ¿No le habrás hecho tú esas heridas? ¿Será bueno confiar en ti?

—Pues yo… él… él y yo somos…— Dio un trago hondo confundida. Miró a un punto indeterminado mientras se afirmaba del escritorio. Ni siquiera tenía la seguridad del motivo que empujó Alain para sacrificarse por alguien que a duras penas y fue alguna vez su ex comandante, pero actualmente no habría nada que debiese atarlos obligatoriamente.

"_No sé cómo contestar a eso… ¿Qué soy de Alain? ¿Qué soy para él? en el pasado estuvo bajo mi mando y dirección, hoy la vida dio un giro desconcertante, desde hace prácticamente nada es mi superior. De todos modos me defiende y me cuida, con una dedicación y sacrificio asombrosas, de la forma en que se cuidaría a tu propia familia"._

— Es un hermano…

— ¿Qué…?—El rostro de la joven se frunció ante su respuesta.

—Es un hermano para mí… en la conmoción que se suscitó en Versailles, casi muero pisoteado si no fuera porque Alain vino a salvarme, por eso está sangrando en mi lugar. —Dijo Oscar cabizbaja. Su tono de voz revelaba su profunda amargura y remordimiento.

—Ya veo… un hermano, y por eso él te salvó, en ese caso, por el momento confiaremos en ti. —Apartándose del colchón y dirigiéndose al escritorio escribió en un papel la dirección del consultorio médico de Joubet. —Ahora vete, le cuidaremos, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Oscar instantes antes de retirarse dedicó una mirada al convaleciente, se pudiese decir llenándose de fuerza para cumplir su labor lo más rápido posible, de allí bajó veloz las escaleras confiándoles el bienestar de Alain al tabernero y su hija. Pero sin embargo esa respuesta que le dio a la muchacha no le era suficiente, tampoco sabía catalogarse como un familiar, ni comprendió, ¿Por qué en lugar de amistad dijo hermandad? Le extrañó ese nivel de distanciamiento, ¿Acaso había algo de lo cual no se daba cuenta o que deseaba ignorar sin importar qué?

"_De ese grupo de amigos y compañeros. Esos soldados a los que quise sólo me queda Alain, sin embargo yo… ¿Por qué lo llamé mi hermano? ¿Por qué no lo llamé mi amigo o compañero? Incluso superior, al contrario dije "hermano". Su abnegación tan parecida a la que André mostraba conmigo, ¡¿Igual a la de André?! Será que él acaso… ¿Sigue sintiéndolo después de tanto tiempo?"._

En el camino al consultorio unos repentinos mareos la detuvieron, sostuvo su cabeza, sintió un leve dolor que palpitaba a un costado de su cráneo, era la primera vez que experimentaba este tipo de desgaste, ni el época en la que servía en la guardia francesa se habría manifestado la fatiga del hambre. Se sostuvo en una pared buscando recomponerse, en la vía observó a una mujer que caminaba presurosa arrastrando a un niño de la muñeca, abordando a otra gritó.

— ¡Dominique! ¡Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto! ¡¿Es que Dios se ha olvidado de nosotros?! ¡Qué desgracia!

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre, Julie?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! —Contestó la vecina ligeramente fastidiada, con brazos en jarra se paró a mirar a la dramática mujer.

— ¡Lo que tanto rogábamos no pasó! ¡Es como si tuviese una especie de protección sobrehumana! ¡Tendrá algún escudo proveniente del mismísimo diablo!

— ¡Ve más despacio mujer, no te entiendo nada! ¡Hablas y hablas y al final no me dices que es lo que pasa!

— ¡No lograron su cometido de mandarla de dónde provino! ¡Al infierno! ¡Esa ramera austriaca sigue viva! ¡De nada sirvió que el pueblo tomara Versailles! —Exclamó la mujer apretando los puños con frustración, el hijo por otra parte miraba divertido las reacciones de su madre.

— ¡¿No han matado a esa mujer?! ¡¿Cómo no dieron con ella?! ¡De yo haber estado allí la habría hallado así fuera debajo de la cama u escondida tras el armario! ¡¿Cómo saben que está viva?!

— ¡Se acaba de asomar por el balcón que da a la Plaza de Mármol con el rey y los niños! ¡Cuando ya todos estábamos festejando su muerte!

Impresionada por la conversación de estas mujeres colocó su nuca y espalda contra el muro de piedra, empezó a respirar profusamente, de sus labios esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, suspiró, liberándose de la tensión que la había atormentado por horas espeluznantes. Por fin una prueba de que la triste reina está viva, su esfuerzo fallido pero siquiera con el conocimiento de que por los momentos permanecía segura del peligro. Oyó una algarabía, volteó en la dirección en la que se encontraría el palacio, probablemente Antonieta se enfrentaba a un pueblo decepcionado de no saberla fría y tiesa. Un nuevo enredo en la Plaza de Mármol comenzaría, el pueblo retaría a la soberana a enfrentarlos, aun así a sabiendas de ello Oscar se halló en un dilema, ¿Quién la necesitaba realmente? Observó a la gente conversando respecto a la noticia.

"_Gracias a Dios… La creía en peligro, al contrario, la que estuvo cerca de la muerte hace unas pocas horas era yo… Si lo pienso cuidadosamente no me necesitas, al menos no por el momento, aun no, en este momento quien me necesita ahora mismo agoniza en una cama, susurrando mi nombre entre sueños difusos. Por hoy reina Antonieta, alguien más sí me necesita."_

Sin nada que la detuviera, y algo repuesta, corrió apremiada buscando la vivienda del médico, distinguió un letrero en la entrada de un edificio, asumió que tal vez se tratara del consultorio en cuestión, al acercarse se asomó a mirar por los empañados vidrios, despejándolos del polvo pudo ver el aspecto del interior del consultorio, aparentemente el sitio estaba deshabitado, las telarañas y el polvo destacaban.

— ¿Buscas al doctor? ¿Estás herido, muchacho?— La voz quebrada de una anciana la sorprendió, se volvió a ella.

— ¡Así es! Pero esta sangre no es mía. Señora, dígame, ¿sabe a dónde fue el doctor?

El rostro de Oscar conmovió profundamente a la mujer, su rostro infantil y vulnerable, impedían a diferencia de otros que mostrara egoísmo, solamente alimentaba su compasión.

— Como lo siento, el doctor se marchó a atender a los heridos de la toma en Versailles. —Cruzó sus brazos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y no hay nadie en la ciudad que pueda ayudarme?! ¡Una persona está sufriendo en estos momentos! ¡Es urgente!

— Déjame pensar… hmmm… pues… existe una persona pero no sé si quieras pedirle su ayuda. —Dijo la anciana con el ceño fruncido, mientras rascaba una de sus cejas, no muy segura de la idea.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Se lo ruego dígamelo! ¡Dígamelo y lo buscaré! —Sujetó los hombros de la mujer ansiosa.

— ¡No! ¡Tranquilo! ¡No tienes que buscarlo! ¡Ahí viene! —La anciana señaló a un hombre que se aproximaba a la puerta del consultorio de Joubet. — Es el sobrino del doctor, está estudiando medicina como su tío, tal vez él pueda ayudarte, sin embargo… Ehm…

— ¿Sin embargo qué? —En cuanto Oscar preguntó y al escuchar al hombre entrar oyeron en el interior del consultorio un estruendo, que las hizo casi brincar del suelo.

— Es muy lerdo… si te preocupa mucho tu amigo ser exigente en estos momentos no es buena opción. Yo hablaré por ti, ven conmigo. — Dicho esto ambas se acercaron a tocar la puerta del consultorio. — ¡Christophe! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Soy yo! ¡La vieja Paulette Aubriot! ¡Abre la puerta de una buena vez muchacho inescrupuloso!

A los minutos se oyó un revuelo en el interior, los cachivaches siendo removidos de su camino para abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vieron a un hombre joven, pero con ojos ojerosos, de un verde olivo, cabello castaño oscuro, que, a pesar de ser sujeto por una coleta, se veía desaliñado. Oscar decepcionada no se mostró muy motivada como al principio.

"_¿Le confiaré la vida de Alain a este sujeto atolondrado? no me emociona la idea de solicitar su ayuda, No creo que sea alguien de fiar por esa torpeza aterradora de hace unos instantes, no obstante esta anciana me recordó que no tengo más opciones."_

— Señora, Aubriot, ¡Perdone el desorden! Ahora mi tío no se encuentra, si lo busca venga más tarde. — Al pretender cerrar la puerta nuevamente se vio detenido por Oscar, que la sostenía firmemente, impuso su bota bloqueando el camino. — ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿No ves que mi tío no está?!

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé muy bien pero no tengo tiempo ni paciencia! ¡Esta mujer me dijo que podrías ayudarme! ¡Qué eres estudiante de medicina! ¡Alguien importante para mi morirá si no es atendido pronto! ¡No sé a quién recurrir! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ayúdame!

El aprendiz de médico al notarla tan perturbada se dio un momento para echar una mirada al cuerpo entero del soldado. Su uniforme ensangrentado le permitía hacer una suposición del estado del paciente.

— ¿Eres uno de los que fueron heridos en la invasión a Versailles? Tu cabeza tiene rastros de sangre.

—Sí… —Su semblante se dulcificó, entrecerrando sus ojos se concentró en su uniforme. —Esta sangre en mis ropas pertenece a la persona que salvó mi vida, en estos momentos me espera con la esperanza de que traiga un médico para él… acerca de mi cabeza, pues es curioso pero fui atacado, de lo único que puedo decir que estoy herido es de un golpe a mi nuca.

—Está bien… te acompañaré, curaré a tu amigo, de todas maneras a esa sangre en tu cabeza me preocupa. Aguarda un momento, iré por mis cosas.

Consciente de la urgencia no tardó mucho en acompañar a Oscar a la taberna, asombrosamente el médico tuvo que caminar casi trotando intentando seguirle el paso al soldado. La rubia por su parte lo único que la mantenía activa era la angustia de no fallar en salvar a un ser querido una vez más. En la entrada los esperaba el tabernero, que perplejo no pudo creer que trajera sin demora a un médico, sin embargo su expresión de asombro se tornó a decepción al comprobar a quien había traído.

— ¿No eres el sobrino distraído del doctor Joubet? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¡Oiga, él pidió mi ayuda! ¡Haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar al enfermo! ¡No podía decirle que no!

— ¡Sólo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo! —Se dirigió a Oscar. — ¡Este joven es tan bruto, que más que ayudarlo lo matará! ¡¿Dices que deseas salvar a Alain y lo traes a él?! ¡Si ni para colaborar al doctor en asuntos de vida o muerte puede! ¡Por eso lo relegó a administrar las medicinas del consultorio!

— ¡No tuve alternativa! ¡¿Cree que no es duro también para mí obligar a un estudiante a ser un médico de cabecera?! ¡Me juré salvar a Alain! ¡Y así lo haré!

Irascible entró al establecimiento. Notó a Christopher resbalar en uno de los peldaños de la escalera de madera, evidentemente esto no la ponía en buenos términos con el tabernero, otra muestra de torpeza y la haría ver como una incompetente. Considerada le ayudó a ponerse de pie, aparte de facilitarle los anteojos que se le habían caído en su descuido.

— Gracias, joven…—Le dijo el estudiante a la rubia al colocarse nuevamente los cristales. Ella asintió con una semisonrisa. Seguidos por el tabernero ingresaron a la habitación del enfermo. Alain continuaba recostado de bruces. —Así que él es el famoso Alain… ¡Vaya es muy bien parecido! —Colocando el maletín en una silla echó una mirada a las heridas en su espalda. — hicieron bien en librarlo del obstáculo de la ropa, con tremendas heridas supongo que ha sido un sufrimiento para él andar con el torso cubierto, menos mal no fue en toda la espalda. Varias se ven algo profundas por lo que tendré que coserlas. —Apuntó a la jovencita que lavaba un pañuelo dentro de una cubeta. —Pequeña, ¿Me ayudarías pasándome las pomadas y mis instrumentos?—Reparó en el tabernero. —Usted, nos traerá agua caliente y vendas limpias, en cuanto al joven sostendrá a Alain mientras lo trato.

De este modo Christopher intentó ser preciso, harto de que no confiasen en sus habilidades se limitó a atender lo más eficiente que pudo al herido, de vez en cuando con actos torpes que eran pasados por alto por la angustia. Oscar por su parte hizo lo que el médico le demandó, sentándose en la cama sujetó los brazos del sargento, para así evitar que éste se sacudiera en los minutos que su piel tenía contacto con la aguja, cerrándolo de esta forma. El dolor lacerante por las puntadas lo hizo agitarse, ocultando su rostro sudoroso en el regazo de la rubia.

—Eres un hombre fuerte, Alain… resiste, sólo así podremos curarte. —Susurro Oscar, lo bastante bajo para ser oída únicamente por él.

— Os-… Oscar…—Contestó el herido. Atónita advirtió no ser la única en escucharlo.

— ¿Oscar? —Preguntó la muchacha que asistía al médico. — Dijo Oscar, ¿Es tu nombre? —La rubia tomada por sorpresa tragó saliva, negó con la cabeza.

—No… no es mi nombre.

— Y… ¿Quién es Oscar?

— Oscar fue el antiguo comandante de Alain, cuando sirvió en la Guardia francesa, muerto en batalla hace unos meses.

— Entiendo, que lástima… Si lo menciona es que lo extraña mucho, es probable que esto le parezca igual al día en que murieron los guardias franceses. No estuve ahí, pero me contaron el heroísmo que desplegaron, estamos agradecidos con ellos. — pestañeó intrigada. — Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, somos los Romain, soy Mina y mi padre Grégoire Romain, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Espero no sea una ofensa que te lo pida.

— Jamás le negaría mi nombre a alguien que no me dio la espalda, gracias a ustedes él se pondrá bien, mi nombre es Michel Dumont, es un placer señorita Romain.

—Llámame Mina. La verdad si ignoro la sangre que tienes impregnada eres un chico guapo, y gentil… ¿De dónde le conoces? Me dijiste que eres como un hermano, no obstante omitiste detalles.

—Es mi comandante, mi superior, mucho antes de unirme a la guardia nacional le conocí…

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió la joven.

—Nos conocimos el día en que murió mi hermana, ella acababa de sufrir una perdida… perdió a alguien fundamental en su vida. Al siguiente día ella también falleció. —Con profunda tristeza y por medio de una mentira Oscar se desahogaba, a su juicio ya no era la misma de antes, como si una persona diferente se hubiera apropiado de su cuerpo.

—Qué tragedia… ahora comprendo que te ata a Alain, ambos perdieron a sus más importantes seres queridos.

— ¡Listo! ¡Ya cosí las heridas más complicadas! ¡Ahora queda untarlo con los ungüentos! —Exclamó Christophe, después se dio un instante para lavar sus manos en una cubeta traída por el padre de Mina. Finalmente al acabar de untar las pomadas, envolvieron el torso del hombre en vendas.

Aliviado, el semblante de Alain ya no reflejaba el insoportable malestar de hace unos instantes. Oscar, considerablemente más tranquila, se paró en la ventana, descansó su antebrazo en el alfeizar, volteó evidentemente contenta de hallarlo reposando en la cama, su torso cubierto se notaba a simple vista desde su posición en la habitación.

"_Perderte en el intento de salvarme abriría la misma herida de hace unos meses, la que me tuvo en un limbo inaguantable. No me creo merecedora de que hagas eso por mí… Además de que rezo por estar profundamente equivocada, de que la locura de tu acto lo hayas hecho por un sentimiento de fraternidad, que por la esclavitud que te demanda el amor. Alain… me he jurado no sufrir otra vez, ya he tenido suficiente. Desde la muerte de André prometí no sentirme la mujer limitada y mortal de siempre, arrancar de mi toda debilidad que me impida cumplir mi propósito, por lo tanto no puedo permitirme albergar nuevamente un sentimiento similar al que él despertó en mi… ¡No puedo hacerlo!_

Mina mientras tanto se sentó frente a la cama detallando la expresión serena de Alain.

— ¡Hombre! ¡No esperaba esto! ¡Seguramente el doctor no podrá creerlo cuando se lo cuente! —se expresó Grégoire muy impresionado. — ¡Que su descuidado y atolondrado sobrino atendió a un hombre sin causar complicaciones!

— ¡Óigame, que sea un poco torpe no me hace inapto para la medicina! ¡Jump! —Protestó el joven obviamente ofendido, en respuesta el anciano no hizo otra cosa que reírse en su cara.

— Mina, ¿Me contarías un poco más de Alain? — Le preguntó Oscar a la muchacha que sonrió ante su curiosidad. — Conozco cosas de él, aunque jamás me ha permitido saber un poco más de su vida íntima. No habla mucho de su pasado, solamente tengo entendido de la muerte de su familia.

— Te lo contaré porque si él te salvó, significa que mereces conocerlo. ¿Por dónde empiezo? Hmmm…—Pensativa con el dedo índice daba pequeños golpecitos a su mentón. — ¡Ya sé! Primero te diré cómo nos conoció, y que ha hecho por nosotros. Es inevitable que su padre no esté involucrado, que por nuestra relación con él le conocimos. Te sentirás orgulloso de ser uno de sus amigos, es una excelente persona.

— No te cuestiono la nobleza del sargento de Soisson. —Oscar complacida se cruzó de brazos apoyando su espalda en la ventana. — podrías contarme lo principal, lo que hasta hoy ha torturado a Alain… el último día en que vieron a su padre vivo.

— Si eso es lo que deseas, empezaremos por allí… —Contestó la jovencita con sencillez, en el momento de rememorar el pasado posó su vista en el hombre en cuestión. — Vivimos de vender tragos a los hombres, usualmente en pequeñas reuniones amistosas, hubiéramos querido que el padre de Alain formara parte de ese grupo de amigos… Lo que voy a contarte lo oí de él, es muy complicado que se abra a los demás, espero no hacerlo enfadar por contártelo.

Tarde, en lo que se consideraría poco más o menos la madrugada… un soldado deambulaba por la calle solo. En su mano sujetaba una botella medio vacía, lloraba frustrado y colérico. Inseguro de si regresar a casa era lo correcto. Desubicado por su situación se echó en un muro disponiéndose a acabarse la botella, estiró sus piernas sin importar si los transeúntes le pisaban. Su dejadez y aspecto miserable lo haría pasar fácilmente por un indigente. Observó los coches y carretones que circulaban frente a él.

"_Lo más piadoso que pudiera hacer por mi familia es morirme aquí en plena calle… ¿Dios mío por qué? ¿Despedirme de la lista de oficiales por ser un enfermo? ¡¿Qué voy a decirles a mi esposa y a mis hijos?! ¡¿Con qué cara volveré a casa si ya ni tengo empleo?! ¡¿Qué no soy apto para un trabajo?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?! ¡Sabiendo que sigo en mis cabales! ¡Estoy entero! ¡Puedo trabajar! ¡Como ya no sirve esta mula vieja, la desechan! ¡El mundo es para los hombres saludables! ¡Los enfermos son un estorbo! ¡Una escoria! ¡Malditos todos!"_

Se llevó desesperado ambas manos a su rostro, emitiendo un grito lastimero, sollozante rápidamente arrojó la botella a la calle justo antes de que unos hombres cruzasen. Éstos indignados encararon al borracho.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡¿No ves que casi nos das?! ¡De no detenernos justo ahora estaría herido de las piernas! —Se acercaron rodeando al vagabundo. Sorprendido y a la vez burlón se mofó de su apariencia. — ¡Míralo, Henri! ¡Si es sólo un anciano miserable!

— ¡Es verdad, es un viejo enclenque! ¡¿Querías herirnos?! ¡Responde! —Su compañero dio una patada a la pierna del desamparado. — ¡¿Es que no te defiendes?! ¡Auguste, este sujeto es un cobarde!

— ¿Para qué defenderme de una riña? de todos modos ya estoy muerto. Poco me habría preocupado de cortarte con los trozos de vidrio si ni para mañana tendrás a quien replicar. Un pobre diablo que acabo de conocer, no vale la pena guardar temor. —Respondió satírico el anciano.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Te haré comerte ese vidrio! ¡Me deleitaré viéndote vomitar y cagar sangre! —Dominados por la rabia se lanzaron a golpear al viejo, por lo tarde de la noche gozaban de la libertad de despedazar a golpes a un ser que se lo pudiese considerar indefenso. — ¡Vamos! ¡Grita! ¡Grita! ¡Qué llores! ¡Llora para nosotros viejo bastardo!

— ¡Papá!

Se volvieron al oír la voz de alguien a sus espaldas, era un muchacho que jadeaba agotado, aparentemente por el temblor en sus piernas tenía horas andando, furioso corrió hacia ellos, interceptando sus movimientos ágilmente le propinó a cada uno un potente golpe en la cara.

— ¡Malnacidos! ¡No tienen perdón de Dios! ¡¿Atacar a un hombre de sesenta años?! ¡Pagaran caro lo que le han hecho a mi padre! — Se impuso ante ellos, al parecer le habían tirado dos dientes a su progenitor, cosa que le alarmó enormemente.

— ¡Canalla! — Gritó Auguste para entonces escupir sangre. — ¡Nos acusas de lo que ansiaba! ¡Él quiere morir! ¡Nos lo dijo! ¡Merece morir esa basura que yace en el suelo! — Apuntó tras el muchacho que cubría a su padre de los agresores. — ¡Que malo que demoraste! ¡Nos diste tiempo suficiente para desfigurarle la cara!

— ¡Pobre viejo! ¡Quiere suicidarse! — Dijo Henri entre risas.

— ¡Mentirosos! ¡Puras calumnias! ¡Él Jamás diría algo así! ¡¿Morir cuando tiene hijos en casa?! ¡Malditos calumniadores! ¡Retráctense de lo que han dicho! ¡Rogaran de rodillas que los perdone!

— ¡¿Retractarnos?! —Exclamaron sarcásticos, incrédulos de la amenaza del muchacho. — ¡Eres tú el que pedirá clemencia, mocoso!

Pero antes de alcanzar a comenzar el pleito vieron unas luces avecinarse, eran soldados, que patrullaban la ciudad; uno sostenía una lámpara que colgaba en la punta de su bayoneta. Amedrentados de ser arrestados ambos hombres se retiraron siquiera con la satisfacción de haber casi matado a golpes al que les había provocado.

— A-… Alain… — Musitó el anciano adolorido.

— Papá, ¿Estas bien? Déjame echarte una mano. — Cuando se arrodilló para ayudarle a sentarse el hombre retiró su brazo brusco, de la mano que gentilmente su hijo le ofrecía.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Puedo hacerlo solo! ¡Al contrario de lo que dijeran esos miserables, no soy un viejo enclenque! ¡Me enferma dar lástima! — Afirmándose de la pared poco a poco fue poniéndose nuevamente de pie, aun con sus esfuerzos seguía mareado por el alcohol que había consumido.

— ¡Te hemos esperado por horas! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Mamá y Diane nos esperan en casa! ¡Mira lo que te han hecho! — En sus réplicas lo vio desplomarse al dar un paso sin la seguridad que le proveía el muro. — ¡Papá! ¡No puedes caminar sin ayuda! ¡Estás borracho!

— Muchacho, tonto… ¿Quién dijo que era por el alcohol? Por algo más es que no tengo razonamiento. —Murmuró cáustico, tan bajo que Alain ni pudo oírle.

Inclinándose lo tomó del brazo. Sin mucho esfuerzo lo levanto de un tirón, esta diferencia entre su fuerza y salud, así como su edad y la de su hijo era hiriente para él. Detalló el rostro de Alain, colorido, nada parecida a su piel pálida producto del padecimiento, lo sujetaba el cuerpo macizo que adquiría el muchacho con su entrada a la adultez. Se rindió ante la ayuda. Caminaron por unos minutos, sin hablarse, a penas por darle al hombre un instante para vomitar.

"_Cada día te haces más fuerte, viril, y sano hijo mío… y yo… cada día más lejos del recuerdo del padre que te crio… es como si la vida me drenara la vitalidad a la vez que te la provee a ti." _

Frente a la puerta de la casa de los Soisson, antes de tocarla esta se abrió automáticamente, la madre y la hija los recibieron perplejas, cuando se hallaban todos dentro de la vivienda le taparon a preguntas. El padre se sentó en una silla.

— ¡Cariño, Nos tenías angustiados! ¡Lo que te hicieron esos monstruos! y…—Tapó sus fosas nasales— ¡Hueles a alcohol! ¡¿Es que bebiste?! — Preguntó la esposa, cubierta por un chal, el hombre advirtió que por su aspecto no era mentira que se habían quedado en vela esperándole.

— ¡Silencio! ¡No te incumbe, mujer! ¡Puedo estar las horas que se me antojen en la calle! ¡No te me acerques! ¡¿Y si bebí que hay con eso?!—Contestó con crueldad. Su uniforme cubierto de suciedad lo apartaba de su supuesto estatus.

— ¡Claro que nos incumbe! ¡Somos tu familia! ¡No tienes idea de la agonía de mamá! ¡Asomada a la ventana! ¡Vigilando como un perro! ¡No podía dormir esperando al marido que no llegaba! ¡Te importa tan poco tu familia que atrajiste a esos imbéciles! ¡¿Querías que te mataran?!— Interrumpió Alain, que al contrario del resultado que se esperaba de su reclamo, el padre se vio ofendido. Provocado la dura y fuerte palma de su mano choco contra la mejilla de su primogénito. La potencia del golpe le había derribado, desplomándose sin querer sobre una de las sillas, del impacto ésta acabó partida en pedazos.

— ¡¿No estás ni por la mitad de mi edad y ya te sientes con los aires de retarme, rapaz?! ¡El tamaño no me limita para darte una buena zurra! ¡Que seas mi hijo no te eximirá de este descaro!

Presuroso buscó a su alrededor, reparó en una gruesa correa guindada en un perchero a la esquina de la sala, lo cogió dispuesto a azotar al muchacho aturdido, entonces atemorizada de ver a su amado hermano golpeado Diane se interpuso en el camino del anciano.

— ¡Papá, no! ¡Por favor, no! ¡No lo hagas! —Aterrada de semejante escena jamás ocurrida se echó a los pies de su padre. Sujetó estremecida sus pantalones. La joven de pronto empezó a sollozar. — ¡Alain, no te retaba! ¡Lo hizo porque la angustia nos estaba matando! ¡Perdónalo, papá! ¡Estuvimos muy asustados! ¡Perdónalo!

— Qué… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? —Musitó descompuesto. Deslizó sus dedos alrededor de su boca, calmando la mueca que se había formado por la rabia.

Conmovido y dándose cuenta del error tremendo que estuvo por cometer arrojó la correa, retiró los cabellos negros que cubrían el rostro empapado de lágrimas de su hija, después se fijó en su hijo con el rostro marcado, Los ojos de Alain, abrillantados, expresaban decepción e ira, era obvio que con cada golpe irían perdiendo su respeto de no haberse detenido a tiempo, luego se volvió a su mujer con los ojos acuosos, ésta había ido en auxilio del muchacho, asustada.

—Perdónenme… perdí el control… no me reconozco, juro que… que no se repetirá… Lo cierto es que… —Tragó saliva tenso. — Fui destituido de mis funciones… por eso estoy así… La vida ligeramente aceptable que he luchado por darles, vida que ni mi apellido puede conseguir, se ha esfumado por mi incompetencia. Para este país hombres de mi clase no sirven.

— ¿Cómo? Te… ¿Te despidieron?—Musitó Alain atónito.

— A partir de hoy no tengo empleo… nuevamente les ruego que me perdonen.

— ¡Papá, espera! —Dijo Diane pasmada. Este tipo de actitud bipolar no era común en él. Un cambio de actitud demasiado repentino.

— Iré a dormir, buenas noches…—Encerrándose en la habitación oyó al otro lado de la puerta a madre e hija llorando desconsoladas, aguardó una palabra de Alain pero éste nada dijo, imaginó que perplejo no hallaba cómo reaccionar.

Estos episodios violentos lamentablemente fueron repitiéndose, a pesar de haber jurado resistirse a cometerlos de nuevo, a medida que se deterioraba su salud su personalidad se volvía más voluble, inconstante. El ciclo continuaba, luego de atormentar a su familia caía en el arrepentimiento, y así… un asunto intolerable para el primogénito de carácter ingobernable, muy orgulloso para siquiera conversar con su padre, preocupado y avergonzado de no ser capaz de hallarlo en los ojos del hombre que enfrentaba. Si no fuera por la intervención de Diane uno hubiese matado al otro. Finalizado un pleito cada uno se marchaba por su lado.

Un día simplemente el hombre no retornó a casa. Madre e hija en la cocina preparaban la cena a la espera de la vuelta del padre, que anteriormente les dijo que había hallado un empleo, inquietas miraban por la ventana, pasaban las horas esperándolo, sólo reinaba la paz en su ausencia, sin embargo los recuerdos amables de aquel hombre bueno y afectuoso persistían en ellas. Oyeron emocionadas el crujido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose, era Alain, acababa de regresar de la academia militar. La joven corrió a recibirlo.

— Hermano, ¿Sabes algo de papá? —Posó ambas manos en el pecho de éste.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡¿Es que no ha llegado?! — Exclamó indignado, entonces se dirigió a su madre. — ¡¿A dónde sospechas que habrá ido?!

— No tengo idea, hijo… esta mañana lo vi particularmente algo más tranquilo, pensé que quizás sea por su nuevo trabajo pero al parecer no nos contó todos sus planes. ¡No sé qué hacer! — Se asomó a la ventana atemorizada. — ¡¿Qué estará haciendo?!

Alain palideció, sus sentimientos por su padre tampoco habían cambiado, estaba molesto con él, sin embargo no era motivo para odiarlo, porque bien sabía que aquel hombre los amaba sinceramente.

"_¡¿Y si por la depresión vinieron a su mente pensamientos deplorables?! Últimamente ha hecho muchas estupideces, ¡¿Qué es lo que nos oculta?! ¡¿Qué lo tiene tan aislado de nosotros?!"_

— Iré por él, esperen aquí. —Se alistó, tomando un abrigo, en caso de pasar la noche entera afuera buscándole, Diane inquieta lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Hermano, por favor cuídate… vuelve pronto con papá. —Sintiendo como su garganta se contraía se resistía de llorar.

—No llores…—Se acercó a acariciar el negro cabello de su hermana, sonriendo afablemente deseaba disminuir la ansiedad de las dos. — Mientras papá no está, responderé por ustedes. Por el momentos él no puede hacerlo todo solo, le pesará mucho, supongo que debe estar cansado.

Habiéndolas calmado se marchó. Por otra parte se dirigió al lugar donde había dicho su padre que trabajaría, en una verdulería, siendo conductor para el carretón que transportaría la mercancía a su destino. Obviamente por la hora estaría cerrado, de todos modos no perdía nada con averiguar si el dueño le había visto. Tocó a la puerta, de allí un hombre corpulento y bajo salió.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres muchacho?! ¡Estamos cenando! ¡¿No te han enseñado a no importunar a la gente?! —Dijo abriendo en su totalidad la puerta, en su interior pudo ver a una mujer y tres niños sentados a la mesa.

— ¡Disculpe señor! ¡No quería interrumpir, pero necesito que me diga si Andrien de Soisson vino a trabajar! —Se expresó alterado.

— ¿Adrien de Soisson? —Alzó su vista pensativo, mientras se llevaba una mano a su barbilla de la cual nacía una papada. — Recuerdo que un tipo vino hace dos días a pedirme trabajo, sin embargo no lo encontré muy sano, no se veía confiable, no me sirve un hombre tan enfermizo, creo que su nombre empezaba por A, quizás sea de quien hablas.

— ¡Espere! ¡¿No le dio el trabajo?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Cogió al hombre de la grasienta blusa.

— Su-… ¡Suéltame! ¡Me preguntas, te contesto! ¡¿Para qué después me amenaces?!

— ¡¿Por qué no le dio el empleo?! ¡Lo necesitaba desesperadamente! —Irascible lo sujetaba con fuerza.

— ¡Esta escuálido! ¡Flaco! ¡Pálido! ¡¿De qué me serviría un enfermo?! ¡Perdería dinero! ¡Más que ganancia me traería molestias! ¡Un hombre enérgico es lo que me hace falta! ¡No una mula vieja!

— ¡Ese viejo enclenque es mi padre! ¡Con tu rechazo lo has marcado! ¡Ahora por culpa tuya se sentirá una basura sin valor! ¡Si a mi padre le llegó a suceder algo juro que vendré a buscarte! ¡Haré que te acuerdes de mi cara, miserable!

—Papi…—Se oyó junto a ellos una vocecita, dicha voz impresionó al muchacho, desconcertado fijó su vista hacia una pequeña que temerosa se acercó a ellos. — ¿Qué te está haciendo?

Asaltado por el remordimiento soltó inmediatamente al verdulero, sus ojos abiertos completamente, tragó saliva incómodo. Ya libre el padre contesta a la pregunta de la criatura, aplacando su temor.

—No, no es nada tesoro. Él me sujetó porque un poco más y resbalaba por el escalón. Vuelve a comer, ya voy…—Obediente la pequeña regresó a la mesa dejándoles solos.

—Deberías darle gracias a Dios por los hijos que te dio. —Reprochó el muchacho, mirando hacia el interior como la niña se acomodaba a la mesa.

—Lo hago.

— Yo también soy hijo, y tú… — Dijo entre dientes. — alimentaste la desesperanza del hombre que me trajo al mundo. Olvidaré esto por esos niños, por ningún otro motivo.

Dando media vuelta se marchó, sin importarle si sus palabras hondaron o no en el hombre, que éste permanecía con un escozor en la piel por sus amenazas y últimas palabras.

"_Qué vida virulenta… ¿Quién merece ser padre? ¿Quién? Con hijos y todo se desensibilizó de un ser humano, que asombrosamente por cosas estúpidas de la humanidad desciende de nobles de baja categoría, no lo suficientemente importante para ser tomado en cuenta"._

Arqueó una ceja al notar a unos metros la fachada de una cantina, intrigado decidió investigar si por casualidad su padre nuevamente se ahogaba en alcohol por verse rechazado. Cuando ingresó vio a dos hombres arrastrando a un borracho dormido, despedía un hedor desagradable. Caminó esquivando las mesas, entonces al fondo divisó a un hombre que tenía la cara contra la mesa, dormía con la espalda doblada, no se le advertía muy cómodo. Acercándose logró distinguirlo de mejor manera, era su padre, su mesa estaba a unos centímetros de la barra, sorprendido vio a una preadolescente arropando sus hombros con una manta, luego de arroparle la niña entró a la cocina con el tabernero. Aprovechando la oportunidad se paró frente a la mesa, lo escuchó roncar sonoramente, sostenía todavía en su mano la botella, mientras que con la otra un vaso vacío. Suavemente los retiró de sus manos, se detuvo un instante a observarlo.

"_Así que estabas aquí… pensé que nos abandonarías por sentirte un incordio. Nunca lo serás. Si estás cansado, ¿Por qué no buscas a tus hijos? No siempre serás joven."_

— ¿Eres familiar de Adrien? —El tabernero que rodeaba el hombro de su hijita se aproximó a él.

— ¿Eh? S… sí… lamento les molestias causadas. —Contestó con tristeza.

— ¡No, no es molestia! ¡Lo cierto es que es un buen hombre! ¡Salvó una vez a mi hija de caer muerta en un pleito! ¡Por poco y una bala perdida la alcanzaba!

— ¿Él hizo eso? —Inquirió impresionado, reparó en el anciano que dormitaba.

— Si, le tenemos mucho aprecio al señor Soisson. ¿No es así, Mina? —La niña asintió.

— Nos costó reconocerlo. Al principio nos visitaba con una sonrisa en los labios, ahora… pues… se ve tan demacrado, afligido, la verdad muy deprimido. —Comentó Mina con profunda lástima.

— Tampoco entiendo qué apagó su espíritu, estoy muy agradecido de que cuidasen a mi padre, que lo vigilaran. Creo que merecen que les pague la amabilidad. —Buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo. —Que embarazoso, dejé el dinero en casa.

— ¡Te dijimos que no hacía falta, chico! —Respondió el tabernero considerado.

— Les agradezco…—Entonces se ubicó junto a su padre, colocó el brazo del anciano alrededor de su cuello levantándole. Antes de marcharse Mina lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! ¿Eres Alain? —Éste se volvió a mirarla pasmado.

— ¿También les contó de mí?

— No únicamente de ti, también de su esposa e hija, de toda su familia, la gente que le interesa. —Contestó Gregoire en lugar de su hija.

— Entiendo… nuevamente gracias. Tenemos que irnos… mamá y Diane estarán preocupadas. —Haciendo antes un gesto de despedida se retiró.

En el regreso no hubo el altercado acostumbrado del padre, ni un arranque de ira, nada más se limitó a acostarse a descansar, sin energías siquiera para mediar palabra. Los días transcurrieron, ya con el conocimiento de que su padre no poseía las bastantes energías para trabajar decidió hacerse cargo de los asuntos del hogar, conseguir dinero por todos los medios posibles. No obstante, seguía el dilema de su responsabilidad para con la academia militar, no lo sabía pero… Adrien se sentía culpable de entorpecer a su hijo en sus obligaciones. Depresivo se mantuvo postrado en la cama, no comía casi, simplemente fingía, no le hallaba sentido a seguir viviendo, presentía que prontamente la muerte vendría por él, por lo tanto, como producto de esto la enfermedad empeoraba, al guardar silencio, y aparentar que su estado se debía por los achaques de una vejez prematura sus familiares no podían ayudarle.

Diane subió las escaleras a la habitación de sus progenitores, a traerle una jarra con agua a su padre, que obstinado se rehusaba a confesar su malestar. Colocó la jarra en una mesita junto a la cama, en la que reposaba Adrien.

— Te traje agua, papá… ¿Papá? —No lo oyó contestarle, presurosa buscó una lamparilla, la encendió, hasta que finalmente consiguió distinguirlo, corrió a su lado perturbada, tocó su cara llena de sudor, notó sus labios partidos y secos. — ¿Papá? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me… me duele… mi… mi estómago. — Se fijó en su hija con los ojos acuosos, resistiéndose a gritar, se llevó una mano a su barriga al instante de invadirlo un dolor extremadamente agudo.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Espérame! ¡Iré por mamá y Alain! —Dando una rápida caricia a su mano se retiró al piso de abajo. Abajo la madre tejía desganada, cuando oyó el grito de su hija experimentó una fuerte descarga en su silla. — ¡Mamá! ¡Papá, está muy mal! ¡Algo le ocurre! ¡Tenemos que conseguirle un doctor!

— ¡¿Un doctor?! ¡No hay dinero para pagar uno!

— ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! ¡Está agonizando de dolor! — Gritó alterada mientras paranoica se volvía a mirar las escaleras.

— ¡Busca a tu hermano! ¡Yo me quedaré con tu padre! ¡Alain debe estar en las habitaciones de la academia! —De pronto un grito las sorprendió. — ¡Date prisa! ¡Búscalo!

Apremiada por su madre que se haría cargo en su ausencia, salió de la casa en dirección de la academia donde estudiaba su hermano, el día había transcurrido particularmente tranquilo, el asunto preocupante era cuando caía la noche, con la oscuridad la calma y la esperanza se marchaba con la luz del sol, distó el enorme edificio, sitiado de barrotes que aislaban a sus estudiantes del exterior, sujetando las barras se guió en la oscuridad hasta la entrada de la institución. Siluetas se veía pasar en los cristales de las ventanas, la entrada custodiada por guardias.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién eres niña?! ¡No están permitidas las visitas nocturnas! —Amenazo uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, ésta se sintió algo intimidada porque ambos estaban armados.

— No… No vengo… no por una visita nocturna, vine por mi hermano.

— ¡Ya me sé ese cuento! ¡Cientos de hermanas han venido a hacer visita conyugal! ¡Ahora vete! — Contestó su compañero parándose a su lado al otro lado de la reja.

— ¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Soy Diane de Soisson! ¡Mi hermano es Alain de Soisson! ¡Está adentro! ¡Necesito hablarle! ¡Se lo imploro! ¡Mi padre está muy enfermo! — Cuando estaba por continuar sus suplicas uno de ellos la interrumpió.

— ¡Aguarda, niña! ¿Padre enfermo? Y es muy urgente, ¿no? Permíteme discutir un momento con mi compañero. — Ambos momentáneamente se apartaron de la reja, los vio conversar, sin embargo lo que la hizo sentirse muy asustada eran las extrañas miradas que le prodigaban. Sus ojos hambrientos, notó a uno acomodarse ansioso los pantalones, ¿Sabrá Dios para qué? Entonces regresaron a ella. — Te dejaremos entrar para que busques a tu hermano Alain.

— ¿En verdad? ¡Se los agradezco!

— ¡Espera! No vamos a ayudarte gratuitamente, debemos ganar algo por el favor, no sabes en el problema en que nos meteremos si te dejamos entrar, sacrificarnos valdría la pena si nos pagas con tu cuerpo. — Dijo lascivo, apuntándola entera.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Atemorizada dio un paso en retroceso. — No, no voy a hacer eso… ¿Qué clase de petición es esa? ¡Lo que me piden es espantoso! ¡Tengo que regresar pronto con mi hermano!

— ¡¿Crees que todo es generosidad en este mundo niña?! ¡Todo tiene un precio! ¡No es sólo cosa de comerciantes también es con gentuza como tú! —ésta se fijó en las ventanas, se apartó de los guardias, buscando un sitio en cual entrar.

"_Hermano… por favor espero me oigas"._

— ¡Alain! ¡Alain, hermano! ¡Alain de Soisson! —Empezó a llamarlo, gritando lo más que le permitieran sus cuerdas vocales.

— ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes permitido gritar aquí! —Desencajados por los gritos de la joven salieron de la protección del portón, Diane al percatarse de la reja abierta esquivó a los guardias que trataban de atraparla. Ya en el jardín subió las escaleras a la puerta, colándose en el edificio, recorrió los pasillos. Era la primera vez que entraba a la academia, de saber algo de ella lo escuchaba de los labios de su hermano pero lamentablemente no le contó de su distribución, unos estudiantes caminaban hacia unas escaleras, supuso de que tal vez la condujeran a las habitaciones de los estudiantes. Los siguió, hasta que en el piso de arriba vio las puertas de las habitaciones que buscaba, para su alegría oyó a un estudiante antes de acceder a uno de los cuartos decir "Alain" conversaba con un joven con ese nombre. Pero cuando iba a dar un paso en dirección a la habitación es apresada por dos manos grandes.

— ¡Te encontré, pequeña! ¡No iba a dejarte entrar así como así! ¡No pagaste el tributo para entrar! — Tapaba con una mano su boca mientras que con la otra sujetaba sus muñecas inmovilizándola. Se sacudió como pudo del agarre del hombre, finalmente consiguió morder uno de los dedos que la callaba. — ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita seas!

— ¡Alain, hermano! ¡Alain! —Gritaba a la vez que era sacada a rastras del pasillo. — ¡Hermano!

En el interior de la habitación el grito de la voz de una fémina asustó a un joven que se reclinaba en su silla, por haberlo desconcentrado perdió el equilibrio, provocando que se callera de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo desplomado en el piso, mientras adolorido sobaba su cabeza. De pronto un compañero de cuarto se asomó al pasillo.

— ¡Alain, una chica te llama! ¡Un guardia se la está llevando a la fuerza!

— ¡Diane! ¡¿Cómo es que está aquí?! — Veloz se levantó del suelo algo aturdido. — ¡Mi hermana! ¡Si le hizo daño a mi hermana lo mataré! — Detrás de él lo siguieron sus compañeros. En efecto era Diane, que era empujada por el guardia. — ¡Suéltala!

— ¡Hermano! —Viéndose rodeado, y enfrentado por el hermano en cuestión, que al parecer no era invención de la jovencita la liberó. Asustada corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Alain.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué le hacías a mi hermana?!

— ¡Ella se coló sabiendo que no están permitidas las visitas nocturnas!

— ¡Si te dijo que venía por su hermano, debiste creerle malnacido! —Cuando pretendía empujar al guardia Diane retuvo el brazo de Alain.

— Hermano, déjalo… no le prestes atención, más importante es que vengas conmigo, ¡Papá está enfermo!

— Pa-… Papá. —Murmuró desconcertado.

"_¿Estás enfermo? que no sea cierto… ¡Que no sea verdad!" _

Hizo caso a su hermana, siguiéndola de vuelta a casa, en la habitación detalló el estado fatal en el que se encontraba su padre.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, papá?

— No… no hay dinero para… para pagar un médico. —Dijo la madre entre hipidos, ocultaba su rostro en un pañuelo.

— Hay un doctor…

— ¿Cuál?

— Nunca nos atendió pero es un amigo de papá, el señor Dufau.

— ¿Simon Dufau? Jamás le hemos solicitado sus servicios. Quien trata más con él es tu padre.

— ¡Es un amigo de papá! ¡No puede abandonarlo! ¡Para papá es un fiel amigo de años! ¡Es nuestra única opción! Tampoco creo que sea sencillo convencer a un doctor de que acepte el poco dinero que disponemos. —Apretó sus manos impotente. — ¡Ya regreso! ¡Iré a buscarlo a su casa!

Frente a la entrada de la casa de Simon Dufau golpeó a su puerta, pero nadie contestó, entonces por el escándalo una vecina le habló desde una ventana en el edificio contiguo.

— ¡Si buscas a Dufau se fue a atender al jefe de la familia Berry!

— ¡¿A los Berry?!

— ¡Su casa está a cuatro calles! ¡No te costará hallarla, es una buena casa!

Como dijo la mujer escandalosa, no conllevó un desafío localizar la casa, lo complicado era llegar a ella, con los minutos contados el padre que lo esperaba estaba un paso de la tumba. Golpeó a la puerta desesperado.

— ¡Doctor, Dufau! ¡Simon Dufau! ¡¿Está el doctor Dufau?! ¡Abran! ¡Tengo que hablar con él! —Sobre él escuchó una ventana abrirse, una dama se asomó.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Largo! ¡Deja de hacer escandalo! ¡El doctor está muy ocupado con mi marido, vuelve otro día!

— ¡El mejor amigo del doctor muere en estos momentos! ¡Lo necesita! ¡Déjeme ver al doctor!

En el interior de la habitación Dufau tragó saliva nervioso, no quería asomarse a responder al que lo llamaba desesperadamente. Trató de ignorar los gritos concentrándose en el señor de la casa.

—Madame Berry, dígale que se marche. — Le solicitó incómodo el doctor a la mujer. Acatando la petición del doctor la mujer una vez más se dirigió al indeseable.

— ¡El doctor no desea hablar con nadie! ¡Está muy ocupado! ¡Mi marido lo necesita más! ¡Fuera!

Alain indignado no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era inaudito, a no ser que lo oyera de los labios de Dufau no lo aceptaría. Consciente de que se acababa el tiempo optó por medidas más radicales, arremeter contra la puerta, lo imperativo para salvar al "amigo" sufriente del doctor, la mujer asombrada exclamó.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¡Quiere tirar la puerta!

Gracias a la fuerza y altura del joven después de unos instantes consigue abrir la puerta de madera, a causa de las embestidas la había doblado ligeramente, subió lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras hasta alcanzar la habitación del amo de la casa. Decepcionado encontró a Dufau a un costado del enfermo.

—No era mentira… estabas atendiendo a este hombre en lugar de ayudar a un amigo.

— Alain… lo lamento, necesito este empleo. — Dijo Dufau con el corazón oprimido.

—Tra-… Traidor. —Los ojos del muchacho se abrillantaron, furioso y desilusionado porque el dinero era mucho más importante que una vieja amistad. De pronto a sus espaldas un palo impacta contra su cabeza, dos hombres lo sujetaron. En ese instante la esposa del enfermo se acercó a él.

— Qué iluso eres…—Se expresó la mujer con veneno en la voz. — lo peor que puede hacer una persona es pedirle ayuda a un amigo, comprometiéndolo con algo que no es su problema, ¿Pensabas que haría algo tan grande y delicado? Es tu amigo mientras no le pidas nada. Seguiría siendo tu amigo si hubieses ido por otro médico.

— ¡Mi padre morirá si no lo ayuda! ¡Papá está muriendo! —Recriminaba al médico mientras se sacudía de los hombres que lo sujetaban.

— ¡Sáquenlo de mi casa! ¡Asegúrense de que no vuelva a entrar!

Lo sacaron de la casa tres hombres para después echarlo al suelo pavimentado de piedra. Aturdido se sentó, un estruendo lo estremeció, era la ventana en la cual la dama se había asomado, cerrándola con suma fuerza, demostrándole que era alguien indeseable. Sostuvo su frente mareado.

—Un rico mercader ganó los servicios del amigo de un noble empobrecido, que justo ahora muere lentamente. —De sus labios se formó una sonrisa insana, la realidad irónica deterioraba su entereza.

Con el ánimo bajo por la situación se instó a buscar otro médico, pasando penurias y vergüenzas para que alguno aceptara el poco dinero que tenía a la mano. Logró traer finalmente un doctor a casa, pero… al llegar entusiasmado su sonrisa desapareció, cuando al subir las escaleras vio a su madre y hermana con el rostro enterrado en el colchón, llorando a un muñeco de cera que imitaba a un hombre que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Pa-…papá… —Emitió perturbado, entonces las lágrimas fácilmente brotaron. Caminó atropelladamente hacia la cama, tan incapaz como las únicas que le quedaban de sentarse a una esquina, prefirió arrodillarse junto a Diane. A partir de allí… surgiría el temor de perder lo más valioso en su vida.

Oscar apretó el alfeizar a sus espaldas, tragó saliva, sobrecogida por el pasado que Alain nunca le dijo. Volteó a mirarlo y, conmovida lloró en silencio.

—No se ha topado más que con puros miserables… su padre murió por el humano traidor, sin dinero ni poder nadie repararía en él. ¿Qué sucedió después? —Preguntó Oscar cabizbaja.

— Días después Alain vino a visitarnos. Nos extrañó que esta vez fuese su hijo el que viniera, largo tiempo sin saber nada del señor Adrien, y así nos contó que falleció, las circunstancias inclementes que sufrió. Esa noche bebió aquí por el deseo de pasar el luto en uno de los sitios predilectos de su padre.

El pasado del sargento inevitablemente la hizo recordar palabras referentes a los días en los que todavía no había ganado su respeto. Las diferencias de clase, el valor de su vida al lado de la de una ataviada en oro e influencias. Con recuerdos tan desgraciados era de esperarse el rencor que mostraba hacia todo noble rico, y en este caso, el odio que mostraba por ella.

"_¡Seguro que lucimos como simples insectos ante los nobles como tú! ¡Pero recuerda esto! ¡Incluso un insecto tiene una vida que vivir!"_

— Tengo que irme un momento, ¿Podrías vigilarlo por nosotros? Por otra parte también estas herido, deberías reposar, aunque el sobrino del doctor te vendara la cabeza sigues casi tan delicado como Alain. —Despidiéndose con una sonrisa se retiró de la habitación.

A pesar de estar a solas, una adecuada oportunidad para pensar, Oscar se paseó un momento por la habitación, rodeando al sargento. En su pecho experimentaba una tensión inusual, se pudiera decir, temor, a que un acontecimiento nefasto se repitiera justo en un momento decisivo para una sociedad que estaba cambiando.

"_Diste tu cordura y quebranto para los que amaste, y a pesar de ello no funcionó, al igual que tu no tengo a nadie, perdí lo que no me di cuenta a tiempo, que consideraba mi tesoro, el hogar que me cobijó, la familia que me nombró, los queridos soldados que formé, el amor que hasta la muerte me protegió. No hay cabida para los sentimientos. Con el corazón perforado no puedo luchar, son muchas debilidades, y no es recomendable que un nuevo sufrimiento emerja para ti."_

— Gracias a esa chica te conozco más, y no te culpo, ha sido muy duro… debió haberte costado contener las lágrimas cuando viste morir primero a tu padre. —Le habló al sargento, ignorando el hecho de no podía oírla, permanecía inconsciente.

Enjugó las lágrimas que brotaban por la empatía, el silencio que le permitió reflexionar desapareció con un repentino bullicio. Se sintió llamada a la ventana, al asomarse oyó curiosos gritos de vitoreo, la gente celebraba, ¿Pero qué? Se dedicó a escuchar con mayor atención alguna voz que le informara lo que sucedía. Vio a las mismas mujeres que conversaban respecto a María Antonieta, una alegremente le anunciaba a la otra "¡Los reyes abandonaron Versailles! ¡Serán exiliados al ruinoso palacio de las Tullerias!"

— ¿Serán conducidos al palacio de las Tullerias? No… no es posible, no puede ser… si abandonan la seguridad que les provee los muros de Versailles, y se retiran al interior de París, sus vidas correrán peligro, estarán a merced de la ira de la población… cualquier chispa por minúscula que sea estallará en un infierno.

Aguzó la vista lo más lejos que pudo, distinguió al pueblo en marejada permitiendo a la carroza de los reyes introducirse a París. Capturados serían trasladados al antiguo palacio. Nada más recordó la última vez que vio a la reina rodeada por los ciudadanos, un recuerdo tan lejano. Los aplausos de bienvenida se esfumaron, las luces de un glorioso amanecer que no retornaría. Apesadumbrada observó que Versailles quedaría vacía, sin la esperanza de que sus dueños regresaran.

"_Versailles dice adiós para siempre… a los herederos de su creador."_

Continuará…

Aviso y curiosidades del fanfic.

Mucho tiempo sin escribir, además de completar el capítulo a trozos. Con el argumento tan complicado que elegí no me da libertad de trazarme un límite, es todavía más largo que los anteriores, me sugirieron cortarlo, aunque era todo tan sustancial que no se halló modo de cortarlo para así crear dos capítulos. Lamento la demora para mis silenciosos lectores.

También tardé porque en este tiempo me dediqué a buscar material para un oneshot dedicado a María Antonieta. Soy lenta como caracol, al principio lo deseaba para un especial de su cumpleaños en un grupo en el que soy miembro, pero me atrasé, ya pasó su cumpleaños. A paso seguro quería plantearme de qué trataría, revisé el manga y comencé a analizar a Toña (María Antonieta), pero ya todo fue contado de ella, o eso creía… hasta que encontré un elemento de drama muy explotable, situación que nadie reparó, ahora estoy trabajando en ese fanfic, de existir uno similar me encantaría leerlo. No diré spoiler del oneshot que no he publicado todavía, les prometo que valdrá la pena leerlo, y como estoy acostumbrada estará basado del manga, combinado con algo que me llamó la atención.

"Época de Cambios" transcurrirá en aproximadamente cuatro arcos, no es simplemente un fanfic de Berubara, también lo es de Eroica, mientras Oscar esté viva es de Berubara, y mientras Alain tenga una fuerte conexión con los Chatelet y Napoleón es de Eroica. Los arcos son; La revolución, El Terror, El Directorio, y Napoleón. Al terminar este fanfic no deseo escribir ningún otro, me agota, lo hago exclusivamente por la interrogante que me estuvo picando desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Siendo sincera, doy por sentado que no soy tan versátil como otras autoras de fanfics, ni tan rápida. Escenas venían a mi cabeza, y viendo a Eroica tan buena, la cosa se agravaba con la interrogante.

Ahora los créditos, En este tedioso capítulo, (¡Sí que lo fue!) doy crédito a Only D, (que barre todos mis desastres) a Eris Valentina Rotchard por sugerirme el flashback de Alain, ¡Y también doy gracias a la academia! (¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡No le hagan caso a esta loca!)

Espero seguirlos viendo visitar este fic en los próximos capítulos, yo sé que vienen, ¡No se hagan! XD ¡ajajajaja! Nos vemos en el Oneshot de María Antonieta, titulado con los últimos pensamientos de la triste reina a Fersen, "Te amé sin esperanzas".


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

_El punto débil de un hombre_

Oscar a lo lejos, en su visita al viejo palacio, dando un recorrido por las calles, o mejor dicho, un patrullaje en reconocimiento de la situación. Con la nueva noticia de que luego de 150 años, los Borbones habían regresado a la primera residencia del rey, deshabitada y desarmada. Parando a un sitio de ningún modo cómodo y lo suficientemente aseado para el pequeño Delfín y Madame Royale, que, espantados, se refugiaban en las faldas de su madre. Rodeados de telarañas, polvo y suciedad. Con pocos sitios aptos para un satisfactorio descanso. Era de esperarse la reacción conformista de su majestad. ¡Qué reprochable fue para Antonieta saberse la mujer de un pusilánime sin voluntad! Muy indeciso y miedoso para urdir por sí solo un plan de ataque. ¿Quién daría la cara por el futuro del príncipe heredero? Con ese pensamiento no tuvo más opción que tomar la iniciativa por el bienestar de sus pobres hijos… sostenerlos emocionalmente, brindándoles una burbuja que pudiese aislarlos de la destrucción que se manifestaba. El trato no iba ser igual al que gozaron en Versailles. Bien que la ex comandante, que los conocía y los apreciaba sinceramente, daba por sentado que les estaban amputando poco a poco sus inmunidades, de un modo abierto y nada indoloro para los soberanos. Las máximas figuras de poder en un país del antiguo continente, los que fueron unos reyes habituados a la exuberancia y bienestar habitarían a partir de ahora en el pasado de su familia o quién sabe en qué otra parte.

De este modo la rubia reflexionó; aunque fuera una idealista, la realidad era palpable. Lo consideró en verdad frustrante, pues comprendía que para seguir con vida necesitaba desprenderse de todo su pasado, así fuese de su hogar, con tal de deshacerse de títulos para convertirse en un ciudadano independiente, con razonamiento propio. Por otra parte, de atreverse a regresar ambos bandos con el tiempo ajustarían cuentas con ella. De pronto notó, no sin antes experimentar un escozor terrible, que la residencia carecía de la suficiente seguridad para resguardar a los reyes de algún atentado incitado por el repudio del pueblo. En lugar de verse protegidos eran vigilados, pues desde luego los ciudadanos no ignoraban el hecho de que ahora los monarcas habitaban en un palacio a un tiro de piedra de sus viviendas, cosa que resultaba tentadora.

Llevándose una mano al cuello de su camisa dio un trago nerviosa. Buscó en los empañados vidrios hasta que un guardia, que caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio, cruzó su mirada con la suya. Por no parecer demasiado evidente su interés en el interior del palacete se retiró, antes de que éste convocara a los demás que vigilaban las salidas. Inquieta se mezcló entre la multitud. Ya fuera del campo de visión del guardia corrió tras un callejón. Sus ojos entrecerrados expresaban su clara decepción. Respiraba acelerada por el esfuerzo de huir.

— Es ridículo. — Jadeó — Se encuentran en París, y no tengo libertad de acercarme. Guardias solamente para prevenir un escape, en lugar de evitar que lo ocurrido en Versailles se repita. ¿Qué pretenden? ¿Qué ganarán si el rey por presión popular se ha retirado del palacio principal? Si no lo dejarán bajar las armas e irse, ¿Cuál decisión tomarán respecto a él?—Sostuvo su cabeza fatigada— Hasta que la situación no se calme... me temo que lo único que me permitiré hacer, será estar atenta a todo lo que suceda. —Aflojó su corbata acalorada.

"_Estamos en época de lluvias… no queda mucho para el invierno y me siento asfixiada. No cabe duda que aun hallándome en una tundra, seguiría percibiéndolo como un averno." _

Reparó en una caravana de soldados que marchaban en las cercanías de las Tullerías. Divisó entre ellos a sus nuevos compañeros, de su boca se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción. En cuanto a actitud no se podía negar que desde el comienzo habían sido amables con ella.

"_Qué gusto que estén con bien. Seguramente estarán preguntándose a donde fui a parar. Es una pena que me vea obligada a mentirles, sabiendo que son buenos chicos. ¿Por qué al verlos siento tanta nostalgia? Me recuerdan tanto a ellos… Asumo que esa familiaridad que demuestro viene inconscientemente. Ni tampoco se supondría algo natural en mí esos sentimientos extraños, ¿Qué vinieron por simplemente tener miedo de perder a Alain? ¿Y sí tal vez ambas cosas están enlazadas? Sí… se me hace lógico." _

Alarmada se percató de que se acercaban hacia donde se encontraba. Con precaución se ocultó tras una carreta que transportaba heno. Por fortuna el anciano que al parecer era quien la conducía, dormitaba despreocupadamente en el asiento. Intentó mantenerse silenciosa, si no era posible que se percataran de su presencia. No obstante, frunció el ceño fastidiada por los sonoros ronquidos del vejestorio. Mientras más se acercaban iba rodeando el carromato. De pronto los oyó conversar, aguzó el oído intrigada.

—Hace poco vi al ayudante de campo del general Lafayette registrando la ciudad. Se presume que varios soldados han desaparecido. Entre ellos están…—repentinamente es interrumpido enérgicamente por Pascal.

— ¡No es lo que suponen, Penot! ¡Dumont no está por una buena razón! ¡Lo secuestraron!

— ¿Así? ¡Díselo al coronel Gavinet! —Contestó Penot con sarcasmo.

— ¡También Courtois vio a esos malhechores apuntarle con un arma! —Se fijó en el susodicho que asentía afirmativamente. Por el contrario Penot continuaba persistente en su incredulidad.

— Seguramente son tipos a los cuales les debía dinero. Hoy en día todos hacemos locuras para sobrevivir el mes. ¡Además iban disfrazados ridículamente! ¡No los vi, pero esa descripción no convencería ni a un juez!

—Puedes acusar a los demás oficiales ausentes… hasta el sargento de Soissons desapareció. No le han visto desde la noche anterior a la invasión en Versailles. Se le conoció como un malviviente y sin oficio de la antigua Guardia Francesa. Pienso que exageraron en laurearlo por tan sólo haber participado en la toma de la Bastilla. —Se expresó Pascal irritado. — Ese patriotismo no hace más que vendarle los ojos a la gente de lo obvio.

Penot extrañado le pareció inusual esa rabia por un hombre que apenas y Pascal conocía. Por indagar un poco más en esa aversión, se decidió por profundizar con una insinuación que muchos verían inmoral.

— ¿Sabes? Al sargento de Soissons también le agrada Dumont, hasta podría afirmar que demasiado.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué pasa entre Dumont y el sargento?—Como supuso, Morandé excesivamente lento, cayó en la trampa.

—No le hagas caso, Pascal. Sólo quiere provocarte. —Tampoco el mejor amigo de Morandé pasaba por alto esa exagerada afinidad por el rubio.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero saber! —Sujetó el hombro de Penot airado. — ¡Empezaste hablar, ahora termina!

Con el beneficio de ser los últimos en la fila, podían darse unos instantes de licencia para conversar lejos del grupo.

—Si insistes, les contaré… a ver si con esto abres los ojos de una vez con el "maravilloso" Michel. —Parodiando al más hermoso de los soldados, acarició sus propios cabellos con un aire muy afeminado, simulando rizos en cada hebra. —En los ejercicios, en el campo de tiro, y muchas veces cuando Dumont se encuentra solo, el sargento lo vigila, lo espía, ¿Para qué? No estoy seguro… apenas la expresión de su cara logró darme una suposición.

— ¿Cuál? No vas a decirme que él… —Inquirió Pascal estupefacto. En respuesta Penot asintió perverso.

— Lo mira con deseo… sus ojos lo gritaban. Estaba embelesado.

— ¡Qué ingenuos! ¡Un oficial de rango superior enamorado de…!—Exclamó Courtois nervioso. De pronto la mano de Penot prensó su boca.

—Shhhh… Cállate… ¿Quieres que los demás nos oigan?—Le reprendió Penot. —Los soldados que siguen a Eluchans se han obsesionado con la cacería de brujas de encontrar a aquellos miembros de conducta sodomita. Hay que tener cuidado. Ustedes que son nuevos, no comprenden del peligro de que te acusen de enlodar al ejército. —separándose de Courtois se dirigió a Morandé. — Sobre todo tú, Pascal…

— ¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué debo tener cuidado?

—Si te encelas por cualquier hombre que pose sus ojos en Dumont lo lamentarás. Al que acusarán será al que aparezca en el peor momento y lugar… Asegúrate de no estar presente en un momento vergonzoso.

—Con vergonzoso, ojalá no sea lo que pienso.

— Es lo que crees… implora por no mirar el ardor de dos hombres o convertirte en la pasión de uno. El sargento por otra parte está perdido en Sodoma y Gomorra. —Pascal enmudecido del supuesto interés del sargento de Soissons no prosiguió en la charla. La conversación con Penot lo había dejado dubitativo. Retornando a sus lugares no se percataban que el soldado que traía discordia, acababa de oírlos horrorizado.

Pasmada se quedó estática. De no ser por la carreta en la que se apoyaba se hubiese caído torpemente al suelo.

"_Así que aún me ama… Es un buen amigo. Aunque no sintiera nada haría lo necesario por la gente que le importa. Por el contrario, ese amor es peligroso. ¿Me veías deseoso? Los soldados sospechan. ¿No podías ser un poco menos evidente, Alain? ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? Soy una desconsiderada… recriminarte de sentir es muy cruel, igualmente me angustia provocarte no más que problemas. Si se supone que tengo que evitar que estés en boca de todos."_

Con una sensación de agradable calidez en su pecho, se dio la vuelta. Ya era tiempo de volver. Bien que había madrugado para pasearse un rato por la ciudad sin la presión de que algún soldado la descubriera. En su camino de regreso, imaginó que por estas horas Alain ya se habría despertado. Ese sólo pensamiento la reconfortaba. Recordar a éste gimiendo de dolor, era demasiado perturbador para sus nervios destrozados, después de padecer una pérdida a la cual le costó superar. Ya no se sentía la misma, su fortaleza de antaño se había quebrado. Caminando por los adoquines, sus botas emitían un sonido agradable al oído, bastante armonioso. Se sentía anormalmente feliz.

Alcanzó a ver la fachada del establecimiento, apresuró su paso. En cuanto entró se vio recibida por Mina.

— Michel, te demoraste. ¿Dónde estabas? —La interrogó la jovencita al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Disculpa, me entretuve viendo a unos amigos. ¿Y Alain? —Dijo con una amplia y cautivadora sonrisa. Desde luego ella no fue inmune a la expresión de regocijo del soldado. Por un momento se estuvo hipnotizada.

— ¿Oh? ¡Sí! ¡Eso era lo iba a decirte! ¡Pues él!—Sin embargo antes de siquiera terminar la frase, un grito las sorprendió. Tan fuerte y estridente que hasta casi creyeron que toda la casa se había agitado, tanto los objetos como sus muros.

— ¡¿Qué pasó con Alain?! ¡¿Algo ocurrió en mi ausencia?! —Sin darle tiempo de responder subió las escaleras a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Cuando encontró la puerta la abrió trastornada de lo que próximamente vería. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par desconcertada. No era lo que imaginó… esbozó una mueca. — ¡¿Alguien me puede decir que diablos es lo que sucede?!

Angustiada de que hubiese pasado otra calamidad, de que quizá el sargento fuera presa de otro espantoso malestar. Paranoica imaginó cualquier escenario lamentable. Sin embargo, lo que encontró era a Alain a una esquina de la cama, sujetando las manos de Christopher, resistiéndose a su improvisado doctor. Que aparentemente estaba por tratar nuevamente sus heridas. Ambos forcejeaban mientras Gregoire lo ayudaba; trayendo vendas limpias y esterilizando sus instrumentos. Repitiendo el procedimiento.

— ¡Alain, suéltalo! — Ordenó Oscar, apretando el puente de su nariz con frustración mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

— ¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Primero la muerte antes que este sujeto me ponga un dedo encima! —Exclamó Alain indignado. Al instante de soltarlo, no dudó en apuntarlo horrorizado de su tacto. Christopher resopló agotado. Acomodó sus gafas, que recientemente se le habían caído a causa de su lucha por cambiar sus vendas.

— ¡He hecho lo posible, monsieur Dumont! ¡Pero sin importar lo que haga no me deja acercarme a él! ¡A este paso me rendiré! ¡No pienso seguir humillándome por un hombre que se niega a que lo toquen!

— ¡¿Quién dijo que me negaba a ser tocado?! ¡Yo jamás me rehusaría a que un médico me tratara, todo lo contrario! ¡Mi pánico es por la torpeza espeluznante de este matasanos! — Contestó el sargento rabioso, cerrando su puño enérgicamente.

— ¡No soy un matasanos! ¡Soy un estudiante de medicina! ¡Si estudio es para curar! ¡Qué se me caigan de vez en cuando los instrumentos, es otra cosa! —Protestó Christopher ofendido de su acusación.

— ¡¿Así?! ¡¿Qué hay de esa brutalidad en cuanto me tocaste?! ¡No eres delicado con tus pacientes!—Entonces es interrumpido por la rubia.

— ¡Suficiente! ¿Acaso esperabas que el trato fuese una caricia? Solamente un niño llora con el ardor de una cortada. ¡Vaya estupidez!

— ¡No es un dolor cualquiera! ¡Ni es una estupidez! ¡Con él, una herida en carne viva es nada! ¡Éste tipo de haber sostenido la cruz de Cristo, sin duda se le cae!

— ¡¿Y para colmo se mofa de mi nombre?! ¡Le he salvado la vida sin cobrarle nada! ¡¿Así es cómo me paga?!—Lo señaló perplejo el estudiante.

— ¡Alain! —Se acercó ella a su cama. En cuanto le oyó llamarle el sargento experimentó una corriente eléctrica por su espina. — De acuerdo, bien… —El rostro dulce y sereno que ostentaba en su regreso había desaparecido, cambiándolo por una expresión irónica y malévola, sus labios se estiraban en ese gesto abrupto. —Si no deseas ser curado por el joven Christopher, no tengo inconveniente. Pero… me compensarás el tormento que viví para traerte un médico que estuviese disponible. En otras palabras, esa carne viva será insuficiente para convencerme de que requieres de una mano tierna y cariñosa. ¿Entendido?

—Ehm, Yo…—Tragó saliva incómodo, encogido le costaba mirarla sin sentirse expuesto. Sus ojos claros y penetrantes. Había transcurrido un largo tiempo desde que le sostenía una mirada de ese tipo.

—Y para tu información, a mí también me atendió. No lo disfruté… Por la salud se tiene que obedecer a las indicaciones del médico, a pesar de que el doctor se parezca a un agente de la Inquisición. —Reiterando su pregunta, su voz rota se atenuaba, susurrando su ultimátum. — ¿Me has entendido?

— Está… está bien… no pondré resistencia. — estremecido respondió intimidado por el suave tono de voz de su ex comandante, que por alguna razón seguía teniendo algo de su antiguo poder de convencimiento.

"_¿Tormento? ¿Tanto así habrá sufrido? debo haberla subestimado mucho. Se ve molesta. ¿Qué pasó cuando estuve inconsciente?"_

— Muy bien, como ya lo entiendes me siento mejor. Además te necesito sano. ¿No has notado el estado en el que están tus dedos? —delicadamente tomó su mano, magullada por los pisotones recibidos recientemente. Envolviéndola con ambas manos frías y menos ásperas. Funcionaron de una especie de compresa. — Un soldado no es de ninguna utilidad sin sus manos. Recuerda eso… —separándose de él y enderezándose se volvió a la puerta. Avanzando a la salida a paso seguro dijo antes de cerrarla. — Espero que esta vez no le provoque más problemas, doctor.

—Sí… espero que esta vez no. Gracias, monsieur Dumont. —Arremangándose se dirigió a su paciente. Se fijó en la expresión de su cara, en verdad cómica de haber sido amenazado por el rubio como si se tratase de su propia madre. — ¿Y bien, Alain? ¿En qué estábamos? —se mostró burlón el estudiante.

— ¡Si llega a dolerme como el infierno, juro que te mataré! —Le advirtió el sargento, todavía con los nervios de punta.

—Oh… no tengas miedo. ¿Escuchaste a monsieur Dumont? Si no te pones manso conmigo, él mismo te hará conocer el dolor en toda su gloria.

Ya al otro lado de la puerta, Oscar seguía sujetando la manija, mirando hacia un punto indeterminado del suelo de madera. Su corazón latía acelerado. No podía creer la manera en que lo había tocado, aunque fuera en un gesto pequeño. Era demasiada la preocupación que no pudo evitar hacerlo.

— ¿Pero qué he hecho? el modo en que lo toqué… —murmuró descompuesta. Llevándose una mano a su boca, ahogaba su exaltación. —Qué tontería… alterarme por algo insignificante. —aspiró hondo serenándose. Convencida de que ese gesto era algo absolutamente normal entre dos amigos.

"_¿Y bueno? ¿Qué estoy esperando? Tengo que informarle a Rosalie y Bernard del estado de Alain. Es imperativo que se los diga. Puedo irme en calma. De todas maneras no creo tenga el valor de desobedecerme, y más en lo que tuve que hacer por él..."_

Se marchó a cumplir con sus amigos, por otra parte también deseaba saber que había sido de ellos en esas horas caóticas.

En esos momentos en el interior de la habitación, el mancebo a regañadientes no tuvo alternativa que dejarse tratar por el aprendiz de médico. Sentado en una silla, apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo miraba en dirección a la puerta. Distraído en sus pensamientos soportaba el dolor de sus heridas mientras le untaban las pomadas. Entonces la voz de la hija del cantinero llamó su atención.

— Es raro verte hacerle caso a alguien que no tenga tu sangre.

— ¿Eh? — Contestó él, desubicado.

— Michel no te miente. No podrías imaginar lo angustiado que estaba. Sus ojos son tan agudos que lo delatan. Te amenazó, pero fue por tu bien. —Dijo la jovencita sentándose delante suyo.

— Lo cierto es… que un día antes de alboroto él y yo… habíamos tenido una discusión. —Habló él con el rostro oculto por sus antebrazos — ¿Qué tanto le preocupé? ¿En verdad sintió miedo? —Inquirió sumamente intrigado.

— ¡Mucho! por un segundo al verlo regañarte se veía como una madre reprendiendo a un niño muy desobediente. —Rió dulcemente— por un segundo creí que por obligarte a hacerte escoger al doctor, él mismo te atendería con un trato todavía más pésimo.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No estoy sordo! —Se quejó Christopher, que después de untar la pomada se volvió por las vendas en la cama.

— En otras palabras soy un imbécil, ¿No? —Dijo Alain distraídamente.

— En realidad, sí… —Contestaron inesperadamente todos al unísono para desconcierto del sargento.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para qué responden?! ¡No les preguntaba a ustedes! —Gruñó, alzando su cabeza colérico, apretando la silla, y miró a los que le rodeaban con disgusto. Prácticamente agitando su asiento.

Sonriendo ligeramente imaginó los ojos de Oscar cristalizados del terror, muy similar a la noche en que corrió por las desoladas calles por un médico para su padre. Contento tocó el dorso de su mano, todavía algo frío de las manos de la rubia.

Mina se volvió hacia la salida de la habitación, deduciendo su gran interés en la opinión de su amigo. — Por reconfortarte, te diré que se veía en su regreso considerablemente feliz. Despedía júbilo. Su sonrisa es bastante contagiosa.

— Sí, tienen razón… soy un malagradecido. Desprecié su esfuerzo de salvarme. Su amenaza claro que es de temer, pero… decirle que no, a cualquiera le costaría. Después de todo, el sobrino del doctor Joubet dijo que al principio iba a negarse, hasta que detalló la expresión de su cara. —Culpable, el mancebo analizó lo mucho que se habría ofendido la rubia.

"_No quiero hacerla llorar, aunque me desagrade haré lo que sea para tenerla calmada". _

_-o-_

Era el mes de diciembre. Pasados los días requeridos para una buena recuperación, Alain se instaló nuevamente en su puesto. Oscar por supuesto previniendo que se le adjudicara alguna insinuación o acusación, recurrió a la ayuda del periodista y sus nuevos aliados, los Romain. Que éstos asumieran la responsabilidad en cuanto a la repentina ausencia del oficial Alain. La pareja Chatelet, lo más cercano a una familia, conversaron con el oficial que se encargaba de sustituir al sargento, así como con los de rangos superiores para que no se viera sancionado. De regreso, todos los soldados rasos y de rangos superiores se habían organizado para sus actividades habituales, así mismo lo hizo Oscar.

La nieve caía suavemente desde del cielo blanco. Oscar alzó su vista hacia las nubes, su cálida respiración se escapaba de su boca como de sus fosas nasales. De pronto prestó su atención al general Lafayette, pasando revista a las tropas. Eran varios pelotones los que marchaban, no paraba de asombrarle la cantidad de hombres a las órdenes del marqués. En el pelotón donde Oscar se hallaba posicionada, estaba a la cabeza Alain. Gracias a que era un soldado con trayectoria, era preciso en la labor de organizar al pelotón. Distraída lo observaba sobre su caballo al pendiente del grupo que estaba a su mando.

Los colores distintivos del uniforme, siquiera el azul y el rojo, era lo único que no se perdía en la blancura del panorama.

Tan sumido en su tarea que jamás lo vio volverse a mirarla. Solamente podía ver la espalda de su oficial al mando. Ocasionalmente, era capaz de ver los gestos que se manifestaban en el rostro de Alain, mientras le llamaba la atención a algún soldado que osara arruinar la formación.

"_¿Cuánto hace que te conocí? tan joven y brioso, sin embargo maduro... Muy diferente de mí... sin que una sola arruga de los años nuble tu rostro, ahora orgulloso de ascender, en un cargo que veo con claridad que te sienta muy bien. Cejas gruesas y oscuras. Ya el dar un incentivo a que las arquees te da el respeto de un asombroso hombre de mundo. Los soldados temen de tu presencia. ¿Es posible conocer a la perfección la vida sin siquiera haberla terminado? lo que ocultaban esos ojos que me desafiaban como un garañón al domador. ¿Por qué justo ahora me parece tan amplia la espalda de mi sargento? De cualquier manera… un hombre tan apuesto, y... sobre todo... joven, que le esperan más años de juventud que disfrutar, no debiera desperdiciarlos suspirando por una mujer cansada. Mis ojos ya no reflejan ese destello del vigor de un adolescente. Hace tanto que no me siento renovada ni feliz. ¿Valdrá de algo eso que sientes, Alain? No faltarán para que en unos pocos años, mi rostro te revele, con tan sólo verlo que es en vano."_

Nuevamente los fuertes mareos que había sentido hace dos meses se manifestaron, acompañados de otro malestar; una sensación de ahogo insoportable. Su corazón latía con pesadez.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Mi… mi pecho. —Dijo con pocas fuerzas. Con una sensación parecida a como si una prensa estuviera comprimiéndola. Impedida de respirar correctamente le costó hablar. Ni siquiera para pedir ayuda. — A-... Alain. —apenas miraba como la espalda de a quien llamaba se alejaba cada vez más.

Deteniéndose vio a los soldados avanzar sin ella. A diferencia del resto, Pascal y Courtois notaron que faltaba. Volviéndose vieron a su compañero con la boca abierta jadeante y con una mano en su pecho.

— ¡Michel! —Gritó Pascal, inmediatamente ambos corrieron en su auxilio, pero antes de alcanzarlo, terminó desplomándose en la nieve. Al parecer el hecho de estar parada obligaba a su corazón a trabajar el doble. Asfixiada era imposible que pudiera estar de pie.

De pronto la marcha se detuvo en seco, el grito de alarma del soldado los había sorprendido. Pascal angustiado levantó de la nieve la cabeza de su compañero, lo recostó en sus piernas.

— ¡Dumont, despierta! ¡¿Qué te pasa amigo?!

— Parece hambre… —Comentó Courtois perplejo. —Se ve muy pálido y respira con dificultad.

— ¡¿Cómo?! Pero si se sentía mal ¿Por qué nos acompañó?

A la cabeza, Alain se percató de un alboroto al final de la marcha de su pelotón. Vio a lo lejos a un grupo de soldados en un semicírculo al final de la fila. Entonces desde su caballo le preguntó a su ayudante.

— Cabo, Duclaux. Dígame… ¿Qué pasa? —Con el ceño fruncido miraba pero sin estar seguro de qué ocurría.

— Por los gritos de los soldados al parecer uno de ellos se ha desmayado, comandante. Creo… supongo por lo que oigo que fue Michel Dumont.

— ¿Michel Dumont? ¡¿Está seguro?! —Aturdido se volvió a su ayudante.

— ¡Por lo que oigo, señor! ¡No puedo garantizárselo!—Contestó el hombre desconcertado de verlo tan alterado.

— ¡Muy Bien! —Desmontó con premura al animal. — ¡Queda usted al mando! ¡Ya regreso!

Al principio caminaba, pero inquieto por la interrogante de quién era la persona rodeada por los soldados, optó por trotar. Éstos se apartaban del camino de su oficial al mando. Otros distraídos eran apartados por él mismo, hasta que se encontró dentro del semicírculo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par trastornado. Oscar estaba desmayada en las piernas de uno de sus compañeros, sus manos reposaban sobre su estómago. Pálida y luchando por respirar.

"_¡Oscar!"_

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?! —Todos hablando a la vez no le permitían entender la gravedad de la situación. — ¡Maldición! ¡Hato de inútiles! ¡Con uno basta! ¡Se nota que son unos novatos! —De pronto autoritario apuntó a Pascal. — ¡Tú…! ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

— Señor, es hambre… se siente muy mal. No nos ha dicho nada pero suponemos que es eso.

— ¿Hambre…?—Dijo impresionado.

"_Oscar, ¿Tenías hambre? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Era de esperarse… No estás habituada a esta vida. Lo que comes hoy en día es inferior a lo que comías en el pasado. Exiges demasiado de ti misma."_

— Me encargaré de él… —Se arrodilló disponiéndose a cargar al soldado. Pascal desconcertado lo vio quitárselo de sus brazos. —Como padece de anemia, no se puede permitir que sea presa del frío. — con suficiencia lo envolvió en su capa.

Los cascos de dos caballos se aproximaron a ellos. Era el general Lafayette y su ayudante de campo.

— ¡Quiero un reporte de la situación! ¡¿Qué es este espectáculo?! ¡De la nada la marcha se detuvo sin mi permiso! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se perturbe el orden de los soldados?!—Se expresó indignado el comandante en jefe. —Sargento de Soissons, ¡¿Qué hace?!

— ¡General, perdone! ¡Señor, esto no fue adrede! ¡Uno de nuestros hombres se ha descompensado!

— ¡¿Qué le sucedió?! ¡¿Acaso no soportó el frío?!

— ¡En lo absoluto! ¡Es hambre, señor! ¡No es de extrañar que se desmayara en este frío!—Dicho esto el rostro del marqués se suavizó.

— Hmmm… bien… si se encuentra mal, lo recomendable es que regrese a las barracas a descansar. Mandaré a que alguien lo lleve.

— ¡Señor, permítame que yo sea esa persona!

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Arqueó una ceja extrañado. Aprovechando la situación el general repasó las facciones del jovencito. Sus labios los tenía morados y la piel sin color. Además de que su rostro se le hacía familiar, como si le hubiese visto antes en alguna parte.

"_¿Dónde he visto esa cara? Si no se viera tan demacrado tendría alguna certeza, y eso que no es una cara común". _

— Me hago responsable… suponía lo mal que se sentía, sin embargo no tomé las medidas para ayudarlo. Soy su comandante, de modo que un poco más y podría haber muerto por mi negligencia.

— Es admirable esa piedad y honradez, sargento. ¡No cambie! ¡Se lo concedo! Confiaré en usted… Espero que el joven se recupere pronto. Sería una pena perder a alguien con tan buenas referencias. Escuché que los soldados más jóvenes le tienen estima. —Espoleando su caballo retornó a su puesto a la cabeza del regimiento— ¡Andando! ¡El sargento de Soissons se encargará de él!

Así los soldados retomaron la marcha, con la excepción de Pascal, que con un sentimiento de amargura miró al sargento montar su caballo, para después esperar a que uno de los soldados lo ayudara a acomodar al convaleciente entre sus brazos. Abrigándolo con su capa. La cabeza del rubio reposaba en el pecho de éste, y así… lo vio marcharse con el joven acurrucado en sus brazos. Se estremeció al oír una voz repudiable abordarlo.

— Te duele, ¿no? Dumont no te necesita. Le basta y sobra con el sargento de Soissons. — Era Raphael, que comprendiendo la curiosa relación del rubio con el comandante ya había sacado su conclusión de que pasaba algo entre ellos dos. — goza de tantas licencias y simpatías con nuestros superiores, consideraciones que jamás han tenido conmigo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? También te sedujo. Admítelo.

La sonrisa malsana del hombre no era menos dañina que sus palabras. Pascal no respondió, apenas y su respiración, como sus ojos y manos le confirmaban al hombre de oscuras intenciones su hipótesis. A medida que hablaba el joven tiritaba más. Se pensaría inocentemente que se trataba del viento helado, pero eso no lo engañaría.

— Yo lo admito. ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? Piel del más fino alabastro, ojos como el zafiro, los bucles dorados de un querubín, ¡Y que decir de esos labios! ¡Parece como si los tiñera esmeradamente con alguna frutilla carmesí! ¡Es una tentación a la vista! —Dijo entre carcajadas. Acercándose al joven colocó pesadamente una mano en su hombro, tomándolo por sorpresa. —Entiendo lo que sufres…

Salvado por la campana, una voz lo llamó. Al volverse era Courtois haciendo una seña con su mano.

— ¡Pascal! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Se darán cuenta de que no estás! —Inmediatamente corrió tras su amigo, aterrorizado de estar otro segundo en compañía de Raphael. Mientras se retiraba, Pascal ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando con disimulo al hombre de mirada ponzoñosa.

"_Lo sabía… ¡Ese día ambos se ausentaron por el mismo motivo! A los demás pueden hacerlos ver como unos estúpidos pero no a mí. Estaban juntos, no cabe duda. Y ahora que sea el sargento el que se ofreció a traerlo al cuartel. ¡Los hechos hablan por sí mismos!"_

Para evitar que se cayera de la montura, el sargento le impuso un límite de velocidad al caballo, por lo que el animal trotaba. La oyó emitir un quejido de incomodidad. Tembló de frío. Oscar despertó sorprendida en sus brazos, reclinada en él. Sin las energías suficientes a duras penas y pudo pronunciar algo.

—Alain, A… ¿A dónde vamos?—Fue luego de pronunciar débilmente el nombre del mancebo, que sintió la mano de éste, induciéndola a reclinarse contra su pecho.

—No hables… vuelve a dormir, ya casi llegamos. —Le respondió sin apartar su vista del camino. Sin cuestionarlo y con una agradable sensación de seguridad y de paz, cerró sus ojos. Con los minutos recobraba el calor. Resultaba ciertamente placentero. Oyó claramente los latidos del corazón del hombre, ¿Cómo ignorarlo? Si éste insistía en apegarla, obligándola a descansar. En su respiración percibió su cálido aliento, siempre que lo veía respirar agradecía a Dios por ayudarla a salvarlo. Era curioso, pues justo ahora… cerca, muy cerca de sus mejillas, era capaz de sentirlo aspirar y exhalar, con total naturalidad. De pronto vino a su mente la charla de los soldados respecto a los sentimientos de Alain por ella, cometiendo errores garrafales y extremos con la intención de proteger sus pasos. Se arriesgaba en gran manera.

"_Aquiles pasó a la historia por su debilidad. Una que él desconocía… Por lo que nada más la madre del valeroso héroe sabía de su lamentable situación. Guardándolo para siempre como un secreto desde su nacimiento. Muy a su pesar Aquiles se enteraría, en el día de su muerte. Algo tan insospechado como un talón, tan pequeño y sin importancia. Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades, Alain. Has pasado por tantas pruebas dolorosas y has logrado salir airoso. ¿Cuál es tu debilidad? ¿Acaso seré yo?" _

Ya en el cuartel buscó como pudo las habitaciones de los soldados. En cuanto halló la habitación que Oscar compartía, la recostó delicadamente en el catre. En un soplido de viento notó como unos copos de nieve se colaban por la ventana, entonces decidió cerrarla. La mujer había pasado por demasiado frío. La arropó con la delgada manta. Contempló la habitación en la que habitaba ella con los más jóvenes del regimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que se impusiera a soportar semejante castigo? Se preguntó. Sacudió su cabeza despertando de su cavilación, tenía que ir a resolver lo que hizo que ésta se desmayara en primer término. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor del cuartel. En el proceso de convencer al encargado de la cocina no tuvo opción más que mentir. Viendo que la única manera de ayudarla era hablar a nombre de un militar de nivel máximo. Luego de esperar unos instantes se le entregó el alimento. No era lo que esperaba; resultaron ser sobras… pero viendo que la comida, y más en esos días era bendita, no resultaba despreciable. Regresó a la habitación sosteniendo el tazón metálico con fuerza. Por fortuna se le permitió obtener un pedazo de pan.

Al escucharse el rechinido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente, Oscar despertó de su letargo. Se fijó en el sargento que se acomodaba a su lado en una silla.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste…? —Le preguntó, entonces es interrumpida por el él. Se incorporó sumamente mareada.

— ¿Acaso importa? Lo que interesa es que hallé comida para ti. —Respondió con ligero hastío.

— Por lo que has hecho te amonestaran severamente. —Le mencionó divertida de su actitud, consciente de cómo reaccionaría ante esa advertencia.

— Ya te dije que me da igual… No le temo a los castigos. Te lo he dicho el día que te conocí y te lo digo ahora. —Revolvió la sopa. — Lo que realmente me interesa es, ¿Por qué no me contaste que te sentías mal?

— En realidad no lo sabía… No es que haya desaprovechado la comida que nos dan. He comido lo que todos. —Sosteniendo su cabeza observaba el tazón que despedía vapor en las manos de Alain. — En la marcha no supe cómo reaccionar. Me sentía asfixiada. No podía dar otro paso más, y fue así que caí en la nieve.

— Eso significa que era lo que pensaba. — Echó un suspiro —Tu cuerpo no es como el de nosotros. No estás habituada a esta vida. Lo que hoy comes, no es igual a lo que comías ayer. Para mi esta cantidad diaria es normal.

— He pensado mucho en lo que me han dicho Rosalie y tú… el alimento es una llave para otro día de vida. Con las cosas horribles que ha pasado el pueblo, ya no puedo darme ese lujo ingrato de negarme a comer. Había olvidado la miseria de los demás. Lo egoísta que me mostré. —A medida que ella hablaba, la expresión de molestia del sargento se iba aplacando. En su boca se dibujó una tenue sonrisa de agrado. Con el tiempo iba aprendiendo lo valiosa que era la vida y los dones que a pocos se les otorgaban.

— En ese caso, come. —Dijo un tanto más tranquilo, acercándole el plato. Ella lo cogió en sus manos, al principio frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Esto desconcertó a Alain, pero terminó preocupándole en cuanto le vio levantar la cuchara. La había detenido a medio camino, sin siquiera alcanzar su boca. Se quedó tiesa por un segundo, de pronto con un reflejo lento y forzoso la acercó, hasta que se escapó de su mano. Impactada vio el cubierto caer al fondo de la sopa casi hirviente. — ¡Oscar! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

— Maldita sea… demonios…—Murmuró entre dientes la rubia. Sostuvo su mano debilitada, que temblorosa le costaba una enormidad siquiera cerrarla. Molesta más que todo consigo misma, no se detenía de observar la cuchara metálica en el interior del tazón. —Estoy bien… es sólo que… ¡Olvídalo! Perdóname si te preocupé. Lo intentaré de nuevo. —en cuanto tuvo la intención de sacarla vio al sargento retirar brusco el tazón de su regazo.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! ¡Te quemarás! ¡En el estado en el que te encuentras, no estás en condiciones para comer por ti misma! ¡Te la daré yo! ¡No estoy ciego! ¡Es obvio que te duele el cuerpo!

— No es tu obligación… te estás tomando muchas molestias conmigo. No quiero ser una carga.

— ¡No es molestia! ¡Nunca sería una molestia! ¡No eres una carga! No… No contigo… —Él se atragantó con sus propias palabras, el rubor subía por su cuello, mientras ella lo observó estupefacta y ambos dejaron de mirarse, apartando bruscamente la vista antes de hacer más evidente el efecto que hizo ese pequeño comentario en ellos.

—Gra-… Gracias.

—D-de nada…

Acercó nerviosamente la cuchara a ella, aun perturbado con lo que había escapado de su boca. Oscar sin decir nada, y tan alterada como él, simplemente se limitó a recibir la comida de la mano de su ex segundo al mando. Recordar lo que eran en el pasado tornaba el ambiente más pesado, lo cual no ponía las cosas fáciles para ambos. Pasando los minutos con el calor de la comida recuperaba el color y la energía. Entonces delicada retiró la cuchara de la mano de Alain.

— Puedo seguir sola… ya me siento un poco menos débil… Te lo agradezco. —Dijo desganada. Trató de no mirarlo directamente. A pesar de que al tazón le quedaba poco para vaciarse, necesitaba restituir la distancia.

— De acuerdo. Si ya no me necesitas, me retiro. — Poniéndose de pie le entregó el tazón. Se dirigió a la puerta. — Apropósito, el general Lafayette te dio el día de hoy para que te recuperes. Eso quiere decir que no tienes que volver inmediatamente a tus funciones. En cuanto comas… duerme un rato ¿Quieres? —Ella en respuesta asintió sin mirarlo.

Dicho esto la dejó en la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta. En cuanto se vio sola, colocó temblorosa el tazón en la silla donde se había acomodado el sargento. De pronto se echó nuevamente en el catre. Se sentía ahogada, no obstante no era por anemia. Se llevó un antebrazo a su cabeza, bloqueando la luz que daba a sus ojos, empezó a respirar profusamente, casi con un ritmo acelerado.

A su mente vino un recuerdo de un momento estremecedor. Un día en donde finalmente se apreciaba un sufrimiento que con el tiempo surgiría de su corazón. Una debilidad típica en todo humano que no fuese insensible, y de no resolverse, se convertiría en un martirio para toda la vida. Nunca se daría cuenta a no ser que oyera esa pregunta fatal. ¿Qué pasaría si el noble sueco no se lo hubiese dicho? Seguido de él... más de uno la formularia.

"—_Oscar, ¿Nunca te has sentido sola… ocultando tu ser femenino y desperdiciando tu juventud, sin conocer las cosas que hacen feliz a una mujer como tú?_

—_Nací para llevar el legado de mi padre, el general Jarjayes conmigo. Desde entonces he sido criada como un varón. Nunca lo he considerado anormal, no tengo por qué sentirme sola."_

— Oh, Oscar… el peor de tus enemigos, desde tus catorce años…—musitó— Maldigo el día en que Fersen me hizo darme cuenta de lo sola que me sentía. Incluso Lady Antonieta. Años más tarde comprendí sus palabras; Lo que busca el corazón de una mujer… Una mujer… —De sus ojos se escurrieron lágrimas producto de un sentimiento que ya era capaz de nombrar. No... No era la primera vez que lo sentía. No era algo nuevo, por lo tanto, descubrirlo desgraciadamente no conllevó mucho tiempo.

"_Mientras más te comprometas a cuidarme con tu vida… más doloroso será para nosotros."_

_-o-_

Justo en ese momento en un taller de corte y confección, varias mujeres estaban sentadas rodeando un canasto de mimbre. La más joven de todas remendaba con un rendimiento atroz. Casi la mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado pinchándose con la aguja. Desconcentrada por la fatiga, en el siguiente pinchazo la aguja alcanzó a hundirse casi en lo profundo de su dedo. De la herida brotó un hilo de sangre.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Manchaste la prenda! ¡¿Qué dirá la señora de esto?! ¡Cómo no tienes tantos callos como nosotras era previsible que ocurriera esto! —Levantándose de la silla le arrebató a la muchacha la tela con brusquedad. — ¡¿Quieres que nos manden a todas a la calle, niña?!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Clothilde! ¡Tampoco es para tanto! ¡Con algo de sal bastará! —Le replicó una de las trabajadoras, ni se molestó en mirarla.

— ¡Eso lo dices tú! ¡¿Pero sabes el precio de la sal?! ¡¿Lo difícil que es obtenerla?! —Se acercó a mostrarle la mancha. — ¡La sangre no se quita fácilmente!

— La señora Chapel no es una tirana. Entenderá la situación. Además, desde siempre eres una paranoica. Nos asustas con tus alarmas falsas.

— ¡Esta no es una alarma falsa! ¡Nos pagaron para restaurar la prenda! ¡En cuanto noten algo fuera de lugar, reclamaran a la patrona! —El grupo de mujeres se vieron entre sí inquietas de su advertencia. Murmuraron alarmadas. Rosalie no expresaba un rostro menos angustiado. Entonces su defensora nuevamente habló.

— No le hagas caso, pequeña. Clothilde sólo busca espantarnos para conseguir una vacante para una vecina suya. No es un secreto sus verdaderas intenciones. —Tomó su mano lastimada, para delicadamente amarrar en el dedo sangrante un pedazo de tela. Se hallaba sentada a su lado. — tengo años conociendo a la señora Chapel para suponer su tipo de reacción. No te hará nada.

— ¡Eso lo veremos! —Dijo Clothilde con sarcasmo.

Golpes a la puerta se escucharon después de su disputa. Una dama de clase media se asomó a ver que sucedía.

— ¡¿Qué alboroto es este?! ¡Me encuentro abajo con un cliente, y no oigo más que gritos! —Antes de permitirle a la joven explicarse Clothilde contraatacó.

— ¡Señora Chapel, ha pasado algo terrible!

— ¿Algo terrible? ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Pues Rosalie entre su torpeza, y espantoso rendimiento, ha manchado una de las prendas de encargo de sangre!

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Déjenme verla! —La mujer malintencionada le entregó la tela. A la patrona sólo le tomó unos instantes hallar la mancha. —Oh, mi Dios, es cierto.

— Señora, por favor, perdóneme… Tuve un ligero mareo y no alcance a notar donde saldría la aguja. ¡Prometo que limpiaré lo que hice!

— ¿Por qué no lo limpias con tus lágrimas de mojigata? ¡Quizás puedas sacar la sal necesaria para retirar la mancha! —Exclamó Clothilde despiadada. Con una mano en su mandíbula la dama estudiaba el desmejorado aspecto de la jovencita, y de este modo respondió.

— Rosalie, no te veo con suficientes energías para trabajar. Asumo que esto proviene de malnutrición, ¿No es cierto? —En cuanto oyó la jovencita una posible insinuación de despido, se horrorizó.

— ¡Señora! —Exclamó asustada.

— Al pasar los días pierdes el vigor y la energía. Este trabajo, a pesar de lo que se crea, es muy severo.

— ¡Pondré de mi parte, señora! ¡Tan sólo le suplico que no me despida! ¡Necesito de un buen empleo para sostener a mi familia!

— ¿Tu familia? —Dijo la mujer perpleja.

— ¡¿Cuál familia?! ¡Si llevas poco tiempo de casada con un periodista! —Ironizó Clothilde.

— ¡Silencio, Clothilde! ¡Déjala terminar! ¡Si continuas hablando, la que se largará de este taller serás tú!

— Así es, señora…—Habló con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza ante su jefa— Estoy débil porque voy a tener un hijo. Mi esposo no lo sabe. Ni siquiera sé en qué forma contárselo sin que lo vea como algo trágico. —Se llevó una mano a su cabeza agitada.

"_Mi niño… te llevas todo lo que como. ¿En qué manera puedo prepararme para tu venida si no tengo nada que darte? Necesito trabajar… No quiero que Bernard sienta que nuestra vida empeorará al tener otra boca que alimentar"._

— Comprendo, no puedo juzgarte. Esto va más allá del control de una mujer…—Colocó compasiva sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven. Se dirigió a sus trabajadoras. — La sal es una espléndida idea para quitar esa mancha. Creo recordar que tengo guardada una bolsita en la despensa. ¿Alguna está dispuesta a ayudar a su compañera? Nuestro señor tomará en cuenta la compasión para con el prójimo.

— Yo me ofrezco, señora. —Se levantó la mujer que había abogado anteriormente por la niña.

— Se te recompensará ese buen corazón, Augustine. Haz el favor de tomar la prenda y remojarla en agua con sal. —Depositó en sus manos la llave de la despensa. Ahora se concentró en la jovencita — Bien, acompáñame a la puerta, Rosalie.

Terminada su orden se retiró con ella a la entrada del negocio. Cuando se pararon en la puerta la dueña del taller acomodó de mejor forma el chal sobre los hombros de su empleada. En el pórtico esperaron unos instantes hasta que una mujer le trajera a la dama un paquete envuelto en una bolsa. Y de éste modo lo deposito en las manos de la niña.

—No temas… no pienso quitarle a tu hijo el pan de la boca. Volverás a tu casa a descansar. Cuéntale a tu marido. No es bueno mentirle de su hijo. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta. Mejor que lo sepa de ti que de otro.

— Lo sé… tiene que saberlo. Se lo diré hoy. — Al tiempo que oía a su patrona la joven echó un vistazo al contenido de la bolsa. — ¡Oh! ¡Señora, esto es demasiado! ¡¿Y si las demás se enteran?!

— No seas tonta, pequeña… Lo hago para que vuelvas en tus cabales mañana, y más aún si hay un niño involucrado. — Emitió una risilla ante la reacción de la niña. Un ventarrón se hizo sentir, revoloteando sus ropas. — Hmmm… está por nevar. Será mejor que te apresures antes de que la nieve aumente. Márchate.

— Señora, se lo agradezco en nombre de mi hijo. Le prometo que no descuidaré el trabajo aun después de que nazca. —Reconfortada por la misericordia de la dueña del taller, se retiró haciendo un gesto con su mano.

"_Es muy temprano. Para cuando llegue no creo que esté Bernard en casa esperándome. Se hallará por estas horas en la imprenta. No me extrañaría que regresara con la cara toda manchada de tinta, pues siempre que regresa con ese aspecto se ve adorable… Por sacar pronto el siguiente número de su periódico, es capaz de lo que sea"._

Tal y como le había advertido la dama, la nieve empezó a caer. Abrazando con fuerza el paquete, y ensimismada en pensamientos dulces a su afanado esposo, no caía en cuenta del peligro que la acechaba. Unos indigentes, que merodeaban por las calles, cual lobos hambrientos en busca de alimento, la habían descubierto, en el instante en que la dueña del taller, compasiva, le entregaba el tan valioso paquete. Sus perseguidores no eran tontos para no deducir su contenido. Guiándose por los muros congelados seguían los pasos de su víctima. Ocultándose de su vista por los callejones oscuros y la nieve que caía ininterrumpidamente, obstruyendo la visión de la joven. Fue así que la vieron ingresar a un edificio.

En el interior de su morada notó con ligera desilusión que aun Bernard no había retornado. Se dispuso a meter en la despensa los comestibles obtenidos por la buena voluntad de una mujer. En cuanto acabó, se sentó a zurcir unas ropitas que le habían obsequiado para su futuro bebé. Usadas pero a pesar de todo, se podían remediar. Sonrió satisfecha al apreciar el cambio en la pequeña prenda.

— ¿Qué dirán el señor Oscar y Alain cuando sepan que seremos padres? —Pasó sus dedos por la delicada tela. — Seguramente ella estará contenta y él asombrado. —sonriendo dichosa se volvió a mirar el reloj.

"_Que las horas pasen pronto. Bernard, no puedo seguir posponiéndolo. Tengo que decirte que vas a ser padre"._

No había transcurrido mucho desde su ingreso a la vivienda, cuando un escándalo la asustó. Oyó estrepitosas embestidas en la puerta de su casa, no era su esposo. Se paró inmediatamente de la silla. Su cabeza rápidamente sacó a relucir el motivo de la invasión. Rememorando unas curiosas siluetas que la seguían, al principio pensaba que era una ilusión de su cabeza por causa del estrés de sobrevivir. Horrorizada descubrió que no eran enemigos imaginarios.

"_¡Vienen por el alimento que me regaló la señora Chapel!"_

Entonces con todo su fuerzo o siquiera las pocas energías que le quedaban, arrastró la mesa a la entrada, seguido de eso las sillas y todo lo que pudiese cargar que no estuviera fuera de su alcance. En el proceso de construir la barricada se presentó una punzada en su vientre. Se resistió a gritar. Sabía de qué si lo hacía alertaría a los ladrones. Afirmándose de las paredes trato de llegar a la cocina.

"_¡La comida de mi hijo! ¡Debo ponerla a salvo! ¡Qué estés bien, hijito! ¡Dios, que esté dolor no signifique nada grave!"_

Como pudo escondió al menos la mayor parte de la comida debajo de una compuerta oculta bajo la alfombra. Por darles algo de lo cual distraerse, siquiera dejó algo para los invasores en la despensa. Uno de los hombres gritó furioso. Perturbada se enderezó por oír claramente los bramidos de sus perseguidores.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita sea, no abre! ¡Condenada mujer!—Sus compañeros se detuvieron de embestir la maciza puerta de madera. Luego uno de ellos se apartó de la entrada en dirección al callejón. En lo alto divisó la ventana.

— ¡Sigan empujando! ¡Intentaré escalar a la ventana! ¡Sólo es una mocosa! ¡No hay nadie más con ella!

Alarmada de lo próximo que intentarían hacer, se apresuró con una mano en su vientre, atenazada por el dolor, a subir las escaleras. Entró a la habitación de ella y su marido. Miró en cada rincón. Solamente pudo atinar a esconderse como pudiese en el armario. En su interior, oculta entre las prendas y tras un baúl, rezó atemorizada. ¿Qué le harían un grupo de hombres sin juicio ni moral si la encontraban? esta forma decadente de actuar de cierto grupo de la población siempre provenía de la necesidad. Afloraban los más bajos y primitivos instintos de supervivencia.

Tragó saliva, asombrosamente con un sabor a metal. El dolor no era prometedor para su intención de buscar refugio.

"_Mi niño… que nada le ocurra… ¡Qué sea capaz de soportarlo! ¡Dios mío, te lo suplico que no me encuentren! ¡Señor Oscar! ¡Bernard! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!"_

Arrojando piedras y botellas que pudieran quebrar la ventana, el espantoso sonido del cristal partiéndose por minutos largos, habían alcanzado los oídos de la señora de la casa. Luego apropiándose de cajas y botes de basura cercanos escaló el muro. Y así el vagabundo logró colarse en la casa. Halló las luces apagadas, pero antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento revisó la cocina. En la despensa tal y como habían supuesto estaban unos alimentos. Se le hizo agua a la boca. No era lo bastante para él y sus compañeros, apenas y repartiéndolo bien habría un poco para que cada uno matara algo de su hambre. Desesperado masticó la mitad de la salada pieza de carne, sólo dejando la mitad para sus socios en el pillaje. Buscó una botella de vino bañada en polvo. Quizás nada más la abrían para momentos especiales. Después de humedecerse la garganta, finalmente se dignó a retirar la barricada de la puerta.

Los indigentes por fin consiguieron derribarla gracias a la ayuda del traidor. Uno de ellos indignado le increpó.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hacías?! ¡Te demoraste demasiado! ¡¿Te estabas comiendo el botín a nuestras costillas?!

— ¡No! ¡¿Cómo van a pensar eso de mí?! ¡Buscaba la comida! ¡Eso es todo! —Habló con un agradable y dulce sabor a vino añejo en su lengua.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡¿Y la mujer?!

— No la he visto… Tal vez asustada habrá subido al piso de arriba. —apuntó a las escaleras.

—Está bien, mientras nosotros registramos la cocina, tú subirás y la buscarás. ¡No queremos un testigo! —por no dar otro motivo de sospecha, el traidor asintió. Se propuso a subir lentamente los peldaños. Oyó a sus compañeros maravillarse con lo encontrado. Con rabia contenida apretó sus dientes. Musitó.

— Quédense con esas sobras, miserables… al contrario me falta saciar otro apetito. No era fea por lo que pude notar.

Aunque fuera un sonido tenue, la señora de la casa escuchaba cómo poco a poco se acercaba el invasor. Ya en el piso superior vio tres puertas, sonrió con perfidia tomando esta búsqueda como si se tratase de un juego. En la primera puerta no había nadie, por lo que revisó el interior de los cajones, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par impresionado. En el último una prenda resplandeciente estaba doblada. Al desplegarla pudo verla mejor. Era una bellísima guerrera militar. Muy fina. Al parecer había sido remendada pero eso no disminuía su valor. Con hilos de oro bordados en ella.

— Esto debe valer incluso más que un caballo. ¡Qué botín! ¡Contigo no tendré de qué preocuparme por varios días! —Dijo extasiado. Sin pensarlo dos veces la guardó en un saco. — Ahora eres mía…

Nuevamente entró en la segunda puerta, no halló nada interesante. Se acababa su paciencia. Frunció el entrecejo frustrado. Luego ingresó en la última de todas. Rosalie escondida lo escuchó abrir la puerta. A causa de que era inminente que la encontraría el hombre empezó a hablarle.

— ¿Dónde estás, pequeña? Sal de tu escondite… No vine a hacerte daño… Sí sales, intercederé para que mis compañeros no te lastimen. —Merodeó por la habitación, revisó en cada rincón, entonces atinó al ropero. — Aquí estás… —Repentinamente antes de posar su mano en la manija del armario, a sus espaldas la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era uno de sus compañeros. Hiperventilado clavó sus ojos en él.

— ¡Soldados! ¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡No pierdas tiempo, idiota! ¡Déjala!

— ¡Pero!—Contestó inseguro.

— ¡Te digo que la dejes! ¡Si te atrapan y nos delatas, ten por seguro que te mataremos! —se asomaron ambos a la ventana. En efecto, soldados de la Guardia Nacional se acercaban. Alertados por los vecinos del periodista. Y así hizo caso a la amenaza de su colega. Ahuyentados corrieron por las escaleras con la comida y el inesperado botín de una de las habitaciones.

Estuvo por ser descubierta, y sabrá Dios que pudiera haberle ocurrido si ese hombre hubiera abierto la puerta, encontrándola, arrinconada, indefensa y asustadiza como un ratón. Con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado, como si se manifestara una certeza espeluznante, de qué en algún momento cesaría de latir. Sus ojos se humedecieron por la posibilidad de una agresión. Debido a eso no tuvo valor de emerger de su escondite. Abrazó sus piernas presa del pánico. No sollozó con fuerza, no obstante emitía hipidos. No entendía, ¿Por qué seguía conteniéndose? Pensó en imágenes aterradoras de un hombre armado con un látigo. Golpeándola con espantosa saña. Qué aun con sus gritos rogando piedad seguía con crueldad desmedida el acto.

Los soldados junto con los vecinos registraron la casa, pero no consiguieron atrapar a los ladrones. El alboroto por la casa invadida atrajo a un grupo de gente preocupada del bienestar de la señora de la casa. Alarmados la buscaron por todas partes, pero sin importar que tanto la llamaran no salía de su escondite. Presumieron que tal vez los ladrones la dañaron en alguna forma.

Bernard por su parte, regresaba agotado de la jornada del día, ayudando con la impresión del periódico. Tratando de multiplicar la mayor cantidad de ejemplares.

"_Rosalie tiene mucha paciencia… a veces me espera hasta largas horas de la noche. Pocas mujeres son así de consecuentes. Usualmente una mujer se volvería loca de angustia, por otra parte mi pequeña esposa siempre conserva la compostura"._

Pestañeó desconcertado, distinguió a un grupo de gente arremolinada en la entrada de su casa.

— ¡¿Pasó algo?! —Sobresaltado corrió en dirección a ellos— ¡¿Qué ocurrió en mi casa?! —Uno de los vecinos contestó a su pregunta.

— ¡Gracias al cielo que llegaste, Bernard!

— Sí, pero… ¡Contéstenme! ¡¿Dónde está mi esposa?! ¡¿Qué fue de ella?! —Les preguntó al tiempo que miraba espantado la puerta desplomada.

— ¡No sabemos qué pasó con ella! ¡Buscamos por toda la casa! ¡Y nada! Es probable que… lamento decirlo… es probable que esos malvivientes la lastimaran. —Dijo el hombre con profundo pesar.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella está bien! ¡Tiene que estarlo! —Con la voz quebrada gritó, negando semejante insinuación. De sus ojos se escaparon unas lágrimas, las contendría hasta saber la verdad. Entró a la casa apartando la madera y muebles de su camino. Aunque su vivienda estuviera hecha un desastre, su prioridad era hallar a la niña que tomó por esposa. Le había jurado a Oscar protegerla con su vida— ¡Rosalie! ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — Subió veloz las escaleras. En el antepenúltimo escalón por poco y perdía el equilibrio.

"¡_Malditas escorias! ¡Si le hicieron algo a mi esposa, juro que no daré reposo a mi conciencia, hasta hacerlos padecer una agonía comparable a la de ella!"_

Entró a su habitación. Guardó silencio por un segundo mientras recobraba el aliento, en ese instante escuchó algo familiar. Se dejó guiar por el sonido hasta conducirlo al armario, al abrir la puerta halló a su esposa ovillada en lo hondo del enorme ropero. Oculta tras el baúl.

— Rosalie… No tengas miedo, soy yo… Bernard. —Cuando lo oyó, ésta temblorosa se volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos enrojecidos. Empujó el pesado baúl hasta alcanzarla. La estrechó en sus brazos.

— ¡Bernard! —Gritó ella con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su marido, luego de horas resistiéndose de llorar con toda su energía, finalmente rompió en llanto.

— Ya… ya estoy aquí, no va a pasarte nada. Perdóname… es mi culpa. ¡Soy el peor y más deplorable de los esposos! —Decía mientras nervioso besaba repetidas veces la cabeza de su esposa.

— ¡Ahhh! —Se contrajo la joven en un dolor punzante. En el acto se había separado del abrazo del periodista.

— ¿Rosalie? ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Sin embargo en su pregunta ella no contestaba, simplemente se retorcía de dolor. Luego de largos minutos, repentinamente se desmayó, sin poder aguantar otro segundo el espantoso malestar— ¡Rosalie, responde! ¡Rosalie!

No tenía idea de qué ocurrió en su ausencia. De lo único que podía estar seguro, era de la insistencia de la joven de tocar protectoramente su vientre. Sospechando, y atando cabos, la reacción de ella al verlo y las terribles dolencias le incitó a sacar una conjetura realmente nefasta. ¡¿Y si estos malvivientes… además de agasajarse con los alimentos en su despensa, llenaron otra necesidad repugnante?! Fue así que rápidamente pidió a sus vecinos llamar a un médico.

En la sala de su casa, caminando de una esquina a otra, como si fuera un animal enjaulado, aguardaba el visto bueno del doctor para subir. En sus cavilaciones y nervios crispados un caballo lo asustó, relinchando en el momento de detenerse frente a lo que quedaba de la puerta. Su jinete con una agilidad envidiable desmontó casi saltando del asiento. Era Alain, alborotado por la noticia recibida.

— ¡Bernard! ¡Vine lo más pronto que pude! ¡¿Están bien?! — Notó que su amigo se hallaba solo — ¡¿Dónde está Rosalie?! —Entró caminando con cautela, algo inquieto por los trozos de madera bajo la puerta. Reparó con desconcierto en la casa. Parecía como si un ciclón hubiera arrasado con todo.

— Yo estoy bien, pero Rosalie no…—No miraba al sargento, mantenía su vista en el suelo. Su expresión tensa demostraba un profundo remordimiento. Entonces se fijó en las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba.

— ¡¿Le hicieron algo?!

— Realmente, no lo sé… supongo que sí… lo que te puedo decir, es que es mi culpa. Mi turbación no es por el robo. Poco me importa lo que se llevaron, el estado de Rosalie es lo que me preocupa. Está arriba con el doctor. Y si le hicieron algo ciertamente no podré ser capaz de verla con el mismo orgullo de antes, mucho menos a Oscar, que le juré protegerla con mi vida.

— No digas eso… era imposible que supieras lo que pasaba. Desde que los conozco, siempre he apreciado lo comprometido que estás con ella. No creo que Rosalie te culpe de lo que pasó.

— ¡Me culpe o no, sigue siendo mi responsabilidad! Mi vida es ella… a su lado olvidé con el tiempo lo que es estar solo. Recobré lo que es despertar mirando la sonrisa cándida de una mujer que me ame.

— Sé de qué hablas… —Dijo el sargento con tristeza. — perder lo que se ama es suficiente para derrumbar al hombre más fuerte. El punto débil de un hombre.

— ¡Señor Chatelet! —Le llamó el médico a la vez que bajaba las escaleras. Se secaba las manos con un pañuelo. — ¿Comprende lo que estuvo por ocurrir al descuidar a su esposa?

— Lo entiendo, doctor… —En presencia del doctor se levantó finalmente de la silla, a pesar de experimentar una leve debilidad en las piernas producto del nerviosismo.

— No hay rastro de abuso en su cuerpo, no obstante, ¡Este error pudo cobrar más de una vida!

— ¿Más de una vida?... ¿Qué quiere decir? —Bernard y Alain, desconcertados, no entendían de qué lo acusaba el médico.

— ¡¿Es que no lo sabe?! ¡Esos dolores no provenían de algún tipo de abuso físico! ¡Casi pierde a su hijo! —lo apuntó iracundo.

— Mi… ¡¿Mi hijo?!

Continuará…

Aviso y curiosidades del fanfic.

¡Rayos! ¡Cielos! Este comienzo de año ha sido un estrés tras otro para mí… (¡Y qué decir del fulano Coronavirus!) No salgo de un lío para que se me venga otro. Casi me quitaba tiempo para leer y comentar fics que sigo. Hasta me está dando dificultades para escribir el fic de Toña (Antonieta), poquito a poco lo finalizaré. Es difícil escribir algo corto siempre me extiendo mucho. XD ¡Uff! Bueno a lo que íbamos. Les dejo una biblia de curiosidad del fanfic:

Alain ha cambiado mucho a lo largo de Berubara. En Eroica se nota a leguas las diferencias del joven rebelde y malhumorado, con el maduro y divertido hermano mayor de la tropa Napoleónica. (Hermano mayor por esa protección desmesurada al hijastro del pequeño caporal, o sea Eugene) Por supuesto, por encima de este hermano mayor hay otro que lo supera en sabiduría, y es el hermano adquirido luego del transcurso de las penurias en la Bastilla. (Bernard) El cambio del sargento es tremendo, ni se imaginan cuánto. Para los que no leyeron Eroica, la continuación de Versailles no Bara. A través de sus sufrimientos vemos como poco a poco su espíritu va afilándose, y preparándolo para la nueva metamorfosis de Francia. Sí... he de admitir que parecía un niño al inicio del manga. De esos típicos chicos malas pulgas con su grupito atrás secundándole. Entonces vi que no era tan inmaduro como creía… Siempre le lanzaba ferozmente a Oscar a la cara las humillaciones de los nobles a la gente como él. Lo cual no era inmadurez si no una indignación bien justificada. Hubo una parte muy interesante en el manga, se las recomiendo; una charla de André y Alain respecto a la Nueva Eloísa; la inutilidad de un título sin el dinero y poder que lo respalde. De esta charla se pueden sacar muchísimas ideas de estos dos. André no tiene título, sin embargo tuvo la suerte de ser el nieto de una sirvienta, de una influyente familia aristocrática. La pobreza en su vida terminó al cumplir los ocho años. Por el lado del sargento la cosa no fue tan afortunada. A pesar de poseer un título nobiliario, el hambre y la miseria siempre estarían presentes. Jamás se olvidarían porque no hubo un acontecimiento que le beneficiara. La vida es cruel y sardónica, como diría Mafalda, "Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes". No culpo a André, más bien después éste se disculpó con Alain por su ignorancia. Su comentario significó que igual que Oscar desconoce la miseria. Así como es plebeyo y no conoce del hambre, Alain es noble y sabe que es un pan duro.

Hemos notado en los pocos capítulos de este fanfic, que todavía nuestra comandante tiene mucho camino por delante. Ella en el manga conoció las privaciones del pueblo, e incluso lo vio sin censura. Sin contar las muertes de inocentes por la mano de un noble de gran altura. La opresión. Las veces que el pueblo luchaba por representantes dignos y que estos fuesen desterrados y humillados como un medio para que no obtuvieran influencia en el gobierno. Oscar presenció muchas cosas espantosas y recriminables, pero… como todo en esta vida aunque lo veas no va ser suficiente para que termines de comprenderlo. El que no lo vive por más buena gente que sea no va a entenderlo. Por eso hice que en su momento de luto insufrible rechazara por esa ocasión la comida, por demostrar que es humana. Que en algún momento su mente obviaría lo ocurrido en el pasado, concentrada en su perdida, olvidando la ajena, algo que cualquiera haría sin querer. No es que la Oscar del manga sepa menos de las injusticias que la del anime, sabe mucho más. Claro, que en el anime no se prestó la bastante gravedad ni atención en ella por estos temas de la situación política y social. Su dilema era más que todo sentimental, ni tampoco sufría tanto del enredo de la identidad. Esas son cosas que lamento del anime. Esa es la razón que me llevó a sacarle el jugo a la Oscar del manga. Mientras más sufrida más material argumental puedo sacarle.

Prestemos atención al tema del amor para ella; los pasos que Ikeda dio para que los ojos de una indiferente Oscar comenzaran a reparar en su propia soledad. A la comandante le llaman la atención los hombres con características muy especiales. Recordaba más que todo los momentos en los que el sueco exponía su valor como ser humano. La fidelidad y aguante para con la reina. La primera vez que notó su nobleza era en el día en que abogó por André. Para que éste no fuera castigado por el monarca de turno. Esto nos demuestra la honradez con la que el general la educó, para que se viera atraída por seres humanos sacrificados y de buen corazón. Isaac un personaje protagonista de Orpheus no Mado dijo una vez; que la nobleza no tiene nada que ver con el amor. "Puedes enamorarte de un auténtico demonio si resulta que es la persona que quieres" triste realidad. En palabras corrientes a Oscar le gustan los hombres sacrificados. Ajajaja ¡Y si es por ella mejor todavía! ¿No es así, André? Ahora deben estarme diciendo frente a su monitor o celular, "¡Oye! ¡¿Y Girodelle?!" ya les explico: ¿Ustedes le encontraron un sufrimiento extremo, bien extremo a Girodelle por Oscar? Sean sinceras y rebobinen la cinta. La verdad es que sufría pero no al límite. En el Gaiden se le nota tocado eso sí, pero lo normal.

Pasando al protagonista del fanfic en el asunto romántico. (Alain) Anormal ver a la comandante en segundo plano aunque no deja de ser importante. Oscar se ha percatado que los sentimientos de Alain persisten, con la diferencia de que resuelve el asunto con no decirle nada a ella. No confesarle nada. Solamente con sus acciones. Lejos de la intención de conquistarla. Con la idea de "Si la amo debo dejarla ir…" (Clásico) amarla en silencio y dejarla ser, sin forzarla a nada. Eso me gustó mucho de él… y quiero que siga así… aunque no es lo mismo para la rubia que sus sentimientos están mutando lentamente. Evade la experiencia de enamorarse una vez más, porque vio en eso mucho sufrimiento. Ahora mismo comienza a amarlo, y de todos modos no lo admite con palabras claras y directas para consigo misma. ¿Notaron cómo se ponía con André en la parte final del manga? Empezaba a extrañarlo aunque lo tuviese a su lado, apreciarlo, recordarlo abrumada a escondidas, ruborizarse con sus encantos físicos. Los humanos tenemos nuestras claves para ser conquistados, y la comandante también. Por lo que se repite el patrón de enamoramiento. De modo que los dos andan igual. Huyendo del dolor de quererse. En Eroica Alain nunca se enamora. Lo evita como puede por el desconsuelo que pasó con Oscar. Debió ser por el luto. Presumiblemente por no verse correspondido, pues de buena manera apoyó los sentimientos de André aunque sintiera igual. Se la cedió para ser exactos. Ni luchó por ella. Si lo vemos hasta lamentar la muerte de al que le decía "tuerto bastardo". Un buen amigo que surgió en su mente, en un momento de la verdad de su propio Gaiden. Repentinamente viene una chica que está casi rozándole cierto interés a él… (Las que leyeron Eroica saben de quién hablo), pero desgraciadamente la cosa no tuvo oportunidad ni de germinar, ni de empezar un buen acercamiento, (Además de otras razones fuertes de diferencias políticas) murió antes de nacer el sentimiento. El pobre atinó a que no nació para el romance, que siempre llegaba tarde, o que elegía a las personas equivocadas. Fue así que rechazó una nueva oportunidad, más aun cuando se la ofrecían como una supuesta ambrosía en bandeja de plata. Bueno, recemos para que Oscar cese el plan a lo Dionne Warwick "I´ll Never fall in love again" y se compadezca del pobrecito. Para los amantes de un estilo más actual de esta canción pueden buscarla con el mismo título, en la versión de la película Strange Magic por Youtube. XD

Otro dato "inútil" de su servidora; para los que no comprendan que quiso decir Alain en este capítulo respecto a que si Christopher sostuviera la cruz de Cristo se le caería: el sargento hacía una burla del significado del nombre del estudiante. Chistopher que viene a significar "El que sostiene a Cristo" con ese insulto lo pone como alguien nada de fiar. Este matasanos es una de las tantas salidas cómicas del fanfic, por lo que lo nombré apropósito así por sacarle siempre que pudiese la ironía del nombre y su horripilante torpeza. Este pobre hombre es como le dicen en mi país "Un manos de mantequilla".

¡Vinieron los créditos! ¡Créditos, niños y niñas! Aunque todavía no llegamos a Porky Pig gritando "¡Este cuento se acabó!..." ¡Viva! ¡Bravo! -aplaude- ¡Quiero agradecer la ayuda de una amistad, de mi familiar, y de la barrendera Only D! (Recuerden, ella barre mis desastres en este fic) que si pudieran, todos me restregarían un pastel en la cara. ¡Diablos, que me cuesta decidirme en muchas cosas con este fic! XD ajajaja pero luego de tantos golpes a mi cabecita cual Winnie Pooh termino decidiéndome que vendrá en adelante. Tocando el tema de que es una producción de bajo presupuesto (Reviews). Se agradecen a todas las chicas sin excepción las moneditas que he recibido. Gracias por comprender que un autor, aun si no se trata de mi requiere de empujones para que no se quede congelada la obra. ¡Me esforzaré con esta pareja! ¡Se los advierto desde ya! ¡Voy a tratar de ser tan cursi como la Doña! (Ikeda) ¡No me hago responsable! ¡Hasta la próxima! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

_Orión y Artemisa_

Un panorama de un país, y en este caso de una ciudad que se desbarataba en caos. Sus moradores con los días olvidarían esos sentimientos que los acercaban a Dios; el amor, la generosidad, la fe, y la piedad, que eventualmente las enviarían lejos, muy lejos… por culpa de la ávida venganza. Por ahora, surgen los instintos negativos contra el prójimo por la supervivencia, pero más en adelante, colmarían los límites de lo que diferenciaba a un humano de una bestia sin conciencia. La Revolución tendría un precio muy alto, ya que no sólo se saldaría llevándose las cabezas del viejo imperio, y supuestos corruptos o traidores, viendo a inocentes y culpables por igual, sino además una parte del razonamiento de sus ciudadanos. Hacer lo necesario, del costo que sea, para traer a Francia a su metamorfosis; "Unidad indivisible de la República", "Libertad, Igualdad, y Fraternidad o… la Muerte". Lo que por supuesto daba a Bernard una ligera inquietud. Analizaba con remordimiento el lado oscuro del proceso que ayudaría a la causa patriótica a tomar fuerza. Sea como fuera esto lo alcanzaría. Ni se había detenido a pensar en la frágil esposa que partía y regresaba sola de la calle. Nunca objetaba ni reprochaba al periodista, aunque de su voz se asomara un tono de temor e incertidumbre, pues frente a él, se presentó lo que había provocado su ostracismo; que la que dijo y prometió amar, e igualmente resguardar de todo mal, estaba postrada en una cama, sufriendo con su hijo.

El periodista empalidecido, miró perplejo al médico que señalaba violento su falta. A su alrededor se apreciaba con completa claridad la barricada y los obstáculos que su esposa había construido, con la intención de evitar que alguno de los asaltantes le pusiera un dedo encima.

—Usted… ¿Ha dicho mi hijo? ¿Está embarazada? —Inquirió una vez más incrédulo. Le costaba dilucidar lo que oía. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par se fijaban en el doctor que permanecía con rostro iracundo.

— ¿Por qué esa pregunta? ¡¿Duda que sea suyo?! ¡¿Por eso tanta indiferencia?!

— ¡No! ¡No pretendo insinuar eso! Es que…—Se llevó una mano a su cabeza confuso. El shock era tan potente que sin querer al dar un paso a las escaleras, perdiendo el equilibrio, derribó la silla en la que hace un momento se encontraba sentado. Entrecerrando sus párpados demasiado aturdido, se transportó a una charla que posiblemente tuviera que ver con su futuro hijo. — ¿Qué he hecho? Rosalie… ¿Cómo pude decirte eso? —murmuró.

La respuesta a la interrogante estaba hace dos meses atrás. En la noche del asalto a Versailles. Rosalie esperándolo angustiada. Un momento satisfactorio para él, e hiriente para ella.

—"_En efecto, no puedo, ni entiendo, ¿Cómo te las ingenias para que no me enfade contigo?_

—_Porque me quieres...—Contestó tiernamente a la vez que se paraba de puntillas para propinarle un casto beso en la nariz, cosa que funcionó exitosamente en Bernard, pues embaucado por su ternura la cogió de los hombros para conducir esos pequeños y tersos labios que le habían dado ese toquecito agradable, a darle un placer aún más satisfactorio, ella al contrario no se resistió a la caricia, mantuvo sus manos en las que alzaban su cabeza con suavidad. _

—_No, es imposible enojarse contigo. No creo hayas logrado que alguien se irritara siquiera por dos segundos… A tu lado es impensable sentirse solo. No necesito nada más en mi vida."_

—Agravié a mi esposa... tanto estudio, tanta investigación y lectura, y sin importar la condición humana, y la edad, se puede ser un reverendo imbécil. _—_Agarrando un libro, uno de los que comúnmente en sus ratos de ocio se sentaba a leer frente a la joven que zurcía en silencio. Lo arrojó con furia a la chimenea. El volumen se quemaba entre los trozos de madera de los muebles que habían perdido. Se reprochaba de su actuación. En verdad era como dijo; "el más patético de los esposos". Por orgullo nunca lloraría ante un desconocido, pero si podría arremeter contra sí mismo._ —_ pensaba en un país para todos, una autentica república de libertad. Por eso trabajaba al borde de mis energías. Distraído por ese fin, sin darme cuenta la omití de ese futuro, y a ese niño que sabía Rosalie que vendría tarde o temprano.

Alain observó atónito, como ese pobre libro era consumido por las llamas. Primero la tapa se chamuscaría. En tan sólo unos segundos le tocarían a las hojas de papel, que ahora daría calor a la casa junto a esos pedazos de madera.

—Una vez más le pido disculpas, doctor. No está para perder su tiempo con un incompetente. Debí ser más abierto de perspectiva.¿Cómo no adiviné que el reciente comportamiento de mi esposa era por un hijo?

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Solamente le suplico que tenga más cuidado.El aspecto de ella es preocupante. También le recuerdo que si quiere que el niño nazca sano, tendrá que encargarse de darle la cantidad necesaria de alimento. Empeñarse en esa cantidad miserable de sustento no le ayudará. _—_Avanzando a la salida el médico daba sus últimas indicaciones. _—_Sin comida no hay salud, sin salud un niño no puede formarse. Por eso tenemos que poner de nuestra parte por una apta generación de relevo.

—Lo entiendo. Encontraré la manera de que no le falte nada. —Asintiendo con determinación acompañó al hombre hasta la salida, que bien pudo notar que la nevada proseguiría pasada la noche. Pensó que no era necesario preguntar más del incidente a los vecinos. Puede que ni fuesen verdaderos asaltantes quienes invadieron su casa, sino unos simples indigentes que trataban de resistir el invierno. La estación complicaba todavía más sus vidas. Excesivamente miserables y precarias, y ahora con una escases a niveles inconcebibles.

Habiéndose marchado el doctor, subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Apretó la perilla. Antes de abrir la puerta aspiró profusamente, para entonces exhalar, forzándose a relajar su semblante. Cogiendo valentía para enfrentar el producto de su incapacidad. Pero nada que su abatimiento amainaba. En su ingreso vio que su esposa reposaba. Tragó saliva con expresión culpable. En cuanto se sentó a su costado le habló.

—Rosalie…—Dijo casi susurrándole, sentándose lentamente junto a ella. Hallarla inmóvil en la cama lo taladraba en el alma. Supuso la magnitud de su dolor para estarse quieta, evitando presionar su vientre.

— ¿Huh? ¿Bernard? —Respondió la convaleciente en un tono cansado. Al abrir sus ojos se vio con el periodista a su lado.

—Lo sé todo… El doctor me lo contó.

—Perdóname…—Dijo llena de remordimiento, de nuevo tentada de llorar. Extenuada por el reciente dolor, y las horas de constante estrés no conseguía más que a responder limitadamente.

—No, No tienes que disculparte, el único estúpido fui yo… sino te hubiera dicho lo que te dije el día del asalto, no habría ocurrido esto. —Cabizbajo posó su frente sobre el blanco dorso que sostenía.

—Nuestro niño…— Murmuró. Separando la mano en la que su esposo se aferraba lo condujo a tocar su vientre. —Siento… no decirte que lo tenía conmigo.

— Shhhh… no te fuerces. No hables. —Replicó él, pero un extraño temblor o movimiento, en el tacto que daba su mano al vientre lo tomó por sorpresa. — él… ¿Se movió…?

—Conoce tu voz…Lo que me descorazonaba, era que no supieses de él… —Por consolarlo intentó reunir energías, resistiendo el dolor que todavía persistía, puesto que no había sido su intención verlo martirizarse— No era el momento para una familia. Yo comprendía tus motivos… Sabía que querías un hijo. Lo trágico es que crezca viendo el sufrimiento de sus semejantes. Si vino a pesar de esta tormenta, rebelándose, me hace creer que es como tú… —Prodigándole una sonrisa peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos abundantes de su esposo.

—Es mi hijo, mío… ¡¿Qué importa lo que nos rodea?! ¡Un niño es preciado! ¡Jamás voy a desconocerlo! ¡Soy yo el que debe pedirles que me perdonen! —Rodeándola con suma delicadeza la apegó a su cuerpo. —Me vas a dar un hijo. ¡Qué dicha! ¡Qué afortunado soy! ¡Lo amaré con todo el fervor de mi corazón! ¡Además de la patria francesa, lucharé por él!

— ¡Bernard! —Exclamó contenta, recostándose en su pecho. Segura de que no estaría sola en el mundo. Estiró sus brazos a la espalda del hombre, fundiéndose en la caricia.

"_Mi pequeño, me siento mucho mejor… tu padre te ama. Gracias a Dios que no te fuiste de mi lado. ¿Nunca vas a dejarme? ¿Me seguirás dando tu apoyo? No me sentí sola, estabas conmigo."_

—Está claro que no me di cuenta por la malnutrición. Tan pequeño… Ese vestido lo escondía muy bien de mí. —rio en lo que enjugaba una lágrima de su ojo. — A partir de hoy no me iré de tu lado. Prometo cuidarte en los pocos meses que quedan para su nacimiento. —La meció en esos minutos de gozo. Por fin las dudas estaban despejadas, así como las equivocaciones. Desde ese instante se ocuparía con mayor atención de la manutención de su amada, que aguardaba a la venida de otro humano que demandaba su amor.

En su salida de la habitación, justo antes de bajar por alimentos, advirtió que las puertas de las habitaciones se hallaban abiertas, lo cual le pareció extraño. Ingresando a la primera vio varios cajones tirados al piso, con su contenido esparcido. Al parecer los ladrones siquiera antes de ir por la señora de la casa se llevarían algo de valor. Sonrió de bienestar de que tal vez esto pudiera darle unos minutos más de distracción. Estaba seguro de no poseer nada realmente invaluable. Lo pensó así, hasta que al levantar una de las ropas arrojadas al suelo, oyó de pronto un objeto metálico caer. Era un medallón, o condecoración. La última que le había quedado al uniforme de la antigua general de brigada. Espantado recordó que poseía la guerrera de su amiga.

— Un segundo… la guerrera de Oscar… ¡No está! ¡No puede ser!_ —_Buscó en todos los cajones, bajo las humildes pertenencias de su esposa. Revisó por cada esquina, y nada._ —_No, no está… ¡Esos malditos se lo han robado!

"_Recuerdo que Rosalie lo había guardado en el ultimo de todos los cajones. ¡Estaba escondido!"_

El grito inesperado del señor de la casa alertó al visitante, quien preocupado entró súbitamente a la habitación. Sobresaltado vio que el desastre de los asaltantes no se concentró solamente en el piso de abajo.Poniéndose nuevamente de pie, y apretando el medallón en su mano, Bernard reparó en su amigo con desazón. Éste intrigado se percató de lo que prensaba su palma.

—Bernard, eso es…es el…—Dijo pasmado_. _Tanto él como el periodista sabían de dónde provenía ese objeto. ¿Cómo no reconocer algo tan especial en sus memorias?

—Uno…Uno de los medallones de la guerrera de Oscar…_ —_Anunció consternado. Por la ira y el desconcierto respiraba agitado._ — _¡Siento que fallé! ¡Le fallé a mi esposa y a Oscar!_—_Avergonzado le entregó la medalla al sargento.

—Era por esto que no atraparon a Rosalie; se entretuvieron con las ropas de Oscar. Ya veo…_—_Impresionado el sargento examinó la prenda entre sus manos. Algo que ni un oficial de la extinta Guardia Francesa poseería, ni con varios años de fiel servicio. Lo increíble era la valentía de la comandante para atreverse a extirpar de su pecho semejante objeto. _— _¿Cómo una panda de pérfidos pasaría por alto esto?_ —_Rio con ironía_—_ saltarían de una pata emocionados.

—Hurtaron su guerrera. Lo que queda de ella es esta medalla. Fue lo único que no alcanzaron a robarse, a excepción de la espada.Temiendo algo como lo que ocurrió, la escondimos en una compuerta que hay en la cocina.

Con el pulgar Alain pulió la gema incrustada en la prenda. Dio unos pasos a la ventana mientras guardaba la condecoración en un bolsillo. La nieve caía cuantiosa en la calle desolada, las gentes habían huido, espantadas por el temporal.

—Ya no te disculpes más, Bernard, la vida de Rosalie es más importante para su dueña. Oscar ya había tomado la iniciativa de desprenderse de su título nobiliario, de su soberanía como noble. Lo dejó aquí porque de emerger lo haría como uno de nosotros. _—_En su boca se asomó una sonrisa nostálgica_. — _lo que le resta de sentir algo por esto… no puedo decir vergüenza, no creo esté arrepentida de haber sido parte de la aristocracia. Esta espada es un símbolo de las cosas que amó. El motivo que la estimuló al menos a guardarla es que piensa en todos, en el pueblo y la nobleza. Una forma de pensar muy ilusa. No es una sorpresa que por darle otro día más de vida a alguien, sea capaz de obsequiar todas sus posesiones. 

—Sí. Tienes razón._ —_Suspiró tranquilizándose_—_ Me torturo con nimiedades… Ya no los necesita. De estar delante de mí diría lo mismo. Esa guerrera ahora es algo obsoleto. Solamente tendría valor para esos vándalos pero no para ella. Es un recuerdo y nada más. No te conozco de tanto tiempo y puedo decir que has madurado, Alain.

—Me ha sentado muy bien. En muchas formas me ha hecho cambiar de parecer. Oscar en la Guardia Nacional ha progresado en gran manera; asume las penas de los demás como suyas. Bueno, desde que la conozco ha sido así… Afronta el hambre, la enfermedad y la condición de un ciudadano común muy bien. Te asombrarías, Bernard, se niega a quejarse, y menos aún a rendirse.

—No lo dudo. No pasará al olvido la historia que tiene esa espada en las manos de tu querida comandante. —Recogió algunas de las prendas esparcidas por el suelo, colocándolas momentáneamente sobre la cama. —Aun ausente… Oscar protegió a Rosalie. —Admitió con gesto amargo.

—Bernard, tú…

— No… ¡No me hagas caso! ¡Lo dije sin pensar! ¡No digo otra cosa que estupideces!—Exclamó airado, movió su cabeza despejándose. — Alain, antes de que te vayas, ayúdame con este desastre. ¿Quieres?

—Sí. Lo que me pidas. —Asintió algo perturbado.

"_Me pides que no lo tome en cuenta. Ya es muy tarde, Bernard, lo capté… esto agravó lo que piensas de ti respecto a Oscar."_

_-o-_

Después de reacomodar de alguna forma la vivienda Chatelet; desechar lo irrecuperable, colocar cada objeto y prenda en su lugar, para que de ese modo volviese a estar habitable, y posteriormente cocinar para la futura madre. En lo que demoró la faena, Alain retornó en medio de la madrugada al cuartel. No tuvo muchos inconvenientes, solamente unos vigilantes en la entrada le habían detenido. Al comprobar su identidad le permitieron ingresar. No estaba seguro en qué momento sería el oportuno para informarle a Oscar la buena nueva de la esposa del periodista, e igualmente la noticia de haber, por unos minutos de diferencia, por poco sido violada por asaltantes. ¿Era oportuno irrumpir a hurtadillas en las habitaciones? aunque de aplazarlo la rubia no lo vería con buenos ojos.

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos oscuros, apenas alumbrados por lámparas con una luz muy tenue, cosa que le proveía la ventaja de no ser visto. Si su intención era no ser interceptado en los compartimientos de los soldados, hacer ruido no era lo más sensato. Casualmente pasó por su cabeza, la vieja paranoia de que Oscar fuese abusada por sus nuevos compañeros. Algo que hasta entonces no sucedió. Frente a la puerta de la habitación en la cual la había dejado el día anterior, no se escuchaba ni un murmullo, absoluta quietud. Ingresando giró la manija con sutileza, y tratando de que la puerta no emitiera un chirrido la empujó con la misma lentitud. Ya en el interior, paseó la vista por la hilera de camas. No le extrañó la imagen, los jóvenes soldados rendidos del sueño. Algunas veces de su boca se asomó una sonrisa socarrona por las poses poco elegantes de los compañeros de su querida ex comandante. Suficientemente divertido se propuso a buscar la cama en cuestión, según recordaba la última, junto a la ventana. En ella halló a su mozuelo de cabellos rubios, entonces advirtió que la cama que le antecedía reposaba Pascal Morandé, el muchacho que ayudaba generosamente a la rubia. La mujer dormía profundamente, o esa era su impresión. Por la expresión de su cara imaginaba que ésta se había dado a la tarea de acostumbrarse al desagradable ambiente.

Un latoso ronquido lo sorprendió, una vez más se fijó en el autodenominado amigo de Oscar, con el brazo colgando fuera del camastro. Arqueó una ceja al ver que un hilo de saliva se escapaba de la boca del muchacho. Morandé jamás se movía de su puesto de compañero, rescatándola del inclemente frio. Este suceso reciente respaldaba esta opinión. Comparándose a este acto de heroísmo se creía un inepto. Recordando verla en las piernas del chico, le agradeció lo comprometido que se mostraba con el aparente "inexperto" Michel.

Antes de deslizar una carta bajo la almohada de la durmiente, que relataba lo acontecido, se tomó un instante para apreciar la belleza de la que concebía no ser suya. Contemplándola por largos minutos se sumió en el compás de su respiración. Aun si no conservara la mítica cabellera, la beldad de su fisionomía no mermaba. Los cabellos recortados adornaban armoniosamente su frente, en una especie de corona, el largo de las pestañas oscuras que le brindaban su eterno semblante de meditación y solemnidad, las mejillas de mármol y su rubor pueril. En cuanto le llegó el turno a los labios su corazón dio un vuelco. Seguido de eso del abdomen, y del pecho a la garganta se levantaba un ardor placentero y a la vez insufrible. ¿Quién presumiría que la hermosura y sensualidad de este mozuelo se debía al sexo femenino y no a la mocedad? Atraído y sin darse cuenta, posó una mano sobre la que Oscar mantenía junto a su cabeza. Se sobresaltó al sentirla cerrarla ligeramente en torno a la suya. Con ese gesto se percató de que no interesaba el paso del tiempo, o lo que sucediera, muy a su pesar seguía amándola.

"_Ni sé qué camino tomar... Pensaba seguir con la vida que había llevado, participando militarmente en la evolución de este país. Y así las obligaciones me sanarían con el tiempo. Pero tú… tomaste el mismo camino. Era de esperarse, no somos muy diferentes. Lo que hace este asunto menos grato. ¿Callar ayuda de alguna forma? No, no lo hace. Trato de estudiarme mientras te miro y… todavía te amo. No cambia el efecto. Oscar, hago lo que puedo, lo intento, y es inevitable quererte."_

Recomponiéndose de un instante de debilidad, separó con sumo cuidado su mano de ella. Deslizó la carta y se marchó sin ser visto.

Ojalá se hubiera quedado, ojalá hubiera tenido esa libertad, debido a que la mujer no dormía tan plácidamente como él creía. El día anterior no produjo algo positivo en su subconsciente, dos sentires se debatían en sus pensamientos, dos cosas que no le permitirían descansar. Tomando en cuenta que para vivir había renunciado a demasiado. Y una vez más tendría que hacerlo; a un hombre, permitiéndose uno antes igualmente le fue arrancado. No tenía derecho a algo tan humano y necesario como sentirse amada. Lo único que añoraba, puesto que todas las criaturas de Dios merecían amor, sin ninguna distinción, por más singulares que fueran.

Desamparada en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, un sitio solitario donde no existía el calor, se vio atacada por espantosos sonidos del pasado cercano; repentinos gritos de pánico de los ciudadanos, estallidos ensordecedores, que se repetían de forma continua e indetenible, disparos, las gloriosas aclamaciones de una muchedumbre a sus héroes y caídos, y por último una voz… Una voz que colmó su cabeza, enviando lejos a todo lo demás.

_¡Oscar! — Se escuchó en una especie de eco en la oscuridad. Un hombre la llamaba en la vasta soledad. La voz fue repitiendo su nombre. Abordada de forma tan abrupta no hallaba el sitio o la dirección en donde provenía su llamado. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar con atención. —¡Oscar! —Se oyó una vez más. Dejándose guiar por ese grito en la penumbra, divisó una imagen, que al principio borrosa, conforme iba avanzando se tornaba más clara. ¿Una batalla? Los sonidos anteriores seguían repitiéndose, ahora con su imagen respectiva. De repente otra detonación, un disparo. Paró en seco inquieta, sin embargo, algo en lo profundo de su alma le exigía continuar. Entonces vio a un soldado de la extinta Guardia Francesa, tirado en el suelo de bruces. Deduciendo que fue a quien alcanzó la bala de hace un instante, corrió urgida hacía él. _

— _¿André? ¡André! —Gritó atemorizada, sin duda alguna la voz que la llamaba era de la persona a la que no pudo salvar, al que más amó. Después de muchísimo tiempo lo oía una vez más. — ¡¿André, me oyes?! ¡André, resiste! ¡Aquí estoy!— Arrodillándose a su lado pretendía atenderlo, al voltearlo no era lo que esperaba. Por supuesto que era la voz de André, pero el cuerpo era de alguien más. — A-…—No daba crédito a lo que veía. Estupefacta descubrió que al igual que André tenía una espantosa herida en el pecho. — ¿Alain…?—Tal espectáculo le heló la sangre. ¿Qué clase de visión cruel era esta? Estaba segura de que la voz era de André, de que la conduciría a encontrarlo, no obstante, resultó ser mucho peor. _

—_Q… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa esto?—Musitó atónita. _

— _Pierdes tu tiempo. Murió… Es en vano que intentes revivirlo. —Una voz distinta le contestó, llamando su atención. El grueso tacón de unas botas se aproximaba. —Que insistas no lo hará regresar. —Volviéndose nuevamente al cadáver, aturdida notó que ya no estaba. El único rastro que quedaba de él era un charco de sangre. _

— _¡¿Quién diablos eres?! ¡Muéstrate!—Exclamó confrontándole, la persona que osó interferir era alguien de su pasado.__Encontrándose capaz de distinguirla, contrariada retrocedió, a medida que la visitante se acercaba. _

—_Yo soy tú, o lo fui alguna vez… una de las tantas cosas que te hicieron quien eres. —Replicó perversa. De pie a unos cortos metros de ella, detalló la imagen de la fallecida comandante. Resplandecía en la oscuridad sin la menor dificultad, mientras Oscar en su nueva identidad se fundía con las sombras… eso era, Michel Dumont no era nada más que la sombra de la magnífica comandante.__La guerrera azul con hilos de oro, las medallas que relucían orgullosamente en su pecho, arrojando destellos que la cegaban, además de la melena leonina radiante como el sol, que bordeaba su rostro, el zafiro en sus ojos intensos, que la distinguía de sus colegas y subordinados. Todo en la comandante era luz y fortaleza. Un poderío inigualable. La difunta comandante sonreía con cinismo, burlándose de la mala suerte de la mujer que había sobrevivido trastornada el 14 de julio. _

—_No eres yo… Has venido a atormentarme con esta horrible visión. Pensaba que lo había superado. —Era asombroso, pues para ella, era como verse por un espejo, que al contrario de reflejar su aspecto, reflejaba sus martirios. _

—_Te equivocas, jamás lo superaste. Que yo esté aquí delante de ti, es prueba de ello. —La comandante se cruzó de brazos en aire desafiante. — esquivarlo no es superarlo. _

—_Tú me engañaste con la voz de André… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mi dolor, mostrando una ilusión tan cruel?! ¡¿Que pretendes al recordarme ese día?! ¡¿Qué muera de agonía otra vez?! _

—_Abrirte los ojos… André te seguía con obstinación. Ignorando el peligro. Te protegía. Justo en este momento está ocurriendo eso que te hizo perderlo, ahora con quien era tu segundo al mando. Si lo superaste, ¿A qué viene que el sólo mirar al sargento te robe el aliento? _

—_Eso no interesa. No va a repetirse otra desgracia… Mis ojos estaban abiertos mucho antes de que aparecieras. —Respondió con aspereza, luchaba por corresponder a la mirada de la prejuiciosa comandante. — ya no soy mujer, ni humana. Esa parte de mí ya no existe. Vivo por Francia… Delante del pueblo soy un servidor a la Revolución, Alain también lo es… él sabe lo que siento, lo que soy ahora. Compartimos los mismos ideales._

—_Eso piensas, y no es así, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Te convertiste en hombre solamente por un nuevo nombre, ni tu padre armado con su característica tozudez lo consiguió, ¿Y crees que tú lo harás? No me hagas reír. No cambiará lo que sufres por verte despojada de otro. Tan maravillosa y conmovedora historia de fidelidad, y amor más puro y profundo. Descubrir de la boca de otra persona el pasado patético y miserable de sacrificios, que al fin y al cabo no le llevaron a nada, te ofreció mil un razones para hacerlo digno de tu amor. _

—_No…Mi nombre lo escogió mi padre, este lo tomé yo. Nunca se está preparado para cuando se nace, y hoy estoy lista para ser alguien más. Quiero dar un giro a la tragedia que casi aniquila a Alain, y que le arrebató lo que amaba. ¡Hago esto por la gente que ha sufrido! — Dijo con convicción, apretando su mano cerrada contra su pecho. Aunque la mujer delante suyo la conociera más que ninguna persona, lo negaría hasta donde le fuera posible. _

— _¿Por la gente que ha sufrido? — Repitió con sarcasmo. — Puras falacias… La culpa es lo que te mueve. La mañana que despertaste gritando como una loca no pensaste en los ciudadanos, sino en lo que te quitaron. Tu infancia y adolescencia arrebatadas en un sólo día… ¿Cuándo hablarás con la verdad? Morías lentamente reposando junto al corazón de otro, que también estaba muriendo después de perder a toda su familia, y para colmo se manchaba con la sangre de la mujer que amaba. Escapas de la pasión de otro tan infeliz como tú… ¡Deja la cobardía y reconócelo! ¡La razón por la que huyes!—Insistió despiadada. La demanda provocó que Oscar temblara ligeramente, como si un puñal frío la atravesara. Era mucha ironía que su rostro como su propia voz se endurecieran para recriminarla, y por si no fuera suficiente tormento, repitiendo el peor día de su vida, con la diferencia de que el cadáver pertenecía a aquel que la salvó. _

—_Temo que muera…—Respondió derrotada. Ni ella podía hacerle frente a las afiladas palabras que viniesen de su boca— que muera y que yo sufra como…—Se vio interrumpida. _

—_Como Artemisa…—Repuso. —En eso concordamos, nuestra historia es similar a esa trágica parábola. Orión era el querido amigo y compañero de caza de la diosa lunar. Sin embargo, por la desprendida naturaleza de Artemisa, una naturaleza aislada del matrimonio y los deberes de una esposa, Orión, el único al que ella amaba, murió por una flecha venida de su adorada. Murió porque lo quería de la forma en que todos los hombres que la anhelaron buscaban. El amor tuvo su justo precio. —Arqueó una ceja. — ¿Lloras…? No me sorprende que lo hagas. _

— _¡Basta! — Llevándose ambas manos a sus orejas apretó sus dientes. Con toda su voluntad se resistiría a la tentación de llorar, exponer su sufrimiento era más de lo que podía tolerar. — ¡Es suficiente! ¡No sigas! ¡No sucumbiré a lo que dices! _

—_Te cuesta aceptar la verdad, peor si es irrefutable. Sé consciente de que lo que te has trazado, deviene de un sentimiento distinto de la compasión. —Lo diría ella o su pasado. Alguna de las dos lo sacaría a la luz, lo que la hería y lo que la hacía feliz, no tenía otra opción más que darse por vencida. Fuera de sus cabales no aguantó otro segundo, hasta que de sus ojos brotaron gotas de sangre, que corrían manchando sus mejillas y ropa._

— _¡Lo amo! ¡Amo a Alain! ¡¿Era eso lo que querías?! ¡¿Te satisfizo?!¡Mi alma está harta! ¡Fustigarme con el conocimiento de este sentimiento no me salvará! ¡Es mejor ignorar! ¡Fingir me ahorra esta pena! ¡Creía que al morir André, yo lo haría al poco tiempo! ¡No negaré que ya no me siento sola! ¡Pero tendrá su precio! ¡Que lo ame, lo alejará! —Sometida se arrodilló ante su adversaria, que con expresión triunfante se acercó._

—_Hasta que definitivamente lo entendiste: La voz de André, y de todos y cada uno de los sonidos de aquellos 13 y 14 de julio te perseguirán. —Sentenció, señalándola, y con tono gélido e indiferente prosiguió. — Si amas al que queda de ese regimiento de amigos, te condenarás a repetir el error de Artemisa dos veces consecutivas. No eres Cenis para vivir sin amor y ser un hombre por completo, de modo que tendrás que olvidarlo a él._

—_No… no puedo amarlo… no puedo. —Con una mano en su garganta trató de recuperar la voz. —Aunque… me sienta a morir. No luego de mi André… No de nuevo. — Apretó sus puños frustrada. Las gotas carmesís caían de una en una, tiñendo el suelo. _

—_Oscar murió con André. Nunca serás la de antes, sólo una sombra. Michel Dumont no puede amar como lo hizo la vieja comandante, a la que Alain se niega a olvidar. Recuérdalo… Tenlo presente. —Dicho esto lentamente el resplandor que irradiaba su ser iba apagándose, desvaneciéndose en el aire._

—_Vivo por Francia y ahora vivo por… por… ¡No! ¡ ¿Por qué?! ¡ ¿Por qué?!—Enterrando los dedos en su cara lloró inconsolablemente en la oscuridad. Lo único que se escuchaba, lo que la acompañaba en el silencio sepulcral, eran unos sollozos de pena. _

Unas manos presionaban sus hombros, sacudiéndola repetidas veces. Gotas impregnaban sus mejillas. Alguien gritaba "¡Michel, despierta!" "¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!" Su cuerpo en la cama, tembloroso con espasmos consecutivos y su respiración agitada, arrebatándole todo control y aliento, como si fuese perseguida, hasta que abrió sus ojos después de prácticamente luchar dormida.

— ¿Pascal…?—A su costado el muchacho se hallaba arrodillado en el colchón.

—Qué bien. Volviste en sí… ¿te encuentras bien? No parabas de gritar. Nos tenías preocupados.

— ¿Los preocupé? —Vio en derredor, todavía aturdida por su sueño inquieto. Todos a su alrededor se hallaban a medio vestir, desde torsos expuestos y en calzas, a ropa traída de sus casas, haciendo de pijamas, despiertos antes que ella. Cosa que rara vez se permitía por su condición de mujer. La rubia tenía que ser siempre la primera en despertarse. Demasiado tiempo con la venda sería extremadamente doloroso, y el roce la afectaría eventualmente, así que las noches de sueño eran sus únicos momentos liberadores. Su cuerpo se lo exigía. Se incorporó lo más disimuladamente que pudo, con las mantas bajo las axilas, y en una posición sentada. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho. Esperaría la oportunidad para acomodar sus ropas, posiblemente luego de que todos se retirasen al ellos acabar de vestirse.

—Llorabas en sueños… Parecía que pasabas por una fea pesadilla. ¿Alucinabas? —preguntó Courtois, que le acercó un vaso con agua.

— Pues sí… no se equivocan. No puedo ocultar lo evidente. — Admitió mareada, antes de dar un buen trago de agua.

— ¿De qué?

—No nos incumbe, Courtois, déjalo.

— No… está bien. No me molesta… —Murmuró con desánimo. —Soñé con el día en que perdí lo que más amaba. —Ensimismada miró el cristal del vaso, que reflejaba su rostro.

— ¿Una mujer? —Inquirieron perversamente al unísono. Al mencionar su género los observó con incredulidad. Increíblemente extraordinario que estos acertaran sin demora. Pero no importaba, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en esos momentos. Y así, respondiendo a la pregunta necia, moviendo lentamente su cabeza lo negó con pesar. Pascal advirtiendo la congoja de su amigo, nuevamente saltó en su defensa.

— ¡Ya basta de preguntar, Courtois! ¡Y ustedes de seguirle el juego! ¡Es algo personal! ¡¿No entienden de moderación?! ¡El pobre no está de humor para aguantar preguntas idiotas!—Replicó enérgico, dando un codazo a su amigo mientras reprendía a los demás.

—Bueno… no podemos presionarte, ni apuntarte con un arma para que lo confieses. — Contestó despreocupado—No es de nuestra incumbencia. Hagamos lo que dice Pascal. Muchachos, vámonos al comedor. ¡Recupérate, Dumont! —Dando una palmada amistosa a la espalda de la rubia se despidió, marchándose con el resto de sus compañeros a desayunar. Sólo se quedó a su lado el joven Morandé.

—Ve con ellos, Pascal… yo estaré bien. Simplemente necesito unos minutos a solas. Necesito reponerme del sueño. —Dijo ya más calmada. No quería preocupar al muchacho. Inesperadamente éste la tomó de ambas manos.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. No te contengas. Si tienes un problema puedes decírmelo… De volver a sentirte indispuesto, no te lo guardes para ti, mira que nos diste a todos un ataque. —El joven se comportaba con timidez, lo cual no era raro en su carácter. Seguro de sí mismo cuando se hallaba rodeado de sus amigos, y manso en los momentos en los que estaba solo con ella.

—De acuerdo. Si me siento mal no me lo guardaré. Nunca cesas de mostrarte amable y diligente conmigo. Estoy bien…No me sucede nada. Vete, estarán esperándote. —éste asintió, y obedientemente se retiró dejándola a solas.

Solamente al sentirse sola pudo secar sus mejillas húmedas, de lágrimas que vinieron inspiradas por ese sueño desconsolador. Por lo general era mucho más madrugadora que el resto. Sonrió de manera irónica, de que por esta ocasión fuera despertada por sus compañeros. Entonces levantándose escuchó un crujido bajo su almohada, extrañada la levantó, hallando una carta doblada. En cuanto la desdobló y la leyó, lo primero que reconoció era el nombre al final del mensaje.

—Alain… —Musitó. Contrayendo de forma dolorosa su rostro rememoró las palabras de la mujer de su pasado. En ese gesto abrupto acabó por arrugar la carta.

"_Si amas al que queda de ese regimiento de amigos, te condenarás a repetir el error de Artemisa dos veces consecutivas."_

—Si murieras. Si lo hicieras como lo hizo él… seguramente lloraría tu pérdida, hasta arrancarme lo que me resta de vida y aliento. Es ahí donde se sabe lo importante que es una persona. Si el llanto es asfixiante, o si las lágrimas se acaban hasta dejarte seco en espíritu.

Como la carta estaba escrita para encontrarse al medio día, esperando no ser interrumpidos, aguardó a que los pasillos fuesen vaciándose por los soldados que se retiraban al comedor. De esta manera salió de las barracas y caminó en dirección al campo de tiro.

El sitio era cubierto por un manto de nieve, ambiente que por alguna razón le provocaba un sentimiento de melancolía. Se sorprendió de que lograra llegar al mes de su nacimiento, habiendo pasado un largo tiempo de la muerte de André, y de la suya propia. Justamente el último mes del año. Una época que según recordaba apacible en su infancia, no era algo de lo cual sentirse contenta. En su paso por la nieve se topó con unas pisadas, interesada las siguió por unos instantes, asumiendo que la conducirían a la persona que deseaba ver. En lo que levanto la vista distinguió a alguien al final del sendero. Ahí estaba él… con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos a causa del frío. Y con una pierna en el muro. Sonrió por tan sólo advertir nieve entre los oscuros cabellos de Alain. Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no había reparado en su cabello húmedo por la escarcha invernal. Éste en cuanto la oyó aproximarse se volvió hacia ella. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los castaños del sargento, por un instante, de un modo involuntario, contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué la hizo reaccionar así? ¿A qué se debía? Tal vez fuera la madurez, el carácter intrépido, y la lealtad del muchacho que ahora veía como hombre, en el absoluto sentido de la palabra, lo que la indujo a actuar de esa manera. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería la mujer de su pasado con quitarle el aliento? Se resistió a detener su paso, no podía vacilar. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Me esperaste mucho tiempo? Discúlpame si he demorado. Es complicado marcharse sin ser vigilada. — Habló finalmente, después de normalizar su respiración.

—No, no te demoraste. Llevo poco de estar aquí…—Respondió distraídamente, mientras despejaba sus cabellos oscuros de los copos que habían caído del tejado.

—La carta decía que debías comunicarme algo respecto a Rosalie. Algo grave. ¿Qué pasó?

—En parte sí, y en parte no.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que te tengo buenas y malas noticias. —Manifestó con seriedad, Aun hallándose ambos en el campo de tiro podían escuchar el barullo que se daba en el comedor. — Como es costumbre, y para no matarte de un infarto te diré primero la mala; la casa de Bernard y Rosalie acaba de ser asaltada por malvivientes. En las horas transcurridas, ella estuvo en riesgo de caer en las repulsivas manos de un degenerado.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y en dónde demonios se había metido Bernard?! ¡¿Cómo pudo dejarla sola?! ¡¿No se llamaba hombre de palabra?! ¡¿Qué clase de marido deja abandonada a su mujer?!— Vociferó enardecida, sin resistirse a su ira dio un golpe contundente al muro con la mano abierta, seguido de eso lo rastrilló con los dedos, llevándose el hielo adherido a la piedra, lo apretó en su puño.

— ¡Cálmate, Oscar! ¡Él no sabía nada! ¡No te adelantes a las cosas! ¡Yo sé que no era su culpa!

— ¡No hay excusa ni razón para perdonarlo! ¡La entregué a su cuidado, porque él me había jurado protegerla con su vida! ¡Además de darle una esposa, le di a mi hermana!

— ¡Eso lo entiendo!... —tragó saliva, en lo que su mano trataba de alizar su rostro con el ceño fruncido. Ya considerablemente calmado continuó. — Escúchame… La cuestión es que aprendí por las malas, que no siempre estaremos en todas partes. Para esa hora ambos debían encontrarse en sus respectivos empleos. Uno en la imprenta, y ella en el taller. ¿Cómo esperabas que Bernard supiera lo que ocurría? Seguro juraba que su esposa trabajaba al mismo tiempo que él…No eres la única en condenar el error, Bernard también lo está haciendo. Ni te imaginas que tanto se lo reprocha. Me pongo en el lugar de ustedes dos.

La expresión de Alain resumía lo que había sucedido en el hogar de los Chatelet, y no sólo eso, el tormento y la culpa del señor de la casa, que justo en ese momento cumplía al pie de la letra su promesa, de no apartarse del lado de su esposa. Oscar reflexionó por unos cortos instantes, y no le costó mucho entender que su situación no era más prometedora que la del periodista.

— De acuerdo. Como no estuve ahí, no tengo derecho de replicar. —Admitió, de algún modo herida en su orgullo. — Además… he pecado de cosas peores.

—Exacto. Debido a que la encuentras como una hermana también eres responsable. La labor de un hermano jamás termina. Si Diane se hubiese casado, eso no le quitaría mi sangre de sus venas.

—No deja de asombrarme de que vivieras más de lo que yo he vivido. Pensar que me siento exhausta, y a pesar de ello, me tenías que hacer ver que el esposo es otra víctima. Nadie puede con tu labia, Alain…— rio con aire cansado, llevándose una mano a la frente. — ¿Rosalie está bien? Por favor, no te detengas, cuéntame el resto.

—Por algo te dije que primero las malas noticias. Ahora viene la buena; ella se encuentra muy bien. Bernard prometió no apartarse de su lado hasta el nacimiento.

— ¿Nacimiento…?—Parpadeó sin comprender.

—Está esperando un hijo.

— ¿Un hijo? ¿Un niño…?—Preguntó, incrédula de lo escuchado. Sus ojos se cristalizaron conmovida. Por la emoción no se vio capaz de disimular el tono tembloroso de su voz. En respuesta el mancebo asintió, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción. La vida seguía su curso, nada la detenía. Aunque esta dicha no le pertenecía imaginó el consuelo que significaría para madame Chatelet.

"_Alguien de tu sangre va a nacer… lamento tanto todo lo que sufriste, Rosalie. ¿Qué cosas te habrán pasado que no has tenido el valor de decirme? Tu madre, tus hermanas, la gente ligada a ti. ¿Con esto los pesares terminarán? No, no es el fin… Más pruebas dolorosas se avecinan, pero con un hijo podrás reponerte". _

—Deberías darles pronto la enhorabuena. —Sugirió burlón, mientras estiraba su cuello, hombros, brazos y espalda sin querer un sonido fuerte y quebradizo se escuchó. A continuación colocó ambas manos tras su cabeza bastante relajado.

—Rosalie será madre. No puedo creerlo… Luego de tanta sangre, por fin una alegría. —Expresó sosegada.

—A mí no me sorprende, se tardaron demasiado. Es lo más normal en una pareja casada. No es algo para impresionarse que de ellos vengan niños. —reclinándose en el muro, mirando el cielo con nubarrones a la espera de otra nevada, Alain no alcanzó a notar que el rostro pacífico de la rubia había desaparecido, tan sólo por un comentario inocente.

—Una pareja casada… Sí… Es lo más natural. —Murmuró afligida. Realmente muy confundida. No lamentaba haber crecido como lo hizo. Tuvo el privilegio de vivir y conocer. Simplemente el hecho de ser mujer era muy difícil. Lo había analizado el día en que lo conversó con su padre; El matrimonio era un asunto de negocios entre familias. Las mujeres eran unas muñecas maquilladas y perfumadas con un propósito simple. Hechas para la diversión de sus maridos y la subsistencia de la humanidad. ¡Qué mundo más injusto! ¿Cuántas veces las jóvenes dictaminaban su destino? Con la belleza y elegancia que caracterizaba al género la opresión era superior. Pero llegó a conocer a una joven pareja que se había casado con anuencia mutua, y si se amaban intensamente, ¿cómo no iban a procrear hijos? Amó a André, sin tomar en cuenta las reglas de la sociedad y sus consecuencias. Casándose simbólicamente en el día en que se entregaron en cuerpo. Actualmente, sopesándolo mejor, lo que realmente añoraba era una unión libre con un hombre. Sin las cargas que vendrían posteriormente al matrimonio. Con esa respuesta debiera sentirse más segura, ¿o no? Tiempo más tarde los temores regresarían, con un evento que palpaba que su vida castrense no armonizaba con el placer de sostener la mano de su marido. Lo que haría a continuación lo lamentaría enormemente.

—Alain, no vine exclusivamente para saber de Rosalie, también por algo más…

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres algo de mí? —Preguntó con ingenuidad, todavía distraído del paisaje. Sonreía de disfrutar de la compañía de Oscar.

—No quiero nada de ti, vine a prevenirte. —Anunció con gravedad. —Presta atención a lo que voy a decirte… No vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

— ¿Qué no me acerque a ti? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Desconcertado de sus palabras se apartó abruptamente del muro.

— La Guardia Nacional no es un lugar adecuado para exponer una conexión o amistad entre nosotros.

— ¿Hablas de Eluchans? ¿Es ese tu miedo? ¿Por ese pobre diablo te alejarás? ¡¿Qué te hizo ahora ese bastardo?!

—Por los momentos nada… Ya está empezando a correr un rumor sembrado por él en los soldados. Nos han visto juntos siempre. Mi desmayo complicó la situación. De tantos soldados fuiste tú el que me trajo de vuelta a las barracas.

—Entonces, el rumor que te preocupa es que seas mi amante. De otro haberte traído, en un dos por tres se darían cuenta de lo que eres.

—Lo sé… Estoy aliviada de que hayas sido tú, aunque esto no continuaría eternamente. No es mi intención involucrarte en un problema de esas dimensiones.

—Un acto que es un crimen a la moral según una iglesia moribunda, en una Francia cambiante… Desde mi infancia he estado rodeado de varones. Y justo en este momento me acusan de sodomita por estar al pendiente de un sólo varón. —Añadió irónico — ¡Idiotas!

—Tener mucho contacto les dará un verdadero motivo para creer en esas mentiras. Separar nuestros caminos es lo más prudente.

— Con separar nuestros caminos te refieres a desentendernos del otro. ¿Estás dispuesta a no hablarme más nunca? —Se adelantó un paso, casi amenazadoramente. Sentía los pies más pesados en sus botas. Sus puños se apretaron con evidente frustración, por lo que Oscar dio un paso atrás insegura. — ¡¿Es eso?! — La rubia se negó a contestar, lastimando su ya muy magullado orgullo. En un gesto veloz la sujetó de los brazos dolorosamente, sus ojos llameantes de la furia y dolor. No la dejaría ir hasta obtener una respuesta. Se encontraba harto de las evasivas de Oscar. Ella era demasiado insensible y egoísta para darse cuenta de los sacrificios de otros por su persona. — ¿Eso deseas…? —Al no oírla insistió indignado, sacudiéndola. Logrando de ella un jadeo de dolor y luego él ladró. — ¡Contesta!

—Así es… lo deseo…—Por ningún concepto desistiría, aun si observar su rostro al ser rechazado la lastimaba. Y después de un tenso silencio añadió— Muchas veces por el bienestar de un ser querido se tienen que hacer sacrificios. —Instantáneamente el mancebo la soltó. Sus palabras eran incluso más nocivas que las del hombre que esparcía calumnias. Oscar no era su amante, jamás en la vida lo fue. Que compartieran un pasado no significaba que estuviesen involucrados con el otro, pero para un muchacho encariñado con Michel era todo lo contrario.

_"Fersen tuvo el valor de apartarse por cuatro insoportables años, para proteger la integridad de la reina. ¿Qué me impide tomar su ejemplo?"_

Desilusionado se echó en la nieve, apoyando su codo en una pierna. Pasó su mano por toda su faz, en un gesto angustioso. Le costaba aceptar no verla con la misma constancia de antes. Típico de su temperamento intenso, el aire caliente se escapaba con fuerza de sus fosas nasales, como si tratara de calmar un fuego interno. Luchando por aplacar su cólera. No en vano al igual que ella pudo constatar la aversión de cierto grupo de soldados por ambos. Sólo un grupo pequeño, y de todas maneras todavía una amenaza. De improviso, fijándose en la fila de dianas recordó a Morandé y a los jóvenes que la rodeaban. Ese día en el que la observó instruyendo a los soldados inexpertos. Sus nuevos amigos. Con ellos no estaría indefensa ni desprotegida. Ya más calmado, sonrió con tristeza, resignado. Tomando por sentado que ya no era indispensable.

"_Hice mal en desconfiar de ellos. Si desconfiara ofendería a mis amigos que ya no están aquí. Tengo que darles una oportunidad a los más jóvenes de la Guardia Nacional… Mi tiempo a tu lado se agotó." _

—Bien…—suspiró— No voy a detenerte, Oscar. Antes que nada te preguntaré, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué te propones para borrar las sospechas?

Zanjando el penoso altercado de hace un instante, Oscar respondió con compostura y aplomo. Lo perdonaría. Excusaría esa reacción. Suponía el tremendo sufrimiento que lo estaría ahogando.

—Se puede resolver solicitando mi traslado a otro regimiento, o quizás a cualquier parte. Siempre y cuando permanezca dentro de París. —Ya con la intención marcharse giró sobre sus talones. —buscaré la forma de visitar a Rosalie. Me sigue preocupando su estado.

—Espera, Oscar…—Ordenó con firmeza, aun sentado en la nieve. — ¿Estás huyendo de las acusaciones de Eluchans o de mí?

— ¿Huyendo, yo? —Respondió sin volverse. — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Durante esta charla te he notado extraña, incluso ayer...

—Sean las que sean mis razones. ¿Quién sabe? y no sean muy diferentes a las que te impulsan a ayudarme. —El tono imperturbable que transmitía la voz de la mujer, no concordaba con la amargura que se manifestaba en su rostro. De atreverse a girarse, el mancebo notaría con claridad sus verdaderos sentimientos. — La charla acabó. Posiblemente nos veremos en la casa de Bernard y Rosalie.

Concluida la discusión, la rubia abandonó llena de ansiedad el campo de tiro. En su retirada apresurada, de sus ojos escaparon por suerte dos lágrimas. La voluntad oprimía al corazón. La voluntad había ganado, o eso pensaba. Estaba esperanzada de que tal vez al apartarse de él se daría la posibilidad de disminuir el malestar que la agobiaba. Solo en el ambiente blanquecino, luego de la partida de la ex comandante, el sargento se sintió abrumado por este nuevo intento de ella de distanciarse. Esta vez, con una razón justificable. Lejos de estar disgustada como la última vez, la notó apenada. Aunque disfrazara su tristeza con su acostumbrada entereza. De todos modos, permanecía perplejo de lo último pronunciado por Oscar.

_"¿Qué sus motivos son como lo míos? Oscar, no son iguales… ¿Es que piensas que es por amistad? ¿Camaradería? ¿Lealtad a la antigua guardia que lideró la toma de la Bastilla? más allá de esas tres el motivo es mucho más mundano y simple. Lo que me dices se encierra en cualquiera de esas tres… No me compares contigo."_

Coincidiendo con el sentimiento desconsolador que los embargaba, el cielo finalmente dejó caer los copos inmaculados sobre la triste ciudad de París. Que desde sus cimientos bullía por una satisfacción a años de muerte silenciosa e infamias.

_-o-_

Luego de apartar a un hombre de su vida, y de enterarse de la tragedia que estuvo por acaecer en el hogar de su hermana adoptiva, necesitaba llegar a su lado inmediatamente, pues la angustia se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola sentir la bilis subiendo por su garganta. A Oscar no le fue sencillo hallar un momento libre, o de licencia para dar una visita a la esposa del periodista. Lo que la frustraba profundamente. Era probable que coincidiera con el primer hombre que deseaba evitar por todos los medios posibles, pero de hacerlo, defraudaría a la joven que aguardaba en cama su llegada. Y eso estaba fuera de discusión. Aun en contra de sus turbios pensamientos, Rosalie la necesitaba y era lo único que importaba en aquel angustioso momento. No estaría tranquila hasta ver a la joven a salvo. Tras llegar a los alrededores de la casa, no pensó en nada en absoluto más que en su principal meta, ignorando a todo aquel con el que tropezaba en el camino, y luego de encontrar la puerta, la tocó con desesperación hasta que fue abierta por el marido, que para su sorpresa no recibió el saludo de la soldado, que como vendaval subía hasta la habitación y entraba para encontrar la sonrisa de su preocupación acomodada en su lecho.

— ¡Oscar! —Exclamó la joven emocionada desde la cama, en cuanto tuvo la intención de levantarse la visitante la detuvo.

— ¡Eh! ¡Quédate quieta! ¿No se suponía que te sentías mal? ¡No te pedí que te levantaras! —Replicó mientras se adentraba en la habitación. Sentándose suavemente junto a la señora de la casa, sonrió aliviada de encontrarla reposando, de allí estiró su mano con la intención de peinar los cabellos de la muchacha con sus dedos. Se deleitaba que aun en su vida carente de lujos lo conservara sedoso. — Si ponías un pie fuera de la cama no vendría a visitarte nuevamente. No estoy segura si hice bien en venir, casi matas a Bernard de un susto.

—Te esperaba ver cruzar esa puerta. Me preparaba para lo que me dirías sobre lo que sucedió. No quería asustarlo, ni causarle problemas. Pensaba contárselo.

—Pues eso no es lo que yo veo… te extendiste mucho. Anoche ninguno de nosotros logró conciliar el sueño. —Respondió con severidad. Las palabras de Oscar abatían a la jovencita, que no se negaba a ser reprendida por ella.

— Tenía miedo de que reaccionara negativamente por nuestro hijo. Las cosas se agravaban en París; la comida, la escasez de empleos, la situación política. Él no podía estar siempre en casa, tenía que trabajar para sostenernos, y entonces con la noticia del niño la angustia de mantenerlo vivo lo torturaría. De pronto resolví que si traía más dinero a casa no habría de que preocuparse, pero… fui una tonta. —Unas lágrimas de culpa se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Abatida por el sufrimiento ocasionado a su esposo, mantenía la vista fija en sus piernas bajo el cobertor. —por dilatar las cosas estuve por sufrir una desgracia.

—Entiendo que tuvieras miedo. Estamos en una situación en la que el pueblo debería honrar cada nacimiento, y la reacción es contradictoria a lo que habitualmente se esperaría de dos padres. — Como comprendía el padecimiento que ésta experimentaba, sin contar que no la encontraba merecedora de cargar con las recientes angustias de la ex comandante, debido a que nada tenía que ver con lo anterior, por levantar su moral decidió dejar de lado lo sucedido. Secó una de las rojas mejillas de la joven con el pulgar. — Sin embargo… esta noticia me puso muy contenta.

— ¿En serio? ¡Sabía que te daría gusto! —Ilusionada finalmente se animó a mirarla. Dócilmente permitía a su protectora prodigarla de sutiles caricias. — Ansiaba ver tu reacción, que estarías anonadada. —Emitió una risilla.

— Que bien me conoces. Es imposible no sentir alegría de convertirme en tía… —haciendo una pequeña pausa dramática y expresando un cansancio fingido terminó la frase. — De nuevo… Ya tengo experiencia en esto. Con cinco hermanas mayores, y todas casadas, podemos formar una tropa con todos mis sobrinos. —Oyendo el crujido del suelo de madera se volvieron a la puerta, Bernard y Alain habían entrado a la habitación. — ¡Vaya! ¡No faltó nadie! podrías contarnos lo que te guardaste, por ejemplo, que en todo este tiempo habrás pensado en un nombre para el niño.

La reunión no era lo único especial e interesante, así como desconcertante para el sargento. Estaba sucediendo lo que la rubia había dicho en su último encuentro, pero con la sorpresa de observarla expresando un regocijo fingido, lo cual era inaudito. Y más si lo dirigía a él, que hace apenas unos tres días le había dicho de forma insensible que sus caminos debían separarse. No era corto de entendimiento para adivinar que ésta no deseaba meter a los Chatelet en sus asuntos, sobre todo con una Rosalie delicada de salud.

"_Ya lo pillo, Oscar… No te contradeciré. Tan grave está la situación que frente a ella fingirás que nada pasó… Pienso hacer igual. Ya Bernard ha sufrido demasiado para que su propio amigo lo siga atosigando con bobadas de adolescentes."_

— Había considerado, tal vez… nombrarlo François. —Dijo la joven tímidamente, a la expectativa de la reacción de la rubia.

— ¿Fran…çois? —Pestañeó varias veces incrédula de lo escuchado. En verdad muy impresionada. Por su cara se leía que jamás lo hubiese adivinado. Entonces colocando una mano a su frente, inesperadamente estalló en carcajadas, con una risa muy clara y sonora.

Rosalie temblorosa y confusa de su reacción, fijó su vista en su marido y el sargento. Verdaderamente perplejos, desorientados de lo que presenciaban. En un intento de detener la risa de su amada protectora persistió en su decisión.

—Oscar, no es gracioso. En… ¡En verdad quiero nombrarlo François!

— ¡Claro que lo es! —Refutó jocosamente, mientras se enjugaba una lágrima, para en seguida posar su mano en uno de los hombros de la muchacha. La indujo a girarse en dirección a Bernard. —Pero Rosalie, debes entender que no soy el padre de tu hijo… Muchas veces a los hijos se les nombra como los padres, o una referencia a ellos. Mi padre en señal de tierno afecto, y del orgullo que le embargó tenerme, me dio por segundo nombre François. Ignoro qué otra cosa lo incitó a elegirlo. Lo que trato de decirte es que al presentarme no es de extrañar que a mi mente no venga su imagen.

—No… no sabes que me empujó a tomarlo. —Replicó la joven en un susurro.

Las dos charlaban amenamente. Era innegable la sensación de bienestar que Oscar transmitía. Escenario que deprimía profundamente al periodista. Su rostro se ensombreció por un sentimiento de una agonía incontenible. No podía evitar abrigar celos por su amiga. Detallar lo rápido que se había repuesto su esposa por esta visita, que al principio bien recibida, después la consideró en cierta manera desagradable. Por no importunar se retiró al pasillo. Alain por supuesto, no tardó en percatarse de su actitud.

— Oscar, no lo hago por menospreciar a Bernard. —Insistió una vez más la joven. Con paciencia explicaría sus motivos. —Me gustó mucho su significado. Quería hacerlo en memoria del nombre que te viste obligada a abandonar. Elegí tu segundo nombre por esa razón. Que la persona que me rescató, la primera a la que amé, acompañe el apellido del hombre al que más amo. Las dos personas que más amo en el mundo. —Con una mano en su vientre, lugar donde dormía el próximo Chatelet, Rosalie revelaba lo que la motivaba en la vida.

Complacida de su respuesta Oscar preguntó por última vez.

—François significa "francés"… ¿Es eso lo que te gustó? —ésta asintió plena. —Si es así, tienes un motivo muy sólido.

Desde el pasillo Bernard las oyó, más que ella era él quien dudó de su contraparte. Sobrecogido se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz, reteniendo las lágrimas. Tras suyo Alain con una sonrisa serena, se acercó para dar suaves palmadas a la espalda de su amigo.

"_Otro ciudadano francés… ¡François Chatelet!"_

Debido a que el malentendido estaba aclarado, la rubia comentó con tono pícaro.

—Bueno, ya es hora de llamar al alma en pena de tu esposo. Es evidente que tu decisión fue una estocada a su ego. A este paso empapará el uniforme de Alain, y no me gustaría que amonesten al sargento por intervenir en una disputa conyugal. No le queda ser paño de lágrimas.

Rosalie intranquila arqueó una ceja, por ver si las afirmaciones de la ex comandante eran ciertas llamó a su esposo.

— ¡Bernard! ¡¿Acaso te lastimé?! ¡Si te he ofendido, por favor, perdóname! ¡No llores! —Gritó en dirección a la puerta, que nada más se distinguía la espalda de Alain.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Llorando yo?! ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! —Se escuchó donde se ubicaría el pasillo. No sabían que al otro lado del sargento, el esposo secaba sus lágrimas con determinación antes de entrar a escena. Habría muerto de vergüenza si las dos mujeres lo atraparan lloriqueando.

—No pienses mal, Bernard, ella no lo hizo con la intención de darme la paternidad del bebé. El nombre posee un significado poderoso. —Explicó Oscar, apartándose sutilmente de la compañía de la señora de la casa. Dejando a Bernard el lugar que por derecho le correspondía junto a su mujer.

—Un ciudadano francés… Las oí… es un excelente nombre. François Chatelet. — Encantado tomó las suaves manos de su esposa. Sentándose a su lado la abrazó.

—Nuestro François…—Musitó Rosalie, y suspiró llena de paz, con una mano reposando en el pecho del periodista. Bernard por último de forma inesperada, levantó la cabeza de la joven. Demasiado ansioso por besarla. Excesivamente dichoso para ahora guardarse una caricia, presionaba sus labios contra los pequeños de su esposa. Con amigos presentes, ¿para qué sentir vergüenza?

Oscar apartada del lecho, al mismo tiempo guardando una curiosa distancia del sargento. Un modo de proceder que no pasó desapercibido para él, confirmando sus deducciones de que la actitud anterior no era más que un engaño. Por razones incuestionables ésta se mostraba especialmente fría. Al parecer su resolución de alejarse no eran palabras al aire. La mujer en su distancia temía corresponder a la mirada del mancebo. ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que ambos miraban con su actitud? una pareja de enamorados expresando su amor. ¡Era sencilla la respuesta para Oscar! El amor inspira al amor, por lo que es imposible no mirar al que se ama… Entonces, como se le antojaba inaguantable la presencia del sargento, prefirió marcharse en silencio. Intentando no interrumpir a la pareja. Mientras bajaba las escaleras lo advirtió seguirla por momentos, incluso pensó que la detendría, para sonsacarle algo, no obstante, se equivocó. Solamente se limitó a vigilarla en su salida de la vivienda.

En su camino de regreso al cuartel, estudiando lo ocurrido con la pareja Chatelet, se fijó en las fachadas de las viviendas de los parisinos. El pueblo que la reclamaba; las paredes y muros de piedra, los cristales de las ventanas congelados, los pórticos y escalones ruinosos, con indigentes sentados a una orilla de éstos. Inclinados hacia adelante en un intento de reunir el calor. Lo encontró tan lamentable, que se decidió a mirar hacia el infinito. Todavía en la lejanía, se delineaba la sombría silueta de la antiquísima catedral de Notre Dame.

"_No añoro una vida como esa… además no puedo decir que no sea vida. Rosalie fue bendecida. No todas las mujeres corren con esta suerte tan dulce. Ni siquiera una reina. Estar en los brazos del que se ama, besándose tiernamente. ¿Cómo calificar los distintos tipos de vida que existen? Miraba a las damas, y no avivaban en mí el interés de una vida doméstica. Esa es la palabra… "doméstica"… en esta época la vida de una mujer está estrechamente ligada a esa palabra. Pura política. Por otra parte, los veo, y puedo apreciar que han logrado formar su propio paraíso. ¿Qué importa lo que diga? A fin de cuentas el propósito de mi existencia es diferente al de ellas. Ya se lo he dicho a mi padre. Si es mi deseo unirme al cambio político de este país, este estilo de vida pacifica no me servirá. ¡Te doy las gracias por mostrarme el mundo más allá de un muro!"_

_-o-_

Marzo de 1790, terminado el invierno, y dando paso a la primavera, de forma inesperada nueva mercancía llegaba a la ciudad. Cualquier tipo de carreta era inspeccionada arduamente, sea arriba o abajo, aun si se trataba de un carruaje de aspecto vulgar y maltrecho. Tampoco pasaba inadvertido algún jinete que ingresará solo, sin compañía. La vigilancia en la ciudad se había duplicado. Nadie debía salir sin antes rendir cuentas, por lo que ningún noble era capaz de evadir a los guardias que custodiaban todas las salidas. El hecho de regresar para un emigrado, se le consideraba, en palabras claras, como un grandísimo acto de suicidio. Asimismo lo hizo la más grande e indiscutible amiga de María Antonieta. Entre todas las cortesanas la más noble y fiel… la desafortunada princesa de Lamballe. Habría vuelto del extranjero haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias y ruegos de la reina. Con la misión de restituir de algún modo la corte dentro del palacio de la Tullerias.

—Hmmm… ¡Todo normal! Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pase, ciudadano. —Indicó un oficial de la Guardia Nacional, que hacía de custodio de uno de los portones que daban entrada a París. Le dio el visto bueno al andrajoso conductor de una carreta que transportaba un cargamento de vino.

La carreta avanzó, traspasando al grupo de vigilantes. El conductor, mostrándose receloso con cualquiera que se acercara a la mercancía aguzaba sus sentidos, para proteger el líquido que le proveía de sustento, cuyo sabor era ya un recuerdo muy distante para los cadavéricos ciudadanos. En su transcurso por la ciudad las gentes volteaban curiosas hacia el carro, desde luego observadas muy de cerca por oficiales de la Guardia Nacional. Empleados supuestamente para impedir que se produjera un intento de saqueo. Por lo tanto, nada más podían permitirse observar jadeantes los barriles de suculento contenido.

Advirtiendo las miradas constantes en el carro que se marchaba, los soldados se propusieron dispersar a los presentes.

— ¡Largo de aquí! ¿Qué es lo que miran? ¡El que ose saquear será arrestado! ¡Están advertidos!—Amenazó. Intimidados los indigentes continuaron circulando. Aunque no era igual para un niño, que al contrario de los otros se había ido tras la carreta, tentado por la sed. La carreta avanzó entre desniveles y hoyos del empedrado. Provocando que el vehículo hiciera continuos brincos y tumbos, y así la gente se apartaba de su camino. A pesar de su lentitud seguía siendo peligroso mantenerse cerca, mientras los caballos que tiraban con todas sus fuerzas sacaban las mugrosas ruedas de una zanja. Por cosa de suerte u oportunidad la carreta se había detenido por unos instantes, permitiéndole al pequeño bribón subir sin el riesgo de ser golpeado o pisado. Contento de haber cumplido su meta buscó la fisura por donde creyó goteaba el vino barato. Siendo un vino de baja calidad, a su perspectiva lo consideraba un elixir, de que pocos conciudadanos podían darse el gusto de beber siquiera un vaso. Hallando la fisura en la base del barril comenzó a lamerla con fruición y avidez. Distraído por la sed no cayó en cuenta de que la carreta se acercaba a su destino. Poco a poco iba parando hasta estar en la puerta de entrada de una posada, solamente se separó del barril al escuchar la voces de los trabajadores del local. Cauteloso emergió de entre la mercancía, y deslizándose a un costado de la carreta, se ocultó detrás de una de sus ruedas, justo en el momento en que los trabajadores trasladaban los barriles a la bodega del local. Él detallándose se notó entintado de vino. Ciegamente entusiasmado lamió gustoso sus antebrazos, de esta manera, sin sospecharse observado siguió acicalándose, hasta que una mano apareció para sacarlo de su escondite a la fuerza. Arrastrándolo de una pierna. Al verse descubierto, y fuera del resguardo del carro un hombre robusto lo alzó en el aire.

— ¡Muchachos, encontré un parasito! — Exclamó al sujetar dolorosamente los brazos del jovencito. Aquellas manos apretaban la carne de los delgados y pequeños brazos como si tuviesen la fuerza suficiente para romperlos, por lo que el pobre rehén de las poderosas garras dio un quejido lastimero. En conocimiento de que comenzaría a sollozar de dolor, deseaba desesperadamente ser soltado, o el inconsciente y absurdo terror de perder los brazos por el agarre acabaría con su cordura.

— ¡Suélteme! ¡Me duele! —Gimió el pequeño, presa del miedo mientras que con ojos llorosos se fijaba en la desalmada expresión de su captor. — ¡Me lástima! ¡Por favor!

—Ni pienses que te soltaré. En tiempos de igualdad todos deben ser juzgados de la misma forma. ¡Aun tratándose de un miserable rapaz como tú! —Dijo jactancioso. Sacudiéndolo en el aire. Con el objeto de incrementar su pavor. — ¡Mi obligación es castigar a los infractores por el precio que sea! ¡Debería echarte junto con tus padres a una mazmorra fétida! ¡Y vetarte para siempre la luz del sol!

— ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo haga! ¡Estaba sediento! ¡No hacía nada! —Agotado de las suplicas del niño, lo arrojó a los brazos de uno de sus compañeros.

— ¡Basta de gimoteos! ¡Gaspard, vigílalo! ¡Más tarde veremos qué hacer con esta sabandija!—Haciendo caso a sus órdenes éste sujetó al niño de las muñecas. Fue entonces que un anciano, el dueño del local, acompañado por su hijo se aproximó al cabecilla. Cohibido de lo presenciado.

—Le doy mis más sinceras gracias, ciudadano Eluchans. Con lo costoso que es abastecer mi negocio. —Dijo inseguro el comerciante.

—No hace falta que me agradezca; como pago a los defensores del orden por atrapar a esta sabandija, debería ser suficiente unas cuantas monedas a cada uno. —Manifestó, esbozando una sonrisa pretenciosa. En lo que hablaba paseaba la vista por la fachada del local, además del cargamento que era retirado de la carreta por tres empleados.

— ¡¿Pagar a cada uno?! ¡¿No estará hablando en serio?! ¡Su trabajo es patrullar las calles, y suprimir trifulcas! ¡Mantener a raya los saqueos! ¡¿No le basta con su sueldo?!

— ¡Oh, Disculpe! Olvidaba que tenía que ser flexible con el pago. —Respondió con falsa modestia. —Si no puede pagarnos a cada uno quizás pueda con…—permaneció pensativo por unos instantes, hasta que luego de un breve silencio continuó. — ¿Qué le parece con un barril de su mercancía? Después de todo a mis amigos y a mí no nos molesta repartirnos la ganancia.

— ¡¿Mi mercancía?! ¡¿No acaba de oírme cuando le dije que abastecerme es una tarea titánica, y más en estos tiempos?!

—Hmmm… comprendo. —Asintiendo repetidas veces fingía que lo escuchaba. Más que darle la razón al anciano se mofaba de su angustia.

— ¡Además, lo que hizo ese niño es nada a lo que usted me pide! —Apuntó al pequeño, que seguía emitiendo hipidos. Temeroso de su futuro castigo. — ¡La justicia me es más costosa que el pillaje!

— ¿En serio es más costosa la justicia? —Inquirió Raphael con sarcasmo. —Se arrepentirá de esa respuesta. Le demostraré que el pillaje y la baja moral son más costosas que el orden que impone la justicia. —Girándose a la fila de soldados, que se mantenían apoyados en la pared, cargando en un hombro una bayoneta. Pues con tan sólo agitar una mano repentinamente los soldados cambiaron de posición, separándose del muro e inmediatamente apuntando con sus armas al grupo de barriles apiñados en el carro. Espantados los trabajadores quedaron estáticos cuando se vieron amenazados por los guardias armados.

— ¡¿Qué cree que hace?! ¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! —Gritó histérico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en gesto de alarma. No podía dejar que estos soldados destruyeran el cargamento a pleno antojo.

—Con esto si va a parecerle un precio realmente minúsculo, al lado de reponer todos esos barriles. Luego de estos iremos por los que almacenó en la bodega. Ansió verlo de rodillas, recogiendo el vino derramado por este suelo putrefacto. —Declaró, y divertido por la expresión de pánico del comerciante no se resistió a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Le ruego que no lo haga! ¡Dígales que se detengan! —Asustado intentó bajar el brazo del oficial, pero éste de manera brutal lo empujó a los brazos de su hijo. — ¡Acepto! ¡Le pagaré lo que me pide! ¡A cambio ordéneles bajar las armas!

Complacido de que el hombre se humillara a sus designios bajó su brazo.

—Muchachos, bajen las armas. Nos iremos con nuestra respectiva paga y un barril entero…—Se expresó prepotente, con brazos en jarra. — de un buen vino añejo.

— ¡¿Paga y un barril?! —Protestó una vez más el tabernero.

—Qué iluso. ¿Pensaba que mi oferta se mantendría luego de tal impertinencia de su parte? Agradezca que no lo arruinaremos.

—Bueno…Paga y… y un barril. —Contestó resignado, pues encontrándose sin opciones se retiró, seguido de su hijo al interior de la posada en busca de la paga que habían acordado.

Entusiasmados los soldados vitorearon a su cabecilla. Responsable del beneficio que ahora disfrutarían. En lo que se daban las palmadas y adulaciones, Gaspard, el asignado de tener apresado al pequeño, aflojó el agarre que ejercía sobre él, de este modo aprovechándose de la distracción, el niño dio un certero y potente puñetazo a la entrepierna de su captor.

—¡Ahhh! Ma-… ¡Maldito seas, niño! ¡Me las vas a pagar!—Gritó furibundo, mientras que inclinado y temblando de dolor, protegía sus partes nobles. Por lo que agonizante no pudo atrapar al chiquillo, que habiendo escapado no sabía a donde lo conducirían sus pies. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era alejarse cuanto le fuera posible de sus perseguidores.

Por esos instantes un hombre en su caballo merodeaba, buscando a los miembros faltantes del regimiento al que pertenecía. Enviado por un superior solamente tenía pista de ellos por lo preguntado a cada persona que pasaba a su lado. Gente que casi siempre se expresaba con claro disgusto, algún tipo de abuso habían cometido para que las personas que abordaba reaccionaran con cólera. Más seguro de la dirección en la que estarían apresuró a su montura. Pasados los minutos de rápido trayecto vio que en dirección contraria se avecinaban tres de los soldados que faltaban del regimiento, parecían perseguir algo, pero por el movimiento de personas no podía distinguir qué, hasta que los oyó gritar.

— ¡Ven acá! ¡Te destriparé, maldito rapaz! ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Gaspard! ¡De ti no quedará ni el pellejo!—Amenazó Nicolás, mientras corría embistiendo a todo el que se interponía en su camino.

— ¡En cuanto lo atrapemos no podrá ni afincar un pie en el piso! ¡Sus padres no lo reconocerán! ¡No sabrán si es bestia o basura!—Concordó el segundo. El tercero por otra parte se encontraba demasiado cansado para correr a la misma velocidad que sus compañeros, así que paró en seco, intentando recobrar el aliento.

_¿Niño…?_

Pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo extrañado. De inmediato consiguió ver a la presa que este trio de lobos perseguía; un niño que no sobrepasaría los diez años de edad. Cual liebre corría y esquivaba enérgicamente a los transeúntes. Una energía más que todo inspirada por el terror de ser masacrado a golpes. Preocupado por el desenlace de esta persecución desmontó. Parándose con los brazos en jarra en donde se suponía pasaría el chico. Como lo imaginó, y por el paso de un hombre que guiaba a un burro con un costal en su grupa, no logró ver al sargento, que sin muchas molestias acabó por atraparlo desprevenido.

— ¡Te tengo! —Rio entre dientes, confundiéndose por la masa de gente arrastró al infante consigo a otra calle, de la cual se podía apreciar las puertas de una pequeña cerrajería. — ¿Tanto alboroto por coger a un crío? ¿Y a esto le llaman difícil? — Continuó hablando socarrón, mientras el pequeño se revolvía en sus manos. En contraste con Eluchans y sus amigos, guardaba cuidado de sostenerlo de una manera que no le resultara embarazosa ni dolorosa. Pero sin embargo bonachón, y subestimando la determinación del niño por huir, ni tomó en cuenta que las piernitas que colgaban estaban a una altura equivalente a su entrepierna. Dos en un día. Alain se había convertido sin premeditarlo, en la segunda víctima del jovencito al ser alcanzado por un pie, tratando de soportar la exhalación de aire debido al dolor en sus partes íntimas, sorprendentemente se resistió a soltarlo. El sargento estaba realmente furioso, apretando el agarre para que el mocoso no huyera, mientras la otra mano trataba de soportar la terrible pulsación de dolor entre sus piernas. Cuando dejara de ver estrellas y nubarrones de ira, pediría una explicación.

"_Primero una mujer aplasta mi orgullo… ¡¿y ahora este mocoso?! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte!"_

—T-…Te metiste con el tipo equivocado... —Masculló con dificultad, en lo que esperaba a que el dolor se disipara un poco. Entonces frenético lo acercó a él, y lo que se creía una reprimenda, sonaba más al rugido gutural de una bestia lastimada. — ¡Mocoso de los mil demonios! ¡Renacuajo desagradecido! ¡¿Así me pagas por haberte salvado el pellejo?!

— ¡Mientes! ¡No ibas a salvarme! ¡Pensabas entregarme a tus amigos! —Alegó reacio el niño, a la vez que luchaba por separarse de la mano que lo sujetaba de la muñeca. — ¡Que me sueltes, mono estúpido!

— ¡¿Mono?! — Protestó indignado. Intrigado de su actitud se agachó a su altura, y girándolo lo obligó a mirarlo. — Responde, ¿Por qué te perseguían esos hombres? Si yo no te agarraba a tiempo, ciertamente ellos te harían extrañar los golpes livianos de tus padres.

—Me perseguían porque… —Jadeó exhausto, secándose la gota de sudor que bajaba de la quijada a su cuello. — He visto como chantajeaban al dueño de una posada.

— ¡¿Cómo dices…?! —Preguntó estupefacto. En seguida poniéndose de pie se asomó para comprobar si sus perseguidores seguían rondando. Presumiendo que habían avanzado de largo retornó a la entrada de la cerrajería. El chiquillo muerto de los nervios estaba tentado de arrojarse a un alcantarillado a sus pies. No le habría costado terminar de arrancar los barrotes enmohecidos por la humedad y el olvido. —Llévame con el posadero…—el chiquillo se estremeció ante su petición. Debido a su aparente oposición esta vez optó proponérselo en un tono más más gentil y familiar. — No te temas, conmigo nadie te hará nada. Cuando hable con él te acompañaré a tu casa. Nos iremos en mi caballo.

Ya con la seguridad de que el sargento lo protegería ante cualquiera que osara dañarlo asintió afirmativo, y como las dudas se hallaban esclarecidas, ambos subieron a la cabalgadura con el propósito de dar con el posadero.

_-o-_

Temprano en la mañana, en las barracas del cuartel, recostado en su catre con los brazos tras su cabeza, Raphael despertaba confiado y campante de su posición en el regimiento. Reparaba en sus compañeros que se alistaban para otro día de "servicio". A partir de su ingreso a la Guardia Nacional, su vida había dado un giro ventajoso. Para él todo tenía su precio, inclusive el orden. Habiendo crecido como el hijo de una campesina viuda de Borgoña, asfixiada por las deudas, además del impuesto a la corona, y sin verse capaz de cargar a cuestas con un hijo, se lo entregó a su hermano, un farolero en la capital. Pero no tan desgraciado como la hermana que vivía en el interior de Francia. Transcurridos los años y aprovechando su astucia abandonó a su tío. Marchándose a vivir como mozo de cuadra de un aristócrata déspota, que en la actualidad al igual que los de su clase echó a correr del país, antes de que la Revolución le rebanara el cogote. Con giro rotundo en su estilo de vida, quería decir, que no sufría las carencias tan brutalmente como otros soldados. Claro, si sabía cómo sacarle ganancia a la imagen de autoridad. De algún modo la anarquía era beneficiosa.

Entretenido con los movimientos de sus amigos y la rutina, ya que éstos se acicalaban en lo que cabía la posibilidad. Ni entendió por qué su mente comenzó a divagar respecto al atractivo de hombres y mujeres. Conducta que se le atribuiría a un artista, cosa que lo exhortó a pensar en el mozuelo rubio que los había abandonado, para ser empleado en la vigilancia de uno de los portones que daban salida a la ciudad. Ese repentino traslado le inspiraba una enorme ansiedad, como si algo en verdad sustancial faltara. Y por supuesto, eso se reflejaba también en otros compañeros. Pero no pudo seguir reflexionando, porque de forma súbita, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Por reflejo, y desencajado del estrepitoso sonido se reincorporó, a diferencia de sus amigos que estaban casi por terminar, a penas y traía puestas unas calzas.

Un hombre acompañado de tres soldados armados, había irrumpido en la habitación. Con rostro inflexible repasó a los soldados que aún no acababan de vestirse.

— ¡Coronel Gabinet! ¡Discúlpenos, señor! ¡Ya pronto nos incorporaremos! —Se apresuró Nicolás, haciendo un gesto de saludo en respeto al presente.

—No es por eso que vine…—Replicó indiferente, mientras retorcía ansiosamente sus guantes. —Ya quisieran unos soldados tan mediocres que me presentara aquí por un motivo estúpido.

—A-… ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

—Como mensajero he venido para notificarles, de que han sido acusados de robo y extorsión. Involucrando a nuestra nueva Guardia Nacional. Les sugeriría que nos acompañasen sin poner resistencia para los juicios correspondientes. —Con estas palabras, bien podría sonar como un acto de cortesía o petición, pero el tono estaba muy alejado de esa intención. Atónitos de la noticia quedaron petrificados, no precisamente porque fuesen sucias calumnias o difamaciones. Cómplices de un crimen se dirigieron entre sí una mirada que confirmaba lo dicho. Aunque el más desconcertado era Eluchans, que hace unos instantes juraba a que todo iba a buen puerto.

Como no estaban en posición de negarse, además que de hacerlo daría mayor credibilidad a la acusación. Se apresuraron a vestirse, para inmediatamente seguir al coronel al lugar donde comparecerían. En su marcha, a sus espaldas eran vigilados por sus tres colegas armados, algo que provocaba una enorme molestia en Raphael, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido. Alegaría que su expresión de repudio provenía simplemente de indignación. Cuando ingresaron al salón en el que se daría la audiencia, pudo notar que se hallaba presente, nada más y nada menos que el sargento de Soissons. Fue allí que la lógica rozó su cabeza. En el día en que cometían ese perjurio del cual los acusaban, al rato creyó percibir como alguien los vigilaba, aunque no podía apuntar de quien se trataba, sino hasta que pudo ver al posadero que extorsionaron, una hora después intercambiando palabras con Alain. Habiendo pasado muchos días de aquello, suponía que éste no haría nada por quizás gozar de su poder al igual que ellos, de saciar sus apetencias utilizando a los que sobrellevaban de mejor manera la miseria. Otro motivo para sentir odio. Sintiéndose contra la pared no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar como él y sus amigos eran desenmascarados, entonces en un impulso de desahogar su rabia, clavó sus ojos en el único responsable. Entre las víctimas que intervenían en este interrogatorio, el sargento también lo hacía, sirviendo de testigo, exponiendo más detalles. Explicó, que demoraba en denunciarlos por reunir las suficientes pruebas, e igualmente encontrar a las víctimas de otros actos de chantaje.

Nicolás esperaba un comentario astuto y mordaz de su amigo, reacción que nunca llegó. Luego desesperado se pronunció en defensa de todos. Contrariamente a lo que deseaba sus respuestas no ayudaron a cambiar la opinión de sus superiores y los presentes. Resultó en vano.

Las víctimas iracundas exigieron un castigo lo suficientemente severo, para escarmentar a los soldados insubordinados. Otros vociferaban de arreglar el asunto con muerte. Alain intercedió. Menguando la sed de venganza. Alegó, de que las penurias que les causaron fuesen devueltas de igual forma. No se mostraba a favor de una condena tan desproporcionada. Resolvieron con sancionarlos, suspenderlos de sueldo por un lapso de seis meses. Laborar sin recibir nada. Preocupante, puesto que en esos seis meses estarían al vilo del alimento servido en el cuartel, que por supuesto era absurdo. Terminado el juicio permitieron a los presentes retirarse. Sin falta las víctimas se acercaron a agradecer a su defensor. Raphael caminó con pesadez a la puerta, apretando sus dientes, miró con profundo desdén al sargento, que era rodeado animosamente.

"_Esperaba que me dieras un motivo para liquidarte. Qué pena para ti… Como tu amante huyó, nadie te avisará de lo que te pasará próximamente". _

Pensó, hasta que Nicolás angustiado de una solución le habló por lo bajo.

—Sin sueldo por seis meses… ¿Qué vamos hacer? ¿Pretenden que sobrevivamos con lo que nos den en el comedor? —Gimoteó, mientras agitaba sus manos semicerradas en un gesto de indignación. El grandulón por callar sus quejas lo tomó de la nuca, acercando la oreja de su amigo a su boca. En un volumen todavía más bajo respondió a su dilema.

—Nos pagarán nuestro sueldo de un modo u otro, ya verás… Sólo tengo que pensar. Hmmm…—Fijándose en los mismos soldados armados que los escoltaron al juicio ideó una solución, que para el que orquestó su desgracia sería despreciable. — Reúne a los muchachos esta noche, se me ocurrió un plan. Sé de una gente que nos pagará nuestro sueldo multiplicado por diez.

Nicolás totalmente aliviado asintió repetidas veces, pues tal y como acordaron, se reencontraron en un burdel, con la anuencia de la dueña, tentada de los ofrecimientos monetarios de Raphael. Al principio el cabecilla demoró en aparecer, pero cuando lo hizo no se presentó solo, apareció en compañía de un hombre de apariencia dudosa. Ostentaba un rostro siniestro. Perverso se exhibió como el futuro yerno de un influyente comerciante, de quien poco a poco iba conquistando a su única hija, por medio de artimañas y mentiras. A Nicolás no le pareció trascendental hablar de la vida privada del hombre, a lo que el estafador contestó; que sí tiene que ver… ya que en esos momentos se encontraba en negocios fructuosos. Apuntó a que esos negocios se trataban de vender armas a las bandas que regían, y arrasaban con los pueblos campesinos. Circunstancia nacida de la anarquía que se daba en el país, sin una verdadera figura de autoridad, ni un gobierno definitivo. A su vez estos clientes pagaban con alimentos y objetos de valor, que a la larga vendía. Gracias a esto, su futuro suegro lo creía un hombre digno de la mano de su hija.

Para demostrar sus gentilezas a sus nuevos amigos, les extendió una caja de tabaco. Raphael después de coger de la caja que le acercaba su socio, explicó maliciosamente a sus compañeros su plan:

—Robaremos una buena cantidad de armas, municiones, y pólvora del cuartel. Todas las que podamos traer en la carreta. Con esto nos libraremos de un sólo tiro de dos problemas… —Dio una calada a su habano, luego exhaló el humo con placer. —primero, de no quedarnos con las manos vacías… segundo…—sonrió— del sargento de Soissons.

Continuará…

Aviso y curiosidades del fanfic.

¡Ahora la parte que más me gusta!-pausa dramática- ¡Hablar como lora!

Bien, vamos a algo más feliz; la habitual información "Inútil" de su servidora. ¿Recuerdan que la comandante mencionó a una tal Cenis? ¿Qué Oscar no es Cenis para ser un hombre por completo? Esta es la historia de la doncella Cenis, que fue convertida en el gran héroe Céneo:

Cenis era una adolescente que tuvo la desgracia de atraer la atención del dios Poseidón, y enamorado de la increíble belleza de Cenis acabó por secuestrarla, para entonces forzarla a entregarse a él. Más tarde terminado el acto de violación, como resultado del espantoso crimen, la joven lloró de forma inconsolable, por verse humillada y destruida por el dios del mar. El dios sumido en gran remordimiento, pensó en que lo mínimo que debía hacer por compensar el daño, era conceder a la doncella Cenis lo que quisiera, lo que fuera. Ella aprovechando semejante oportunidad le pidió que la convirtiese en el mejor y más fuerte de los hombres. Sólo de esta manera nunca jamás sería presa ni sometida por nadie. Poseidón vaciló por un momento, pero como había prometido cumplir su palabra aceptó, y así Cenis se convirtió en Céneo.

Como dijo Cenis en su nueva vida como hombre, empezó a crear fama entre los guerreros, participando en asombrosas batallas y viajes. Bastantes por cierto, por ejemplo, de que fue uno de los argonautas que acompañaron a Jason.

Siempre hago referencias a la mitología griega, y como Ikeda lo hacía me tomé la libertad de abusar, para taladrar en el alma de nuestra travesti favorita. (Espero me disculpen, inspiran mucho los cuentos)

Ahora explicaré la causa de que a Oscar le duela tanto ser igual a Artemisa. Existen muchas versiones, incluso unas que distan demasiado de otras pero esta es una de tantas (Estos cuentos griegos se parecen a los universos y posibilidades interminables en los comics, por ejemplo en una historia Wonder Woman puede emparejarse con Superman y en otro universo Batman).

Normalmente las guerreras, doncellas y sacerdotisas dedican sus vidas a adorar a Artemisa. Diosa cazadora, diosa lunar y sobre todo virginal, lo que siempre acaban cumpliendo hasta la muerte, aun viéndose perseguidas o admiradas por un varón. Bueno, la cosa no es igual para Artemisa, que como sus seguidoras se mantenía virgen y soltera. No era sencillo evadir las propuestas de matrimonio que le llovían de otros dioses debido a su hermosura y personalidad distante. (¿A que les suena?) Pero ella siendo soltera y virgen nunca estaba sola, en sus actividades y pasatiempos la acompañaba un hombre, un talentoso y diestro cazador, Orión. Compañeros de cacería y amigos, por lo cual, Artemisa poco a poco cayó enamorada de él… (Artemisa era un amor platónico para Orión, y en otras historias son enemigos. ¡Vaya locura!) Y pues como toda tragedia griega la historia de ambos no es miel sobre hojuelas, ya que Apolo, (Hermano de la diosa) celoso de Orión, adelantándose a la posibilidad de que estos pudiesen estar juntos, urdió un plan para que Artemisa lo matara con una de sus flechas por accidente, mientras éste escapaba de un escorpión gigantesco, nadando a la isla de Delos. Allí se demuestra que Oscar no es muy diferente a la desdichada diosa.

¡Tarararán…! ¡Los créditos! En mi tiempo desaparecida, por problemas con mi ordenador. Aislada y sin internet me tocó fastidiar a cada rato a una sola persona por el desarrollo del argumento. Usualmente tres personitas me ayudan. Dos de ellas en otros países, por lo que la que me estaba más próxima era Foxy. Wow, es simplemente maravillosa, se convirtió en mi salvavidas en este periodo complicado que estoy atravesando. El avance es progresivo, que por supuesto, la vergüenza de atreverme a escribir un fic me bloquea la capacidad de narrar correctamente una escena, evitando que fluya aun si vienen buenas ideas. ¡Gracias a Foxy por corregirme, además de servir de conejillo de indias! Wuajajajaja.

¡Vienen los créditos a mi vecina del país del pimiento! Oigan, ¿No me van a decir que Chile no es un pimiento? Y como pimiento ayudó a darle sustancia y sabor a mi guiso. (Todavía insípido)-insertar risas- Saludos a Only D, que me esperó como la mujer del muelle de San Blas (Canción de Maná). Esperando con su escobita reglamentaria, lista y preparada para barrer mis desastres y miserias. –Más risas.- ¡Arigato, Only D!

Lo cierto es que los spoilers no me asustan. ¿A ustedes les asusta? a mí no. Ni estoy segura cuando diablos regresaré, por lo que me importa un pepino revelar el título del siguiente capítulo, que se llamará "El Incendio en el Cuartel". ¡Qué título tan obvio…! ¡Un abrazo! Esperemos que la marea acerque mi concha nuevamente a tierra, que se resuelvan pronto mis problemas. (T-T)


End file.
